


She’s Sunshine, She’s Grace, She’ll Punch You in the Face

by Brinxiethebear



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caline Bustier Bashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crossover, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Minor Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Multi, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Salt, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon if you squint, damian is a softie for marinette, honestly this is my favorite ship, marinette likes to dance in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 121
Words: 160,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinxiethebear/pseuds/Brinxiethebear
Summary: Marinette struggles to stay happy nowadays but what better way to change your mood than with a change of location? Adrien gave up his miraculous so he could start fresh. After all, his dad was in prison for being the super villain Hawkmoth and his other caretaker Nathalie died from over use of a broken Miraculous. So now Marinette is the guardian of the miraculous. Will her bullies lies get exposed? Will she find love in the most dangerous city in the world? Will she find out the identities of Gotham's heroes? Yes, probably, but its all about the ride and not the destination. This is mostly a salt and fluff fic.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Daminette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806475
Comments: 1830
Kudos: 4342
Collections: the power of love always so strong





	1. The Start of What’s to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is my first ever fic and that there will be some errors. I'm doing this for fun and I am by no means an amazing writer. I am all about helpful tips though. Just please dont be mean about it. I hope you enjoy!

Marinette should be happy, and for the most part she is. She has some loyal friends, she defeated Hawkmoth and she had won her class a trip Gotham. In fact, she is packing for that very trip right now.

Sadness still seemed to hold onto the poor girl everywhere she went though. She was sad she had lost most of her friends to her school bully, Lila. ‘Maybe I should have seen this coming’ she thought to herself. Lila had promised to make her life as miserable as possible. Who knew she would have succeeded?

Even though Paris’s super villain was caught by Chat Noir and herself, it came at a horrible cost. Hawkmoth’s sidekick, Mayura, had died because of her use of the damaged peacock miraculous. The duo were none other than Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur. It broke her heart to know that these two people were the only ones that Adrien -or Chat Noir- had loved as family and they are now both gone from his life.

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted to get the young hero’s attention “I’ve been calling your name for the past minute now. What has you so distracted?”

“Oh, Tikki. I’m just thinking. I have to remember to pack all the things I’ll need.” She lied. No need to open that can of worms again. “I think its best to only bring Kaalki, Plagg and yourself. Hiding the box here seems like my best bet and if I need to grab the box fast, that’s what Kaalki is for. What do you think?”

“I think you might also want to pack some delicious cheese too.” Plagg piped up from behind the desk. “Who knows what the quality of cheese will be in the States. We need to be prepared for these things.”

“Don’t listen to him. He’s hardly ever useful.” Tikki says while Marinette giggles at her kwamis’ banter. “And I think that’s a fantastic idea Marinette. The miracle box would be quite a hassle to take through airport security. It’s plenty safe here in your room with those new motion sensor cameras you got.”

Marinette smiles, “Can never be too safe, can we Tikki? I know Plagg won’t help, but do you mind helping me to make sure I remembered to pack everything? I would hate to have to buy deodorant or something at Gotham because I forgot”

Staring daggers at Plagg, Tikki cheerfully agrees.

\-----------------------------

Marinette goes over the schedule one last time with Madame Bustier while on the flight to Gotham. The first week will be spent touring and exploring Gotham's important buildings and landmarks. The second week will be spent at Gotham Academy and the last week is a free week, with the second to last day being the Wayne's charity ball. To her dismay her distractions don’t last for long. Unfortunately, all of her friends going with her on the trip (Chloe, Alix, Kim, Max, and Adrien) are all already sleeping. She would sleep too if not for the fear of waking up screaming from a nightmare. So now she’s forced to listen to Lila’s ridiculous lies even though she is 7 rows in front of her and way too loud.

“I’m so excited to be going back to Gotham. I know my Damiboo misses me dearly. He texts me all the time." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh, but you probably know him as Damian Wayne.”

“OMG girl! You know the Wayne’s?” says Alya excitedly. “You have to get me an interview.”

“I’ll try Alya, but no promises. They are a very secretive family. They don’t even want word of Damiboo and I to be dating yet until his 18th birthday.” Lila’s face morphs into an almost believable look of panic. “Oh no! I wasn’t supposed to say anything. You can keep a secret, right?”

“Of course, Lila. Your secret is safe with me. But wow… you are dating a Wayne! That’s amazing! What’s he like?”

“He is just the sweetest. Its like he wears his heart on his sleeve. I’m so lucky to have such a kind, caring and sensitive guy to be with.”

Now was the time she decided to tune them out. She could have sworn she would start losing brain cells if she listened for too long. Instead she put in some headphones, listening to music, as she sketched out some ideas she had from looking at the angular design of the plane she was on. 'Might as well put this time to good use' she thought.


	2. Running into Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to meet some of the Batfam and they are starting to realize how great Marinette actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some strong language in the chapter so be warned. But really it's not too bad.

Marinette wished that her phone hadn’t been on silent while she was in the shower. Maybe then she might have heard all the texts she was getting from her friends about how Lila had convinced the teacher to leave for Wayne Tower 30 minutes early.

Sighing heavily, she pulled up a map of Gotham on her phone and studied it for a moment before hopefully going in the right direction. ‘Maybe,’ she thought, ‘If I move quickly then I won’t be too terribly late and I can catch up with them on the tour’.

People around her watched in confusion as this petite girl ran through the street like her life depended on it. Many Gothamites had to dive out of her way to avoid collision. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for her one such person was walking in the same direction as her and she was moving too fast to stop.

She crashed right into a tall and muscular man in a leather jacket and jeans. If she wasn’t so embarrassed she would have admired his striking blue eyes and dark hair with a strange white streak in it. Okay, maybe she was admiring him but she could multitask. Pulling herself off the sidewalk, she offered her hand out to him to help him up.

“I am so sorry Mister.” She begins with a heavy French accent. “I was in such a hurry to catch up with my class that I didn’t see you until the last second. I didn’t hurt you did I? I can be such a klutz sometimes.” Pausing for a moment, she looks up at him and smiles. “And now I’m rambling. Are you alright?”

The man looks down at the tiny girl for a moment in confusion. How did this little girl knock him over? She couldn’t be more than 5 feet tall and 105 pounds soaking wet. He shakes his head for a moment before taking in the full force of her smile. A smile that can only be described a pure sunshine. 

“Hey it’s no problem, Sunshine. It’ll take a lot more than that to really hurt me.” He chuckles before his face turns serious. “You said your class left you behind? In Gotham of all places?! Do they realize how dangerous this city is?”

“Believe me, I told them all multiple times.” She looks down at her hands to avoid eye contact. “I guess my teacher must have assumed I was with them. She wouldn’t have left early if she didn’t think that all her students were with her.”

The way she stated this made him think that she told him this more to convince herself than to convince him. It made him angry. He only knew that smile for a short time but he already wanted it back.

Changing the subject, he holds out his hand for her to shake. “I’m Jason by the way. What’s your name, Sunshine?”

Not used to this America greeting, she timidly takes his hand and shakes it. “I’m Marinette. Again, I’m sorry for barreling you over. I would say that this is not usually how I meet people but that might be a bit of a lie.”

And finally she smiles again. It almost seems like Gotham brightens right along with her. ‘That’s it.’ He thinks. ‘She’s my new little sister. No one can tell me otherwise.’

“So, where are you supposed to meet this class of yours anyways?”

“Wayne Tower.” Looking down at her phone, her eyes widen in panic. “Oh no! The tour should be starting soon.”

Jason gives her a reassuring smile. “Well you are in luck Marinette. I just so happen to be heading that way. I can take you there if you want?”

“Really? That’s great. Are you sure I wouldn’t be a bother? I don’t want to impose.”

“Nah. It’s all good, Sunshine.” He holds out his arm for her to take. “It’s kind of a boring walk all by myself anyways.”

Giggling, she happily takes his arm. “Thank you, Jason. It’s nice to know that there are good people in Gotham too.”

Along the way they get to know each other. She learns that Jason has quite a large family, although most of them (including himself) are adopted and he learns that she is an only child with a love of baking and fashion design.  
\-----------------  
Dick couldn’t believe his ears. This teacher was seriously arguing that they should start the tour even though he specifically said that all students needed to be present. The teacher didn’t even seem to care that one of her students was missing.

Above all that, some students talking in French (that he must assume think that he can’t understand) are bullying said missing student behind her back.

“Maribitch is such an attention whore.” One student with redish-brown hair and glasses says.

“And it’s such a shame too” Another student with hair that honest to god looked like sausages says. “If she just wasn’t so jealous of me then maybe she wouldn’t be so awful. But maybe I’m being too optimistic.”

“Yeah, Lila.” The one in glasses speaks again. “You’re too nice for your own good sometimes. She’s not worth it.”

The majority of the class nods in agreement except for a few off to the side that look just about as mad at the whole ordeal that Dick does.

“Look! Marinette is here.” A boy off to the side with the group of kids that actually seem to have brain cells says.

Everyone turns their attention to a small girl who just walked in arm in arm with Jason. ‘Jason?’ Dick thinks. ‘What is he doing with the class president of the class I was supposed to give a tour to?’ Before he has time to go up and ask he catches a glimpse of the girls face, who moments before seemed to have the brightest smile on he’d ever seen. Now, she seemed to shrink behind Jason to avoid eye contact with some of her fellow classmates.

“Marinette,” The teacher spoke in a stern voice. “You know better than to cause such a scene. You are our class president and you are to set an example. I am very disappointed in you, young lady.”

“I’m sorry Madame Bustier.” She says in such heartbreaking sadness. “I didn’t mean to. I promise not to do it again.”

Dick can see rage burning in Jason’s eyes and to prevent an even bigger scene he grabs his arm and pulls him away to where no one else can hear them.

“Hey Jay, you need to calm down.” Jason finally pries his anger filled eyes away from the teacher to look at his brother. “I know how you feel. I’ve had to deal with this idiotic teacher for the past 15 minutes now but losing our heads won’t help anything.” Dick pauses for a second and looks over to the class president to see the good students seemingly try to cheer her up. “Why were you with that girl anyways?”

“I ran into Sunshine on my way here. Well more like she ran into me.” He chuckled to himself. “She was in a real big hurry and said that her class forgot about her. I don’t know how though. She’s such a sweet girl. So, I did the right thing and walked her here.”

“I’m glad you did Jason. The teacher didn’t even seem to notice she was missing anyone. I really do think that this teacher is incompetent and needs to be looked into. This class hasn’t even been in Gotham 24 hours and they are all starting to show their true colors. We need to do some digging into this class.”

“Agreed. I don’t like the way they are treating Sunshine. You’ll keep an eye on them while on the tour, right? I have to go talk to Tim. I’ll see you later Dick.” And with that, Jason marched his way up to the CEO’s office.

A little confused as to why Jason felt so strongly about this small girl, he shrugged it off and clapped once to get the classes attention. “Okay, now that everyone is here and accounted for, we can get this show on the road. There is a lot to see before our lunch break at noon so please stay together and keep your voices down.” He smiles before leading them down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would actually have people that would be excited about my fic. This is just me being purely bored out of my mind and doing something to fill the time. I want to thank all the people who left kudos and nice comments. Y'all are too nice. <3


	3. A Fearful Altercation

Marinette really did love the tour so far. Learning about all the humanitarian work that Wayne Inc. has done and learning the history of Gotham was more exciting than she hoped it would be. Sadly, a lot of her other classmates didn’t think so. They were too infatuated with Lila’s outrageous stories. Anyone with half a brain cell could see that Dick’s patience was wearing thin, so it was no mystery when everyone was happy to hear the news of the classes lunch break.

“Everyone please show your ID to the staff here when you get your food.” Informed Dick. “Mr. Wayne has all your names on file and the food is on the house. Don’t forget to do the same tomorrow for the second half of the tour. We will all meet back here in an hour. Please enjoy your free time for now.”

The class split up into groups to go pick out the food they wanted. The cafeteria was set up like a mall food court, with different restaurant stalls against the walls and all the tables in the center of the room.

“So, what do you guys feel like eating?” Marinette questioned. “Looks like we have a lot to choose from.”

“Well Mari, you know how much I adore sushi and that place over there looks promising.” Chloe says, pointing to a sushi place just to the left of them.

“Sushi sounds great Chlo.” Adrien agreed. “Is everyone okay with that?”

After Alix, Max and Kim gave their okay’s, they all got in line and ordered their food. They decided to sit at a table close to the emergency exit, which just so happened to be the farthest away from Lila’s table.

“We really are sorry again, Mari.” Alix says after a few mouthfuls of food. “We all tried to talk to Madame Bustier but Lila had her claws into her. Apparently, whatever Lila was saying to her was more important” she rolled her eyes. “and she ushered us onto the bus thirty minutes early. I don’t know what Lila told her to get us to leave so early but I’m guessing she just didn’t want to make her ‘favorite student’ upset.”

“I don’t think I will ever understand our teachers reasoning for her behavior.” Max adds, pushing his glasses back into his face. “I thought maybe she was just afraid of confrontation but she doesn’t have a problem with confronting you for things you have no control over.”

“Yeah she’s totally lame.” Kim slumps against the table. “But I can take her. I can take her and Lila at the same time without breaking a sweat.” He smirks.

Giggling, Marinette replies “I appreciate it you guys, but I’m fine. And I definitely don’t want anyone beaten up on my behalf.” She glares at Kim. “I don’t think that would really work anyways. They would all turn that onto me like it was my fault.” Thinking for a minute she turns her attention to Adrien. “How are you feeling though? You enjoying staying with Chloe over here now that your father is gone?” She jerks her thumb in the blonde’s general direction. “Has she and her father been treating you well over at the hotel?”

Chloe scoffs while Adrien smiles, shaking his head. “Its been great. I’ve honestly never felt more free in all my life. I still get sad sometimes. Who wouldn’t? But I think all of this has been a great learning experience.”

“Yeah and who wouldn’t want to hang out with me all the time in the best hotel in all of Paris? Talk about a dream come true.” Chloe jokes sarcastically.  
\-------------  
After the class was all done eating, the students all start to gather up at the meeting spot Dick had assigned. Marinette offered to take all their trash to the bins when her friends started to argue over who would win in a fight, Batman or Superman.

She was just putting her trays away when she hears a loud bang coming from the main exit. ‘Gun fire’ was Marinette’s first thought. Looking over to her friends she sees that she is right. A man who she quickly identifies as Scarecrow enters into the cafeteria with a few of his goons.

“There is no need to panic.” Scarecrow begins. “The guns my men have here are mostly for show. That does not mean we won’t shoot you.” Marinette heard a few panicked screams, the loudest seemingly coming from Lila herself. “All I want is for you lovely people to be good little hostages. You see, its time for Mr. Wayne to pay me.”

All of his men spread out while Scarecrow is making his speech, covering every exit. “Now try not to do anything stupid. I forgot to mention that these guns don’t have just any ordinary bullets. Instead of killing you, they will inject you with my new and improved fear toxin. Believe me… you will wish they would have just killed you instead.”

People around Marinette seem to panic but she stays calm. ‘This is good’ she thinks. ‘Maybe I can cause a distraction to get these people out of here’. For once, she was thankful that all of her classmates flocked around Lila. They were by the main exit while her friends where by the emergency exit.

Looking over at Adrien, he nods once. ‘Good. He’s waiting for my signal.’ She thinks. All the employees seem to be taking cover behind their respective stations. She can work with this. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else that was eating lunch with her class. ‘They probably got tired of listening to Lila talk.’ She smirks.

Her eyes dart around the room for anything that might be useful. Adrien is close enough to the goon by the emergency exit and she is positive he can handle that one on his own. A minute is all she needs for her class and any stragglers to find their way out. With Adrien taking care of the one, all she has to do is take care of two other goons and Scarecrow himself. With one last look around, she locks eyes with Adrien again and takes a deep breath, then blinks three times.

On the third blink, she reaches behind her for the trays she had just set down. Tossing the first one like a frisbee, it collides with the first goons’ gun and knocks it fifteen feet away from him. One down. Running in the direction of Scarecrow she throws her second tray, the corner of it hitting the second goon right in his left eye. He immediately drops his gun to hold his eye, letting lose a string of profanities at the same time the emergency siren wales letting her know that the door has been opened. That’s two and three.

She knows that the other goon must be close to grabbing his weapon, so she holds up her last tray as a makeshift shield just in time to block the first few rounds heading her way. Just as she was about to reach Scarecrow, a stray bullet caught her in the leg and at the same time, the world turns red.  
\----------  
Nightwing with Red Robin and Red Hood on his tail enters at the same time Marinette screams in horror. She is talking so fast that he only catches a few French words here and there. Something about a dead black cat and a butterfly man? And the last thing they ever expected to happen, happens.

Marinette runs at full force towards Scarecrow and it catches him off guard. They both end up crashing through the floor to ceiling windows and fall onto the street. ‘It’s a good thing the cafeteria was only on the second floor.’ He thinks.

“I’ll deal with the goons” Red Robin says, breaking everyone out of their shock. “You two go get Scarecrow and give the antidote to the girl.” He finished by throwing a syringe at Nightwing.

“Right” They both answer at the same time and go to take action.

Looking down onto the street they see Marinette on top of Scarecrow repeatedly punching him in the face screaming in French “How could you kill my kitty?”

Deciding to not drag this out any longer, Nightwing jumps from the ledge right on top of the young French girl. Quickly, he sticks the needle into her neck and pushes down on the plunger to get the antidote into her bloodstream.

Meanwhile, Red Hood grabs an unconscious Scarecrow and ties him up for the cops. He looks over just in time to see his Sunshine go limp in Nightwing’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. Gotta keep it interesting somehow, right? ;)


	4. Learning Something New

“So, how much longer until Sunshine wakes up?” Red Hood asks.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer.” Red Robin informs. “Once she wakes up though, we will need the paramedics to check her over one last time and Gordon still needs to take her statement. I still can’t believe she beat Scarecrow while under the influence of the fear toxin. My readings here show that this was a more strong and potent strain than the one we are used to.”

“Wow.” Nightwing turns his attention to Red Hood. “Why didn’t you tell me that this ‘Sunshine’ of yours was such a bad ass? You know when B finds out about her, he will immediately want to adopt her.”

Jason sighs heavily. “Yeah. I honestly had no idea she was a bad ass. According to all the witnesses, she single handedly took out two of the tree guards Scarecrow had plus the creep himself. Her friend over there,” he points to a blonde boy just on the other side of the police tape “he took out the last one. He’s also the one who triggered the alarm for the emergency exit. We really need to look at the surveillance camera when we get back to the cave.”

“Uh, hello?” All three hero’s snap their heads into the direction of Marinette, who seems to just be waking up. “What happened?” She asks, slowly sitting up while rubbing her head.

“You were hit with Scarecrows fear toxin and you tackled him through a window.” Jason answers first. “How are you feeling, Sunshine?”

She narrows her eyes at him for a long moment before finally responding. “I guess that explains the bandages on my arms.” Marinette looks over herself to inspect the damage then looks over at Wayne Tower and the broken second story window. “Mr. Wayne probably won’t be too happy I smashed his buildings’ window.”

“This isn’t the first time something like this has happened, little lady.” Nightwing reassures her. “And it certainly won’t be the last. I know for a fact that he wont hold this against you.”

“So Parisian girls crash through Mr. Wayne’s window with a super villain on a weekly basis or something?” She jokes, trying not to feel too bad about what she did.

“No.” Red Hood laughs. “It’s usually just the villains and possibly one of us. You are one of a kind. Although I gotta say, I am very impresses. I don’t think anybody in that entire building could have done what you did.”

The bluenettes face goes red with the embarrassment of his complement. “W-well I don’t know about that. I just wanted to save my class. We all used to have to deal with villains all the time back when Hawkmoth was still running the streets.”

“Hawkmoth?” Red Robin questions. “Who’s that?”

Marinette looked puzzled for a moment before answering. “He was Paris’s villain of just over three years. He would target people with strong negative emotions and send out an akuma. A butterfly corrupted with dark energy that possess them. He would give people super powers in exchange of promising to obtain Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. I can’t believe you have never heard of this.”

“No offence but that just sounds insane.” Red Robin says. “And we deal with the clinically insane all the time. Plus, who is Ladybug and Chat Noir anyways? And what's a miraculous?”

Smiling, Marinette nods. “I guess from an outside perspective it would sound strange, but here, let me show you.” She pulls out her phone from the small bag she is carrying. After tapping on it for a few moments, she turns it around to show the three heroes a video from a news helicopter.

They watch on as a news anchor describes the scene before her in French. She is above the Eiffel Tower and the camera zooms in on a large swarm of butterflies making out the face of none other than Hawkmoth. They also see a small girl in red polka doted spandex swinging a yo-yo, seemingly capturing all of the butterflies. She ends up making a lovely speech on how her and ‘Chat Noir’ would always be there to protect the city. At the end it showed her releasing all the butterflies, but instead of them being a sickly purple color, they are a beautiful pure white. She then shouts a few words and throws something into the air. Ladybugs swarm all around the air and seem to fix things that were once broke. The camera cuts to a stone statue before the magical ladybugs engulf it and replaces them with ordinary people. Then the video ends.

Marinette puts her phone back into her bag before saying “That was the first time Paris had to deal with Hawkmoth and this video doesn’t really show all of the battle. It mainly just focuses on Ladybug and her speech. The miraculous are the jewels that give Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawkmoth their powers. But dont worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir just recently caught Hawkmoth about a month and a half ago though so we no longer have to deal with the Eiffel Tower being destroyed every other week.” She joked.

“The Eiffel Tower was destroyed?” Nightwing asked, a little confused. “You’d think that would make international headlines.”

Marinette shakes her head. “No, it wouldn’t because every time it was destroyed the miraculous cure fixes it. That were those magical ladybugs you saw in the video fixing things that were broken and bringing those people back that were turned into stone monsters.” She went silent for a moment before speaking again. “You know, now that I think about it, it all makes sense. The mayor probably blocked international news media. Paris thrives on tourism and he knows that our country needs that income. I guess I don’t really blame him. Not nearly as many people would come visit if they thought it was too dangerous”

“Uhm, okay.” Nightwing says after a long pause. “By the way, we need a paramedic to look you over before your class can leave and the police also need to take your statement. You good with that?”

She nods and Red Robin goes to grab the nearest paramedic while Red Hood grabs Gordon. After she was looked over and her statement was taken, Madame Bustier quickly ushered her class onto the bus. Clearly the teacher didn’t want to be there any longer than necessary.  
\--------------  
Back at the hotel, Marinette and her friends gathered in her room for a sleepover. “That way we will all be late if Lila decides to pull something.” Alix had said.

So, there they were, all piled up onto Marinette’s hotel bed laughing at Disney movies. Chloe, Adrien and Mari were the only ones up now.

“I hate to admit it” Chloe whispered. “but they really are just the cutest thruple I have ever seen.”

They all look over to where Kim, Alix and Max are sleeping at the head of the bed. Alix was in the middle with both Kim and Max draping their arms over her. All three teens smile at their adorable friends sleeping peacefully.

“Yeah, its so sweet it almost makes me sick.” Adrien scoffs. “Hey, but now that they are sleeping can I see him?” He asks eagerly.

“I’m here kid.” Plagg pokes his head out from behind the TV and zooms over to sit on the boys’ lap. “How’s it hanging?”

“I’ve been doing well,” Adrien looks fondly at the kwami. “but I’ve really missed you. I almost miss the smell of stinky cheese too... Almost.”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to stop being Chat Noir and gave up the ring. That wasn’t me kid. But I do agree. The bug is nice and all but I miss you too.”

“Are you being nice for once?” The kwami sticks his tongue out at his previous holder. “M’lady has started to rub off on you, hasn’t she?” He pauses for a moment. “I do think giving you up was a good thing though. I never had a chance to be a normal kid and now I do. Its freeing. Plus, I know our new guardian over here can handle you.”

“Barely.” Marinette scoffs. “He’s a handful. It’s like watching a toddler with a potty mouth that has an addiction to cheese. Don’t you think so Chloe?” She looks to Chloe for her answer but finds her slumped over and gently snoring. “I guess we bored her.”

“Her loss.” Both Plagg and Adrien said at the same time before bursting into laughter.

Marinette watched the two fondly for a minute before briefly standing up. “I’m going to take Tikki and Kaalki up to the roof with me to sketch out some ideas I have. I think I should leave you two to catch up.”

“Okay bug, but take a jacket with you. It’s a little cold outside.”

“Sure thing, Kitty.” She smiles at her best friend. “And make sure you call Kagami before you fall asleep. I know she probably misses you.”

Pulling on her jacket, she lets Kaalki and Tikki snuggle up into her inside pocket before taking her room key and sketch book and leaving for the roof. Her room was close enough to that top that she only had to climb about four stories to reach the rooftop access.

Sitting closer to the edge of the roof, she looks off to the horizon for inspiration. She finds herself sketching out elegant ball gowns and men’s suits. Something about the moonlit city rooftops made her think of something you would dance in. Sighing deeply, she sets her sketch book down and stands up, gently tugging off her jacket.

“What are you doing Marinette?” Tikki squeaks from inside her pocket.

“I want to dance Tikki.” She smiles down to her kwami. “I don’t want you guys to get sick so make sure you two stay bundled up.”

“We will.” Kaalki says, excited to watch her guardian dance. It’s a little-known secret that Marinette, even with all her clumsiness, is a fantastic dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, in the next chapter we will finally see Damian. In the meantime, what did you think of the chapter?


	5. Being Caught Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfam get together to talk about all things 'Sunshine'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I switch between the heros names and their civilian names a lot. So if you didn't know:  
> Red Hood=Jason Todd  
> Red Robin=Tim Drake  
> Nightwing=Dick Grayson  
> Robin=Damian Wayne  
> Oracle=Barbara Gordon  
> and if you don't know who Batman is then I can't help you.

Everyone was called down to the Batcave because Jason, Dick and Tim wanted a family meeting. One by one, they all made their way down to see the three standing in front of the Bat computer. 

“Todd, Drake, Grayson… What is the meaning of this?” Damian asked impatiently. 

“We wanted to show you something.” Jason smiled. “So, as you all know the three of us had a little run in with Scarecrow this evening.”

“And let me guess.” Damian interjected. “You need help trying to catch him?”

“No.” Damian’s smirk quickly left his face. “He has been sent back to Arkham just fine. We wanted to show you all the video of the attack.”

Tim pressed play on the computer and they all watched the scene unfold. They watch as a small half Asian girl moves at an impressive speed as she throws lunch trays at the armed goons. They see another student with blonde hair reach for another goons’ weapon and yank it out of his arm before smacking him in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold. They watch as all the civilians run for the doors because of the small girls’ distraction and they see said small girl get hit in the leg with the fear toxin. Barbara and Alfred gasp for the girl as she screams out in horror. Then, surprising even those who know what is coming, she stands up quickly and tackles Scarecrow through the window.

“My God.” Alfred gasps. “Is the young lady all right?”

“Hell yeah.” Jason exclaims excitedly. “Sunshine is totally fine. Show ‘em the street view Tim.”

Tim taps away on the keyboard for a moment before the camera angle changes. They see the young girl come into view from above with Scarecrow below her. Glass showers onto them as she repeatedly punches the villain in the face without remorse. He must have blacked out on the second or third punch because he quickly goes limp. Not long after, Nightwing falls into frame and administers the antidote. Tim pauses it there.

“Isn’t that the young lady who wrote that paper for the Wayne scholarship and won her class a trip to Gotham?” Bruce questioned.

“Yep.” Dick says. “Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Jason first ran into her this morning because her teacher left her behind.”

“More like she knocked me over. She is stronger than she looks.”

Dick rolls his eyes before continuing. “The teacher didn’t even seem to care that she was missing someone. She was arguing with me that she wanted to start the tour anyways. I obviously said no. Then I heard some of her classmates bullying her behind her back. Bruce, they were saying some nasty things. It makes me wonder what they would say to her face because besides being a total bad ass, she really is such a sweet girl.”

“Long story short, I’ve been doing a little investigating on the school.” Tim spoke as he pulled up a file on the Bat computer. “Marinette has repeatedly filed bullying reports on some of her classmates for a few years but they seemed to have stopped. My guess is that she just got tired of filling them out. The faculty and principal seem to just sweep this all under the rug. It says here that she was going to be expelled herself for bullying but a student named ‘Lila Rossi’ retracted her statement saying that she is a ‘compulsive liar’ and Marinette didn't do what she claimed she did.”

“I think that is probably the only true thing she has ever said.” Dick adds. “She was talking all kinds of nonsense today. She even said that she was dating Damian Wayne. Said he was ‘sweet’ and ‘kind’.” He mocked.

“So, she is bullying an innocent girl and spreading false gossip about me?” Damian seemed to be fuming. “This harlot needs to be put in her place.”

“Glad you agree, baby bird.” Dick smiled at his adopted brother. “That’s why we called a family meeting.”

“As I recall, this girl has parents back in France, correct?”

“Unfortunately for you Bruce.” Jason jokes sarcastically. “No adopting this one into the family. Trust me, if I could I would have already.”

“No.” Bruce hesitates. “We just need all the information. I think I have a plan. We will talk about it after patrol.”

“Before we start patrol,” Tim says. “I also want to show you something that just recently came to our attention. Did you know that Paris was under attack of a super villain up until a few weeks ago?”

“The Justice League would have heard about something like that.” Bruce responds.

“No. Not if all the damage caused magically disappeared and they had international media blocked.” Tim informed. “We spoke to Marinette after she woke up and she told us all about it and showed us some video footage. It all checks out. It took me awhile but I found some more videos on it on a fan site called the ‘Ladyblog’. I thought it could be fake because the website is ran by one of Marinette’s bullies but none of the footage is doctored in any way. And do you want to know what the strangest thing is? The cities heros’ seem to be a bunch of teenagers.”

“You said they were under attack?” Bruce asked while reviewing some of the footage Tim had pulled up. “What happened to the villain that was terrorizing Paris?”

“The young heroes defeated him. He called himself Hawkmoth but you may know him as the famous designer, Gabriel Agreste. Apparently, he wanted the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir to make a wish. The miraculous are magical jewels that give them all their powers. Anyways, his wife fell into an irreversible coma because she used the broken ‘peacock miraculous’ and his wish was to bring her back. This miraculous also killed an ally of his. She was his assistant and went by ‘Mayura’. The whole thing is a mess, really, and somehow a bunch of kids were left to clean it all up.”

“Are these young heroes still running the streets of Paris?”

Tim shakes his head. “No. Not long after Gabriel’s trial was over and he was sent to prison, Ladybug announced that it was too dangerous for all the miraculous to be in circulation.”

“I can see that Gabe here did some terrible things to the city, and he should defiantly stay in jail” Barbara spoke up from her wheel chair. “but what would have been so bad about this wish of his?”

Alfred was the one to answer this. “Miss Gordon, I think you need to know how the universe works. Everything is all about balance, a give and take if you will. If Gabriel’s wife were to come back, it would have been at a price and this price could have been catastrophic. The young heroes were correct to have stopped it.”

“How do you know so much about this Alfred?” Dick asked.

“Because I was a miraculous holder once myself back when I fought in the war. I’ve always wondered what happened to Duusu…” He questioned himself as he left the Batcave.

“What?” Jason yelled. “He can’t just say something like that and then walk away. Why is that old man always full of surprises?” He crosses his arms.

“We can deal with that later.” Batman pulled on his cowl. “We can’t be late for patrol.”  
\-------------  
Damian was out patrolling his part of the city when he catches a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye up on top of a roof a few building over. 'Finally' he thinks. 'maybe this is some action. Tonight has been far too boring.' Being as stealthy as possible, he slowly makes his way in that direction.

Getting closer, he quickly recognizes that it’s a figure dancing on a rooftop. Her elegance stops Damian in his tracks. Feeling like he has seen her somewhere he briefly connects the dots. This is the girl who beat Scarecrow while on fear toxin. If he hadn’t of seen her before, he would have sworn this was an angel dancing right here in Gotham. Her grace was breathtaking.

He took in every detail as she waltzed around the roof. Her hair, which was loosely hanging just past her shoulders seemed to shine a midnight blue color in the moonlight. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow brighter than the moon itself. He hid in the shadows as she twirled her way closer to him. Just as she passed, he noticed the light dusting of freckles across her nose and never before in his life was he so smitten with the presence of a person.

Without him even noticing, his feet moved him out of the shadows to bring him closer to the dancing girl. He was inches away from touching her shoulder when she swiftly spun on her heel and punched him in the face. Caught off guard (which is rare for him) he stumbled back for a moment before falling on his butt.

“Oh my God, you scared me!” The bluenette scrambled to get him to his feet. “Are you ok?”

She spoke with the most heartfelt concern he had ever heard.

“Robin.” Damian heard his comm crackle to life. “What’s going on over there?” Oracle questioned.

“I’m fine.” He answered them both as he dusted himself off. 

“You’re Robin, right?” Damian nods. “I’m sorry I punched you in the face. It was kind of a reflex.” She gave him a shy smile.

“No.” he replies swiftly. “The fault is mine. I should not have snuck up on you like that.”

“He is correct.” Batman speaks up from the shadows as Marinette lets out a surprised squeak.

“Oh!” She holds her hand to her chest to calm herself. “You guys must be out on patrol. It’s nice to meet more of Gotham’s heroes.” She gives them a bright smile. The duo can’t help but understand now why Jason calls her ‘Sunshine’. “I met your uhm… partners! That’s the word. I met your partners earlier today. They were nice.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Batman gives her one of his rare smiles. “I would be personally offended if they were mean to you. What are you doing out on a Gotham rooftop anyways?”

“I just needed some fresh air.” She walks over to pick up her jacket and sketch book. “Being outside makes me inspired. I was sketching out some ideas a little bit ago.”

“You draw?” Robin asks before realizing what he said. He catches sight of Batman who gives him a strange look as she answers.

“Only to put my ideas down.” She begins to brighten as she speaks. “I’m an aspiring fashion designer. The architecture here inspired me to make a suit and a few gowns.” Stopping herself before she goes off on a tangent, she says “But I’m sure you two are very busy. I should be heading to bed anyways. I have to get up early for a tour in the morning.” Making her way to the rooftop door, she smiles back at them. “I hope you have a good night. Tell the others I said ‘Hi’ for me, alright?” And with that, she disappeared behind the door.

“Well she’s cute, isn’t she baby bird?” Nightwing cooed from behind him.

Instead of jumping at his sudden presence, he whispers to himself “Yes” but he quickly realized that he said it louder than he expected. Looking over at Batman, he notices him looking back at him like he had grown a second head. “I mean no.” He tries to sound convincing but his voice cracks.

“Does demon spawn have a crush on Sunshine?” they all hear Red Hood speak up over the comms.

“No!” Robin says too quickly.

Batman and Nightwing give each other a knowing look.

“She’s strange.” Robin says to try and stifle his embarrassment. “She was dancing all alone with no music on a rooftop.” 

“Whatever you say, baby bird. I personally think she knocked some sense into you.” Nightwing winks. “Let’s head back to the Batcave for the night. Batman has a plan to fill us in on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 kudos?!? WHAT?!? That's insane. And thank you for all the nice comments. They really do brighten my day.


	6. A Morning with Friends

“Wake up, Mari!” Alix shakes the young teens shoulder to get her up. “We gotta be on the bus in about 45 minutes.”

“5 more minutes, Maman.” She mumbles.

“No. Not 5 more minutes Marinette.” Chloe pulls the girl up by her hand while Mari lets out a surprised squeal. “We are meeting for breakfast in about 15. We let you sleep in as long as possible.” She hands her a pile of clothes and pushes her towards the bathroom. “Go get dressed and stuff. Just leave your hair to me.”

“Ugh, fine.” She grumbles as she stomps her way to the bathroom. “I hate getting up in the morning.”

After 10 minutes of her noisily doing her thing in the bathroom, she comes out dressed and with a smile. “Chloe, you are letting me wear this? It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Of course, it is. I would never buy anything less than perfection.” She smiles as she looks over at her friend.

Marinette wore a red turtle neck with bell sleeves paired with an asymmetric plaid grey, black and red pencil skirt. With it she had on thigh high black boots.

“This black handbag and beret will finish off the whole look, but first” Chloe pats on a chair in front of the vanity in the hotel room. “I need to do your hair and makeup. Nothing too crazy. Just some quick curls and maybe a red lip.”

Marinette always loved when Chloe would do her hair. She could never quite copy they way she does it.

“I appreciate this Chlo, but why do I get to be your doll today? Did I miss something?”

“Only the fact that you saved us all from Scarecrow yesterday. Plus, red has always been your color. I tried on this outfit myself but it didn’t scream ‘Chloe’. You know yellow is more my color.” She winks at Marinette.

“Thank you, Chloe. You’re the best.”

Chloe smiles down at her friend while she does her finishing touches. “I know I am.” She pulls out a tube of lipstick from her purse. “Here, put this on along with your hat. All your things are already in your purse.”

Marinette puts on a few swipes of lipstick then puts the beret on and grabs her purse. Looking inside, she finds her phone, sketch book and three kwami’s smiling back at her “We ready?” She turns to Chloe.

“Yep. Everybody is already downstairs eating breakfast. Let me grab the room key and we can go.”

The duo easily chats on the way down to the lobby and to the open breakfast bar. Spotting their friends and giving them a wave, they grab a plate and get a few things to eat before joining them at the table.

“Wow princess, you look great.” Adrien says as the girls sit down.

“Thanks.” She smiles back at her best friend. “Although Chloe here lent me the outfit.”

“Team work does make the dream work.” Alix nudges Marinette in a friendly way. “You do look hot though girl.”

Marinette’s face quickly goes red at Alix’s words.

“Coming from the girl with two boyfriends,” Chloe puts her arm around the bluenette. “I would take that complement to heart.”

“I agree.” Kim rolls his eyes at Alix. “She doesn’t even give us complements, right Max?”

“Affirmative.” Max nods. “But that’s Alix for you. Although I wouldn’t change a thing about her.”

“Egh! This gooey stuff is making me miss Kagami.” Adrien leans back in his chair. “If you are going to say stuff like that, make sure you do it far away from me.” He jokes.

“How is Kagami anyways?” Chloe asked. 

“Good. I just Facetimed her last night when you all fell asleep. She’s very busy training for her fencing competition coming up.”

“Wish her luck for us the next time you talk to her, will you?” Marinette says between bites of food.

“Sure thing.” He replies as the table falls into comfortable silence while they all eat.

A few minutes later, Madame Bustier calls for the class to gather up and get on the bus. On her way to her seat, she passes by Alya and Lila. She isn’t sure who, but one of them sticks their foot out into the aisle and she falls onto the bus floor.

Laughing, Lila says in a condescending voice, “Oh look. Maritrash seems to have made it on time today. Too bad she couldn’t leave her clumsiness back at the hotel.”

Half of the class laughs along with Lila as Adrien reaches down to help her up. “Don’t listen to them, bugaboo. They aren’t worth your time.”

Nodding at him, she decides not to speak out of fear that her voice would betray her. Trying hard to not let any tears fall, she makes her way to her seat next to Chloe.

“She really has the class brain washed.” Chloe whispers her friend. “Alya was once your best friend and now she’s purposefully tripping you up? How does someone do a full 180 like that?”

“I don’t know Chloe. Maybe you should ask yourself?” She smiles weakly at her. “You once hated me but now we are best friends.”

“I never hated you Mari. I was jealous of you and didn’t know how to express my feelings.” Chloe hugs her best friend. “But you showed me how to change for the better. I became a good person because of you. If the rest of the class can’t see how wonderful you are then it’s their loss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is by far the best human being I know.”

Releasing the hug, Marinette looks to the rest of her friends to see them all nodding with agreement. “Thank you, guys. I’m glad Lila hasn’t taken everyone away from me.”

“And she never will.” Adrien gently takes Marinette’s hand. “Not if we have anything to say about it.”  
\----------------  
“You look nervous, baby bird? Are you anxious to meet Marinette outside the mask?” Dick teases his younger brother.

“I am not nervous. A Wayne never gets nervous.” He says while adjusting his collar for the dozenth time in the last 30 minutes.

“Sure thing, Demon Spawn. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jason teases.

“Boys.” Bruce breaks them apart. “Behave yourselves. We all have a part to play today and technically Jason, you don’t even need to be here. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

Jason puts his hands up in mock surrender. “I know Bruce. I Just wanted to see this all unfold for myself. I’ll keep to the shadows.”

“Well then you better make your way there.” Tim informs. “The bus just pulled up. I’ll see you all in a bit.” And with that he walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that when I hit 500 kudos that I will post a extra chapter. What do you think?


	7. A Sudden Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to see a small part of Bruce's plan come to action.

“Good morning, everyone.” Dick spoke to the class as they all approached. “It’s good to see you all here, present and accounted for.”

“Good morning, Mister Grayson.” Madame Bustier gave a small nod to Dick.

“Before we begin with our second half of the tour, I would like you all to meet Mr. Wayne over here.” He gestured to the large man beside him who bowed his head slightly to the class with a soft smile. “He is here to talk to you all about what happened yesterday.”

“Thank you, Dick. First of all, I would like to apologize to all of you that something like this happened while you were in my building. I am very grateful that all of you made it out relatively unharmed and I’m sorry that you, Miss Dupain-Cheng” The billionaire walked over to stand in front of the girl. “had to go through such a traumatic experience.”

“N-no it’s okay, Mr. Wayne.” The young teen nervously replied to him. “I’ve dealt with villains before. And I’m sorry I smashed through your window.” She chuckled weakly.

Bruce reached out and gently grabbed the girls’ shoulder and she looked up at him with surprise. He opened his mouth to speak to her but before he could get a word out, Lila spoke first. “She should be sorry Bruce. Marinette likes to make big scenes.” 

Bruce turned to the girl and gave her one of his signature Bat Glares. She began to falter under his gaze but tried to continue because she knows better than to look weak. “I-I mean I saw her myself. She did it all on purpose.” Alya tried to get her attention to stop her but she kept going. “Marinette gets jealous of me sometimes so she does whatever she can to call…” She started to shake under Bruce’s stare. “t-to call attention to herself.”

It went silent for a moment before Bruce spoke up. “Are you done?” He said in a no-nonsense voice. All Lila could to was nod. “Good. First of all, young lady, you can only refer to me as Mr. Wayne. Second of all, I will not tolerate your lies. I saw the videos of what actually happened. None of her actions were a result of attention seeking. Do not flatter yourself.”

Lila did the only thing she knew how to do in the situation of her being cornered. She burst into the largest crocodile tears you had ever seen. Alya immediately went to her aid.

“Mr. Wayne,” Alya busied herself with rubbing circles on Lila’s back as she avoided eye contact with the billionaire. “That was kinda harsh, don’t you think? Lila has been friends with your family for years. Speaking to her like that was very rude.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this news. “Is that what she told you?”

Lila immediately stiffened, because for the first time in her life she actually regrets a lie she once said.

“I’ll have you know, Miss Rossi, that a lie like that can be considered defamation or slander to the Wayne name. If I catch wind of another lie about my family or I, you will be hearing from my lawyers.” Lila stops crying abruptly and for once in her life had a look of genuine panic. Looking one last time at Bruce’s harsh glare, she finds it in her best interest to hide behind Ivan for the time being.

Bruce turns his attention back to Marinette and gives her a soft smile. “Sorry about that. What I was going to say was don’t worry about the window. We will be replacing all of them anyways. It’s about time we make this building more secure.”

“O-oh. Well that’s great news then.” She gives him her signature smile.

“I loved your paper by the way. I can’t wait to see what you do with the fashion industry in a few years.” He turns to the rest of the class. “I hope you all thanked her for this trip. A part of her winning the full ride Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship Foundation was also this trip for your class after all.”

A murmur of “Thank you’s” come from the class.

“Now that we have all the pleasantries out of the way, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Bruce turned his attention to the teacher. “As is protocol with all minors within a Wayne building during any attack, we reach out to a legal parent or guardian to inform them of what went on. We assumed they would have already known because it is also the teacher’s responsibility to contact them as well.”

Madame Bustier went as white as a sheet.

“She did, however, contact your principal but even he did not contact your parents. He has been fired from the school board and Ms. Bustier over here is being called back for a review. I must be honest,” Bruce shook his head at the teacher. “you will likely be fired too. These men over here” He points to two large men in suits. “they will escort you to the hotel to gather your things and then take you to the airport.”

“What?” Madame Bustier looked between the two men. “But who will take care of the children? They can’t be left here unguarded.”

“And they won’t be.” Dick spoke up. “The school board has agreed on a temporary caretaker while here in America. Ms. Mendeleiev was very happy to take over and her flight is scheduled to land in about an hour. We were hoping she would be here earlier but this was the quickest flight. For this short grace period though, I will be watching this class.”

As Madame Bustier was escorted out, the class was in a mix of shock and ironically happiness (the happy ones being Marinette and her friends).

“I know you might be disappointed to have lost a teacher” Bruce spoke in a stern voice. “but it is never okay to be that negligent as a teacher. Some of your parents were very worried and upset that they weren’t informed. Some also wanted you home right away and of course I agreed to send you back. This is a dangerous city and I would not want to keep you here if your parents want you elsewhere. So, if I call your name please step forward.”

The class looked around at each other, unsure if they were going home or not.

“Nathanael, Mylene, Sabrina, and Ivan.” As Ivan was the last one to step forward, Lila didn’t like not having anyone bigger than her to hide behind.

“You four will be going back onto the bus and back to the hotel to get your things. You will also be on the same flight to Paris with your former teacher. Please follow these kind folks out.” He gestured to a man and two women with child protective service badges around their necks. “They were the people appointed to watch over you until you are reunited back home with your parents. I also need to talk to Marinette in private.” Bruce stated finally.

“Me?” She points to herself.

“Yes. Come with me.” He motions her to follow him. “I promise it’s nothing bad.”

They walk down the hall a few yards then turn right into a staff only room. Once the door is shut, she looks around to see that this seems to be a break room for employees. She also finds another man in the room with them, sipping on a cup of coffee. “This is my son, Tim.” The young man drinking the coffee cheerfully waves at the bluenette. “He is also my co-CEO. He’s the one who helped me contact you and your classmate’s parents.”

“Hello, Tim.” Marinette gave him a bright smile.

“Hey.” He nods back. “Bruce and I had a long conversation with your parents last night. They really wanted you to come home, but seeing as you worked so hard for this trip, we all decided it should be up to you whether or not you go home. We all read your paper and we all know how badly you wanted you and your class to come here so we came up with a compromise. That is, if you decide you want to stay.” Tim then takes a long drink from his mug.

“Well of course I want to stay. I worked so hard for this and there is still so much I want to learn and see.” She said earnestly. 

“Well then I suggest you call your parents.” Bruce informed. “They will explain everything to you and if you still want to stay, let us know.”

Confused by the whole conversation, she opens up her bag and pulls out her phone to call her parents. 

After a few rings, her mother answers. “Hello?”

“Hey Maman, you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, dear. Hold on, let me get your father.” Marinette hears muffled talking for a minute or two before she heard them speak into the phone again.

“Marinette!” Her papa’s voice booms over the phone. “I’m so glad you called. We heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay?” He says in a gentler tone.

Giggling, she says. “I’m alright, Papa. It wasn’t too bad. I was talking to Mr. Wayne here and he said Madame Bustier didn’t call you after the incident.”

“Yes.” Her mother said in an angry tone. “And we put our trust into that woman.” Marinette hears a long sigh before she talks again. “So, did Mr. Wayne tell you about our compromise?”

“No. He wanted me to talk with you first, I guess.”

“He’s a good man. I’m glad not all billionaires are like Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette snorted at her mother’s assessment. “If you really want to stay in Gotham, and by the tone in your voice I’m assuming you do, then I want you to stay with Mr. Wayne.”

“What?!” Marinette’s sudden outburst caused Tim to jump in his chair, almost spilling his coffee. “Why do you want me to do that?”

“Because, sweetheart, we know how that class treats you.” Her mother replied in a soft voice. “We heard that the class left without you yesterday and we know it just had to be that Lila girl. Mr. Wayne said he went over the footage yesterday and before you got there, she was saying some terrible things. He sent the video to us and frankly, I am very upset. No one should ever be talked about like that. Ever. Mr. Wayne and his family like you and he promised he would look after you. Your father and I feel like this is what’s best for you.”

“But what about my friends?”

“You will still see them, just instead of going to the hotel with them every night you will go back to Wayne Manor.”

“You hear that sweetie?” Her father speaks up. “A Manor! How cool does that sound?”

Marinette can’t help but crack a smile at her fathers’ excitement. “I guess that does sound pretty cool, Papa.”

“So, is that a yes?” Her mother questions.

“I guess.” She sighs.

“That’s great honey. Just make sure you call us every night before bed. We don’t care about the time difference.”

“Okay, Maman.”

“We love you.” Both her parents sang at the same time.

“Love you, Maman. Love you, Papa.”

“We will talk to you later. Bye honey.”

“Bye.” She said and then the line went dead.

She turned around to see both Tim and Bruce look at her expectantly. “Uh,” she awkwardly smiles at them. “Guess I’m staying with you guys for a while.”

“Good to hear.” Bruce gestured for her to follow him through the door. “We’ll be sure to have a room ready for you tonight then.”

Just as she was leaving, she turned around to wave at Tim. “Goodbye, Tim. I hope to see you soon.”

“You will.” He called back.

Marinette followed Bruce back to the remainder of her class. He then turned around to face her. “I’ll be seeing you later, Marinette. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work.” He patted her shoulder before going back the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun changes are coming. What did you think of the chapter?


	8. Meeting Damian Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 Kudos!!! Here is the extra chapter, as promised.

“Good to see you back, Marinette.” Dick said just as Bruce walked out of sight. “I was just telling the rest of your class here that today I have a shadow.” He pointed to a handsome young man to the left of him.

Marinette’s bluebell eyes locked onto his emerald green. She couldn’t help but to remember the feeling she once had in the rain on the front steps of her school a long time ago, only this time much more intense. She noticed his hard features begin to soften the longer they stared. His midnight back hair was perfectly groomed and his long-sleeved button up shirt seemed to accentuate his every muscle.

Remembering where she was and what she was doing, she breaks out of her trance to smile at him before snapping her eyes to her shoes. Chloe watches her best friend closely before smiling to herself.

Dick notices this interaction and saves this information for later. “This here is my younger brother, Damian. He will be joining the company soon so he is here to observe and learn. If you want, you can just pretend he’s not here. I do.” He jokes as Damian walks to the back of the class and scoffs. “Let’s begin where we left off yesterday.”  
\-----------------------  
As the tour continues, Chloe slowly drags Marinette to the back of the group and whispers “Thank me later.” with a wink before saying in a louder voice “Hey, Alix! Wait up. I have to tell you something.” As she runs off ahead of her.

Marinette is confused for a moment before realizing that Chloe just left her standing right next to Dick’s brother, Damian. ‘What am I supposed to do now?’ she thinks to herself in a panic. ‘Why would Chloe do this to me? She knows how awkward I can be around cute boys.’ She takes a few deep breaths before turning to face him.

“Hi, I’m…”

“Hey, I…” They both speak at the same time.

“Sorry.” Marinette laughs at their awkwardness while Damian gives her a sideways smile. “You go first.”

“I was just going to introduce myself.” He sticks his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Damian.”

She timidly takes his hand to shake and she can’t help but notice how calloused they are. “I know. Your brother told us.” She gives him a warm smile. “I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So, how are you liking the tour so far? Has Grayson been boring you to death?” He jokes.

“You mean Dick?” Damian rolled his eyes before nodding. “I’ve actually very much enjoyed it. Dick seems to know how to make even the most boring part of Wayne Inc. even a little bit interesting.”

“Yes.” Damian sighs. “I’ve been told that people think Grayson is very charismatic. I just find him annoying.”

Marinette giggles. “That’s just because he’s your brother. You are supposed to think that. Or at least that’s what I am told. I don’t have any siblings.”

“You’re lucky then. They are no fun at all, trust me. I have way too many of them.”

“I guess people just want what they don’t have. I know you would miss them if they where gone.” She smiles up at him.

“I think you underestimate my distaste for them.” He smiles back.

“You’re funny, Damian. So, what do you do for fun? You know, besides bad mouthing your brother?”

“Hmm…” He thinks about it for a moment. “I like to spend time with my pets.” Marinette nods in encouragement. “Also, in my free time I do like to paint.”

Marinette lights up at that statement. “That’s awesome! What do you like to paint?”

“Mainly realism. I paint what I see in front of me, like landscapes and portraits of my cat.”

“I would love to see it. I draw a little too, but only to remember my ideas.” She pulls out her sketch book. “I make clothes. These are some of my designs.” She opens to a random page and hands the book to Damian.

He flips through a few pages then looks over at the young girl. “You drew these?” She nods. “This is very detailed. And you actually made some these?”

“I did. I think on the fourth or fifth page you will see a leather jacket. Let’s see if you can spot it.”

Damian flips back to the fourth page and sees a red leather jacket with white detailing. Looking around the room, he catches sight of the same jacket on a tall, athletic Asian boy with a group of her friends. “Him?” He points to the boy. “You hand made that? That’s impeccable quality.”

Her face goes red before sheepishly nodding. “Yeah, but its faux leather. I’m not a huge fan of working with the real stuff.” She shrugs.

“Glad to hear it, Angel. I have a cow at home and I think he would be a little angry with you if you did.”

Marinette stopped right in her tracks. ‘Angel?’ If she was blushing before, now her entire body was red from head to toe. ‘Marinette.exe has stopped working.’  
“Hey, are you okay?” Damian asked.

“You called me Angel.” She whispered.

“It seemed fitting. Do you not want me to call you that?” He looked worried.

“No… No, it’s fine.” She started to walk again. “I just wasn’t prepared for it is all.” She smiled back at him. “So, you have a cat and a cow, huh?”

“And a dog.” He let out a breath he was holding, relieved he didn’t offend her. “I even feed a few stray ducks around my house.”

“So, you’re an animal lover.” Marinette looks excitedly at him. “I’ve always wanted a pet but I live in a bakery. My parents never let me have any because it’s against health code or something.”

Damian was just about to respond when his train of thought was cut off by a couple of teenage girls laughing a few feet in front of him.

“Yeah, Bruce is such a jokester.” Lila said in an overly cheerful voice. “Of course, he actually knows me. He just has to keep it professional while at work.”

“Oh, that makes sense Lila.” Alya replied. “So, you think I can still get that interview with him?”

“Not sure. I still have to ask him. I’m going on a date with my Damiboo tonight. I’ll ask him afterwards.” She batted her eyes at her friends.

“You don’t actually believe her, do you?” Marinette seemed nervous for his answer. “That she is dating Damian Wayne?”

“No. She’s clearly an idiot though. I would never go on a date with a two-faced harlot like her.”

Marinette was confused for a moment before gasping. “You’re Damian Wayne?” She whispered. “Ha!” The bluenette snorted. “This is gold. Now she is lying about the person with the person in the same room as her and she doesn’t even know it.”

“You aren’t freaked out to know who I really am?”

“No.” She looked at him confused, “Why would I?”

“Most people act differently around me when they find out who I am. Like they are scared of me, which I’m okay with, or they want something from me.”

“I have a friend that has to deal with something similar and all he ever wants is to be treated like a normal person. When I first found out who he was, I even treated him differently. Now I realize that people are just people. Heroes are people. Villains are people. And yes, the sons of billionaires are just people.” She gives him her signature Marinette smile.

He stares at her with amazement for a while before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “You know, you’re kind of amazing, Angel.” He watches her blush. ‘I could get used to that look’ he thinks.

“Alright.” Dick claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “It’s lunchtime. Same rules as yesterday. Let’s just hope luck is on our side today and no villains crash our party.” He winks at his adopted brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the extra chapter? Also, thanks for the 500 kudos. Y'all are the best. <3


	9. Trash Talking the Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abydocomist: (noun) A liar or sycophant who boasts of his/her falsehood.  
> AKA: Lila

“Before you all spread out to go eat, I would like you all to welcome your teacher to Gotham.” Dick says as he points to Ms. Mendeleiev walking towards them from down the hall. 

The students’ wave at their science teacher, some very unenthusiastically.

“I will be catching her up to date with everything while you all have lunch. Don’t forget to show them your ID.” Dick says as they disperse.

Marinette was just about to go catch up with her friends when she sees Chloe holding her hand up to stop her from across the cafeteria. She shakes her head at the bluenette and points to the boy standing next to her. All of her other friends nod in agreement. Sighing at her friends’ antics, she turns her attention to Damian.

“Any suggestions on what to eat here?”

“Well, that Mexican place over there makes a decent veggie taco. Would you want to try it?”

“I’ll try anything once. Let’s go.” Marinette grabs his hand and drags him to the small line that formed at the Mexican food place. 

“Do you eat here often?” She looks up at the boy, still holding his hand.

“No. I’m usually at school at this time.” He stares down at their joined hands. “But the few times I have been here, this has always been the most tolerable.”

Marinette follows his line of sight and realizes that she is still holding on to him and quickly let’s go. “Oh my God, I am so sorry.” Damian looks back up into her eyes to see that she looked truly mortified. “I-I didn’t mean to. I...”

“No.” Damian cuts her off. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind it.” He gives her an awkward smile. “You can hold my hand. If… If you want, that is.”

“O-oh…” Marinette’s cheeks go warm. “Okay... Sure.” She whispers just loud enough for Damian to hear.

“I can take whoever’s next.” The woman at the cash register calls for them.

Damian holds out his hand for her to take. “Come on, Angel. Let’s order some food.”

Marinette stares at his hand for a moment before intertwining her fingers with his. She looks up to see him softly smiling at their hands. “Okay.” The teen gives him a look just as soft. “I hope you are right about this food.”  
\-------------  
“Wow, Damian.” Marinette says excitedly. “This really is good.”

“Wait until you try Alfred’s food later tonight for dinner. If you think this is good, then you are in for a real treat.”

Marinette freezes in her seat for a moment. “It totally slipped my mind that I would be staying over at your house for a while. My friends are going to completely freak out.”

“Why do you say that?” Damian asked with a serious face.

“If you knew them, you would understand.” She laughed to herself.

“Does this have something to do with the reason they are staring at us?”

“What!?” Marinette whipped her head around to see all her friends staring at her before they all quickly looked in any other direction besides the table she was sitting at with Damian. “They are so nosy.”

“They aren’t the only ones.” Damian points to the far corner of the room. “Look.”

Following the direction he is pointing in, Marinette sees Dick, Tim and Jason all staring at her. The three men wave when they see her looking at them. “Hey, is that Jason? How long has he been here?”

“All day.” Marinette looks at him with confusion. “He doesn’t really like your ex-teacher and he wanted to see her be sent away. We all told him to stay home, but he wouldn’t listen. I told you my brothers are annoying.”

“Jason is your brother too?” Damian sighed before nodding at her. “I mean I already connected the dots with Dick and Tim…. But Jason? How many kids has your father adopted?”

“Legally, just those three but we have a few more that might as well be adopted. They are family either way.” He shook his head at the thought.

“You make it seem like that’s a bad thing. I think its nice to know that Mr. Wayne is such a family man.”

“I guess you could say that. Although Alfred tells me that once in his life before we all came around, he said he wanted nothing to do with family. That he wanted to ‘work alone’.”

Marinette laughed at the thought. “Well I’m glad life had different plans for him. He seems to be very proud of the large family he has now. Speaking of which, who is Alfred? From everything you have said about him, he sounds wonderful.”

“He is our families butler, although he’s more like a grandfather to us. He is by far the only sane person in this family besides myself and maybe Barbara.”

Marinette opened her mouth to respond but Lila seemed to slide in between them out of nowhere. “Hi there, Derick.” She was clearly trying to sound sexy. “On behalf of everyone from my class, I want to apologize that you have been stuck here with Marislut. I know you are just trying to be nice to not hurt her feelings, so I am here to save you.” Lila bats her eyes at him.

Damian clenched his fists at his sides and stares daggers at the Italian girl. “My name is not ‘Derick’ you pompous simpleton. Get your facts straight before you saunter up here and decide to make a fool of yourself. And trust me, if I felt like not speaking to the lovely Angel, I would have done it a long time ago. Now begone from our presence, you self-riotous abydocomist.”

Lila stared at him with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated screech and stomping back to her table.

“I did not understand half the things you just said to her but I’m pretty sure that she has never been roasted so hard in all her life.” Marinette went quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You have to teach me to trash talk.”

Basking in the glory of her bright smile, he fondly whispers “Anytime, Angel.”

Finishing up her last bite of food, she checks the time on her phone. “It’s been almost an hour already?” She stands up and grabs her tray with Damian quickly following suit. “Time really does fly when you are having fun.”

Walking over to the trashcans with Damian, she throws her food away and takes his hand after he respectively throws away his. They walk hand in hand to their designated meeting spot and chat until the tour starts back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you expected some more bad ass Mari but not yet. Don't worry, she will be back.


	10. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the fluff and cute batfam times.

“…and that is the end of our tour!” Dick smiled at the class. “I now have to turn you all over to your teacher here,” He points to Ms. Mendeleiev. “but I hope you all have a wonderful time in Gotham.”

“Okay class, I’m going to need you all quiet down and line up in alphabetical order.” The teacher informed as Dick walked away. “Except you, Marinette.” 

“Why does she get special treatment?” Ayla seemed to be annoyed that Marinette was once again singled out.

“Mr. Wayne and her parents came up with an agreement for her.” The teacher almost sounded bored. “She will be staying elsewhere while we go back to the hotel. If you want to, now would be the time to say goodbye to her and don’t worry, we will see her tomorrow at the Wayne botanical gardens.”

Marinette’s friends gathered around her. “Why didn’t you tell us you won’t be staying at the hotel with us?” Chloe was the first to ask.

“Well I wanted to, but you all ran away from me today.” She shrugged at her friends.

“Well yeah.” Alix lightly punched Marinette on the shoulder. “We saw how you were looking at Dick’s brother over there.” They all looked over to Damian who was talking quietly with Dick. “You two seemed to have hit it off.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the bluenette.

“Aliiix! Don’t tease me like that.” Marinette hid her face behind her hands.

“So, where are you staying then anyways?” Adrien questioned her.

“You guys promise not to freak out if I tell you?” She peeked between her fingers.

“We promise.” All five of her friends said at the same time.

“I’m staying with Mr. Wayne and his family at his Manor.” She braced herself for her friend’s answers.

“Awesome!” Kim yelled excitedly at the same time Alix whispered “Woah.”

“Why did he agree to that?” Max looked up from behind his glasses.

“I… I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged. “But I have seemed to have already met most of his family and Damian is under the impression that they all like me.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” Chloe grabbed a hold of Marinette’s shoulders. “Are you telling me that you have been chatting with the real Damian Wayne all day?”

Marinette nods. “Please don’t tell anyone though. I don’t need the rest of the class on my back more than they are already.”

“Of course, we won’t.” Adrien spoke up.

“Thanks.” She looked over at her class lining up. “You better go line up before Madame Mendeleiev gets mad. Apparently, someone already went to get all my things from the hotel, so this is goodbye until tomorrow.” She opens up her arms for all her friends to give her a group hug. After an onslaught of farewells, her class gets in line and piles onto the bus.

When the bus is out of sight, she turns around to meet up with Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. “So, what now?”

“Dick and Tim here still have some work to do, Sunshine.” Jason lazily wraps his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “So me, you and Damian are gunna ride back to the house. Are you ready to go Pixie-pop?”

“Pixie-pop?” She raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

“Yeah.” Jason smiles down at her. “You are just so tiny and adorable that the name just fits.”

“Okay, I guess.” She shrugs. “But what’s up with you and your family giving me all these different nicknames?”

“What do you mean? I thought I was the only one giving out the amazing nicknames.”

“No.” She giggles. “Damian gave me one too.”

All of Damian’s brothers look at her like she just started speaking a dead language or something.

“Really?” Tim asked, intrigued. “What does he call you?”

“That’s none of your concern, Drake.” Damian barks.

“We wanna know, baby bird.” Dick calmly pats Damian on the shoulder.

“Forget it.” He scoffs.

“No, Damian. It’s okay.” Marinette gently grabs his hand.

It was like night and day how quickly his features changed. Instead of his usual brooding look, his face relaxed and he smiled down at her. “Okay.” He sighed.

Damian’s brothers watched in amazement at how this young girl could have such a drastic impact on him in a matter of seconds.

“Damian calls me ‘Angel’.” She looks back to his brothers.

“Demon spawn said that?” Jason asked in disbelief as Marinette nods. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t have a fever or anything?”

“No.”

“And he didn’t say it sarcastically?”

“No.”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No.” She laughs at his antics.

“Please stop harassing her.” Damian glares at Jason.

“And you taught him how to say please?” Dick gave the small girl a quick hug. “Maybe you really are an Angel. We need to keep you around.” He winks.

“Come on.” Marinette cocked her hip to the side. “Damian isn’t that bad.”

“If you say so, Sunshine.” Tim pats the small girl on the head.

“Hey, that’s my nickname, Timmy.” Jason pokes his bother on the side of the head. “Go get your own.”

“I will.” Tim rubbed the side of his head where he was poked. “And it will be a million times better than yours.”

“Not that this isn’t riveting,” Damian says sarcastically. “But I would like to go home. Alfred texted. He’s waiting for us out front.”

“Looks like you have to be going.” Dick waved to Marinette. “We will see you at dinner tonight.”

Jason grabbed Marinette by her free arm and guided her to the front doors with Damian in tow. “Bye Dick! Bye Tim!” She yelled over her shoulder as they exited through the doors.

Jason stopped in front of a large stretched limo with an older gentleman standing beside it. The man opened the door as they all approached. 

“Good afternoon Master Jason, Master Damian.” He nodded respectfully at the two. “And you must be Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He bowed to the girl. “It’s lovely to meet you. I am Alfred Pennyworth but you can call me Alfred.”

“Hello Alfred.” Giving him one of her signature smiles, he can’t help but to smile back. “Damian has told me a lot about you. It’s so great to meet you too.”

“All good things, I hope.” He states as Jason ducks into the limo.

“Of course.” She looks back a Damian who gives her a sheepish smile. “He thinks you are one of the ‘sane ones’.” Marinette uses her free hand to do air quotes.

“Well I’m flattered, Master Damian.” He gives him a smirk while eyeing their joined hands.

The two teens climb into the back after Jason and buckle up while Alfred closes the door and walks his way to the driver seat. Not long after, Alfred starts the car and they all make their way to Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a short chapter. Should I post another one tonight?


	11. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you all asked so nicely, here is an extra chapter for today.

“Is this your first time in a limo, Pixie-pop?” Jason watches as she stares out the window in wonder.

“No. Some of my friends have one and I’ve been in my uncle Jagged’s a few times, but the view from the window has never been this amazing.” She answers while she pulls out her sketch book to start drawing.

“You think Gotham looks good?” Jason looked at her confused. “You live in Paris. I know for a fact that Paris is a better-looking city than Gotham will ever be.” 

Putting her pen down, she looks over at Jason. “I guess it depends on how you look at it. All I have ever known is Paris and yes the city is beautiful but its like comparing apples to oranges.” She points to an old brick apartment building. “You see that? The faded red-brown color of the brick and the rusty steel fire escapes.” Both Damian and Jason look out the window and nod. “We have nothing like that in Paris, with the deep colors and the industrial feel. Sure, it may look run down to you, but to me it’s inspirational.” 

The boys watch her for a few minutes as she sketches out her idea and then turns the book to them. On the page is a red-brown jumpsuit with a black belt synched around the waist. Over top of it is a rust colored crop leather jacket with studs and a pair of black combat boots. “See. If you just look at everything at the right angle then you can make something amazing out of it.”

“This is amazing, Angel. And to think you only came up with this in about 3 minutes.” Damian smiles fondly at the bluenette.

“Thank you, Damian.” Marinette blushes while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear to look down at her lap.

Alfred watches fondly at the two teens from his rear-view mirror. “So, Ms. Dupain-Cheng” he speaks up. “I think you would be happy to know that we have an old sewing machine at the manor that you are more than welcome to use.”

“Please, call me Marinette. I know my last name is quite a mouthful.” She smiles at him through the mirror. “And I wouldn’t want to use your things like that. I’m just grateful you are letting me stay at all.”

“It would be no trouble, Miss Marinette. No one even uses the old machine anyways.”

“If you insist.” She thinks for a moment. “Maybe I can make you all something as a thank you.”

“You don’t need to do that, Pixie-pop.” Jason pats the girl on the head gently. “You can make whatever you want to.”

“Well I want to make something for you all.” She swats his arm away playfully.

Damian grabs her hand and Marinette looks over at him with surprise on her face before settling with a grin. “You are too kind, Angel.”

They stare at each other for a long moment and were slowly moving closer together before Jason clears his throat loudly, effectively breaking them apart. “Not that I don’t love the new and improved Damian, but could you guys kiss each other anywhere other than in front of me. It freaks me out.”

Marinette ducks her head down while Damian glares at Jason. “We were not going to kiss, Todd. Mind your own business.”

“We are almost here.” Alfred speaks up before a fight can escalate. “We are heading through the gate right now.”

The young fashion designer quickly shuffles her way to the window to look out. “Wow… You all live here?” She catches sight of the large and vast manor with its many roof peaks and windows. “This place is amazing.”

The limo pulls around to the front doors and comes to a stop. Alfred makes his way around the vehicle and opens the car door for them all. Damian is the first to step out and he holds out his hand for Marinette to take.

Stepping out, Marinette takes in the sight around her. The manors grounds seemed to be perfectly manicured, with its green grass and shrubbery shaped like many different animals. The building itself towered above her and she looked at it with awe.

Her company watched her take it all in and smiled at her elation of everything around her. Breaking out of his trance, Alfred opens up the front door for them all.

“Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Marinette.”

Looking away from the tall stone columns at the front of the house, she makes her way to the doors Alfred is holding open.

“Thank you.” She whispers to the butler as she passes through the doorway.

The inside of the manor was just as beautiful as the outside, from the marble floors to the crystal chandelier.

“So, how do you like the place, Sunshine? I know its better than that grungy hotel you were staying at.” Jason leans his arm on the girls’ shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.” She looks up at Jason. “I am 100 percent going to get lost in this place.”

“Just don’t go wondering off all by yourself and you will be fine.” He laughs at the girl.

“Master Damian, why don’t you show the lady to her room. All her things from the hotel should already be there.” Alfred encourages. “Then afterwards you should show her around.”

“Yes, Alfred.” Damian takes the girls hand without hesitation.

Once out of ear shot of the other two, Marinette looks up at Damian. “Who went and got my things from the hotel anyways? I forgot to ask earlier.”

“Selina did, I believe.” He said matter of factly.

“Selina? Who’s that?” She tilted her head.

“My father’s fiancé. We all felt it would be best for a female to get all your things. Plus, she is the most discrete.”

“She went through my things?” She looked mortified.

“No. She just looked through your room for anything that wasn’t in your suitcase that seemed to be yours and actually put it there. If she missed anything, we can always go back for it.”

Marinette sighed in relief. “I just didn’t want her to go through all my clothes. That’s kind of weird. But all of my important things I carry with me at all times.” She pats her purse.

“Selina would never invade your privacy like that but she is very excited to meet you. Along with Barbara and Kori.”

“Who are they?” She asks as they round a corner to a hall with doors every few yards on either wall.

“Barbara is a family friend. Her father is the police commissioner here in Gotham and Kori is Grayson’s girlfriend.” Damian stands by a door half way down the hall. “This is your room.”

Marinette looks at the door before turning her attention to Damian. “When will I get to meet them?”

“I don’t know when you will meet Kori because she is out of town for a bit but the others will all be here for dinner in a few hours.”

Marinette opens the bedroom door and steps in. Looking around, she sees two large windows on either side of an immaculate four post bed with a chandelier hanging over it. Bedside tables are on either side, with her suitcase at the foot of the bed and to the right of the doorway she entered is a desk with a lamp and chair. On the far-left wall are two more doors and the right wall has a large flat screen TV with a loveseat in front of it.

“The first door is the walk-in closet.” Damian points. “It’s pretty much empty. The second door is your bathroom. It should have everything you need in there.”

“This” Marinette gestures to the whole room. “is way too much. I’m seriously going to have to thank your father like a million times before he will ever understand my gratitude. A smaller room would have sufficed.”

“We don’t have small rooms.” Marinette looks to see if he is serious or not and quickly finds out that he’s not joking. “But if you don’t like this room, we have other vacant ones you can choose from.”

“What?” She shakes her head. “No, this room is more than enough. It’s probably twice the size of my room back home and I haven’t even seen the other two rooms.” Marinette pulls off her hat and walks over to set it on the bed. Looking back, she sees Damian still standing in the doorway intently looking at her. “Do I have any neighbors?”

“To the right of this room is Todd’s and to his right is Grayson’s. Across the hall from him is Drake’s and then Barbara’s when she stays here. Then there is mine.”

“So, you will be directly across the hall?” She asks as she feels the silk sheets.

“Yes.” He nods.

There is an awkward silence for a moment before Damian clears his throat. “Do you want me to show you around?” He holds out his hand for her to take.

Marinette looks at him for a moment before cracking a smile and nodding. “I’d love that.” She takes his hand to follow him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Think it was completely mediocre? Let me know. I love reading your comments.


	12. Titus and the Rose Gardens

Marinette looked inside the kitchen to see Alfred preparing dinner. “Wow, Damian! You guys have more ovens then I do back at the bakery.”

“Hello, Miss Marinette.” Alfred smiles at the two as they enter. “Hello, Master Damian. I take it that the tour of the manor is going well.”

“Oh, yes.” The bluenette smiles brightly at the butler. “Damian here is going to show me Alfred the cat and Titus after we are done.” She looks around the kitchen for a moment. “Would it be okay if I used the kitchen after dinner? I would love to bake you all something.”

“I’m sure master Bruce wouldn’t mind.” He smiles at the girl.

“Awesome!” Marinette spins around gracefully and skips back over to Damian. “What’s next?”

“Well I do need to take Titus for a walk. I can show you around outside if you want.”

“Sounds great! Where is he?”

“My room. Let’s go get him.”  
\-----------  
Damian opens the door and Marinette is immediately bombarded with a large and happy Great Dane. The girl laughs for a moment before patting the large dog on head. “Hi there, Titus. I’m happy to meet you too.”

Damian smiles fondly at the two as he reaches inside his room for his leash. Clipping the leash to the dog, he leads the two to the back door.

The three of them walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they make their way down the stone path to the rose gardens and sit on a bench.

“This is not how I saw this class trip going.” Marinette reached down to pet Titus.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Damian asked as he watched the girls features. He couldn’t help but to think that she was absolutely gorgeous. 

“It’s a good thing I guess.” She looks into his emerald green eyes. “I thought I would be walking on egg shells the whole time like always.” Her bluebell eyes look around to all the beauty before her. “I’ve learned to keep away from Lila and her posse of followers. All they do is make life hard for me.” Marinette’s eyes land back onto his gentle green. “But then I met your family. In a span of less than 24 hours you have already brought me so much joy. Sure, my friends bring me happiness but most of the time we suffer together because of Lila.” She takes a deep breath. “The class didn’t used to be like that though.”

“What changed?” Damian didn’t like seeing her so sad. He wanted that smile back.

“Lila transferred to the school. Everyone started to believe her lies and when I started to point them all out, everyone thought I was jealous of her.” Tears started to form in her eyes. “One day she cornered me in the bathroom and gave me an ultimatum. Either I bend to her will or she would take everyone away from me and make my life miserable.” She sniffed before smiling at him. “She almost succeeded but thankfully some of my friends came around. They all know the truth and now she will never be able to fully do what she promised.”

Damian looked very angry. “Why would your idiotic class think you would be jealous of her?” 

Marinette gave him an awkward smile. “Because at the time I had a huge crush on my friend Adrien. I think they thought I saw her has competition.”

Damian’s face fell for a moment. “You like the blonde ex-model?”

Giggling, Marinette replied “I did. But I see him more as a really good friend now. Plus, I set him up with my other friend, Kagami. They compliment each other very well.”

Damian smiled in relief. “I see. So, are you upset my father got your teacher fired?”

“No, not really. I know that sounds kinda mean though. She was once my favorite teacher.”

“Really? Why?”

“Madame Bustier wants the class to solve their own problems. Before Lila came along, that was relatively easy. Our problems could be solved with simple apologies. But that won’t work with Lila. Madame Bustier always showed me off as the example. Instead of trying to solve the problem herself like any other good teacher would, she pushed it all off onto me. When Lila and I didn’t make up after the first week, all Madame Bustier was was disappointed in me. She said a class president should ‘lead by example’ and that I should just be friends with Lila.”

“Well then she is worse than we all thought.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” She looks over at him. “Hey, I have a question for you.” She wanted to change the subject.

“What is it, Angel?”

“If what your family says about you is true, then why do you treat me differently?”

Damian coughs at her sudden bluntness before turning to look at her. “I uhm… I don’t know.” He gazes down at her hand and gingerly takes it. “You’re different, Marinette. I’ve had plenty of pretty girls try to get my attention but none of them are like you.”

She blushes at his sentiment before also looking down at their hands. “So, does that mean you think I’m pretty?”

He looks back up into her bluebell eyes. “No.” Damian says softly. She looks to him in surprise but before she can speak again, he continues. “I think you are absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. ‘Pretty’ doesn’t even begin to describe you.” 

Damian watches her go red for a minute before she breaks into a small smile. “W-well you’re quite the looker yourself, Damian Wayne.” This time it was Damian’s turn to blush.

Just then, Titus begins to bark excitedly. “Looks like Father is home.” He sighs. Titus really does know how to ruin a moment.

“How do you know that?” Marinette looks around.

“Titus always barks when father comes home.” Damian stands up and turns to Marinette. “Come on, lets head back inside to greet him.”  
\-----------  
“Welcome home Master Bruce, Master Tim, Master Dick.” Alfred greeted each of them.

“Hey, Alfred. Where is everyone?” Tim asked as he took off his jacket.

“Master Jason is downstairs and the last time I checked, Master Damian and the lovely Miss Marinette were in the gardens walking Titus.”

“We’re here!” The young girl giggles from down the hall, dragging Damian behind her. She slows down in front of the men and catches her breath for a moment.

They all watch in amazement as Damian smiles fondly at the girl’s excited nature.

“Mr. Wayne, your house is beautiful. Thank you so much for offering to let me stay here.”

“Please, call me Bruce and I’m happy you like it here.” He spoke as he carefully watched is son interact with the young girl.

“Has Damian here been playing nice?” Dick raises an eyebrow at her.

“Of course I have, Grayson.” Damian rolls his eyes at his brother.

“Blink twice if he’s holding you captive.” Tim jokes.

“No.” Marinette snickers. “He’s been super nice, I promise.”

“See, Bruce?” Tim points to Damian. “Jason was right, she is sunshine incarnate. I’ve never seen Damian smile this much.”

Ignoring his son, Bruce turns his attention the young teens. “I’m glad you two are getting along. Damian could always use some more friends and it’s good to see it being such a nice girl such as yourself.”

Marinette blushes at the assessment. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten and Miss Selina and Miss Barbara will be here in about five.” Alfred speaks up. “I suggest that Master Dick and Master Tim go get Master Jason.”

“Sure thing, Alfred.” Dick says as the two walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the whole family is just around the corner. You excited?


	13. Dinner and a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another extra chapter. I just couldn't help myself.

“Hey, Marinette. I’m Barbara.” A beautiful red head in a wheel chair greets her. “So, you are the one that Jason calls his new little sister? You’re absolutely adorable.”

“Uh, thanks Barbara.” She awkwardly shakes her hand.

“And I’m Selina.” A woman with a short, black pixie cut spoke in a sultry voice. “Barbara is right. You are a cute little kitten.” She shakes her hand.

“Thank you.” Marinette blushes at the onslaught of complements.

“Why don’t we go to the dining room?” Bruce speaks up. “Jason, Tim and Dick are all already there.”  
\---------------  
Alfred brings out all kinds of dishes one by one and sets them in the center of the table. The boy’s all playfully fight over the food the minute it’s set down and Marinette can’t help but to smile at how comfortable and normal this billion-dollar family is.

“They are always like this.” Barbara leans over to whisper to her. “I hope you don’t mind.” Both girls laugh when a stray biscuit flies across the table and hits Tim square in the forehead. “I like to think of it as dinner and a show.” She winks at the bluenette.

Marinette looks over to see Bruce smile fondly at his boys while shaking his head. “Your family is a lot of fun, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Please, I told you to call me Bruce.” He looks at the girl. “Do you need me to reign them in so you can get some food?” He jerks is head at Jason and Tim who seem to be fighting over a bowl of peas.

Marinette smiles at them before shaking her head. “I got this.”

The small girl stands up with her plate in hand and walks behind Jason to tap him on the shoulder. Jason immediately let’s go of the peas, effectively spilling them all over Tim as he yanks them back. “What’s up, Pixie-pop?” He asks.

“Nothing.” She gives him a bright smile as she picks up Jason’s full plate and replaces it with her empty one. “I was just getting some food.” She winks at Bruce before skipping her way back to her own seat.

The whole table is quiet for a moment as Marinette starts to eat her food. “What?” She asks innocently.

“That was smooth.” Dick grinned at the small girl before bursting into laughter.

Jason was still looking at the bluenette in shock. “Did you just…” He points to his empty plate and then back at her.

“Are you going to eat something, Jay?” Marinette smirks at him. “It’s all really good and I know Alfred worked hard on it.”

“Yeah, Jason.” Tim laughed as he pulled some peas out of his hair. “I have some extra peas if you want.” He holds his hand out.

“I’ll get you back for that, Sunshine.” He smiles at her as he piles food onto his new empty plate.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She bats her eyelashes at him and turns to Damian. “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

Damian tries to suppress his smile. “No, Angel. I do not.”

“I like you, little kitten.” Selina winks at the young girl. “You will fit right in around here.” She purrs.

“I think so too.” She smiles back.

After a few minutes of everyone eating, Bruce clears his throat to speak. “So, Marinette. I have a few questions for you.”

“What is it, Bruce?” She says cheerfully.

“I wanted to know where you learned to fight. I have to say that you handled yourself very well with Scarecrow yesterday.”

Marinette looked around at everyone nervously before shrugging. “There was this old man who used to teach me self-defense a few years ago. His name was Master Fu but really, I’m not that good. I think I’m just used to stressful situations.”

“Why do you say that?” Barbara asks.

“Well Paris was constantly under attack up until a few months ago. The super villain really seemed to love targeting my school specifically.” She poked her food around.

“Hawkmoth, right?” Barbara asked.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“My dad is the police commissioner. You gave him a statement yesterday, remember? He said you talked about it with Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood. I looked into it a bit and it all sounds really crazy.”

“It was. I’m just glad it’s all over. Now people can feel whatever they want without fear of being akumatized.”

“I read the trial report on Gabriel Agreste. He just wanted a bunch of magic jewelry to make a wish to bring his wife back, right?”

“Yes.” Marinette sighed. “But as noble as that sounds, every wish comes at a price. We can’t have life without death. Who knows what would have happened if he succeeded?” 

“I understand.” Barbara smiled at Marinette. “I also looked up pictures of these heroes Paris had. They look like teenagers.”

“They are.” Marinette nodded. “That was Hawkmoth’s main reason for targeting my school. I think he hoped one day he would get lucky and akumatize one of the heroes.”

“You said he was looking for miraculous’s right?” Alfred asked from across the table.

“Yeah. Why?” She questioned the butler.

“I was wondering if the heroes ever found Duusu.”

Marinette’s eyes go wide for a moment. “How do you know about him?” She stands up quickly, letting the chair fall behind her.

“Back in my time with the British army, a friend and I worked with him and Nooroo.” Alfred looked as though he was thinking of a time long ago. “We were in a covert ops mission in Tibet when we lost them, unfortunately.”

“You were his holder?” Marinette gripped the side of the table. “And you aren’t deathly ill?”

“No, Miss Marinette. I am perfectly healthy. Why would I be ill?” He looked at her calmly.

Marinette started to pace. “Tikki, what do I do? This is big news, right?” She says in French.

Bruce and his family all look around at each other confused except for Alfred, who seemed oddly okay with the girls’ sudden change of attitude.

“Maybe we can fill in the blanks that Duusu himself has seemed to of forgotten.” Her pace begins to quicken. “Tikki, he’s still sick. This might just fix him.”

“Angel.” Damian tries to get her attention. “Who are you talking to?”

“We could go get him right now, Tikki. Kaalki can take us there.”

“Sunshine.” Jason tries next.

“I’m sure we can trust them, Tikki. I know who they are.”

“What?” Bruce speaks up, finally stopping Marinette’s pacing. “What do you mean? And who’s Tikki?”

“I’m Tikki.” A small red flying pixie flew out of Marinette’s bag.

Tim and Jason jumped a few feet away while the rest of the family stare in shock.

“I’m the kwami of creation” She says in a high-pitched voice, turning to Alfred. “and I think that we need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred knows all. This man has more secrets than the US Government.  
> Hope you liked my surprise chapter! I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 18. Sorry for such a slow burn.


	14. Alfred’s Interesting Past

“So, let me get this straight.” Tim looks over at the kwami. “Little Miss Badass over here has all these magical pieces of jewelry”

“Miraculous.” Tikki corrects.

“Yeah. Miraculous.” Tim nods. “And you call her a guardian of these said ‘miraculous’ and you want our help trying to fix a broken one?”

“No. Just Alfred.” Another black kwami comes out of Marinette’s purse.

“Plagg.” Marinette looks angrily at the kwami of destruction. “What are you doing?”

“The cat’s out of the bag, Bug.” He floats around above Damian and looks intently at him. “Hey kid, you got any cheese?”

“Excuse me?” Damian looks thoroughly confused at the kwami.

“Ignore him, Damian. He’s not important right now.” She turns to Alfred. “Will you help us? Or at least try to help Duusu?”

“I don’t see why not.” Alfred said calmly.

“Wait a minute.” Bruce walks over to stand in front of Marinette. “You said you know who we are? What did you mean by that?”

The young guardian stares sheepishly up at the brooding billionaire. “I kinda figured Jason out.” She shrugged. “Once I found out you were all family of his, the rest of you weren’t hard to put together either.”

“Meaning?” Bruce questioned the girl.

“Uh, hi Batman.” She waved before looking down at her feet. “I’m sorry. I promise I was never going to tell anyone.”

Bruce saw how genuinely sad the girl looked and sighed. He didn’t like that the Sunshine of Gotham looked so defeated. “I’m not mad at you, Marinette.” The billionaire placed his hand on the small girls’ shoulder. “But I am curious. How did Jason give us away?”

Marinette looked up, surprised that he wasn’t mad before cracking a small smile at him. “Sunshine.” Was all she said.

“What?” Damian asked.

“As Red Hood.” She turned her attention to Jason. “You called me ‘Sunshine’. The way you said it with so much concern.” She paused for a moment. “I knew it was you right away, without a doubt.”

“Wait.” Tim walked up to her to look at her face. “You’re Ladybug then, right?” Marinette gave him a lopsided smile before nodding her head. “This all makes so much more sense now.”

“If that is true little kitten, then how did you get stuck with all this responsibility?” Selina looked a little sad for the girl.

“Do you remember me telling you about Master Fu?”

“The one who taught you self-defense?” Barbara looked up at her.

“Yes. But that was sort of a lie. He was the guardian before me. He was the one who chose Chat Noir and I.”

“Why did he choose a bunch of teenagers?” Dick’s eyebrows knit together as he asked.

“We showed him kindness and selfless bravery when no one else did. He was on a short timeframe and we were his best shot. I think that in the end, he chose correctly. All the miraculous are safe now.”

“Master Fu wasn’t perfect,” Tikki sat down on her chosen’s head as she spoke. “But Marinette is one of the best Ladybugs I have ever seen. Fu would have been so proud to see what you accomplished.” She patted Marinette’s hair.

“Thanks, Tikki.”

“You said you needed my help?” Alfred stepped up to her. “I would love to see Duusu again.”

“Oh, right.” Marinette pulled a pair of foldable glasses out of her thigh high boot and put them on her face as Kaalki zooms out of her purse. “Don’t freak out.” She smiles at everyone, then looks up at Kaalki. “You ready?”

“Yes, my guardian.” The horse kwami replies.

“Okay. Kaalki, Full Gallop.” Marinette is engulfed in a bright light that everyone has to shield their eyes from as she transforms. Before anyone can comment on what happened, she then says “Voyage.”

A large portal opens up in front of her and everyone looks inside to see a girly pink room on the other side. Just before she hops through, Marinette grabs a biscuit off the dining room table and then vanishes into the portal with her other two kwami’s.

“Wow, demon spawn.” Jason breaks the silence. “You really know how to pick ‘em, and I mean that in the best possible way.”

“Yeah.” Barbara agrees. “You better marry that one. Please don’t scare her off.”

Damian shakes his head for a moment as he looks at the spot where she once stood. “She’s not even my girlfriend.”

“Well then you better hop to it, baby bird.” Dick pats Damian on the back.

A few seconds later, another portal opens and Marinette hops through, this time holding a beautiful wooden box. “Kaalki, Dismount.” Another bright light engulfs her and she now stands back in her regular clothes.

Marinette takes off her glasses, folds them up and tucks them back into her boot. “Thanks, Kaalki.” She breathes a sigh of relief. “That was close. My parents almost caught me.” She smiles up at Alfred. “Are you ready to help us?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Alfred nodded.

“Okay, but first we have to ask you a few questions.” Marinette shifts the box in her hands. “We should go sit down.”

“Of course. Follow me.” Alfred guides them all to the living room.

Once everyone is all seated, Marinette speaks up. “First of all, I’m going to need the story of how you lost him.”

“Yes. Well it’s very strange really. The mission was supposed to be a quick in and out but it seems that our man with the intel was working for the enemy. It was an ambush. After it was all said and done, it was clear what they were after. Our miraculous.”

“You said you were working with a friend of yours and that he held the butterfly miraculous. Where is he now?” Marinette sat at the edge of her seat.

“He was killed in the ambush. I would have died too if it wasn’t for Duusu.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your friend.” The young girl frowned at Alfred. “How exactly did Duusu save you?”

“Well the people who ambushed us clearly knew how the Miraculous worked. They waited for us to detransform. My friend was first and the moment that it dropped; he was shot. I was in mid detransformation when the bullet hit my miraculous. All I remember is a strange wave of energy running through my body and then I blacked out. I woke up a week later in the medical bay.”

“This is good!” Tikki squeaked from her place on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Why do you say that?” Marinette looked over at her. “If it was a bullet that damaged the Miraculous, then how can we fix it?”

Tikki shook her head. “The only thing that can hurt a Miraculous is a cataclysm. This is all about Duusu himself. He was still partially bonded to Alfred when their transformation was disrupted. This explains why Duusu is so emotionally unstable and has memory loss. He left a part of him with Alfred. All we need to do is reconnect the bond.”

“Really? Tikki this is good news.” Marinette thinks for a moment. “But why was he hurting everyone else that used him?”

“Duusu is incomplete. I think he was subconsciously draining the life from his users to try to make himself whole again.”

“Okay,” The bluenette nods. “Makes sense.” She turns to Alfred. “Are you ready to meet him?”

“Wait.” Bruce cuts in. “If a part of him is still inside Alfred and you take it out, then will this change Alfred? He has been living like this for many years.”

“No, he will be the exact same.” Tikki smiled at how worried Bruce was for his butler. “When transformed, we kwamis hide in the deepest, most hard to reach places of the brain. Parts of the brain you hardly ever access, besides maybe when you are dreaming.”

“Yes, I understand now.” Alfred nods along with Tikki’s explanation. “This is why I have dreams of talking with him all the time.”

“Awesome!” Marinette hops up excitedly from her chair and sets the miracle box on the coffee table. She opens it up and grabs the peacock miraculous then swiftly shuts the box again. Walking over to Alfred, she holds out the miraculous for him to take. “Alfred Pennyworth. As the guardian, I am giving you the gift of the peacock miraculous. You are to only use it for the greater good and to make this miraculous whole. Once your job is complete, you will return the miraculous back to me. Can I trust you?” She smiles up at him.

“Yes. Of course.” Alfred gently takes the miraculous from her hand and pins it to his shirt. A bright light shines as a small purple kwami flies out of the miraculous to face Alfred.

“Oh, I know you!” The small creature zooms around his head in elation. “I see you in my head all the time. You must be a friend, right?”

“Yes, Duusu. This is Alfred. He was a previous holder of yours.” Marinette smiles at the kwami. “He is here to help you.”

“Help me? That sounds like fun! How will he help me?” The kwami zooms around the room in a childish way.

“All he needs to do is transform with you. Are you up for that?” She asks.

“Oh, yes yes yes.” Duusu stops in front of Alfred. “I’m ready.”

Alfred takes a deep breath before smiling at his kwami. “Duusu, Spread My Feathers!”

And Alfred is engulfed in the brightest light that anyone in that room has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is 100% the coolest butler there ever was. Get ready for chapter 15. It's one of my favorites.


	15. Repairing and Confessing

“Wow, Alfred. That was quite a light show.” Dick said as everyone looked at the butler with amazement. 

Alfred didn’t look much different, if you considered the fact that he was already in a similar suit. Only this one was much more crisp and instead of it being black and white, it was now a deep blue with purple accents. Another detail that changed was that he now had on a deep blue mask that covered his eyes to match the suit and a top hat. He also now held a feathery fan.

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked as he took in his new appearance.

“Magnificent, Master Bruce. This really does take me back.” He smiled down at his gloved hands.

“I’m glad.” Marinette grins at the super powered butler. “I would give you more time like that but I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

“Yes.” Alfred nods. “You are right, Miss Marinette. I, too, would like to see if this worked. Talking with the old Duusu would be nice again.”

“Wait!” Dick chimes in. “Let me take a picture of this. Kori will never believe me if I don’t get photographic proof. Everybody gather around.” He takes his phone out to stand next to Alfred. The majority of his family rolls their eyes at him but agrees anyways. “You too, Marinette.”

“Really?” She looks at the family and sees Selina hold out her arm to her and nod. “Okay.” She steps next to Selina who wraps her arm around the girl.

“This is not necessary.” Alfred shakes his head.

“I agree.” Damian scoffs.

“Come on.” Dick holds up his phone to get everyone in the shot. “Smile for the camera.”

After the click of the camera everyone stepped away to give Alfred some room. His detransformation had a much softer light than the one he transformed with. Everyone looked at Duusu with anticipation.

“Oh, Alfred my friend. It’s so lovely to see you again.” The kwami gently floated in front of the man’s face.

“Duusu. How are you feeling?” Alfred asked before Marinette could.

“Back to normal, thanks to you. It was very odd having my mind split between two places.”

“You should be directing your thanks to the young guardian over here.” He points to Marinette.

The kwami turns to look over at her and makes his way in front of her. “Thank you, my guardian. I am terribly sorry for all the damage that I have caused. I was not in the right frame of mind, I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay, Duusu. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Small tears begin to form in her eyes. “I’m just so happy you are back to normal. We were all afraid you would be stuck like that.”

“Talk about some crazy luck.” Jason leaned his arm against the bluenettes shoulder.

“Yes.” Duusu nodded. “She is lady luck. Keeping Tikki around always brings good fortune her way.”

“Really?” Barbara asks. “You are just inherently lucky?”

Marinette shrugs. “Only when it comes to the very important things. I can’t just go out and win the lottery any time I want.”

“Fascinating.” Tim says.

Duusu turns his attention back to Alfred. “I am assuming that this is just a temporary thing.”

“Yes. I promised Miss Marinette I would return you back to her.” He stuck is finger out for the kwami to shake. “It was wonderful to see you again after all these years.”

“Something tells me that this will not be the last time you see me. Farewell, dear friend.”

Alfred slowly takes off the miraculous causing Duusu to disappear and hands it over to Marinette. “Thank you for reuniting me with an old friend.”

“Happy to help.” She puts the miraculous back into the miracle box. “And thank you for helping me. Without you, Duusu would never have been the same.”

Alfred grins down at the girl before standing up straighter. “Well I must be off to clean up after dinner. I will leave you all to chat.” He then turns to walk out of the room.

“Before you do that, do you happen to have any sugar cubes?” Marinette asks.

“Yes. I will bring you some right away.” He exits the room.

“What do you need sugar cubes for?” Damian questioned her.

“For Kaalki. I fed her the biscuit to recharge so I could get back here but sugar cubes are her favorite. I still need to return the box, so Kaalki needs to charge up again.” Marinette informed.

“So, you can ask for sugar but I can’t ask for cheese?” Plagg crosses his arms at the guardian. “I see how it is.”

“Is that a cat?” Selina looks at the kwami.

“If only.” Marinette rolls her eyes. “That’s Plagg. He’s the kwami of destruction and a part of the black cat miraculous.” She holds out a chain with a ring hanging from it that was hidden inside her shirt.

“Your sugar cubes.” Alfred walks back into the room with a plate and hands them to Marinette.

“Thank you, Alfred.” He bows his head to her before leaving again.

Marinette pulls the glasses out of her boots and puts them back on. “Here.” She hands a sugar cube to the kwami. Not long after she finishes it, she calls on her transformation and steps through the portal, this time only with Tikki.

“So, you like the Bug, huh?” Plagg floats in front of Damian’s face.

“What?” Damian gives him a strange look.

“You like Ladybug. You know, Marinette. What do you want from her?” Plagg mirrors his face.

“I think we all know what he wants.” Jason teases.

“Jason.” Bruce shakes his head at him. “Now is not the time for that.”

“I don’t want anything from her.” Damian gives the kwami a determined face. “I want to help her.”

“Help her, huh? How so?” He challenges the boy. 

“I… I want to make her happy. I want to help put a smile back on her face.” Damian looks around to his family to see them all stare at him in a mix of shock and wonder. “I don’t know!” He finally says in frustration. “I just want to help make her happy!”

“You really think that?” He turns around to see Marinette step through the portal and detransform.

“Oh.” Damian looks around to his family.

“Come on, everyone.” Bruce says. “Let’s go see if Alfred needs any help. Tim did fling food everywhere.”

“But” Jason started to protest.

“No.” Dick shook his head and dragged his brother out of the room while everyone else, including the kwami’s, follow.

After she could no longer hear their footsteps, Marinette turns back to Damian. “Did you mean it? What you said?”

Damian tries to calm his nerves as he answers. “Yes.” He slowly makes his way in front of her. “Every word of it.”

“Really?” She looks up at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“Without a doubt.” He reaches down to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lets his hand linger to cup her cheek. “Your smile is the one thing in life that I feel has brought me genuine happiness. I don’t ever want it to go away.”

Marinette leans into his touch and closes her eyes for a moment, then smiles up at him. “Does this mean you like me, Damian?” She grabs his hand still on her face.

“I think it does.” He whispers fondly at the girl in front of him.

“Good, because I like you too.” She whispers back before wrapping her arms around is waist and leaning her head against his chest.

Damian is surprised for a moment before he gently returns the hug and rests his head on top of hers. “What does this mean?” He asks. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Marinette lifts her head up to look at him. “I think this is the part where you ask me out on a date, although I’m not too sure either.” 

“Okay.” He looks into her bluebell eyes. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?”

“I would love to, Damian Wayne.” She gives him a beautiful smile as loud and happy cheering can be heard from just outside the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to post all the chapters I have already written but then I know that I wont have anything for tomorrow. Technically I have 21 chapters finished and it's killing me. I want to share them all with you.


	16. Discussing an Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise chapter. I really cant help myself.

“Hey, guys!” Marinette waves at her phone to her friends on the other side. “How is the class handling without me?”

“Surprisingly, they are all mad that you aren’t here.” Alix speaks first. “I think they are all pissed that you are getting all this attention. Plus, Lila is spreading ridiculous rumors about where you are at right now.”

“Let them be angry.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “Marinette, you deserve this time away from these toxic people.”

“Maybe.” Marinette takes a deep breath. “I just feel so bad leaving you all there with them.”

“Don’t worry about us.” Adrien smiles at her. “We have actually been having a lot of fun letting our imaginations go wild with what you are doing in a multi-million-dollar mansion.”

“Yeah!” Kim nods excitedly. “Do they have solid gold toilets? Or tiger skin rugs?”

She giggles at her friends before answering. “No. Not that I know of. But they do have a beautiful rose garden.”

“Sounds romantic.” Adrien wiggles his eyebrows at the bluenette. “Did Damian take you there?”

“Kinda…” She blushes.

“OMG.” Chloe yanks the phone from her friends and you can faintly here Max yell “Hey! That’s my phone.” from the other side.

“When is the wedding? Please tell me I’m the maid of honor.” The blonde says excitedly.

“Chloe.” Marinette wines. “We haven’t even gone on our first date yet.”

“Yet?” She smiles brightly at the girl as Alix pops into frame. “Does that mean you are going on a date?”

“Yes.” The small girl gives her friends an awkward smile.

“Wow.” Alix looks off screen. “Did you hear that you guys? Our clumsy class president actually landed herself a date with THE Damian Wayne!”

“Way to go, Princess!” She hears Adrien say off screen.

“When’s the date?” Chloe asks.

“Tomorrow.” She grins to herself. “He’s picking me up after the tour of the Wayne botanical gardens. And before you ask, no I don’t know where he is taking me.”

“Very mysterious.” Max gets his phone back from Chloe. “We have to get going. Our teacher will be going around to check on all of us door to door. Sorry to cut this short.”

“It’s no big deal. I have to call my parents anyways.” She waves to her friends. “See you all in the morning.”

They all say their goodnights and then the call ends. Sighing, she calls her parents as she walks out the door. She is halfway to the kitchen before they answer.

“Hey, sweetie.” Her father says first.

“Hello, Papa. I was just checking in as promised.”

“Is that Marinette?” she hears her mother’s muffled voice.

“Yes. She’s calling to check in.”

After a moment of shuffling from the other side, her mother says. “So, how are you liking staying with Mr. Wayne?”

Just now making it to the kitchen, she looks around to see Tim making a pot of coffee and she waves to him. “It’s great, Maman. Everyone has been so nice.”

“That’s great to hear.” Her father booms through the phone. “What are you up to right now?”

Marinette looks around the large kitchen for all the ingredients she needs. “Just getting ready for bed. I still have another tour tomorrow.”

“Well we will let you get to it then.” Sabine says. “Goodnight honey. Have a good day tomorrow.”

“I will. Love you, Maman. Love you, Papa.”

“Love you.” Both her parents sing at the same time.

“Bye.” She smiles as she hangs up.

“Was that your parents?” Tim asked.

“Yep. Do you know where I can find any baking sheets?” Marinette questions while pulling out the bag of flour she found.

“Right over here, Angel.” Damian pulls a baking sheet out for her. “What are you going to make?”

Marinette jumps at his sudden appearance. “You scared me.” She smiles at him. “What is up with you and your family always sneaking around.”

“It’s trained into us, Pixie-pop.” Jason laughs when Marinette jumps again. “You’ll learn to hear us coming eventually, don’t worry.”

“I hope so.” She smiles at the three boys. “Any of you want to help me make some cookies? They are Tikki’s favorite.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Dick pokes his head into the kitchen. “Alfred kicked us out the last time we tried to make food in here.”

Marinette gives Dick a sly grin. “Well Alfred isn’t here, now is he? Besides, how bad can you all really be if I’m here to help?”

“Famous last words, little lady.” Dick smiles at her as he rolls up his sleeves.  
\-----------  
“Do you really want to drag her into this?” Barbara stops typing on the bat computer to turn to Bruce.

“I’m not dragging her into anything.” He shakes his head. “All I’m doing is giving her an opportunity. If she says no, then that’s fine but seeing as she is so young, I feel like it’s a good opportunity to take. She is the guardian of these miraculous and she needs to be sharp if she wants to really protect them. Training with us and protecting this city would be a good thing for her.”

“I believe Master Bruce is correct.” Alfred spoke up. “With her winning the Thomas and Martha Wayne scholarship, she has agreed to go to Gotham University with a full ride. She will be in the city for at least 4 years anyways.”

“Are you okay with this, Selina?” Barbara looks to catwoman.

“I understand you don’t want what happened to you to happen to her but in the end, it’s up to her.” She pats the red heads shoulder. “Plus, her father isn’t the police commissioner. You know it wasn’t Batgirl who was targeted, it was Barbara Gordon.”

Barbara takes a deep breath. “You’re right. It’s just that this city is so dark and she’s so nice. I don’t want this city to change her.”

“I think you underestimate her.” Tikki phases through the wall with Plagg in tow.

“What do you mean?” Bruce turns to the kwami’s.

“What sugar cube here is trying to say is that Marinette wont break so easily.” Plagg sits on the desk. “You have no idea what she has gone through and what she has seen. If anything, she might just change this city for the better.”

“What happened to her?” Selina looks to the kwami.

“That’s not for us to share.” Tikki speaks up. “It’s something she has to be willing to share with you. All I’m saying is that I think it’s a great idea for you all to take her in under your wing. She has been lost ever since Master Fu died and she needs some guidance.”

“I guess you’re right.” Barbara smiles at the kwami. “So where is little Miss Sunshine anyways?”

“She’s making cookies with the boys in the kitchen.”

“All of the boys?” Alfred looks to his family with worry.

“Yeah.” Plagg yawns. “Why?”

“We better go check on them.” Bruce makes his way to the exit. “Before they burn the whole house down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a 3rd chapter today? Or is that too much?


	17. Cleaning Up the Mess and Getting Good Advice

Bruce runs into the kitchen with Alfred, Selina, Barbara and the kwami’s following him to see all four of his sons plus Marinette covered in flour and other baking ingredients. Tim and Jason seem to be rolling around on the floor wrestling over a spoon and Marinette was chasing Damian around with cookie dough on her hands. A closer look at Damian showed that he had the substance smeared all over his face and hair and Dick was up on the counter recording the whole thing laughing.

Shaking his head, Bruce cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. “What’s going on in here?”

Marinette squeaked at his presence and bowed her head. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I was just making some cookies and things got a little out of hand.” She begins to fidget with her hands. “I promise I’ll clean everything up.”

“I know how my boys can be and I guarantee that this is not all your fault.” He pats the small girls head.

“You aren’t mad at me?” She looks up at the billionaire.

“It will take a lot more than a small mess in the kitchen to make me mad. I do live with four boys after all.” He looks to his sons. “You all better help her clean this mess up.”

Dick hops off the counter. “Of course we will. What kind of assholes would we be if we just let her clean up the mess we made?”

Just then the oven goes off and Marinette grabs an oven mitt to pull the cookies out. “The cookies are done! They actually look pretty good. Except for yours, Jay.” She sets the cookies to cool on the stove. “I told you, you used too many eggs.” She giggled.

“Wait.” Barbara looks to the cookies. “You actually managed to get something done while making this mess?”

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled at her. “We made enough for everyone. I just wouldn’t eat Jason’s.”

“Rude.” Jason scoffs.  
\------------  
“I’m glad they liked my cookies.” Marinette smiled at the sink full of dishes that she was washing.

“Angel, I’m pretty sure they just like you in general.” Damian grabs a clean bowl from Marinette to dry.

“And I feel like that’s just crazy. I’ve done nothing but cause trouble.” She shakes her head.

“Not any more trouble than we are already used to.” Dick says from across the kitchen where he is sweeping up flour from off the floor.

“Yeah.” Jason says from where he and Tim are cleaning the counters. “Plus, you are like our own little sunshine of Gotham. You make this place seem a little less doom and gloom.”

Marinette finishes up her last dish and hands it to Damian. “I’m still sorry that we ended up trashing the kitchen. I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your night.”

“Are you kidding?” Dick laughs. “This was so much more fun than anything else we had planned on our night off.”

“Oh! That reminds me.” Marinette pulls out her phone. “I want you to send me that picture and video you took.” Marinette looks around to all the boys. “Do you all want my number too? Just in case.”

They all exchange numbers and Marinette smiles down at her phone when she gets the picture. “Damian. Why didn’t you smile?”

He shrugs. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“Well you’re going to smile for this one.” She wraps her arm around his shoulder and holds up her phone for a picture.

“I still have cookie dough in my hair though.” He looks down at her.

“Well that’s your own fault for being too slow. Come on, Damian. Just smile.”

Instead of looking into the camera, he can’t help but to keep his attention on her to smile while she takes the picture. “I let you catch me.”

Saving the picture for Damian’s contact photo she looks up at him and pats his head. “Whatever you say, Boy Wonder. I know I can give you a run for your money. I already punched you in the face once.”

“Ha!” Tim snorts at his brother. “She got you there.”

“Lucky shot.” Damian scoffs.

“Probably.” She winks at him. “Maybe we can have a round two sometime.” She begins to walk out of the kitchen.

“A round two?” He follows her out. “Are you challenging me?”

“Sure am.” She makes her way to her door. “Maybe that can be our second date if the first one goes well.”

“Sounds like a plan, Angel.” He leans against the wall next to her.

“Well I need to wash the flour out of my hair and go to bed.” She opens up her door. “Goodnight, Damian. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.” He waves at her as she smiles at him before shutting the door.

He stares at her door for a minute or two before he runs down the hall to find Dick. Just as he turns the corner, he sees him leaving the kitchen. “Grayson, I need your advice.”

“My advice?” He points to himself, confused. “Why me?”

“You have a girlfriend; therefore, you would be the most useful.” He spoke with a straight face.

“Awe, I’m flattered, baby bird.” He walks them to an empty room. “What’s up?”

“So, you know how I have a date with Marinette tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes. The whole house was cheering for you.” Dick nodded.

“You will pay for eavesdropping on us.” He looks angrily at Dick. “But my point is that I have no idea where to take her.”

“Well…” He thinks for a moment. “You don’t want to take her anywhere too fancy or you might overwhelm her.” Dick’s face lights up. “I know just the place. I will even set it all up for you. All you have to do is pick her up and take her there.”

“Thank you, Grayson.”

“Anytime, little D. You better go get a shower and some sleep. You still have school in the morning.”

“I’m aware.” He rolls his eyes as he heads to his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a second chapter very soon. I wanted to post this one last night but I fell asleep. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. A Peaceful Morning

“Miss Marinette.” Alfred knocks on her door to wake her up. “Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes. I suggest you get up to get ready for your tour today.”

“M’up.” She mumbles. She then falls out of the bed that was higher up than she thought and she hits the ground with a solid ‘thump’.

“Are you okay Miss Marinette?” Alfred asks through her door.

Marinette grabs the edge of the bed to pull herself up as her kwami’s laugh at her. “I’m okay.” She yells at the door.

Looking around for her suitcase, she finds it at the end of her bed. She pulls out her baby pink long sleeved skater dress she made herself and a pair of shorts to wear underneath. (You can never be too careful) She also pulls out her favorite pair of grey thigh high socks to keep her legs warm in Gotham’s cold air and a black pair of short 2-inch heels.

After getting dressed, she brushes her teeth and puts her hair up into a high ponytail with a baby pink ribbon to match her dress. Putting on a few swipes of mascara, she puts the tube into her purse along with her phone and slings it over her shoulder. She tucks in the necklace with the cat ring into her shirt and decides to wear Kaalki’s glasses on her face. All her respective kwami’s dive into her purse as she gets ready to leave.

Marinette checks herself out in the mirror one last time before walking to her door to meet everyone for breakfast. As she closes her door, she hears another one open behind her. Turning around, she sees Damian leaving his room. “Good morning, Damian.”

“Good morning, Angel.” He smiles brightly at her. “Would you like me to escort you to breakfast?” He holds his hand out to her.

“I think I know my way.” She taps her chin in faux thought. “But the company is so nice that I would love to walk with you either way.” Marinette finally grabs his hand.

The two walk in comfortable silence as they make their way to the dining room for breakfast. When they enter, everyone looks at their joined hands happily.

“Good morning, lovebirds.” Dick winks at them when Marinette blushes. “You better hurry up and get some food before Jason takes it all.”

They all look at Jason who has at least 6 pancakes piled onto his plate. “What?” Jason shrugs. “I’m hungry. Don’t judge.”

Smiling, Marinette drags Damian to two empty seats to sit down. While they eat, both teens still hold each other’s hands under the table. The only ones to actually notice this are Bruce and Alfred, but they decide to keep quiet about it.

“Ah, Miss Marinette. I took it upon myself to pack your kwami’s some food while you are out today.” Alfred informs.

At this news, Plagg zooms out of his spot in Marinette’s purse to look at the butler. “Did you get me the smelliest cheese you could find?”

“Plagg! Don’t be rude.” Marinette scolded him.

“It is fine, Miss Marinette.” He turns back to the kwami. “I got you camembert, just as you asked.”

“Alfred, I’m so sorry he bothered you with this. I know he can be a pain.”

“It was no bother, Miss Marinette.” The butler smiles at the girl. “This is what I am here for. I am happy to help in whatever way I can.” He stands up with three small baggies, one containing cheese, another with cookies and the last with sugar cubes and hands them to Marinette.

“Thank you, Alfred.” She takes the bags and stuffs them into a side pocket in her purse. “Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?”

Alfred smiles brightly at the complement. “I may have heard it once or twice.”

“Well people should say it more often.” She laughs.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Jason gets her attention. “Have you ever been on a motorcycle?”

“Yeah.” Marinette nods at him. “My friend Luka has one and also my Nona.”

“Then are you okay with me taking you to meet up with your class on mine?”

“I don’t see why not.” She looks down at her dress. “It’s a good thing I decided to wear shorts today.”

“Cool. Riding around the city on the motorcycle is a lot more fun, trust me.” He gives her a playful grin.

“No speeding, Jason.” Bruce warned. “Or I will have Alfred drive her.”

“I won’t go that fast.” Jason sneaks a wink at her.

“Well we better get going.” Tim looks at his phone. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Right.” They all stand up and make their way to the vehicles that seems to already be waiting out front.

“I will pick you up at 4 in front of the Wayne botanical gardens.” Damian turned to face her.

“You better not stand me up.” She jokes. “I know where you live, Wayne.”

“I would never, Angel.” He gently kisses the back of her hand. “Look for this car when I come to pick you up.” Damian smiles at her before he gets into a beautiful all black 1961 Jaguar E-Type. “See you later.” He starts the car and drives off.

Marinette stands there with her face going red as she watches the car drive off in the distance.

“… Earth to Marinette.” The bluenette snaps out of her trance to look at Jason.

“What?” She says breathlessly.

“I said are you ready to go?” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Or do you want to ogle at demon spawn some more?”

“What? Me? Ogle?” She shakes her head too quickly. “I wasn’t ogling at anyone.”

“Right.” Jason deadpans at her as he gets onto his motorcycle. “Are you coming or not?” He holds out a helmet to her.

Marinette takes the helmet from him and puts it on as she gets on the back of the bike. 

“Hold on tight.” Jason grins as he starts up the motorcycle. Marinette wraps her arms around Jason’s waist tightly. “You ready?” She nods against his back. “Here we go.” He hits the throttle and speeds down the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If you don't know what the E-Type looks like. Trust me when I say that it's a beautiful old car. Also it's like a half a million dollar car so it's no joke.


	19. Sketch Book Drowning

One thing that Marinette learned about Jason was that he was a speed demon. Not that she complained. The ride was a lot of fun for her. Coming to a stop in front of the Wayne botanical gardens, she hops off the bike and hands Jason her helmet.

“Thanks for the ride, Jay.” She couldn’t seem to shake the smile off her face. “That was a lot of fun.”

“No problem, Sunshine.” He sets the helmet on the back of his bike. “Just don’t tell Bruce how fast we went. I don’t need to hear that lecture again.”

“Again, huh?” She crosses her arms at him. “Do you ever listen to Bruce?”

“Only when it’s convenient.” He shrugs.

Marinette’s laughter is cut short when her class pulls up beside them on the bus.

“I hate your class.” Jason mean mugs some of her more annoying class members as they get off the vehicle.

“Why?” Marinette asks him while she turns her back to Lila who just caught sight of her. “They haven’t done anything to you specifically.”

“They sure as hell have.” Jason steps closer to the bluenette. “They upset my new little sister and I take that very personally.”

Marinette smiles up at him. “You know, I’ve never had any siblings before. I always did wish I had an older brother.”

“Well consider your wish granted.” He reached down to hug the small girl tightly and lifted her up off the ground. “You can’t get rid of me now.” He sets the girl back down gently. “Text me if you need anything. I am not afraid to punch a teenage girl in the face.” Jason says with a smirk.

“Thanks, Jay.” She looks over to her class and sees all her friends waving her over. “I better get going. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya later, Pixie-pop.” He waves to her as he gets back onto his bike and drives off.

Marinette turns around to meet back up with her class and greet her friends.

“I see Marislut is still hanging out with that creepy older man. That guy just looks homeless.” Lila laughs as Marinette walks past.

“I know.” Alya agrees. “It’s really disgusting that she is probably living with him.”

Ignoring them, Marinette stops in front of her friends to give them all a hug. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Bugaboo.” Adrien hugs her back. “You rode here on a motorcycle?”

“Yeah. I rode with Jason. Apparently, he doesn’t know how to go slow.” She laughed.

“It’s good to see you smiling so much.” Chloe chimed in. “I don’t even think you looked this happy even before Lila came along.”

“I’m feeling happier.” She looked over to Madame Mendeleiev who was counting all the students. “I think that this trip really was a good thing.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alix smiled at her friend. “You didn’t even bat an eye at what Lila just said. I think that kinda pissed her off.”

“Alright, class.” The teacher spoke up. “Please follow me inside and no talking until the tour guide finishes her speech.”

They followed her inside and were greeted by a short brunette in a pantsuit who introduced herself as their tour guide. After a few rules about not touching or damaging the plants, they began their tour.

“This place is actually kind of pretty.” Chloe looked around at the beautiful garden.

“It is.” Kim agreed. “It says here that the Wayne’s paired up with Poison Ivy herself to keep this place so beautiful.” He read a plaque on the wall.

“Isn’t she like a villain?” Alix asked.

“No.” Max shook his head. “She’s mainly an extremist when it comes to protecting her plants. Sometimes the city and the people just don’t align with her plans.”

“She’s a rouge.” Marinette looked to her friends. “I read about her and Harley Quinn. Sometimes they do some bad things but they aren’t inherently evil. They even have been known to help out Batman a time or two.”

“Harley Quinn?” Kim looks at Marinette. “Isn’t she the Joker’s girlfriend?”

“Not anymore, thankfully.” She shook her head. “She’s actually with Ivy now. I heard that they have been a lot better now that they have found each other.”

“Good.” Chloe nods. “Girls supporting girls is what I’m all about.” She wraps her arms around Alix and Marinette.

“Oh, look!” Marinette points to a beautiful koi pond to her left. “Give me a sec.” She walks closer to it. “I need to sketch something.” They all laugh at their distracted friend as they talk about Gotham’s villains.

Marinette was so focused on her work that she didn’t see Lila come up from behind her. In the middle of her drawing, Lila bumped into the girl hard, causing her to drop her sketch book and pen into the water. “Oops.” Lila laughed as the girl quickly grabbed her soaking book from the water before it sunk to the bottom. “Didn’t see you there.”

Marinette looked at her ruined book with tears in her eyes, then looks back to Lila. “Why did you do that?”

“You are just so unnoticeable that I bumped right into you.” She laughs with Alya standing next to her. “I wouldn’t worry about it though.” Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder. “There was nothing but trash in that book anyways.”

Marinette was just about to scream at her when Madame Mendeleiev storms up to the girls. “What is going on over here?”

“Nothing, Madame Mendeleiev. We were just talking.” The teacher didn’t look like she was buying it.

“No.” Marinette shook her head in anger. “She purposefully bumped into me so I would drop my book in the water.” She held up her wet book.

“Lila did not.” Alya defended her. “I was right here. It was a complete accident.”

“Yeah.” Lila agreed. “I am sorry about that.” She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The teacher looked at the three girls and sighed. “I better not catch any of you doing something like this again or I will not hesitate to call all of your parents.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “And Lila, please watch where you are going. We don’t need any more accidents.”

“Yes ma’am.” They all mumbled to the teacher. Alya and Lila smirked at the bluenette before walking off.  
\------------  
“I can’t believe she did that.” Adrien said after swallowing a mouthful of food. They were all now on their lunch break.

“Well believe it.” Marinette looked at her book that was still partially wet. “And my pen fell into the bottom of the water. Now I can’t draw at all anymore.”

“She just can’t let you be happy, can she?” Alix patted her hand in comfort. “That girl is a total witch.”

“Damn right, she is.” Kim agrees. “The whole class knows how much you love to design. I know they all know she did that on purpose.”

“That is a 97% probability.” Max adds.

“Let’s just not talk about that.” Marinette gives her friends a weak smile. “There is nothing we can do about it now.” 

Just then, she feels her phone vibrate from inside her purse. Looking at her phone, she sees a massage from Jason.  
***  
Jay: hey sunshine! hows the tour goin?

Mari: ok I guess. Lila made me accidentally drop my sketchbook in a pond tho :/

Jay: sausage hair did what? do I need 2 beat someones ass?

Mari: lol no jay. if I wanted to do that I would have done it a long time ago. that would just make them hate me even more

Jay: well isnt ur teacher gunna do somethin about it? she has to be at least a lil bit better than the last 1 u had

Mari: she has no proof of her doin it on purpose or else she would -_-

Jay: bummer. it would be nice to see her get whats comin to her

Mari: yea. I have been waiting for that time to come for years. join the club pal  
***  
“Who are you texting Mari?” Adrien gets her attention. “Is that Damian?” He nudges her with his elbow.

“No.” She smiles back at him. “It’s Jason. He’s just wondering how the tour is going.”

“Wow.” Alix says. “That family really likes you, huh?”

Marinette laughs. “Yeah. I guess they do.” She looks down at the time and sighs. “Lunch is almost over. Come on, let’s go meet up with Madame Mendeleiev. Maybe we can still enjoy the rest of this tour if we all stick together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have done so much better with this chapter.... Sorry it's such a mess.


	20. The Rooftop

“Please stay together class.” Madame Mendeleiev looked up from her clip board. “One last headcount and we can leave for the bus.”

“You really have no idea where he’s taking you?” Chloe asks as her teacher checks off names on her clip board.

“No. But he did just text me that he’s out front next to the bus.” Marinette looks away from her phone. “I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow at the Gotham recycling plant.” She puts her arms out for a group hug.

“Marinette.” Madame Mendeleiev looks at the girl. “Has your ride arrived?”

“Yes ma’am.” She smiles brightly at the teacher. “The car is waiting for me out front.”

“Good.” The science teacher nodded. “We can all depart then.” She guides the class out the front door.

“So, what kind of slums are you forced to live in now, Maritrash?” Lila slows down to talk to the group.

“That’s none of your business, you lying snake.” Alix speaks up for the girl.

“Oh, it’s that bad, huh?” She cackles at the group of friends. “I’m just glad that we don’t have to see your ugly mug as often.” 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Marinette deadpanned at the Italian. “But its nice to know that you think of me so much.”

“Whatever.” She scoffs. “Have fun in whatever rat hole you’re staying at.”

“You know I will.” Marinette gives her the most forced smile she could muster up.

“Woah! Look at that car dudes!” Nino yells from a few feet in front of them.

The class looks over to see Damian casually leaning against his black 1961 Jaguar E-Type. The moment his eyes lock onto Marinette, he pushes off the car to stand and smiles at her.

“That’s my ride.” The bluenette waves at her friends. “Bye everyone!” She yells to her class as she walks over to Damian. Marinette glances one last time at Lila to see her staring at the car and Damian with her mouth hanging open.

“Hello, Angel.” He opens the passenger door for her as she gets closer. “How was your day today?”

Marinette stands up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into the car. “A million times better now that you’re here.”

Damian reaches up to touch his cheek where she just kissed him and blushes before looking down at her in the car. “What was that for?”

“Nothing. Just felt like it.” She gives him a soft smile as she pats the driver’s seat. “Are you coming?”

“Yes.” He shuts the passenger door and walks around the car to get in on the driver’s side. “I think your class is staring at us.” Damian starts the car.

“Yeah.” Marinette breaks into a large smile. “I think you just proved Lila wrong and also, I don’t think any of them have seen a car like this.” She looks around at the beautiful interior.

“Proved her wrong how?” He asks.

“Pretty sure she’s been telling people that I’m living in some shack with a bunch of poor people. I think she thinks that Jason is a homeless man or something.” Marinette laughs at the thought of it as Damian backs out of his parking space.

“Did you tell him she said that?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“No. I do NOT need her to mysteriously go missing.” She giggles.

“You are too nice to people, Angel.” He fondly looks at the girl. “She doesn’t deserve your kindness.”

“Maybe I’m just taking the whole ‘kill them with kindness’ thing too seriously.” Marinette says sarcastically. “Where are you taking me anyways?”

“Just out to dinner.” Damian looks over at her. “You okay with that?”

“Dinner sounds nice. What’s the restaurant called?”

“We aren’t going to a restaurant.” He looks over to see her confused face. “We are having dinner on a rooftop.”

Marinette gives him another one of her signature smiles. “Oh! We actually first met on a roof top. Coming full circle, are we?”

“Sort of. Only this time we won’t be on top of a hotel.”  
\-----------------  
Damian drives into an underground parking garage next to a vary large building. “Up there’s where we will be. This building is still under construction so its not too likely anyone will find us up there.”

“Are we trespassing?” She looks at him worried.

“No. Technically it’s fathers building and he knows we are here.” He opens up his door and quickly gets out to open hers.

“Really?” She steps out and he closes the door behind her. “What’s this building going to be anyways?” They take each other’s hands as they walk towards the building.

“This building is mainly for Wayne Tech’s science department among other things.” He gives her a knowing look.

“Oh.” She nods. “I gotcha.”

Once at the front door, Damian pulls out a key and opens the door and after they walk inside, he locks it behind them. Looking around, they see plastic lining the floors with ladders and stray paint cans lying around.

“Come on.” He smiles at her as he holds his hand out for her to grab. “The elevator is this way.”

She takes his hand again and he leads her to the elevators on the far wall. Stepping inside, Damian presses the button for the top floor. The entire ride up, both teens felt nothing but excited nervousness for their date. When the elevator doors open, Damian leads her around the corner to the rooftop access door that is up a flight of stairs.

“Close your eyes.” He turns to face her.

Closing her eyes, she smiles to herself when Damian starts to lead her in the correct direction. She hears a door open and shut and she can feel the rooftop gravel shift under her feet as she walks.

“Okay.” Damian says softy. “You can open your eyes now.”

Slowly, she opens her eyes to see everything before her. In the middle of the roof is a small circular table with a chair on either side. A covered plate was on the table in front of both chairs and a singular rose was in a vase on the center of the table. Looking off onto the horizon, she could see that to the west was the port where all the boats come into the city and to the east was the perfect view of Gotham’s city skyline.

“Wow.” She says breathlessly. “I had no idea we were so close to the water. The city looks so beautiful from up here.”

“Wait until you see it at night.” She looks over to where he moved and sees him holding out the chair for her to sit on.

“Thank you.” She sits down as he pushes the chair in for her. “This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Marinette smiles at him as he takes his seat across from her.

“I’m glad you like it. This whole set up was actually Grayson’s idea though.” Damian looks into her bluebell eyes. “I had no idea what to do. I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Well this is perfect.” Marinette looks down at her plate. “I guess I don’t have to steal anyone’s food today.”

“If you want, we can steal something else of Todd’s.” He gives her a mischievous grin.

“Do you do that often?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not as often as I used to.” He admits.

“Mmm.” She nods at him. “So, what’s on the menu today?”

“Spaghetti.” He lifts up the lids to show the delicious looking pasta is still steaming on the plate.

“Oh, I love pasta.” She says excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets real cute.


	21. First Kiss

The two teens spent the first half of their date laughing at jokes and getting to know each other. They spoke about school and friends (or lack thereof in Damian case) and even a little bit about their hero work. Conversation seemed to flow so easily between the two.

“Wow.” Marinette finishes off her plate. “Did Alfred make this?”

“He did.” Damian smiles at the girl’s elation.

“And it was still warm. How did this even get up here?”

“I have my ways.” He crosses his arms on the table and leans closer to her.

“Oh, we are keeping that a mystery I see.” She also leans closer to him from across the table. “I have my ways of getting information out of people.”

“Do you?” He raises an eyebrow at her. “I’d like to see that.”

“I’m sure you would, Boy Wonder.” She reaches a finger out and boops him on the nose. “But we can’t get everything we want.”

“Says who?” He challenges her as he leans in a little closer.

“Says me.” She winks at him as she abruptly stands up.

Damian frowns when she steps away from him but he follows her anyways. “Where are you going?”

“To sit at the edge of the roof. You joining me?” She sits down and lets her legs hang off the roof while Damian nods. He slowly makes his way there and sits down a few inches away from her. “Look at the sun setting.” She sighs. “I wish I could sketch right now.”

“Why can’t you?”

“My sketchbook fell into a koi pond and is now ruined.” She pulled it out of her bag to show him. “Plus, my pen sank to the bottom.”

“I thought you were lucky.” He looked sadly at the sketchbook.

“Not when people purposefully do mean things to me. Lila bumped into me and that’s how I dropped it.”

“She sounds like a jealous idiot.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Marinette shakes her head. “God forbid I do anything I enjoy in front of her. It’s like its in her blood to hate me.”

Damian intertwines his fingers with hers to get her attention. “Let’s not worry about her for now.” He smiles down at her.

Looking up into his emerald green eyes, she can’t help but to relax and smile back. “You’re right. Enough about me and my problems. Tell me more about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. Just anything. Like what’s your favorite color? Mine's pink.”

“For the longest time I thought it was black, but recently I just found out it was blue.” He looks fondly at her.

“What made the change?” She asked earnestly.

“Your eyes.” He whispers.

Marinette blushes and ducks her head down. “You’re just saying that.”

“No.” Damian takes his free hand to gently lift her chin up so he can see her eyes again. “I don’t just ‘say things’. I will never just ‘say things’.” He shakes his head at her. “There is something about you that just encaptivates me. From the moment I saw you dancing, I just couldn’t look away. If any other person had punched me on that rooftop, there would have been a serious fight. But you...” He cups her cheek and leans down closer to her. “you are the guardian angel that was sent down to save me.”

Marinette gives him the most loving smile he had ever seen and she reaches up to run her fingers through his perfectly styled hair. “And what am I saving you from exactly?”

“Myself.” He whispers roughly to her.

Something about the way he said that gave Marinette butterflies. Sighing deeply, she closes in on the last little bit of distance between them and closes her eyes for a kiss. When their lips met, the butterflies didn’t seem to stop and something like a warm, yet soft electric current ran through her whole body. Marinette can’t help but to think about how warm and soft his lips felt against her own. They stay like that for a long moment before they both break away to breathe.

Smiling at herself, she rests her head on his shoulder and looks out to the city. Paris has always been the city of love but tonight, Gotham really took that title. “I don’t want this to end.” She whispers to herself.

“Is this even real?” He whispers back as he rests his head on top of hers.

“I sure hope so.” Marinette snuggles closer to Damian to keep warm from the cold night air. “I’d be really mad at myself if I was dreaming this.”

“I’m still not convinced that I haven’t somehow died and snuck my way into heaven.”

The bluenette giggles at the idea. “No. I’m pretty sure this is real. I can see your brothers over there taking pictures of us.”

“Of course, they are.” He says annoyed before kissing the top of her head. “Should we get up to go yell at them?”

“Maybe.” She looks over at them from where they are standing on a rooftop a few building over and gives them a big wave. Dick is the only one who waves back.

“You know, they probably sat around and watched our whole date.” Damian gave them a mean look.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” She stood up from her spot on the roof and Damian quickly follows suit.

“What are you doing?” He asked when she opened up her purse.

“We are gunna go yell at them.” She smiles mischievously at him before saying “Tikki, Spots on!” and she is engulfed in a pink light. Now in her signature spotted Ladybug look, she unhooks her yoyo and wraps her free arm around Damian’s waist. “Hang on.” She winks.

“Wait, what?” He asks as she throws her yoyo around a nearby gargoyle and swings off the roof into the direction of Damian’s brothers. Her agility and speed were so great that it only took her a few moments to land on the roof she was after. Letting go of Damian, she turns her attention to the three boys who look a little bit shocked to see her. “Angel, please give me some warning the next time you do something like that.”

“Sorry.” She smiles at him over her shoulder. Looking back at Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin, she says “What do you think you guys are doing?”

“Uhm…” Red Robin speaks first. “This was all Nighwing’s idea.” He pushes Dick towards her.

“Harsh, man.” Nightwing looks at Red Robin. “I didn’t see you stopping me. In fact, both of you wanted to tag along.”

Ladybug crosses her arms and looks at the three.

“You look great, Pixie-pop.” Red Hood tries to butter her up.

“It’s Ladybug to you, Red Hood.” She smirks at him.

“Have none of you ever heard of privacy?” Damian stares angrily at his brothers.

“Oh, come on, Damian.” Nightwing pulls out his camera to show the two a picture of them kissing on the rooftop. “You are going to thank me one day for these.”

“Dick!” Marinette goes red just looking at the pictures and she covers her face.

“That’s Nightwing to you, Ladybug.” He smiles at her embarrassment.

“Har har.” Marinette sarcastically laughs as she drops her hands to her side. “No more spying on us.”

“Deal.” Nightwing smiles at her before turning his attention to Damian. “But seriously, little D. Way to go.” He playfully smacks him on the back.

“Alright.” Damian grabs Marinette’s hand. “We are leaving.”

“The same way we came or…?” She looks over at him.

“No.” He leads her to the fire escape. “I don’t want to do that again anytime soon.”

Marinette laughs. “Okay. Tikki, Spots off.” A pink light shines again as her transformation falls. “Are we heading back to your car?”

“Only of you want to, Angel.” He smiles back at her as they make their way down the fire escape.

Reaching the bottom, Marinette nods. “Sure thing, Boy Wonder. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went crazy with the chapters today.


	22. Accepting the Opportunity

“Welcome home Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred opens the front door for them. “Master Bruce is in the living room. He would like to speak to you both.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Marinette smiled at the butler while her kwami’s zoomed out of her purse and down the hall. “We’ll go talk to him.”

The two teens make their way to the living room to meet up with Bruce. “Father.” Damian greeted. “You wanted to speak with us?”

“Yes.” Bruce looks over at them from the chair he was sitting on and notices that his sons usually well-groomed hair was slightly disheveled. “How was your date?”

“It was great, Bruce. Thanks for letting us use your roof.” Marinette gives him a bright smile.

“No problem, Marinette. I’m happy you two enjoyed yourselves.” He can’t help but be thankful that this girl is bringing some happiness out in his usually closed off son.

“But maybe next time” Damian gives his father an annoyed look. “you can convince those nosy heathens to give us even a tiny bit of privacy.”

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “What did they do this time?”

“They took pictures of us while we were on our date.” Marinette speaks up. “But we yelled at them and they promised they wouldn’t do it again.”

“You trust them too easily, Angel.” Damian shakes his head.

“He’s right. I’ll keep an eye on them next time.” Bruce looks over at the bluenette. “I apologize about my other sons.”

“It’s okay. I know they didn’t mean any harm by it.” She waves her hand is dismissal. “Was there something else you wanted to ask us?”

“Yes.” Bruce stands up and walks closer to them. “Well really it’s something I wanted to ask you specifically, Marinette.”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to join my family and I on nightly patrols and training. Alfred, Selina, Barbara and I talked about it with your kwami’s and we all agreed that this could help you with your guardian duties.” He watched as her face went serious and she nodded along to what he was saying. “I’m only giving you this opportunity as a means to help you and to train you to become the best guardian you can be. Seeing as you accepted to go to Gotham University after the summer, you will be here for 4 years anyways. You don’t have to answer me right away and I won’t be disappointed if you turn this down. This is 100% your choice.”

Damian gave his father a surprised look before settling with a smile and turning to face Marinette for her answer. She smiled back at the two before answering. “I don’t know what to say besides thank you.”

“Is that a yes?” Damian asked excitedly.

“I guess it is.” She dragged Damian over to the couch to sit while Bruce followed. “The main reason I decided to go to school abroad is because I wanted the miraculous out of Paris. People know they were in the city. Taking them here and also strengthening myself is something I know Master Fu would have wanted for me.” Marinette looks fondly up at Bruce. “I think he would have liked you and I know he would have encouraged me to help this city.”

“I’m glad you understand, Marinette.” Bruce held out his hand for her to shake. “Welcome to the team.”

Shaking his hand, she says “Thank you, Bruce.”  
\--------------  
After a quick call to her parents and a change of clothes, she meets up with the bat team in the training room. Looking around she sees a large mat in the center of the room and something that looks like a trapeze setup on the farthest wall. All kinds of practice weapons line the left most wall and the regular gym equipment was on the right. “Are you sure you want to do this, Angel?” Damian gives her a concerned look. “We can do something else tonight. You don’t have to just hop right into this.”

“Don’t think I can handle the heat, Boy Wonder?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” He shakes his head. “I know you can handle yourself. We all saw that video with you and Scarecrow, so there is no need to prove yourself.”

“I’m not here to prove myself, Damian. I’m here to blow off some steam and to see what you’re made of.” She boops his nose.

“Did Sunshine come to play?” Jason walks into the room and looks at the duo. “You think you can hang with the big guns?” He challenges the girl.

“The big guns?” She looks around the room. “I don’t see Batman here yet.”

“That’s because he’s going to observe you today.” Tim walks in with Dick. “Those mirrors are one way.” He points to the mirrors lining the wall where all the gym equipment is.

“Oh?” She walks over to the trapeze ropes. “Is today evaluation day?” She climbs up to grab the trapeze.

“I guess you could say that.” Dick follows her. “You like my trapeze setup, do you?”

“Yours?” She jumps off the platform and swings freely to grab the other trapeze that hangs in the middle. “So, the circus story is true?” Marinette gains some momentum so she could do a graceful backflip and land on the opposite platform. Turning around, she grins at her accomplishment.

Jason claps while Dick responds to her question. “Sure is. I can teach you some tricks on that if you want.”

“Sounds like fun.” Marinette grabs the trapeze when it swings back her way and throws her legs over the bar to hang upside down. “Swinging around freely was kind of a thing I did a lot of in Paris.”

“Great.” Tim sighs. “Now there’s going to be two of them.”

“You’re just jealous that you aren’t that good on the trapeze.” Dick jokes.

“And you are just jealous that I’m better than you at everything else.”

“Sure, Timmy. You keep telling yourself that.”

Damian ignores his brothers who just keep arguing with each other to go stand underneath Marinette and watch her swing. “Are you just going to hang there all day?”

“Why?” She smiles down at him. “Do you want me to come down there to stop the arguing or do you want to meet me up here?”

“If you could stop the arguing I would be thoroughly impressed. They never shut up.”

“Okay.” She unhooks her legs at the same time she reaches the other trapeze and swings herself to the platform to climb down. Walking to the center of the mat, she clears her throat. “Who wants to be first?”

The arguing immediately stops as everyone looks at her. “A sparing match?” Dick asks.

“Yep.” She squares her shoulders and brings her feet apart to be in a fighting stance. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Oh, you’re on Sunshine.” Jason goes to stand about 5 feet away from her and gets into his own stance. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Marinette lets out a loud laugh before instantly breaking into a very serious face. “Well I won’t.”


	23. Sparring

Watching Jason very closely, she evaluated his moves and looked for a weakness. Dodging each attack he threw her way, she noticed that he seemed to favor putting his weight on his left foot and throwing punches with his right arm. She waited for the perfect opportunity and when his right fist went flying towards her, she dodged it at the last moment and grabbed his arm to pull it over her shoulder. She sweeped his leg out from under him and heaved her body forward, effectively throwing him across the floor.

“Come on, Jason.” She smiled down at him on the floor. “I know you can do better than that.”

Damian actually belly laughed at the whole thing, causing everyone to look over at him. “He didn’t even land a single punch. Well done, Angel.”

“Did you actually ever doubt me?” She winked at him and then offered her hand to help Jason up.

“No fair.” Jason took her hand to get up off the floor. “I told you I was going easy on you.”

She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well that’s your own fault, now isn’t it?” Marinette turned to the other boys. “Who’s next?”

Damian stepped up to the mat across from her. “It’s my turn, Angel.”

“I though round two was supposed to be our second date?” She smirked at him.

“We will find something else to do for our second date.” He got into his stance.

“Okay.” She gave him a determined face. “Don’t hold back.”

“I never do.” He gave her a sly grin before lunging at her.

She barely moved out of the way in time. Turning around to face him, she studied his technique. All of his movements were precise and swift and he hardly ever left an opening for her. Deciding that defense wasn’t her best strategy here, she instead went on the offense. To try and trick him for a moment, she let him advance on her until she was backed up against the wall. The moment her back touched that wall she used it as a spring board to tackle him to the ground. They wrestled around on the floor for a moment until Damian regained control over the top to pin her arms above her head.

“Looks like I win, Angel.” He gave her a triumphant smile.

“I don’t know about that.” She smiled up at him. “From the angle I’m looking at, I don’t think it’s possible that I could lose.” Marinette gives him a playful wink.

Damian goes red and quickly hops off of her as he offers his hand to help her up. “Good job, Marinette.”

Alfred and Bruce watch the whole thing unfold from behind the one-way mirror.

“She is quite good, Master Bruce.” Alfred smiles at the spar between Marinette and Tim this time. “She is far more patient than she looks.”

“Yes.” Bruce agrees. “She adapts, uses her surroundings to her advantage and studies her opponent.” The small girl uses her speed to outwit Tim by running around to tackle him from behind. They can faintly hear Damian laugh again from the other side of the glass.

“She can teach them all something. Especially Master Damian.” The butler watched Damian’s genuine smile closely.

“I know.” Bruce sees Marinette finally line up to spar with Dick. “I think she can teach all of us something.”

Dick and Marinette’s spar was something more of an even match. The fight was almost like a perfectly choreographed dance of give and take. One would advance before the other quickly took the upper hand. They each did graceful flips and perfect parries. This went on for almost 10 minutes before they both agreed to call it a drawl.

“Wow, Mari.” Tim says to the bluenette. “You really know how to put on a show.”

Resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she gives him a small nod. “I didn’t know I was here for entertainment.”

“You know that’s not what he meant, cupcake.” Dick hands her a bottle of water that she happily takes. “But we seriously had no idea how awesome you are.”

“That’s me.” She says after chugging her water. “Secretly awesome Marinette.”

“Well it hasn’t been a secret since Scarecrow, Pixie-pop.” Jason gives her a high five.

“I think it’s time for you all to call it quits for tonight.” Bruce walks into the training room. “Good job everyone.” They all begin to file out of the room one by one. “Can I talk to you for a second before you leave Marinette.”

“Sure.” She waves to the boys as they leave but Damian stays behind with her.

“I would like to speak to just Marinette.” He looks deliberately at his son.

“Yes, father.” He says a bit annoyed as he leaves the room.

Marinette was about to speak but Bruce held up his finger to stop her. “No eavesdropping.” 

“Sorry.” They all mumble from down the hall before they finally walk off.

“Okay.” Bruce smiles down at the girl. “Now they are gone.”

“How can you tell?” She asks.

“Years of living with them. I just want to praise you on how well you did today.”

“Oh, uh thank you.”

“I also wanted to bring to your attention that it’s probably not wise for ‘Ladybug’ to be seen around Gotham. The dots are too easy to connect. You are lucky that only Wayne Tech cameras caught sight of you today and we could easily wipe the footage.”

“Oh, right.” She looked down at her shoes. “I’m sorry.” Looking back up at Bruce, she added “But I was planning on changing up my look in costume anyways. Tikki said she could work with me to change it.”

“You can do that?” Marinette nodded in response. “Does that mean you won’t go by Ladybug anymore?”

“I guess not but I’m not sure what we would call me.” She taps her chin in thought.

“We can think about that later. It’s late. I suggest you get some sleep.”

“You’re right.” She walks towards the exit. “Goodnight, Bruce.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Marinette might just go start up a two person circus in Gotham. I would definitely pay to see that. 😆


	24. Chasing the Nightmare Away

“No!” Marinette screams herself awake from her nightmare. Looking around, she finally realizes where she is and that it was just a dream. She puts her hand to her chest to try to slow her rapid heartbeat.

A few moments later, a soft knock comes at her door. “Angel? Are you okay?”

Sliding out of bed, she walks to the door to open it. “Hey, Damian. Sorry I woke you.” Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she finally gets a good look at what he was wearing and realizes that he’s shirtless. Trying hard not to stare at his muscular body, she forces her eyes back to his.

“That’s ok.” He looks at her with concern. “What happened?”

“I, uh…” She looks down at his abs for a moment before looking back up at him. “I had a bad dream is all.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look kind of out of it.”

Not wanting to tell him the real reason for her strange behavior, she just weakly nods at him. “I’ll be okay once I calm down.”

“Do you want me to stay with you until you fall back asleep?”

“Yes.” She smiles up at him. “That sounds nice.” Marinette opens up her door the rest of the way for him to enter. Kicking some stray clothing out of her way as she makes her way to the bed and gets in.

Damian leaves the door open as he follows her and Alfred the Cat sneaks his way in. Before he could sit on the edge of her bed, the cat jumps up there first.

“Oh, a kitty! I almost forgot about Alfred the Cat.” She reaches out to scratch his head.

“Yeah, sometimes he’s hard to find. He wonders all over the manor.” He smiles at the cat playfully rubbing against Marinette’s leg. “He’s not much of a people person. This is an odd thing for him.”

“That’s what they said about you.” She scoots over in her bed and pats the free spot next to her. “Come sit down. I wont bite.” The bluenette grins at him.

“Are you sure?” He looks at the bed.

“Yeah.”

Damian hesitantly climbs in bed next to her and Alfred the cat. The cat playfully pounces on his foot before running over to Marinette to curl up on her lap. “I think he likes you more than he likes me.”

Marinette gently leans her head against his chest. “What? Are you jealous?”

Damian smiles down at the small girl leaning against him. “No. Should I be?”

“I guess not.” The cat suddenly jumps off the bed and runs out the door. “Easy come, easy go.”

“He doesn’t stay in one place for long.” Damian hesitantly wraps his arm around her to get more comfortable.

Marinette smiles at his arm over her shoulder and intertwines her fingers with his. “I really am sorry I woke you up.”

“I don’t mind, Angel. I wasn’t really asleep anyways.”

“What were you doing then?” She looks up at him.

“Just thinking.” Damian smiles down at her.

“About?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

“I was just trying to figure out what we are.”

“I get that.” She nods. “I was wondering the same thing too.” Marinette looks back up to the ceiling. “According to Lila, you two are already a couple.” She giggles. “I would hate to break you two apart.”

“Well she’s delusional. There is nothing there to break apart.” Damian shakes his head. “She’s not even my type.”

“You have a type, huh?”

“I do.” He runs his free hand through her hair. “She has to be strong and have a smile that could light up the whole world. She has to know when to put people in their place how to do it. She also has to be selflessly brave and possibly a little bit too kind for her own good.” Damian sees Marinette shift to look back up at him. “Plus, having an adorable French accent wouldn’t hurt either. Neither would the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.”

Marinette blushes for a moment before reaching up to kiss him on the lips. The second time this happens is just as powerful as the first and Marinette hopes that she will never lose this feeling. Pulling away, she smiles softly at him. “You know, for a guy who says he’s never done this before, you sure are a smooth talker.” She pecks him on the lips again.

“I’m only being honest, Angel.” He cups her cheek. “You know I just want you to be happy.”

“You know what?” Marinette looks into his emerald green eyes. “I want YOU to be happy. I think you underestimate how beautiful and rare your smile is. I get butterflies every time I see it. Your happiness brings me happiness.”

Damian smiles even brighter at her and finally asks the one thing that was on his mind. “Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?” He saw her shocked expression but continued anyways. “I know most people would probably tell us to give this some more time but I don’t care. I can’t find a single good reason to wait.”

“I thought you would never ask.” She grabs both sides of his face and leans in for another long kiss. “Yes.” She breaks away, out of breath. “I would be happy to be your girlfriend.”  
\-------------  
Alfred was just about wake up the household for breakfast when he rounded the corner and saw Jason, Tim and Dick all gathered around Marinette’s door. 

“What’s going on?” He asks as he approaches.

“Shhh.” All the boys replied.

“Come look.” Dick waved him over. “But don’t wake them.” He whispered.

Looking inside the doorway, he saw Damian peacefully sleeping in Marinette’s bed with Marinette herself quietly sleeping with her head on his chest. Alfred briefly smiled at the young couple before turning to the boys. “Breakfast will be ready in 15. Go get dressed.” He shooed the boys away.

After they all dispersed inside their respective bedrooms, he turns to look at the two sleeping for a little bit longer before knocking on the doorframe. “Master Damian, Miss Marinette. Breakfast will be ready in 15. I suggest you get dressed.”

Damian immediately wakes up at looks down at his chest at where Marinette is sleeping. He smiles for a moment before putting on a straight face. “Thank you, Alfred.” He nodded to the butler as he walks off down the hall.

“Angel.” He gently shakes the girls’ shoulder. “You have to get up.”

“No, Tikki. 5 more minutes.” She mumbles into his chest.

Damian looks over to see Marinette’s kwami’s fly out of her bathroom. “Don’t worry.” Tikki smiles at the two. “We got this.”

Damian nods and watches as her kwami’s float a few inches above her head. They all take a deep inhale before screaming in unison “AKUMA!”

Damian had never seen someone move so fast. She quickly jumped up out of bed and looked around in a panic. “Where is it?” The bluenette said before becoming aware of her surroundings. “Oh.” She relaxed. “Good morning, Damian.”

“Good morning, Angel.” He smiled at her messy hair. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” Damian slid out of her bed.

“Right.” She yawned. “I guess I have to get dressed.”

“As do I.” He started to walk out of her room. “Am I walking you to breakfast this morning?”

“You better.” She smirked at him. “What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn’t?”

“Boyfriend?” They both heard Dick come running from down the hall. “Did I hear that correctly?” He sticks his head into the room.

“Alright.” Marinette sighs. “Everyone get out.” She pushed the boys out of her room. “It’s too early for this. At least let me get dressed.” She shuts the door the second they are in the hallway.

Looking over at her kwami’s, she sees them looking at her like they want to say something too. “Not you either.” She holds up her hand to stop them and walks to her suitcase to look through it. “I mean it. It’s too early for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Fluff. The fluffier the better.


	25. Telling the Friends and a Terrible Tour

Marinette looks in the mirror one last time before she leaves. Today she decided to wear some simple dark skinny jeans and a tucked in white t-shirt with her hair up in a massy bun. Over top she wore a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle high booties. To add a pop of color she also threw on her red and gray knitted scarf. She smiled at her reflection knowing that she made everything but the shoes herself. Marinette tucks in her chain with the cat miraculous inside her shirt and rests her glasses on the top of her head.

She grabs her purse with her kwami’s resting inside and walks out the door. Seeing Damian leaning against the wall waiting for her, she quickly takes his hand to walk with him to the dining room. “I’m surprised your brothers aren’t here to bombard us with questions.”

“Alfred called them away.” Damian looked down at her. “I told you he was one of the only sane ones.”

“I don’t think your brothers are insane.” She giggles. “I think they care a lot about you but just show it in an odd way.”

“Well I wish they wouldn’t.” He rolls his eyes sarcastically.

They both enter the dining room and everyone stares at them in complete silence. “Uhh… Good morning everyone.” Marinette awkwardly waves at them.

“Looks like it is.” Jason smirks at them. “Did you two sleep well?”

“Ignore them.” Damian drags his new girlfriend to the table to sit down. “Maybe they will go away if we pretend they aren’t here.”

Marinette laughs at that as she grabs some food and begins to eat.

“So, are you going to tell us or not?” Dick looks to the two teenagers. “I wanted to tell them but I wanted to give you two the opportunity yourselves.”

“Tell us what?” Selina looks over to Dick. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Dick gives his family a big smile. “Quite the opposite. Tell them, baby bird.”

Damian looks to Marinette for help but all she does is shrug. “You know Dick will tell them anyways.” She pats his knee.

“Fine.” He takes a deep breath. “I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend.” Damian speaks quickly so he can just get it over with.

“Really.” Bruce raises his eyebrows in surprise. “And what was your response?” He looks to Marinette.

“I said yes.” She says softly as she smiles down at her lap.

“You better pay up, Tim.” Jason holds his hand out to him.

“Unbelievable.” Tim digs out his wallet and hands some money over to Jason.

“You made a bet on us?” Marinette looks at them confused.

“Yeah.” Tim shakes his head. “I thought for sure it wouldn’t happen until next week. I guess demon spawn over here couldn’t wait.”

“Wow.” The bluenette looks over at Damian. “They bet on us like horses.”

“I’m not surprised.” Damian takes another bite of food.

“Jason, Tim please no more betting on Damian anymore.” Bruce gives his boys a stern look.

“What about our current ongoing bets?” Jason asks.

“You made more than one?” Marinette looks confused at them. “What about?”

Jason gave her a knowing look and before he could answer, Bruce spoke first. “No. We’re dropping this.”

Marinette still felt a little confused but decided to do as Bruce says. Finishing up her food, she looks down at the time. “It’s almost time to go.” She speaks up.

“Right you are, Miss Marinette.” Alfred stands up and hands the young girl some food for her kwami’s again. “We should all be heading out.”  
\-----------------  
“Thanks for dropping me off again, Jay.” She hands the motorcycle helmet back to him.

“It’s no big deal, Pixie-pop.” Jason looks over to the front doors of the Gotham recycling center and sees her class already lined up. “Sorry we don’t have any more time to chat.”

“That’s okay.” She gives him a quick hug. “I’ll see you later.” Marinette waves at him before meeting up with her class.

“Good morning, Marinette.” Madame Mendeleiev greeted her last student. “Seeing as we are all here, it looks like its time to start. Today we will be learning the process of how recycling works in this city.” They all follow the teacher as she walks them into the building and begins her speech about safety.

“Hey, Marinette.” Chloe looks at her best friend. “How was your date yesterday?”

“Amazing.” She smiles at all of her friends. “We had a rooftop dinner and watched the sunset. It was so beautiful.”

“Did you kiss him?” Alix blurted out excitedly.

“Shhhh.” Marinette looked to the rest of her class who all seemed to look over at them. 

“Sorry.” Alix whispered. “But did you?”

Marinette looked at her friends shyly as she heavily blushes.

“You did, didn’t you?” Adrien gives her a sly grin. “Are you smitten by this boy?”

“Kinda.” She looked at her friends. “He’s just so sweet with me it’s almost unfair.”

“Oooo.” Kim teases her. “So was Chloe right about marrying him?”

“We aren’t getting married.” She gave him a stern look. “He only just askes me to be his girlfriend.”

“No way!” Both Chloe and Alix jump around the girl in excitement as the rest of the class gives them dirty looks.

“Girls.” Madame Mendeleiev breaks them apart. “I know you don’t get to see Marinette as often as you do the rest of the class but please calm down.”

“Sorry.” They all say in unison.  
\------------  
“…and that is how we sort out the recyclables with the non-recyclables. That is it for now. Time for your lunch break.” The whole class cheered at this announcement. 

They all make their way to the designated lunch spot as Madame Mendeleiev hands out bagged lunches for them all.

“This tour is by far the worst one.” Kim looks around in his bagged lunch. “We didn’t even get to choose the food we wanted to eat today.”

“I know.” Marinette sighed. “But Madame Bustier wanted this place on the schedule. She thought this was the best learning experience for us and she’s the one who set up these awful lunches.” The bluenette pulls out a crustless bagged PB&J, an apple and a bottle of water. “But this isn’t the worst possible thing.

“Enough about this drab place.” Chloe looked over at Marinette. “So, what’s the Wayne family really like?”

“They are way less uptight than I thought they would be.” She remembers dinner with them a few days ago.

“According to all the interviews I’ve seen with Mr. Wayne, they all show him being a very serious man.” Max says.

“And he is.” She nods. “But not all the time. I think you need to learn to have a little bit of fun if you have a crazy life like his.”

“Wait.” Adrien gets his friends attention. “Listen to Lila now.” He jerks his head towards the sausage haired girl.

“Yes. My date with him was the best. Damiboo even asked for my ring size. I think he wants to propose to me soon. Isn’t that romantic?”

“Wow girl! That’s awesome. When do you think he will pop the question?” Alya ate the whole story up.

“I don’t know. Hopefully soon.”

“Did you happen to ask about that Interview with Mr. Wayne.”

“I did.” Lila gave her an almost believable look of disappointment. “Unfortunately, he is super busy as CEO of his company. Doing all that CEO work by himself is very hard I hear. I’m so sorry, Alya.”

“Oh, it’s okay girl. Maybe we can catch him when things aren’t so hectic for him.”

“Oh, Please.” Max rolls his eyes to his friends. “Everyone knows that Bruce isn’t the only one who runs his company. His son is also a co-CEO. She can’t seem to ever get her facts straight.”

“I don’t even know why we bother to listen to the garbage that comes out of her mouth.” Alix shakes her head.

“Because it’s kinda funny.” Kim wraps his arms around both Max and Alix.

“Yeah.” Adrien agrees. “One day we might even get to witness her dig herself into a hole so deep that she may never get out.”

“Maybe we can just dig a real hole and push her into it.” Chloe jokes as all her friends laugh.


	26. Yelling at the Liar and Stealing the Mask

“So, who’s picking you up today?” Adrien asks as their teacher leads them towards the exit.

“Damian is.” She checks her phone to see that he is already outside ready to pick her up.

“You should have heard the class yesterday when you drove off in that car.” Kim started laughing.

“What did they say?” Marinette asks.

“They were mainly mad that you seem to be getting special treatment.” Max informed. “It’s like they completely forgot about Lila saying that you are staying in a shack or something.”

“I don’t know what to say about them anymore.” She shakes her head at the thought.

Marinette and her group of friends were the last ones out of the building and when she catches sight of Damian by his car, she sees a very angry look on his face. As she moves closer, she notices that Lila and Alya are talking to him and moves in to try to save him.

“Listen, Daniel. All we are trying to do is warn you about her. She has clearly seen that you have a nice car and we know that she’s a total gold-digger.” Lila tried to sound as innocent as possible. “We all think it’s best if you stay away from her.”

Marinette begins to walk a little bit faster when she sees the look on Damian’s face.

“Listen here you self-centered wretch, I know exactly who Marinette is. Your fabrications about her show who you truly are and how much you truly envy to be like her. Your classes feeble-mindedness to follow in your footsteps is painfully depressing. It’s a shame you have to drag them all down with you. I almost feel bad for their sheep-like nature.”

Marinette finally steps in between the two of them. “Come on.” She looks sadly at Damian. “We don’t have to do this.”

Damian sees the sadness in her eyes and sighs before smiling down at her. “Okay, Angel.” He looks back over at Lila with anger in his eyes. “And my name isn’t ‘Daniel’. Maybe if you got my name right you wouldn’t look like such a moron.”

Alya looks almost as mad as he does as she turns to look at Marinette. “Marinette, your friend here is a real asshole. Why can’t you ever make friends with actual decent people like Lila?”

“First of all, Alya, he isn’t just my friend.” Marinette points her finger at her angrily. “He’s my boyfriend. And second of all, every single one of my friends are wonderful people and can actually think for themselves, unlike you.”

“I can think for myself just fine.” Alya looks back over to Damian. “And why is he your boyfriend? Everyone knows you have a huge crush on Adrien. Are you trying to make him jealous?”

“Seriously Alya?” Marinette crosses her arms and looks at her like she just said the dumbest thing she had ever heard. “When are you ever going to pull your head out of your own ass? I haven’t liked Adrien in that way for over a year. Plus, I even set him up with Kagami. You still believe that ridiculous lie about me being jealous of Lila because of him?”

“Whatever.” Alya grabs Lila’s arm and storms off to catch up with her class on the bus.

Marinette turns back around to see Damian smiling fondly at her. “What?” She asks.

“Nothing.” He shakes his head and turns to go open the door for her. “I just find it amusing that when you hit her with a cold hard fact that her only come back is ‘whatever’.”

“Yeah.” She slides herself in the car and Damian shuts the door for her then makes his way to the driver’s side. “I think they are all way to invested in Lila’s lies to ever hear reason again.”

“Why would they be invested into her lies?” Damian questioned as he backed out. 

“She has promised them a lot of things that will never happen.” Marinette sighed. “I feel bad that all of them are relying on her promises.”

“They will have no one to blame but themselves when they realize what’s happening.” He reaches over to grab her hand. “Angel, you shouldn’t burden yourself with this. You have already tried to show them the truth and they won’t listen.”

“You’re right.” She gently squeezes his hand. “It’s just that I sometimes can’t help but worry about them. They were all once my friends.”

“I’m sorry, Angel.” Damian thinks for a moment before changing the subject. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hm… I don’t know. All I know is that Bruce is taking me out on my first patrol with you all tonight. Until then, I guess we can do anything.”

“Can we eat fancy cheese?” Plagg pokes his head out of her purse.

“No, Plagg.” She sighs. “But you have free run of the manor. I’m sure you, Tikki and Kaalki can find something to do.”

“Maybe you can bother my brothers as much as they bother us.” Damian says sarcastically.

“Will they give me cheese?”

“Dick might.” Marinette giggled. “Maybe you should try it when he gets home.”

“Sounds like a plan. You in sugar cube?” Plagg dives back into Marinette’s purse.

“Why is he always talking about cheese?” Damian looks over to his girlfriend.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She shrugs.  
\-------------  
Damian didn’t know how he got here but he was now somehow chasing Marinette around the manor who had ahold of his favorite mask. He was always used to being the swiftest but she was currently out distancing him and he loved it and hated it all at the same time.

“Angel! I’m going to need that.” He tried to catch her as she turned the corner. 

“You can have it back if you can catch me.” She runs backwards for a moment so she can show him her putting on the mask. “Come on, Robin! Catch up.” She turns back around and runs into a full-on sprint.

Damian chases her from all the way in the Batcave to the kitchen where he finds her on the other side of the island counter next to Alfred.

“Hello Miss Marinette, Master Damian.” The butler turns to the young girl. “Why do you have on Master Damian’s mask?”

“I told him he can have it back if he can catch me.” The teens run back and forth around the counter to try and find an opening.

Alfred watches carefully as the two run around the kitchen. This is one of the first times Alfred has ever seen Damian be completely playful and happy in his presence.

“What’s going on in here?” Jason looks inside the kitchen to see his brother and Marinette running around.

“Apparently Miss Marinette took Master Damian’s mask and he’s trying to get it back.” The butler smiles at the two.

Jason smirks at his brother. “Come on, demon spawn. You just going to let her get away with that?”

“You think you can do better?” Damian looks at him.

“Nah.” Jason crosses his arms. “I think I’ll accept this L.”

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks to turn to Damian. “Do you give up?” She ducked away when he tried to snatch them from her.

“Why would I give up?” He questioned her.

“For a consolation prize?” She beamed at him.

“What’s the consolation prize?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Do you want this back or not?” She takes the mask off her face.

“Yes.” He sighed.

“So, do you give up?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Fine, Angel. I give up.”

“Okay.” She hands him his mask back.

“What’s his consolation prize?” Jason asked curiously.

“Oh, right.” Marinette turned to face Damian. “Do you want it now or later?”

“Now, I guess.” Damian shrugs.

“You sure?” She gives him a mischievous smile.

“Yeah.” He looked at her a little confused.

“Okay. You asked for it.” Marinette reached up on her tippy toes to grab both sides of his face and pressed her lips against his.

Both Alfred and Jason watched in shock at what she was doing. They were also surprised to see Damian gently put his hands around her waist and kiss her back. Marinette pulled away first and Damian stumbled back a bit in shock after realizing what she just did.

“Angel.” He whispered before smiling fondly down at her. “I think I should have asked for that later.”

“Gross.” Jason fake gagged. “I told you guys not to kiss in front of me.”

“That’s what you get for spying on us, Jay.” She laughs at everyone’s shocked face. “I knew I could catch Alfred off guard.”

“Yes, well” Alfred brought back his neutral face. “I need to get back to cooking dinner. If you’ll excuse me.” The butler turned back to the stove to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I have to reign myself in when I write the fluff. I have to chill when it comes to the fluff. I will live and die by the fluff. Fluff fluff fluff. Gimme more fluff.


	27. Ladybird

Marinette had just finished dinner and was now sitting down with Tikki to change up her costume before her first patrol. “I think we should incorporate more black.” The bluenette told her kwami. “Something a little more stealthier is what we are going with.” She paced around her room for a moment before she came to a sudden stop with an idea. “I know. Why don’t we keep the theme going that the rest of them have?”

“What do you mean by that?” Tikki questioned her holder.

“They all have some sort of bird or bat theme. We can go along with that, you know? They can call me Ladybird.” Marinette smiled at the idea. “I can defiantly remember that name. It’s already so close to the one I had.”

“That’s a great idea, Marinette. Do you already have an idea of what it will look like in your head?”

“Yes. I wish I could draw it for you so you can see.” She frowned at the thought of her ruined sketch book.

“You don’t have to.” The red kwami informed. “As long as you desire to look like that deep down then it will happen. Your original look isn’t something I came up with. It was all you.”

“So, I could change my look the entire time?”

“Yes.” Tikki nods. “But deep down you never wanted to.”

“I guess you’re right.” She smiled at Tikki. “So Adrien always wanted that ridiculous bell?” Her kwami nods. “That boy is something else.” She shakes her head.

“Tell me about it.” Plagg rolls his eyes from across the room.

“You were always the more practical one.” Kaalki agrees.  
\----------  
“Hey, little lady.” Dick greets Marinette when she meets up with everyone in the Batcave. “Did you get your whole suit situation settled?”

“Sure did. It was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“Well you better suit up.” Barbara rolls away from the Bat computer. “We do briefing in 5.”

“Okay.” She looks around the room at everyone looking at her expectantly. “You ready, Tikki?”

“Whenever you are, Marinette.” The kwami smiled.

“Okay, Tikki. Spots on.”

After the light of her transformation faded, everyone looked at her new outfit with appraisal. Across her chest is what looks to be an outline of a bird with its wings extended out and was red with black spots. She also wore what looked like all red boots that went up to her knees and red gloves that went to just below her elbow. The rest of the outfit from the neck down was all black. Her mask was the only other thing to show her red with black spots, only this time the mask wasn’t as rounded as the one before. It had a similar shape as the rest of the bat crew, pointed almost like a bat’s wings. Her hair was no longer in pigtails and was now in half up half down space buns. The only thing that actually remained the same was the yoyo that was hanging around her hips.

“Wow, Pixie-pop. Now you totally fit right in.” Red Hood gave her a high five.

“Thanks. I had a little bit of inspiration from all of you though.” She pointed to the symbol on her chest.

“Have you decided on a name for yourself?” Batman asked.

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled brightly. “Ladybird. I think it’s fitting.”

“Okay then, Ladybird. It’s time for your first briefing. We will all meet with Oracle at the Bat computer.”

“Oracle?” She looked confused.

“That’s me.” Barbara waved her over. “Code names only while suited up.”

“Okay.” She walked over to the Bat computer with everyone else. “Got it.”

“Alright.” Oracle turned back towards the computer and started typing on it. “Today should be a fairly standard sweep of the city. The only notable thing to say is that Two-Face broke out of Arkham a week ago and he’s still being oddly quiet. Keep your eyes and ears out for any information on him.” Barbara pulled up a map of the city which showed it being sectioned off into three parts. “Batman and Red Robin will take patrol over the north part of the city. Nightwing and Red Hood will take the central part and Robin and Ladybird take the south. Any questions?” The room was quiet. “Okay, good.” Oracle grabs a box off the table and opens it up to show 6 small ear pieces. “Remember to call for backup if needed.” The red head turns to Marinette. “We will all be listening if you need anything or if you have any questions.” She smiles.

“Thank you.” Ladybird grabs one of the ear pieces and puts it in with the rest of the team.

“Okay.” Batman spoke up and his voice echoed through everyone’s comms. “Let’s head out.”  
\-------------  
It took Marinette a little while to get used to hearing everyone talking in her ear. They didn’t speak often but when they did, it was usually about general directions of where they are going or where they were at. She found herself running from rooftop to rooftop with Robin and keeping an eye out on the streets below. She had just jumped across an alleyway when she caught sight of an older woman clutching onto her purse with her back against the wall as two large men advanced on her armed with knives.

“Down there.” She whispered as she swung closer.

“What is it?” Oracle asked over comms.

“Some guys are trying to rob a woman.” Robin chased after her.

“Let Ladybird handle this one.” Batman said sternly.

“What if she gets hurt?” Robin was still trying to catch up with Ladybird but she was clearly very fast with her yoyo.

“Then you intervene. Ladybird, just incapacitate them. Oracle will alert the cops.”

“Got it.” She whispered.

Ladybird jumped down to the ground level while Robin reluctantly watched it all unfold from the shadows, ready to intervene if necessary. Marinette landed quietly behind the two men and she made brief eye contact with the scared woman. “Who’s that?” The woman pointed at her, effectively giving away her element of surprise.

As the two men turned around to look at her, she took the opportunity to grab for one of the men’s arms and fling him over her shoulder. She turned around just in time to dodge the other man’s knife that was going straight for her head.

“You better beat it little girl, before you get hurt.” The man from on the ground said angrily as he got back up.

“I don’t think I will.” Ladybird quick-stepped out of the way as the man charged at her and she stuck her foot out to trip him.

She uses a high kick to the other man’s hand when he goes to swing on her again and the knife goes flying away, landing far down the alley. The man looks over to where his knife went and Ladybird uses his distraction to her advantage. One swift punch to the side of the head and he was knocked out cold.

“You little bitch!” The other man got back up again. “You’ll pay for that.”

“That’s what they all say.” Marinette unhooks her yoyo and begins to swing it in rapid circles in front of her.

The man laughs at her face. “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

Tired of chatting with him. Ladybird swings her yoyo to wrap around the large man and yanks him towards her. Just as he gets closer, she swings her fist forward to connect with his nose. She hears a loud crack as blood trickled down his face and he drops to the floor.

Bringing her yoyo back around her waist, she turns to look at the woman she just saved. “Are you okay ma’am?”

The older woman stares at the two unconscious men before looking back at her. “Y-yes I’m fine, thank you.” She steps away from the wall to get a better look at her. “Who are you?”

“This is Ladybird.” Robin steps away from the shadows to reveal himself as he gives his girlfriend a fond smile.

“Oh.” The old woman smiles at the boy. “Is she with the Batman too?”

Sirens can be heard coming closer to them from off in the distance. “I am.” Ladybird answers for the woman. 

“The police are close.” Robin tied the two men’s wrists with zip ties. “I’m sure they will want your statement.”

“Ah, yes. I know the drill.” The woman says as the police cars pull up from down the alley.

Two young officers exit the vehicle and meet with them all in the alley. “Over here.” Robin point to the two passed out men.

“You caught some more scumbags, huh Robin?” One of the officers spoke.

“No.” Ladybird smiled brightly at the officers. “That was me.”

“Batman got another one?” The other officer looked at her.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Where does he find you people?” The officer shook his head as his partner and Robin dragged them to the police cruiser. He walked over to the old woman standing to the side. “Are you the witness?”

He took her statement and it wasn’t long before they thanked the young heroes before driving off to book the criminals.

“Would you like me to escort you home ma’am?” Ladybird looked to the older woman.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” She gave a thankful expression to the bluenette. “My house is only 2 blocks that way.”

“Well then let’s get you home. Lead the way.”

Ladybird and Robin walk with the woman to her home. Just before she climbs the steps to her house, she turns around to face the heroes, specifically Robin. “You be good to this lovely young lady, Robin. She seems like a keeper.” The woman turns around and walks into her house. “Ah, young love. I sure do miss the feeling.” She shuts the door behind her.

A gaggle of laughter can be heard from over the comms as the two teens go red. “Come on back to the cave for the night. It’s time for debriefing.” Batman cuts through the laughter.

Ladybird turns to look at Robin. “I’ll race you back?”

“You’re on.” He shoots his grappling hook off and zips up to a building in a surprise head start.

“Hey, no fair!” She swings her way after him. “You didn’t say go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finally punching more people in the face.


	28. Two-Face

Ladybird and Robin were the first ones back, with Ladybird only beating him to the cave by a few seconds.

“Welcome back.” Oracle turns around to greet them. “You did good out there tonight, Ladybird.”

“Thanks.” Marinette grabs Robin’s hand and drags him to the Bat computer to talk to Barbara. “Did the others do anything interesting?”

“They may have found something.” She turns back around to the computer. “But we will all debrief when everyone gets back.”

“Okay.” The three make small talk while they wait for the others to arrive. Not 5 minutes later the four come riding in on their respective bikes and in the Batmobile.

“Good.” Barbara looks at everyone around her. “Now that we are all here, we can start. Nightwing and Red hood along with Robin and Ladybird all dealt with minor situations today. Good job to the four of you for de-escalating the situations. Now on to more serious matters.” Oracle pulls up a picture of an ancient looking golden yen and yang pendant. “This as an old Chinese relic being held on display at the Gotham Museum. Batman and Red Robin caught sight of a few of Two-Face’s men on the northern part of the city and was able to listen in on their conversation. Apparently Two-Face and his crew are planning on robbing the Museum for this artifact. It will be worth millions on the black market.”

“My class is going there tomorrow.” Ladybird looked worried.

“Yes.” Oracle nodded at the bluenette. “We know. This is why we will need to formulate a plan to intersect them and protect the people inside, plus the artifacts.”

“Okay.” Ladybird had on a very determined face. “I’m ready to help in whatever way I can.”  
\-------------  
“Hey, Marinette.” Chloe greeted her as she met up with her class.

“Hey, guys.” She briefly hugged all her friends. “Are you all ready for the last tour of the trip?”

“We sure are.” Max nodded. “This is the place I’ve been the most excited about.”

“Yeah.” Marinette looked around at all the cameras. “Me too.”

“Marinette.” She heard Oracle speak up from the ear piece she is wearing. “Stay calm. Still no sign of them yet. I’ll let you know when it’s time.”

She slightly nodded towards a camera as she followed her class inside the front doors.

“Today, students” Madame Mendeleiev spoke up from the front of the class. “I will need all of you to stick closely together. Our tour guide today will be Mr. Smith.” The man to her right waves to the class. “He is the Museums historian and he can tell you just about anything you could possibly want to know about this place and the items inside of it.”

“We caught sight of him on a traffic camera about 5 blocks out.” Oracle speaks up while the class begins to follow the tour guide. “Are all entrances still covered?”

“Front door is covered.” Red Hood speaks up. “Nightwing and I are on it.”

“Back entrance is secure.” Red Robin confirms. “Robin looks ready to pounce.”

“Hold you position.” Batman orders. “I have the rooftop covered.”

“Alright.” Oracle responds. “Ladybird, do you remember where the exits are?”

Marinette nods.

“Good. On my mark I will need you to slip away and go where I tell you to. I’m still not sure which entrance they will be heading for. They are about 2 minutes out.”

She nods again and waits. Just as she passes the restrooms, Oracle gives her the go ahead. “Front entrance. They have weapons.”

“Excuse me.” Marinette gets her teachers attention. “Can I go to the bathroom?” She gives her an innocent smile.

“Hurry up, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thank you!” She makes a beeline for the bathroom and looks around quickly to make sure no one else is around. “Spots on.”

After her transformation, she climbs into the vent she knows was going to be there. Remembering the blueprints that Oracle showed her last night, she makes her way to the vent that will drop her off at the front door. 

Ladybird drops down and walks outside just in time to see the whole Batfamily fighting with Two-Face and his men. She can hear all the sirens off in the distance getting closer. There are about 10 men, including Two-Face himself. Marinette sees one of the men aiming his gun at Red Robin and she unhooks her yoyo to throw at the man. It wraps around his wrist and she yanks it back just in time as the bullet ends up lodging itself into the wall next to her.

Running full force at the man, she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him swiftly in the face to knock him out. She kicks the gun away from the unconscious man and turns to face her next opponent.

“Batman got another one, did he?” Two-Face aims his gun at the girl. “Like we don’t have enough Bat freaks around here. Tell you what.” He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his infamous lucky coin. “How about I flip a coin to see if I shoot you or not. Heads you die and tails you live.” His mangled face had a lopsided grin that made Marinette's skin crawl.

“You don’t want to make luck-based decisions about me.” She steps closer to him.

“We’ll see about that.” He tosses his coin into the air but before he can catch it again, Ladybird throws her yoyo at it, making it fly off course.

Two-Face expression morphs into anger as lifts his gun to aim but she’s too quick. She ducks below the shot and runs behind him. Ladybird climbs onto his back and wraps her legs around his neck to put him in a chokehold. She leans back to throw him off balance and grabs his arm with the gun in one hand and elbows him in the side of the head with the other. Two-Face reflexively drops the gun and Ladybird takes this opportunity to tighten her hold around his neck. He tries to no avail to shake her off but not long after he goes limp. Standing up, she looks around to the rest of her team and sees that they have already taken care of the all the men. Police have already begun to arrived and start to put up caution tape. She can also see some news vans pulling up, ready to report on what happened.

“I need to get back.” She whispers to Batman.

“I’ve got you covered.” Oracle speaks up through the comms. “Your class has been sectioned off in the west wing and all the doors are locked because of the Museums emergency shutdown. They think you are stuck in the bathroom. After a talk with the police, you can go back through the vents to be with your class again. I’ll open up the doors when you are back in there.”

“Good.” She lets out a breath that she was holding.

“Hello, Batman.” Jim Gordon ducks under the caution tape to greet him. “I see you found the missing man of the hour.” They all look over to see the police handcuffing the men along with Two-Face. “We will make sure he stays in Arkham this time.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Batman keeps a neutral face.

Jim turns to look over at Ladybird. “You are a new face I haven’t seen. Jim Gordon.” He holds his hand out.

“Ladybird.” She shakes his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” The girl smiles brightly at him.

“Likewise.” He can’t help but to smile back. Jim then turns back to look at Batman. “So, who took down the big guy in the end and what was he after?”

“We overheard some of his men talking about an old Chinese relic he was planning to seal. It’s resell value on the black market is tremendous and we believe he had his eye on it because of its symbolism of two sides, Yin and Yang. Ladybird was the one to actually take him down in the end.”

Jim writes all this down as Batman speaks. “Thank you, Batman.” He turns back to Marinette. “And good job Ladybird. I hope to see you around more often. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go deal with these criminals.” He walks over to talk to the other officers.

“Hello, I’m Valerie Vale, a journalist for the Gotham Gazette.” A woman on the other side of the tape yells for their attention as she takes pictures of the scene around her. “Who is this new hero that has joined the team?”

Marinette looks over at Batman and sees him give a curt nod to go speak to the woman. “I’m Ladybird.” She says to the woman as Batman steps beside her and the rest of the team follows suit.

“Can you tell me what happened here, Ladybird?” Valerie takes a picture of the group.

“Once Commissioner Gordon has everything checked out, I’m sure he will give his speech to inform the public.” Marinette knew better than to let information out without all the police work being completely finished. “Just know that the situation has been handled and that everyone is safe.”

“Should we expect to see you around Gotham more often?” Another reporter chimes in as he catches wind of the conversation.

“You may see me around here and there.” She smiles at the reporters and an onslaught of camera clicks and flashed start up.

“No more questions.” Batman guides his family away and they all grapple up to the roof of the Museum.

“You did very well Angel.” Robin smiles at her.

“We all should be going now.” Batman points to a vent on the roof. “Take this vent all the way back inside before he helicopters show up.”

“Okay.” She smiles back at them all. “I’ll see you all later.” She makes her way into the vent and crawls her way back to the restroom.

“Are you ready for the lockdown to be released?” Oracle asks from the ear piece. 

“Spots off.” She detransforms and gives Tikki a cookie before nodding. “I’m ready.”


	29. Ladybird’s Debut

“Marinette! Are you okay?” Chloe asks the girl as she meets back up with the class.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was only stuck in the bathroom for like 20 minutes.” The bluenette shrugs. “Are we still going to finish the tour? What exactly happened?”

“Yeah, the tour is still on. Apparently, the people who tried to rob this place never even made it inside. Gotham’s heroes stopped them all at the front door.” Kim said excitedly. “I wish we could have seen it.”

“Could you hear the gunshots from in the bathroom?” Alix asked.

“Yeah. Totally scary.”

“I wonder what they were after?” Max questioned. “There must be a lot of valuable things in this museum.”

“Who knows?” Marinette shrugged.

“It’s a good thing those heroes were here to stop them.” Adrien added as they started up the tour again.  
\----------  
“Oh yes, I’ve met Batman before. I once saved his life.” Lila was spewing her lies again while they were all on their lunch break.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You did? That’s totally awesome, girl.” Alya jumped excitedly. “How did you do that?”

“Well it was last year with the Joker and Harley. Batman had his back turned and he didn’t see them coming. They were going to shoot him but I pushed him out of the way in time.” Lila grinned at all her friends. “He was so grateful that after he sent them away to prison, he gave me a ride back to my hotel in his Batcar.”

“Ridiculous.” Chloe shook her head. “Utterly ridiculous. That bozo couldn’t tell the truth even if she wanted to.”

“The Batcar?” Max looked thoroughly offended. “How can she mess up that badly and they not notice?”

“And Harley hasn’t been with the Joker in over 2 years.” Marinette laughed.

“Has she ever heard of google?” Adrien asked.

“Apparently not. I’m not sure any of them have.” Alix joked.

“And don’t they send them all to Arkham and not a prison?” Kim looked at Max.

“That is correct.” Max nodded.

“Class” Madame Mendeleiev got everyone’s attention. “It’s time to continue our tour. Everyone clean up after yourselves and line up.”

While she was on her second half of her tour, Marinette received a group chat invite with all of Bruce’s sons. Not really caring about the tour anymore, she joined the group and read the messages.  
***  
Jay: pixie-pop made the headlines!

Dick: wait really?

Tim: yeah I see that too. shes even trending on twitter. #ladybird

Mari: I AM? HOW?

Jay: people heard about u from the museum thing earlier 2day. a lot of articles r already out about u and they love u

Damian: How could they not? Only an idiot would hate Angel.

Jay: I hate to do it but I agree with demon spawn

Dick: did you see the headlining pic for her? everyone is commenting about it

Mari: what are they saying?

Tim: just that you are bringing a little bit of cheer to gotham

Dick: and that you now have a lot of admirers. your fanclub is growing fast cupcake

Jay: some of them are even talking about wanting to marry you

Damian: Absolutely not going to happen.

Dick: do you actually think that mari is going to agree to marry a stranger on the internet, baby bird?

Damian: No. I’m driving now so I will not be responding.

Jay: someone is a little defensive.

Tim: I have to go too. Bruce is yelling at me for being “too distracted”

Mari: I just cant wait to get out of this place and away from lila. Shes starting to even lie about how she saved batman once.

Dick: that’s actually kind of funny. Wait till Bruce hears that one  
***  
“Marinette” Adrien gets her attention. “We are getting ready to leave. Who are you texting anyways?”

“I’m in a group message with Tim, Jason, Dick and Damian. We were just talking about what went on here today.” The bluenette put her phone away.

“Students.” Madame Mendeleiev spoke up. “I know that nothing bad happened today but I will be calling everyone’s parents once we get back to the hotel. I would suggest texting them or calling them right now so they aren’t caught off guard by the news. I would hate for more of you to be sent home.”

All of the students took out their phones to text or call their parents and Marinette does the same.

“Hello?” Marinette’s mother answers the phone.

“Hey, maman. I was just calling you for a heads up. Madame Mendeleiev will be calling you in a bit about an incident that happened earlier today.”

“What happened?” Sabine sounded worried.

“Nothing bad.” Marinette sighed. “We were in the Gotham Museum when someone tried to break in and steal something. Nobody got hurt and the people never even made it in. Gotham’s heroes stopped them before they even had the chance.”

“Who’s on the phone?” Marinette could hear her father faintly say.

“It’s Marinette. Apparently, there was another incident but no one got hurt.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Tom spoke up, now clearly talking into the phone. “Are you sure everyone is okay?”

“Yeah. I’m looking at everyone right now. The only thing that really happened was that the building was on lockdown for maybe 20 minutes. It was hardly an inconvenience and worse things have happened in Paris.”

“Well if you are okay…” They all went quiet for a moment. “Are you sure you want to go to University in Gotham? That place seems kind of dangerous and you know we would love if you stayed in Paris.”

“I actually really like it here. I think this change will be a good experience for me.” Marinette looks over at her teacher who seems to be patiently waiting for everyone to finish. “Madame Mendeleiev needs to take everyone back to the hotel now but I figured I would fill you guys in.”

“Okay.” Her mother responds. “Call me again before you go to bed.”

“I will. Love you, Maman. Love you, Papa.”

“Love you too.” They say in unison.

After another minute or two the class finally quiets down and the teacher leads them out to get on the bus. Marinette noticed the police tape and reporters were already gone and it was business as usual outside. She looked around for Damian’s car and caught sight of it just now pulling in.

“I see that your ride is here.” Madame Mendeleiev looked over at the sleek car. “We will all see you on Monday at Gotham Academy. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Oh man. We aren’t going to see you until Monday?” Adrien looked upset. “That blows.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe I can invite you over.” She looked over at Damian who was just now getting out of his car. “I’ll ask Bruce.”

“That would be awesome!” Kim said excitedly.

“Well I got to get going.” Marinette hugged each of her friends. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye!” All of her friends waved to her as she walked away.

“Hello, Angel.” Damian opened the door for her as she got closer.

“Hey, Damian.” She reached up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before getting into the car.

Damian smiles at her then shuts the door and makes his way to the drivers’ seat. “I see that your class liar has learned her lesson.” They both look over at the girl in question and see her mean mugging them from where she is standing by the bus.

“No.” The bluenette shakes her head. “She’s still a liar but I think she realizes that she can’t win you over. You are in the same boat as me now.”

“This boat is far more preferable than the one she wanted me in.” He smiles over at her as he starts the car.

“You’re right.” She watches the class get smaller and smaller through the rearview mirror as her and Damian drive off. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 1000 kudos! I never thought my first fic would get this much attention and I want to thank you all for the support you are giving me with all of this. I wish I could kudos your kudos. ❤ Another chapter is coming soon.


	30. Tim Makes a Plan

“Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred knocked on Damian’s door to get the twos attention. “Dinner will be ready in 10.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Damian called out to him. “We will be down soon.”

“I guess we will have to finish this movie later.” Marinette paused what they were watching. “I didn’t even realize what time it was.” She looked over to Damian. “But how are you liking it so far?”

“It’s adequate.” He shrugged.

“Adequate?” The bluenette shakes her head. “I show you one of the greatest movies of all time and all you have to say is ‘it’s adequate’?”

“What?” He shrugs. “I haven’t really watched many movies. I didn’t hate it.” He tries to defend himself.

“Maybe I should show you a really bad movie in comparison so you can realize the masterpiece you were just witnessing.” She laughs.

“Why would we watch a bad movie?”

“To laugh at it’s ridiculousness.” The bluenette gives him a big smile. “Sometimes those are the most fun to watch.”

“I’m up for it if you are, Angel.” He stands up and goes to his door to open it.

“No.” She follows him out of the door. “I think maybe we should just walk around the town tomorrow. Just the two of us.”  
\--------------  
“Hey, Bruce.” Marinette looks over at the billionaire while they are all eating dinner. “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it Marinette?”

“I was wondering if I could invite my friends over one day this weekend?” She gave him a nervous smile.

“I don’t see why not. What day were you thinking?” Bruce asked.

“Well tomorrow Damian and I were thinking of going out around the town, so on Sunday is probably best.”

“Does that mean we will get to meet your more competent class mates?” Jason asks between bites of food.

“I guess so.” Marinette turns to look at Jason. “Don’t make me regret that decision.” 

“Come on.” Dick smiles at the bluenette. “We can behave.”

“Can you?” She looks skeptically at the boys.

“Me and Dick can.” Tim points between himself and Dick. “But we can’t promise anything about Jason behaving.”

“Hey!” Jason throws his napkin at Tim but Tim dodges it. “You make it sound like I’m some unruly child.”

“Says the guy who just threw his napkin at me.” Tim raises his eyebrow at him. “I rest my case.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Marinette.” Alfred interrupted the boy’s argument. “I will keep them all in line.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

“So, Marinette.” Selina turned her attention to the small girl. “I hear you are dealing with a pathological liar in your class.”

“Yeah.” She takes an annoyed breath. “Her name is Lila and she’s not just a liar, she’s a bully too.”

“A bully how?” Selina looks concerned.

“She’s threatened me with everything but physical violence.” She shrugs. “But I try not to worry myself too much about it anymore.”

“But didn’t she purposefully run into you so you would drop your things into a pond? That’s a bit physical, isn’t it?” Jason looked a little annoyed himself.

“I mean, I guess.” Marinette looks down at her plate. “But she didn’t hurt me at all, just ruined my things. She mainly just spreads lies that make people like her and hate me.”

“What does she say about you?” Tim looked like he was formulating a plan.

“Do you just want to hear the stuff from this past week or would you like me to write a 3000-page essay on it?”

“Uh,” Dick looked a bit bewildered that she didn’t even seem to be joking. “Just this past week is fine.”

“Okay.” Marinette started counting them off on her hands. “She’s telling people that I’m living in a shack with a bunch of homeless people ‘like Jason’.”

“She’s telling people I’m homeless?” Jason looked confused.

“Yes, and she also told people that I’m stringing you along and that I’m doing gross things with older men.” As she said that, the whole room seemed to turn to anger. “She also said that I’m a gold-digger and I’m only using Damian as a means to make Adrien jealous, which is completely ridiculous. She tells people that I’m an attention whore. I think Bruce heard that one. I could name more she has said about me but I have forgotten most of them at this point. This week she seems to be trying to bring the attention to herself by spreading rumors about Damian, Bruce and even ‘Batman’.”

“I thought I told her to not spread rumors about me or my family. Did she not take me seriously?” Bruce had a very angry look to him.

“Father, this girl is an idiot. Any time she has ever spoken to me, she can’t even get my name right.”

“I think she believes that if you aren’t around to hear her lies then she won’t get into any more trouble. She thinks she’s clever.” Marinette scoffs.

“What lies has she said about our family?” Tim still seems to be calculating something.

“Mainly that she is dating her ‘Damiboo’.” Marinette playfully looks to her boyfriend. “She said that you guys went on a date the other day and that you asked for her ring size. Gunna propose to her, huh?” She jokes.

“Preposterous.” Damian scoffs again.

“And apparently she’s BFF’s with the whole Wayne family. It’s a shame she can’t recognize her own boyfriend though.”

“Does this Lila girl realize that she will be going to the same school as Damian next week?” Selina questioned the girl. “After all, it is public knowledge where he goes to school.”

“She doesn’t fact check a single thing that comes out of her mouth, so I doubt it.” Marinette finally finished off her plate of food.

“She’s going to be in for a surprise come rollcall on Monday.” Dick smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “Your class will be in Damian’s for the week.”

“Anything specifically about Bruce?” Tim questioned again.

“Just that she asked him for an interview for Alya and he turned her down because he was to busy being the only CEO of his company.” Marinette laughed to herself. “Apparently you don’t exist in her world, Tim.”

“Why don’t you point out these obvious lies to your class, Miss Marinette?” Alfred looks to the small teenager.

Marinette takes a long breath. “Believe me, I have tried. It’s just that every time I do it always backfires on me because she plays the victim card and makes me out as a jealous person. She’s a very good manipulator.”

“Do you want her to get the justice she deserves?” Tim raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, of course I do.” She nods. “I also wish that my old friends could see her for who she really is. Maybe they could get their lives back on track and not live by her empty promises.”

“What if we all helped you with that?” Tim gave her a big smile.

“Do you have a plan?” She leans closer to Tim.

“I sure do. Are you in?”

“You know it.”  
\----------  
“Do you really think this plan of Tim’s will work?” Marinette asks Damian while they are lying in bed watching tv.

“Drake is the only one of my brothers I would be okay with when it comes to making a decent plan. I believe this will work.” He kisses the top of her head.

“I sure hope so.” She snuggles up closer to Damian. “I can’t wait for my friends to see this. I think I will let it all be a surprise for them so we can see their genuine reactions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guess what movie they were watching in the beginning of this chapter. I didn't want to say my favorite movie and then be roasted in the comments.


	31. Walking Around Town

Damian had been laying in bed for much longer than he was used to. Alfred had already announced that breakfast was ready almost an hour and a half ago and instead of waking Marinette up, he just sent down the kwami’s to tell his family that he would have breakfast later. He wanted his Angel to sleep in today. Damian really didn’t mind staying in bed though, because he found himself happy that Marinette was resting her head on his chest. He busied himself by running his fingers through her hair and trying his hardest to memorize every little detail about her face. Damian abruptly stopped what he was doing when Marinette began to stir. 

“Good morning, Damian.” She still sounded half asleep. “How long have you been awake?”

“About two hours.” He smiled down at her and began to run his fingers through her hair again.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She looked up at him.

“I wanted to let you sleep in.” Damian paused for a moment before adding “Plus, you looked so happy while you were sleeping.”

“What time is it?” She looked over at the window to see more light pouring into the room than usual.

“It’s getting closer to 10 o’clock.” 

Marinette immediately shot out of bed. “We missed breakfast?!”

“Relax, Angel.” He got up to follow her. “I’m sure they left some food for us. I sent your kwami’s to let them know we would be late.”

“Okay.” The bluenette relaxed a little. “I guess we should go get breakfast then.”

“Sure.” He nodded. “But I think we should go get dressed first. We are still heading into town, right?”

“Yes.” She hopped around excitedly. “I almost forgot.” She opens the door to go to her room across the hall. “I’ll see you in a minute.”  
\----------  
“Anywhere specific you want to go today?” Damian asked as they finished their late breakfast.

“Not really. I just want to walk around Gotham with you today.” Marinette stands up to go put her dishes in the sink. “Maybe you can show me some of your favorite parts of the city. We can make it a date.”

“I can think of a few places you might want to see.” He takes her hand and they walk to the garage to get into his car.  
\---------  
“What is this place?” Marinette takes Damian’s hand as she gets out of the car and looks around. The part of the city they were in was quite busy and all kinds of shops lined the streets. She could see all kinds of antiques stores and boutiques among other things.

“This is one of Gotham’s more better off shopping districts.” They begin to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand. “Most of Gotham’s oldest families own these shops.”

“Wow, this place is amazing.” She stops to look inside a shop window filled with a bunch of clocks. “Do you come here often?”

“Only when I run out of paints or canvases.” He shrugs.

“Oh right.” She looks back up at him. “You still haven’t shown me any of your paintings. Where are you hiding them?”

“Father let me have a whole room dedicated for all of my paintings. I usually keep it locked.”

“Why?”

“Have you met my family?” Damian raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t need their judgement or praise. I like keeping them to myself.”

“But art in any form is supposed to be shared and enjoyed.” Marinette looked up at him.

“I’ll share it with you.” He lightly squeezed her hand.

“Thanks, Damian.” She smiled down at her shoes before a fabric shop caught her attention. “Oh, wow!” Marinette ran up to the stores’ window and peeked inside. “Look at this place.”

“Do you want to go inside?” Damian smiled fondly at her excitement.

“Are you sure?” The bluenette looked back up at him. “I don’t want to drag you around a fabric store.”

“How about I drag you around the paint shop after this and we can call it even?”

“Deal.” Marinette dragged him to the door and inside the shop.

Damian followed her around a few rows of fabrics before the girl stopped in her place to turn and grab at a roll that stood out to her. “What is it?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t this make a lovely gown?” She showed him a beautiful red sequin fabric with a silk underside.

“Why don’t you make one out of it then. Alfred did offer up our old sewing machine.” Damian watched as the light bounced off of the fabric. “Maybe you could wear it to the charity gala.”

“Oh, that’s right! And I wanted to make everybody something too.” She turned to look back at the fabric. “We should come back to this. I need to find some other fabrics first.”

It took almost a half an hour and maybe five minutes of the two fighting over who should pay but eventually they made it out of the shop each with a bag in hand.

“Angel, you can buy lunch if it will make you happy.” He grinned at her defeated face.

“I know how much all this fabric costs.” Marinette held up her bag and lightly shook it. “I know I owe you more than lunch.”

“You don’t owe me anything. Besides, most if this stuff is for my family, right? It’s not like you are using it all for yourself.”

“I know but I still feel bad. I don’t want you to spend your money on me.” She looks up at him with her big bluebell eyes.

“Angel.” He stopped to look her in the eye. “I appreciate the sentiment but know that I am doing this for you because I want to. You aren’t pressuring me into spending money on you.”

“I know.” She finally smiles at him. “Just let me pay for things every once in a while, okay?”

“Okay.” Damian smiled back before they started walking again. “Where to next?”

“That paint store you go to, remember?”

“Right.” He nods. “Follow me, Angel.”  
\-----------  
“Welcome back, Mr. Wayne.” An older gentleman at the front desk greets the young billionaire. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m well, Mr. Dowell.” Damian nods to the man. “And you?”

“Still kicking.” The man turns his attention to Marinette. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

“I’m Marinette.” She smiled brightly at him.

“What a beautiful ray of sunshine you are.” Mr. Dowell slowly steps out from behind the counter. “It’s nice to meet you Marinette.” He shakes her hand. “What brings you two in today?”

“We are just looking.” Damian responds.

“Looking?” The old man laughs. “You usually know exactly what you come in here for.”

“I wanted Damian to show me around today.” The bluenette grabs her boyfriend’s hand.

“I see.” The man nods at the young couple. “Well I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything I’ll be right over here.” He walks back behind the counter.

“He seems to know you pretty well.” Marinette looked at Damian.

“I’m probably one of his best paying customers. Plus, almost everybody recognizes me in this city.”

“People don’t seem to bother you about it though. We just walked through a heavily crowded street and no one seemed to care.”

“Gotham is a bit of a different city. I think they would all be more worked up over seeing Robin than Damian Wayne.” The two walked down an isle of oil paints and Damian stopped to grab a deep midnight blue color. “And also, people usually learn their lesson about crossing my family and I. Something Lila will soon learn herself, hopefully.”

“I guess that’s true.” Marinette giggled. “Are you planning on painting something?” She pointed the paint he just grabbed.

“Yes, I am. I plan to show it to you when I finish it.” He smiled fondly down at her.

“I can’t wait.”


	32. Harley and Ivy

“This café is cute.” Marinette looks around the small café that was decorated with everything and anything that appeared antique. The tables, the chairs and even old wall decorations were quaint and old.

“This place is ran by the same people who own the antique shop next door.” Damian followed her line of sight as she looked around.

“Is the food any good?” She asked.

“I think it is.” They both looked at the menu. “What looks good to you?”

“I don’t know. What do you usually get?”

“They make a good mushroom ravioli that I get sometimes.”

“Then I’ll try that.” Marinette waves down a waiter.

“Are you two ready to order?” The waiter looked expectantly at the two.

“Yes. I’ll have the mushroom ravioli.” She smiled to the waiter.

“Anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“And for you?” The waiter turns to Damian.

“I’ll have the same.” Damian never takes his eyes off of Marinette.

“Okay.” The waiter takes the menus from them. “I’ll put that order in right away.”  
\----------  
“You are right again, Damian.” The bluenette smiles across the table at him. “This really is good.”

“I would never lie to you, Angel.” Damian answers. He was just about to take a bite of his own food when he catches sight of something colorful in his peripherals. He looks over to the front door to see both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy walk in like they were looking for something.

“Are ya sure, Red?” Harley looks around the shop for a moment.

“I’m positive. Look at the plants by the door. They are positively thriving.”

Marinette sees Damian staring at something behind her and she turns around to look. “Isn’t that Harley and Ivy?” She looks back to her boyfriend.

“Yes.” He narrows his eyes at them.

“I don’t see anythin’ funky ‘round here though, babe.” Harley begins to walk further into the café.

“Whatever it is, it’s in here. The plants can feel it. I can feel it.” She too begins to walk further into the shop. “It’s getting stronger.”

“What are they talking about?” Marinette whispers.

“I don’t know.” He quickly answers. “Something about Ivy and her plants.”

“Can ya pinpoint exactly what it is? I’m getting’ hungry and this food is looking mighty tasty.” Harley looks over at the couple’s food. “Whatcha eatin’? It smells good whateva it is.”

“Mushroom ravioli.” Marinette looks up to the colorful blonde and smiles.

“Oh, well aren’t you as cute as a button.” Harley grins at the young girl before looking at her date. “And your hangin’ out with a Wayne.” She waves to the boy.

“It’s her.” Ivy looks at Marinette with wide eyes.

“What?” All three of them look a little confused at the red head.

“She’s what’s making my babies happy.”

“Perfect!” Harley says excitedly as she pulls up a chair to sit at the couples table. “Boy have we been looking everywhere for ya, little lady.”

“You were looking for me?” Marinette pointed to herself. “Why?”

“Yes.” Damian gave the two women a mean look. “Why?”

“It’s nothin’ bad, I promise.” Harley held her hands up in surrender. “Red here just felt somethin’ strange goin’ on with her plants is all.”

“Strange how?” The bluenette looked even more confused. “And what does this have to do with me?”

“You’re healing them.” Ivy pulled up her own chair. “It’s like you are creating life when the plants were almost dead. They love you.” She smiled over at the girl. “Please, tell me your name sweetheart.”

“I’m Marinette.” Her confusion still didn’t fade.

“Well, my sweet Marigold, what brought you to Gotham?”

“I won the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship and brought my class to Gotham to tour its schools and landmarks.” She looked over at Damian who seemed to be just as confused, if not a little angry.

“A scholarship, huh? Will you be goin’ to GU after the summer?” Harley put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands while she looked fondly at the girl.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“How excitin’! I remember my college days.”

“Is there something that you two want?” Damian looked deliberately at the two.

“Do we want somethin’, Red?” Harley looked over to her partner.

“Would you be willing to come with us sometime?” Ivy asked.

“No.” Damian sounded a bit mad.

“Damian.” Marinette shook her head at him. “You don’t even know exactly what they want.” She turns her attention to Ivy. “Why would you want me to come with you?”

“I want you to save some dying plants that are almost extinct here in Gotham. I don’t know how you do it, but all the plants that are around you seem to heal and bloom brighter. It’s like you are their personal bit of sunshine.”

“You aren’t trying to revive some crazy poisonous plant, are you?” Damian looks skeptically at her.

“No, Damian Wayne.” The red head looks at the young teen. “Why do you care so much about what I want with Marigold anyways?”

“Because she is my girlfriend.” Damian channeled his inner Batman to sound as serious as possible.

“Awe! Red, how cute.” Harley smiled at the two before suddenly frowning. “We totally crashed a date. Kinda rude of us.” She looked apologetically at the two.

“No, it’s okay.” Marinette patted Harley’s hand in comfort. “I would be happy to help the plants in whatever way I can.”

“Thank you, my little Marigold.” Ivy pulls out her phone and begins typing on it. “Here. Put your number in.”

“Okay.” The bluenette types in her number and hands the phone back.

“We can set this all up later.” Ivy sends a quick message for confirmation then turns to the billionaire. “Damian, you can come too if it will make you feel any better. We will leave you to your date.” The two stand up.

“Can we get some to go food before we leave?” Harley asks as they walk away.

“Sure, Harls.”

“You shouldn’t trust them.” Damian looks back to his girlfriend.

“I don’t know. Something tells me they may have changed for the better. When was the last time they got into any trouble?”

“It’s been a few months.”

“See? I think we should help them.” Marinette takes another bite of her food.

“We should talk to father about this before we do and see if you can actually heal plants.”

“I probably do.” Marinette shrugs. “I don’t think I have ever killed a plant since well, you know… Tikki probably has answers. We can have a bit of a family meeting once we get home.” She smiles brightly at her boyfriend.

“Okay.” He sighs before smiling back. “Let’s finish this date first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever ship Harley and Ivy until my last dying breath. Don't @ me.


	33. After Effects and Opening Up

“Welcome back Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred greeted the two as they walked inside.

“Hey Alfred. Where is everybody?” Marinette asked.

“They are all in the house somewhere. Who are you looking for?”

“We actually need to talk to everyone. A ‘family meeting’ is what Angel is calling it.” Damian spoke up.

“May I ask what this is about?” Alfred questioned.

“We saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy while on our date today.” The bluenette smiled at the butler.

“They had some pretty interesting things to say, too.” Damian still seemed a bit annoyed.

“I will gather everyone up right away. Please wait in the living room while I go get them.” The butler walked off.

As the teens sat down, Marinette opened up her purse for her kwami’s to be let out. “Will you answer our questions yet, Tikki?”

“I think we should wait for everyone to get here so I won’t be repeating myself.” Tikki smiled at her chosen.

“If you think that’s best.” She gently poked her kwami’s belly and Tikki let out a small laugh.

One by one, everyone started to pile into the living room to hear what the teens had to say.

“Okay, we are all here now, Sunshine. What’s this all about?” Jason looked expectantly at her.

“We ran into Harley and Ivy today while on out date. Apparently, they were looking for me.” Marinette carefully watched everyone’s expression.

“What would they want with you, kitten?” Selina looked more confused than the rest.

“Marinette can heal the plants. It’s an after effect of the long-term use of the ladybug miraculous.” Tikki informed. “This ‘Poison Ivy’ woman somehow picked up on this.”

“Did you know this would happen?” The bluenette asked curiously. “I didn’t even know I was doing this.”

“I’ve seen this happen maybe 2 or 3 other times with my past holders and each one of them is what you call a ‘true holder’. You already knew you were a perfect match for the ladybug miraculous.”

“So, Pamela wasn’t necessarily looking for Marinette. She was looking for the source of what made the plants in Gotham grow?” Selina looked at the teens.

“Correct. Now that she knows who is causing it, she wants Angel to try and heal a dying and endangered plant of hers.” Damian looked over at his father.

“Is this plant some sort of dangerous flora?” Bruce had on a serious face.

“She said it wasn’t. She even offered for Damian to come if I didn’t want to go alone.” Marinette said. “I really do think they just wanted my help.”

“I talked to both of them a few weeks ago Bruce.” Selina rested her hand on his shoulder. “Those two have straightened themselves out. They even helped us out when we put the Joker away last month. You know how much they have a soft spot for young girls. If they didn’t threaten them then I think they really are telling the truth.”

“You’re probably right. They have been awfully quiet for a while and they both had the chance numerous times to go back to their old ways.” Bruce turned to the bluenette. “You can help them but only if you want to.”

“But father, what if this is all a ruse?” Damian looked a little angrily at his father.

“Then you should probably go with her.” Bruce smiled at his sons worry. “But I’m sure Marinette can take care of herself.”

“I have a few questions about this though.” Tim look over at the kwami’s. “Are there any other ‘after effects’ Marinette can gain and is it only her miraculous that does this?”

“There technically are more than one after effect a holder can have from some miraculous.” Tikki rested on the coffee table as she spoke. “For example, Marinette has 3 that I know of so far but I have only heard of one that can come from a true cat miraculous holder.”

“I do?” Marinette looked genuinely confused.

“Yes.” Tikki nodded. “You have luck and the ability to heal small organic life such as plants and trees. A true cat holder can gain the ability to see clearly in the dark.” She shrugged.

“Okay.” Dick looked curiously at the kwami. “What’s the third one of hers then?”

“Marinette is extremely fertile.” The kwami smiled at her chosen.

The bluenette let out a loud string of coughs as the rest of the family looked on with awkward and embarrasses faces. “Tikki! Oh my God, you can’t just drop that on us like that.” Marinette hid her face in her hands.

Plagg started to laugh at the awkwardness in the room. “What did you guys expect coming from the holder of the miraculous of LUCK and CREATION. It’s pretty obvious to me.”

“Well, baby bird.” Dick smiles awkwardly at his youngest brother. “At least now you have a heads up.”

Damian went almost just as red as Marinette did.

“Well, this was a fun family meeting, Pixie-pop.” Jason stood up. “Way to keep it interesting.”

“I blame Tikki.” Marinette glared at her kwami.

“Hey! I tried to omit it but Dick wanted to know. I blame him.” Tikki turned her attention to Dick.

“At least its not my fault this time.” Plagg grabbed ahold of Kaalki and zoomed towards the kitchen. “We’ll be getting some food if you need us.”

“Wait for me!” Tikki floated after them.  
\---------  
“I’m sorry about my kwami’s.” Marinette spoke up as they walked. Damian was taking her to the room where he kept all his paintings and art supplies. “They can be a bit embarrassing sometimes.”

“It’s okay, Angel. I know it wasn’t your fault.” He fished out his key to unlock the door.

“I know.” The bluenette went red just thinking about it. “It was still embarrassing though.”

Damian finally opened up the door and stepped aside to let her in first. “Enough about all that. Welcome to my art room, Angel.”

Marinette stepped inside and looked around. This room was just as large as the room she was staying in, only this room had no furniture whatsoever. Instead, there were about five different kinds of easels in the center of the room and paintings covering every inch of the walls. There was also rows of canvases that where already painted leaning against the walls and a large stack of unused canvases in all sizes pile by the door. A few standing shelves were next to the easels in the middle of the room and they were all packed with different paints, painting tools and paintbrushes.

She walked over to the closest painting on the wall and saw a perfect replica of the rose gardens just outside. Marinette studied the painting for any flaws but couldn’t find one. The only thing she noticed was a small signature of “DW” in the corner. As she kept looking, she saw paintings of things she recognized, like a wall of swords down in the Batcave, a portrait of his pets and different family members and even Gotham’s city skyline. Some though, were foreign to her. She looked at a portrait of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, beautiful tanned skin and a disappointed look on her face.

“Who is she?” Marinette looked over at Damian who seemed to be watching her a little bit nervously.

“That’s my mother, Talia.”

“Oh.” She looked back at the woman’s expression and couldn’t help but to feel a little bad for Damian. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” He looked at the painting for a second before looking back to Marinette who seemed to have the exact opposite expression of his mother. “She’s not a very good woman.”

“Where is she now?”

“Somewhere far away, hopefully.” Damian gave the painting a mean look before smiling back down at his girlfriend. “Let’s hope you never meet her.”

“Okay.” Marinette gave him a soft smile. She knew there was more that he wasn’t telling her but she also knew that he would tell her when he was ready. “You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.” She began to look around at more of the paintings on the wall.

“These are really good, Damian.” The bluenette stopped in front of what looks like a self portrait of Damian when he was maybe 12 or 13. “You couldn’t even smile for your own portrait?”

“I told you that I paint what I see.” He watched her closely as she appraised all of his works and he didn’t know why, but he was nervous about it.

“You have quite the eye for detail. These all almost look real.” Marinette walks over to the stack of paintings leaning against the wall. “What are all of these?” She points to them.

“I couldn’t hang all of them up so those are my least favorite ones.”

Most of these paintings are of landscapes and portraits of people he already has up on the wall but Marinette comes across one of a single wilted rose that she thinks he must have saw in the garden outside. “I like this one.” She held up the canvas to get a better look at it.

“Why?” He looked curiously at her.

“First of all, you painted it and second, it’s absolutely beautiful. You could have painted any of the perfect roses out there but you didn’t. This one is special.”

“But it’s wilted.”

“Yes, and?” She set the painting down.

“And shouldn’t wilted flowers make you sad?”

“Were you already sad when you painted this flower or did the flower itself make you sad?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Sometimes when we feel a certain way, we can’t help but look for the negative things in the world.”

“I…” Damian was at a loss for words.

“It’s okay.” Marinette grabbed his hands. “But you should know that it’s a beautiful painting. You don’t have to hide it away, or even hide your feelings away.”

He stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “I don’t deserve you Angel. You are far too good for me.”

“No.” She shakes her head as she smiles up at her boyfriend. “You need to think better of yourself. You aren’t a bad person.”

“Yes I am.” Stubborn tears begin to form in his eyes.

“Why would you say that?” Marinette grabs both sides of his face so she can look at him.

“Because I’ve done bad things to people.” A single tear begins to fall down his cheek. “I was raised to do bad things to people.” He tried to look away from her.

“Is this why you don’t want to talk about your mother? She raised you to do bad things?” She wipes the tear away.

All Damian could do was nod.

“Do you still do those bad things?”

Damian shook his head. “Not anymore.” He whispered.

“Then you don’t have to be defined by your past, Damian. If you want to be a good person then you can be a good person. The only one who could stop you from doing that is you.”

“You aren’t mad at me because of the things that I have done?” He looks sadly into her eyes. “Because I have done horrible things.”

“No, Damian. I’ve learned to not judge people on their worst mistakes. I can see now that you don’t want to be that person anymore, whoever he was.”

“I wasn’t always like that. I fought every step of the way while my father tried to make me into a better person.”

“But he got through to you in the end though, didn’t he?” She smiled softly at him.

“I guess they all did.” He finally smiles back at her before giving her a loving hug.

“Thank you, Damian, for opening up to me.” They pull away from the hug and she wipes away his remaining tears.

“Thank you for not hating me, Angel.” He reached down to cup her cheek.

“I could never.” She reached up on her tippy toes to give him a lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette seems to do really well when to comes to dealing with peoples emotions and getting them to open up to her. She may not know Damian's full story yet but they are getting there. We love an open and honest relationship around here.


	34. Informing the Parents

Marinette had just finished breakfast with the family when she looked at the time. “We should be leaving soon to go pick up my friends.”

“Right you are, Miss Marinette.” Alfred started picking up all the dishes off of the table as he spoke. “And did you find that old sewing machine to be useful?”

“Yeah.” She smiled at the butler. “Thanks for letting me use it.”

“You are very welcome.” Alfred nods to her before taking all the dishes to the kitchen.  
\---------  
“Hop in, guys!” Marinette watched as her friends stared at the limo she arrived it. “We don’t have all day.” She hugged each of them as they got in.

“Wow, Mari. You really do know how to show up in style.” Alix looked over to Damian who was sitting next to Marinette. “Hey, Damian. I’m Alix, Mari’s coolest friend.” She gave him the finger guns.

“No, she’s not.” Kim playfully pushed Alix. “I’m the cool one. The names Kim.”

“And I’m the fabulous one but you can call me Chloe.” She smiles at the billionaire.

“I’m Max.” The small teen waved to him shyly.

“And I’m Adrien. It’s so nice to meet you officially.”

“Hey.” Damian nods to them as the limo pulls off into the direction the manor.

“Oh, so you’re the silent and brooding type, huh?” Chloe evaluates Damian.

“Chloe... Leave him alone.” Marinette shakes her head.

“What? He’s just so different from your last crush.” The blonde giggles.

“And by that you mean me?” Adrien wiggles his eyebrows at Marinette.

“Ugh, stop.” Marinette pushed Adrien’s face away. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Well he’s not lying.” Max smirks.

“Thanks, captain obvious.” The bluenette deadpans at him.

“So, Marinette. What are we doing today?” Kim looks at the bluenette with excitement.

“I’m not too sure but I do know that you will probably be bombarded with questions once we get there.”

“Questions about what?” Max asked.

“Probably about Angel here.” Damian jerked his head towards Marinette.

“Angel, huh?” Adrien raised his eyebrow. “I like this one, bugaboo.”

“Glad you approve, Adrien.” The bluenette laughs.

“So, have you told your parents yet, Marinette?” Chloe asks.

“Told them what?” She looked confused.

“About you and Damian being a thing.” Chloe said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“No. I just don’t know how to bring it up.”

“We should all video call them later then.” Alix started to bounce in her seat. “I want to see their reaction.”

“I second that.” Adrien piped up.

“Same.” Kim and Max said at the same time.

“Why did I even invite you all?” Marinette shook her head at her friends.

“Is that a yes?” Chloe looked at her best friend.

“I guess.” Marinette sighed.  
\-------------  
“Welcome to Wayne manor.” Alfred opened the door for them all.

All the teens follow Alfred into the large house and every one of them look around in wonder.

“Wow, this place is as big as daddy’s hotel.” Chloe stared up at the crystal chandelier.

“How do you not get lost in this place?” Kim gaped at this places size.

“I said the same thing. It’s not so bad once I got used to it.” Marinette laughed.

“Hey there, Pixie-pop.” Jason came around the corner and lifted the bluenette off the ground in a bear hug.

“Jay… I can’t breathe.” She lightly patted his back.

“Sorry.” Jason set her down lightly and turned to her friends. “Hi. I’m Jason.”

“Hey Jason. I’m Alix. This is Chloe, Adrien, Max and Kim.” She pointed to all her friends as they each waved.

“Nice to meet you all. Come on, everyone is in the living room waiting to meet you all.” Jason leads them down the hall with Alfred.

“Everyone?” Max looked a little nervous. “As in Mr. Wayne, too?”

“Yep. Plus, Tim and Dick.” Jason looks back to them all. “You remember Dick, right? He did your tour of Wayne Tower.”

“Yes, we remember him.” Max was now in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. “I can’t believe I am meeting one of my biggest idols. I hid behind Kim last time I saw him.”

“He’s just a man, Max.” Marinette tried to calm him down. “You don’t need to work yourself up over this.”

“You’re right.” Max calmed himself a little. “It’s not like I’m meeting Batman or anything.”

“Right.” Both Marinette and Jason gave each other a knowing look.

“Hey, Bruce.” Jason turned the corner to where his family was sitting in the living room. “Sunshine’s friends are here.” Each of them introduced themselves.

“It’s such an honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I’m a big fan of what you and your company are doing for Gotham.”

“Thank you, Max.” Bruce gives the small teen a smile before continuing. “But really, I can’t take all the credit. My son Tim here helps out a lot and everyone at our company works very hard at what they do.”

“So, did Marinette tell you about all the lies Lila is still spreading about you and your family?” Alix looked at the billionaire.

“We are aware of her actions.” Bruce nods to himself.

“You didn’t come here to talk about Lila, did you?” Marinette cocked her hip to the side as she stared at her friends.

“No.” Adrien smiled at her. “But we all did agree to something on the ride over here.”

“Right now?” The bluenette raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

“Why not?” Chloe pipped up. “The bakery is closed on Sundays anyways. They will answer.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick asked curiously.

“Angel still hasn’t told her parents that we are a couple yet.” Damian answered.

“And we want to see their reactions. Its going to be great.” Kim bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“I wanna see that!” Jason grinned from ear to ear. “Call them.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Fine.” She pulled out her phone to start a video chat with her parents. “But none of you better make it weird.”

It only took about three rings before her parents picked up. “Hello, Marinette.” Her mother answered.

“Hey, Maman.” She waved. “Is Papa around?”

“Hello, sweetie.” Her father came into frame. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just hanging out with all of my friends and I wanted to talk to you and tell you something.” Marinette smiled.

“Hey, Tom. Hey, Sabine.” Adrien waved at them through the phone.

“Hello, dear.” Sabine waved back. “Who all is with you, Mari?”

“Just all of my friends and Bruce and his family.”

“Mr. Wayne is with you?” Her mother asked.

“Yep.” She turned her phone towards the billionaire.

“Hello Sabine. Hello Tom.” He gave a small smile to them as they said ‘Hello’ too, then Marinette turned her phone back to herself.

“It’s nice to see you, honey.” Her father spoke to her. “What did you want to tell us?”

Marinette looked over to her boyfriend and waved him over. As soon as he stood next to her, everyone else in the room walked behind Marinette so they could get a better view of her parents’ reaction.

“Wow, you sure do have a lot of people there with you.” Tom looked at all the faces.

Marinette looked back at everyone before rolling her eyes. “Ignore them. They are just here to witness.”

“Witness what, dear?” Sabine looked confused.

“Maman, Papa... I want you to meet Damian.” She turned the camera more towards him.

“You are one of Bruce’s boys, correct?” Tom smiled at him.

“Yes sir.” He nodded.

“What a handsome young man.” Sabine looked more at her daughter than at the boy himself. “It’s nice to meet you, Damian.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cheng.” He finally gave them a small smile.

“Oh, please call us Tom and Sabine.” She grinned at the boy. “Am I correct in guessing that you are interested in our daughter?”

“Yes.” He nodded curtly, a bit surprised by the sudden question.

“Maman. I wanted to call you two to introduce Damian as my boyfriend.” She smiled nervously at her parents.

“Really?” Tom raised his eyebrows at his daughter before breaking into a giant smile. “Congratulations sweetheart!”

“Yes, congratulations. I’m starting to see now why you are liking Gotham so much.” Sabine gave her daughter a knowing look.

Marinette smiled over to her boyfriend and he gave her a small one in return.

“I have to tell you Sabine, they are like the cutest couple I have ever seen.” Chloe takes the phone from the bluenette. “It’s almost sickening.”

“Chlo! That’s my phone.” Mari rolls her eyes.

“Tell us all about them.” Tom leaned closer to his phone.

“Well they met on a tour I was giving her class.” Dick stood next to Chloe and they began recollecting everything they know about the two’s relationship.

“Guys…” Marinette wined.

“Really?” They could hear Sabine say loudly. “You are going to have to send me that video of them baking.”

“They took it well.” Damian looked at his girlfriend.

“I knew they would.” She watched as her friends frantically talk about them to her parents. “They have always supported me and my decisions.”

“I also have an adorable picture of them kissing.” Dick added.

“You do?” everyone but Bruce’s family replied to him.

“Send that over too.” Tom laughed.

“Can we see it?” Chloe looked over to him.

“No!” Marinette started to run after Dick.

“Gotta go.” He briefly waved at Marinette’s parents before running out of the room.

“He doesn’t stand a chance.” Adrien smiled as he shook his head at the two.

“Oh, yes he does.” Tim watched as Dick gracefully jumped over a chair to avoid her when he ran back into the room with his cell phone and she quickly followed after him.

Tim and Jason both got a text message at the same time. “Oh look.” Jason showed Chloe a picture of the teens kissing on their date.

“OMG!” Chloe turned the camera so both of Marinette parents can see it. “Adorable.”

“No!” Marinette tackled Dick to the ground. “You cheater!”

“Let me see.” Adrien asked.

“Here.” Tim showed him the same picture that Jason got.

“Sorry, Cupcake, but I had to show them.” Dick smiled up at her. “They were eventually going to see it anyways.”

Marinette got up off of the floor and helped him up. “You better watch your back, Grayson.” She gave him a dirty look.

“Oh no.” Dick looked at the small girl. “He’s rubbing off on you, isn’t he?”

“Maybe.” She finally smiled brightly at him. “But you are asking for it.”

“I knew you would understand, Angel.” Damian laughs at his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by the fact that Marinette's parents are not judgmental people and will always support their daughter no matter what. We all need more parents like them.


	35. Video Games and Refinement

“How about some video games?” Adrien asked after they ended their call with Marinette’s parents.

“That sounds fun.” Dick walked over to the giant flat screen in the living room and opened up a cabinet filled all kinds of games. “What do you want to play?”

“Ultimate Mecha Strike” Adrien, Max and Marinette all said at the same time.

“Okay.” Dick nodded. “UMS4 it is then. Teams?”

“Absolutely.” Max grinned. “Who’s playing first?”

“Tim and I will be on the first team.” Dick put the disk into the console.

“You and Adrien can go first.” Marinette says to Max.

“You just started a loosing battle, my friends.” Alix looked at both Dick and Tim as she got comfortable on the couch.

“I don’t know. Timmy here is a beast when it comes to any game ever.” Jason watched as the game started up.

“May the best team win.” Adrien and Max shook the other team’s hand.

Everyone watched them play and it was clear to anyone there that Tim was carrying his team. It might have even been a close match if it wasn’t for Dick slowing him down.

“Wow.” Dick looked over at the two. “You two really know how to play.”

“We didn’t even show you our best player.” Adrien smirked at Marinette.

“Max, why don’t you switch teams so you can give Tim a chance.” Kim said excitedly. “I want to see a serious match.”

“Only if Dick is willing to give up his spot.” Max set down the controller.

“I’m good with that.” Dick hands over his controller. “I want to see what Cupcakes got.”

“Alright, bugaboo, it’s your time to shine.” Adrien grins.

“Sorry, Max.” Marinette looks sadly at her friend.

“I’ve been practicing. You might not win this time.” Max looked determined as he picked his character.

“Don’t hold back.” She smiled.

Even Bruce and Alfred were impressed at the skill they all were showing. A single round lasted until the timer went out and the team with the most health points won. The game lasted the full three rounds and Marinette and Adrien won by only a hair.

“Pound it!” The bluenette and the blonde bumped fists. “Good game you guys!” Marinette smiled brightly at everyone. “I seriously think if you two were used to each other’s fighting styles that you might have beaten us.”

“Yeah, that was fun.” Tim nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so challenged by this game before.”

“Hey, anytime you want a challenge you know where to find me.” Mari giggled.

“Where did you learn to play this, Angel?” Damian smiled at his girlfriend.

“Believe it or not, it’s Papa who taught me but now I can beat him with my eyes closed.”

“She definitely gets her competitive side from Tom.” Adrien informed.

“And her fighting side from Sabine.” Chloe added.

“Yeah, Sabine can scare me sometimes.” Kim admitted.

“So, who wants to play next?” Marinette lightly shook her controller.  
\-----------  
“Wow, this food was really good.” Alix said while they were all sat down to eat dinner.

“I know, right? Alfred made it.” Marinette points to the butler.

“Well thank you, Alfred.” She smiled to the man.

“I’m glad you like it, Miss Kubdel.” Alfred bowed his head to her as he collected all the dishes.

“It sucks we are going to have to leave soon.” Adrien frowned.

“It’s okay. I’ll still see you all tomorrow at Gotham Academy.” The bluenette smiled at her friends.

“I’ll see you all there too.” Damian said.

“Are we going to be in your class?” Chloe asked.

“That is correct.” 

“Looks like tomorrow is going to be exciting.” Kim laughed.

“You bet it will.” Jason laughed too.

“You don’t like Lila too?” Max raised an eyebrow at him.

“She’s telling your class that I’m homeless. What is there to like about her?” Jason deadpanned.

“Oh, that’s right.” Alix looked around the lavish dining room. “You seem to be doing pretty well considering.”  
\--------------  
“I will see you all tomorrow.” Marinette hugged each of her friend’s goodbye as they were all standing in front of their hotel.

Damian and Marinette waited until they were all inside the hotel before getting back inside the limo.

“So, how did you like my friends?” The bluenette looked over at her boyfriend.

“They seem to care for you very much so they are all okay in my book.” He smiles at her. “They are far better than the rest of your class. Although, maybe that’s not saying much. A dead goldfish would be better than the rest of your class.”

Marinette laughs at the joke and Damian finds himself wanting to make her laugh more often. Her smile and laughter were contagious to him.

Alfred watched the teens in his rear-view mirror and smiles as well. Once the laughter has calmed down, he clears his throat to get their attention. “Please don’t forget that you two have training tonight with Master Bruce. The two of you need to change and get ready for that once we get home.”

“Sure thing, Alfred.” Marinette replied.  
\-----------  
“Demon spawn and Sunshine finally made it.” Jason looks at the two as they enter the gym.

“Okay everyone, pair up. Marinette, you’re with me.” Bruce ordered.

All of the boy’s pair up with each other and begin to start their own training exercises like they have done it a million time before. Marinette watched their coordination for a second before going to stand in front of Bruce.

“What are we doing today Bruce?” She looked eagerly up at him.

“As you may already know, I was evaluating you the other day while you spared with my boys.” Marinette nodded while he talked. “Today I would like to start to refine your skills. We all already know that you are patient, observant and quick but that can’t always help you in a fight. You are surprisingly very strong for a girl your size but that wont always be enough. Even with all of these qualities, you and I both know that your best trait is your quick thinking under stressful situations, but do you know your worst trait?” Bruce asked.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Think back to your sparring the other day. Did you win every fight?”

“No. Damian beat me and Dick and I ended on a draw.”

“Then let’s start with your fight with Dick. Why do you think neither of you won?”

Marinette had to think about that for a moment. They were both pretty evenly matched. When one would advance, the other would counter and move out of the way. It was like constant a dance. “I guess we stuck to the same actions and reactions and never changed it up.”

“Correct. You never want to stick to the same thing or else you will be too easy for others to read. Observations and speed will never be enough if your opponent can do the same thing. Now what about with Damian?”

“Well when I took him to the ground, he was stronger than me. He was able to overpower me and pin me down.”

“And you were a little distracted.” Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, maybe.” Marinette looked down at her shoes, a bit embarrassed.

“But with Damian, you can turn that around and distract him. You could have done that at the end there if you really wanted to.” He smiled at her but then quickly gave her a serious face. “But today we should start with your grappling. Many of the people you will fight here in Gotham will be bigger and stronger than you but you can still beat them in a one on one if you find yourself on the ground with them.”

“Usually when I’m in those situations I use my lucky charm. But that only gives me five minutes.”

“And you need to not rely on that unless it’s an absolute last resort. We especially don’t want your classmates to figure things out. We can work more with your magic once you come back after the summer.”

“You’re right.” Marinette nodded. “So tell me what you want me to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Bruce has been on the receiving end of being distracted in a fight. Selina loves to fight dirty if you know what I mean. 👀


	36. First Blood and Showtime

Bruce had Marinette pinned down for about the dozenth time tonight and she was starting to get a little frustrated. Any time she seemed to have any little wiggle room, Bruce’s hold on her would tighten. She had to find some way to get him off of her.

Looking around, she noticed that she had one leg free. ‘This is my chance.’ She thought. She brought her knee up to connect with his ribs and Bruce quickly used his free leg to pin hers down after a few blows. Now all of her limbs were pinned by his own. Marinette was just about to give up when she thought of something else. She braced herself as she headbutted Bruce right in the face.

This must have dazed him for a moment because she managed to yank her right arm free and used it to pry his hand off of her wrist that was pinned to the floor. She quickly pushed forward into him to get on top and crawled her way to his arm.

Everyone watched in amazement at how quickly she put him in a perfect arm bar. Bruce tapped out quickly and she immediately let go. Getting up off the floor, Marinette held out her hand for Bruce to help him up.

“I can’t believe it. I finally did it!” The bluenette said excitedly before finally looking at Bruce’s face. Blood was starting to pour out of his nose. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding, Angel? Drawing first blood means you win for the night.” Damian smiled at his girlfriend.

“I know, but…”

“I’m fine, Marinette. This is what training is all about. You aren’t the first one in this room to make me bleed.” He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and smiled at the small girl. “I’m very impressed. You found your way out of the situation.”

“He’s right, Sunshine.” Jason rested his arm on her shoulder. “I’ve never seen someone move so fast. Besides maybe The Flash.”

“Really?” Marinette ducked under his arm and grabbed a towel off of one of the wights to hand to Bruce.

“Yeah, Mari. You did good.” Tim smiled at her. “Don’t feel so bad when something like this happens.”

“So, you guys give each other bloody noses often?” She joked.

“Among other minor injuries, yes.” Dick playfully answered.

“Your family is wild.” She grins at all of them.

“What do you mean, little sis?” Jason picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. “You are a part of this family too. You might even be more wild than the rest of us.”

Marinette squeaks at her suddenly being picked up. “Jay, put me down.” She can’t help but to laugh.

Jason sighs. “Fine. You’re no fun, Pixie-pop.” He set her down.

“Sorry I don’t want to be carried around.” She said sarcastically.

“What do you mean? Being carried around sounds like fun.” Jason smiled at her. “You want to carry me around instead?”

“Uh, no.” Marinette looked at him like he was crazy.

“Come on. Not even a piggyback ride to my room?” He tried to give her the puppy dog eyes.

“Nope. That’s not going to work on me.” She reached up and patted him on the head. “But good try, big bro.”

Jason gasped. “I got her to say it!” He looked at his family excitedly. “That makes it true. I’m Sunshine’s favorite now.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Dick smiled at his brother. “I have photographic proof that Mari likes Damian better.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Okay, enough playing around.” Bruce cut through all the talking. “It’s time for everyone to shower up and go to bed. We have work and school in the morning.”

They all head for the exit. “Jason’s not really your favorite of the three of us, is he?” Dick asked as he pointed between himself, Tim and Jason.

“No.” She shook her head. “I could never choose a favorite. All three of you are like the big brothers I never had.”

“Yeah, but I’m the coolest.” Jason shouted over his shoulder.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Tim shouted back.  
\----------  
“I’m kind of nervous for today.” Marinette says as both Damian and Marinette leave for Gotham Academy in the morning.

“This plan will work, Angel. She can’t lie her way out of this one.” He opens the car door for her.

“I know but it’s the rest of the class that I’m worried about. What if they hate me?” She slides into the car and he shuts the door behind her.

Damian gets into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. “Don’t they already hate you?”

“Yes, but we will be shattering this idea of the future they have with Lila and her lies. They might resent me for it.”

“Then that’s their own problem. You will be doing them all a favor in the long run.” He holds her hand while he drives. “They don’t deserve you anyways.”

“Maybe.” She sighs. “I’ll just be happy when this whole Lila thing is behind us. I still can’t believe that everyone is helping me. They even took the first part of the day off of work to do all this.”

“I don’t think you quite understand how much my family absolutely adores you, Angel. You have encaptivated each and every one of our hearts.” He kisses the back of her hand. “I think we would all do almost anything for you.”

Marinette’s face turns red. “Dami, you can’t say things like that to me.”

“’Dami’, huh?” He smiles brightly at her.

“Yeah.” She smiles back. “It’s time for you to get your own nickname, besides ‘demon spawn’. It’s better than ‘Damiboo’ isn’t it?”

“I’d let you call me ‘Damiboo’ if you really wanted, Angel.”

“No. I don’t want to think of Lila every time I say your nickname. Besides, I like ‘Dami’ better.”

“Glad you think that.” He softly chuckled at her.

“I’m sure if you give me time I could come up with an even better nickname.” Marinette tapped her chin in thought.

“You take all the time you need, Angel.” Damian pulled into the schools parking lot and into a student reserved parking space. “But you might have to think about that later. We’re here.”

“It’s now or never I guess.” The bluenette smiled at her boyfriend when he opened the door for her.

The two walked hand in hand towards the school’s front steps. Marinette noticed that everyone at the school, students and teachers alike, were staring at them. “Why is everyone looking at us?”

“I have a bit of a reputation.” Damian shrugs. “They call me the ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’.”

“A prince, huh?” She nods at the name. “I’m guessing none of these people are expecting you to be holding a girls hand?”

“No. I almost broke the last girls hand who tried anything like that.”

“You did not.” Damian just shrugged. “Damian! That poor girl.”

“I’m sorry, Angel, but she was asking for it. You don’t just go up to some random person and hold their hand.”

“She probably just had a crush on you. I would understand why.” Marinette giggled.

“Well she didn’t have a crush on me for long.” Damian stopped walking when they got to the bottom of the schools’ steps.

“Don’t you start thinking you can scare me off as easily as her.” The bluenette looked up at her boyfriend. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Good.” He reached down to peck her on the lips.

Audible gasps could be heard all around them and Marinette looked around at a bunch of people staring at them with shocked faces. “Oh my God.” She hid her face in Damian’s chest. “Everyone is looking at us.”

“That’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “I see your classes bus pulling up.”

“Really?” Marinette turned around to look in the direction he was looking to see the same thing. “It’s showtime, Dami.” She looked up at him with nervous excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to be the kind of person to save the Lila drama for the last few chapters. I'm ready for all of her lies to fall as quickly as possible.


	37. Lies Crumble and Fall

“Good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Madame Mendeleiev greeted as the class got off of the bus. “If you would please stand with the rest of the class while I take a quick roll call.” She gestured to the rest of her students.

“Yes ma’am.” Marinette went to go stand with her friends and Damian followed.

“Hey, Mari.” All of her friends greeted her as she hugged every one of them.

“Hey, guys.” She said, a little excited.

“Did something happen that I don’t know about?” Chloe looked skeptically at her.

“Something exciting is happening today.” She gave her friends a mischievous smile.

“Really? What is it?” Adrien asked.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out soon enough.” The bluenette winked.

“Okay, students.” The teacher spoke up after a quick roll call. “Today will be a little different from the rest of our week here. Before we go and sit in on the class we have to observe for the week, we have been asked by Mr. Wayne himself to attend a little introduction for us he and his family have put together.” Marinette watched Lila’s expression closely while the teacher talked. “Now please remember that Mr. Wayne is our host for this trip and you all need to be on your best behavior.”

“Oh, wow! Lila, why didn’t you tell us that Mr. Wayne was coming today?” Alya asked.

“Oh, well…” Lila looked around at all of her classmates. “He wanted it to be a surprise is all.” She kept a neutral face.

“The liar is right this time.” Damian spoke up and everyone snapped his head towards him.

“What are you even still doing here?” Alya gave him a dirty look.

“I go to school here. I thought the uniform would make that obvious.” He gestured to his outfit. “By the way” Damian looked directly at Lila. “You said your boyfriend was Damian Wayne, correct?”

“That’s right.” Alya spoke for her. “Are you jealous or something?” She smirked.

“Oh, definitely not. I just thought the liar would be more excited to be going to the same school as Damian Wayne.” Damian watched the girl go stiff.

“No way! Lila, we will all get to see your boyfriend today. Why didn’t you tell us?” Alya smiled at her friend.

“W-well this is such a large school that we might not even get to see him. I didn’t want to get all of your hopes up.” Lila tried to stay calm.

“By the way Lila, what did you say Damian looked like again? I want to keep my eye out for him.” Rose spoke up from behind her.

“Oh, well he uh…” She looked back to Damian who had is eyebrow raised in expectance. “He looks a lot like Bruce.”

“So, like dark hair and blue eyes?” Rose seemed to have a dreamy look in her eyes. “I bet he’s super handsome.”

“Yes.” Lila nods while trying to gauge Damian’s expression. “His eyes might even be bluer than his fathers.”

“Oh, I wish I could meet him.” Rose said excitedly. “You know how much I love the romantic things.”

“Who knows?” Damian finally looked at the tiny blonde. “You might just get the chance. Your teacher did say that the whole Wayne family prepared this welcoming for your class.”

“That’s right!” Rose bounced with even more excitement. “Lila, isn’t this great?”

“Yeah.” Lila barely nodded.

“Okay, Angel.” Damian turned to Marinette and kissed the top of her head. “I have to go meet up with some people. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay.” She waved at him. “See you soon.” He walked away.

“Why is your boyfriend being weird, Marinette?” Alya said a bit annoyed.

“How was he being weird?” The bluenette cocked her head to the side. “He was actually trying to make conversation.”

“Hello, you must be our new class for the week.” A teacher with long black hair pulled into a ponytail spoke in perfect French and shook hands with their own teacher. “I’m Mrs. Dubois. You must be madame Mendeleiev. Would you and your class like to follow me to the auditorium?”

“Yes.” Madame Mendeleiev turned her attention to the class. “Students, this is the teacher we will be working with all week, Mrs. Dubois. She is here to guide us to meet up with her own class for Mr. Wayne’s speech. Please everyone, stay together.”

Mrs. Dubois leads the class through the halls and they all look on at how different the school is to their own. Marinette couldn’t help but to hate the idea of everyone wearing the same thing every day. Eventually, they all made their way inside the school’s giant auditorium and sat down behind a class that was already there.

“Hello, everyone” Mrs. Dubois spoke up. “I know you all would like to introduce yourselves to one another but we will save that for later. Mr. Wayne needs to talk to us all first.” She smiled at both of the classes.

“Mrs. Dubois.” A student from the other class spoke up. “I took roll like you asked but Damian still isn’t here.”

“Oh, that’s right.” The dark-haired teacher nodded. “He will be up there with the rest of his family and join us afterwards.”

“Did you hear that, Lila?” Alya whispered loudly. “We are going to be in the same class. How incredibly lucky!”

“Girls, please calm down.” Madame Mendeleiev looked at the girls. “Mr. Wayne will be talking to us in just a moment.”

“Can I go to the restroom first?” Lila looked incredibly nervous.

“After this is over, you can. Mr. Wayne promised this wouldn’t take long.”

“But”

“No ‘but’s’ Miss Rossi. You can hold it.” The teacher was having none of it.

Everyone’s attention went to the stage when they all saw Bruce make his way to the podium, followed by one of his sons. “Good morning everyone and good morning Marinette.” He waved to the bluenette.

Everyone looked over to the person he just singled out. “Good morning, Bruce.” She waved back.

“First of all, Marinette here is the reason her class is with us today. She won the scholarship that is in memory of my late parents, Thomas and Martha. Out of the thousands of essays that were submitted, she was lucky enough and worked hard enough to win. Everyone, please say their congratulations to her when you get the chance.” He smiled at the group of students. “And for those of you that don’t know, this is my son Tim.” Tim waved at everyone as his father introduced him. “He, too, once went to Gotham Academy when he was younger just as the rest of my sons have. Now Tim is co-CEO of our company and he came up with this brilliant idea to welcome this new class to Gotham and his old school. Now I know this isn’t the first time you have all met me, but we all thought that a real welcome would be better than our last encounter. So, welcome to Gotham.” Bruce looked over at his son. “Now Tim would like to say a few words before the rest of my family comes out to welcome you as well.”

“Hello, everyone. It’s good to be back here after all these years.” He caught sight of Marinette. “Hey, Mari.” Tim smiled brightly at her.

“Hi, Timmy!” She gave him an even brighter smile.

“I just wanted to remind you all that this class is a guest in Gotham. I encourage you all to be kind to one another and to help each other out. The reason we chose this class for them is because all of you are a part of GA’s advanced French program and everyone of you can benefit off of each other. Even though Marinette won this trip it doesn’t mean it can’t be a learning experience for everyone here. I hope you all have a wonderful week here in Gotham Academy.” He smiled for a moment before finding Marinette in the crowd again. “Mari, why don’t you introduce the rest of my family to your class since you are the guest of honor here?”

“What?” Alya said a little too loudly. “Why wouldn’t you ask Lila to do that? Marinette doesn’t even know the Wayne’s.”

“Alya!” Madame Mendeleiev said sternly. “Please be quiet.”

“Marinette, please come up.” Tim ignored the outburst.

“Okay.” The bluenette smiled brightly as she made her way to the stage. She looked to her left behind the curtain and saw the rest of the Wayne family smiling back at her. Marinette kept going and hugged both Bruce and Tim before making her way to the podium. “So, how do you want me to introduce them?”

“Just call them out here.” Tim encouraged.

“Okay.” She looked over to the rest of them behind the curtain and saw Dick wave at her. “I would like you all to welcome back Dick Grayson, the eldest of Mr. Wayne’s sons.” She waved him on. “My class might remember him as the tour guide from Wayne Tower.”

Dick walked towards the podium and waved to them all. Half of Marinette’s class had a look of confusion and a majority of them looked over to Lila. “Hello again, everyone. It’s so good to be back at GA.” He hugged the bluenette. “Hey there, Cupcake.” He patted her head briefly. “You are looking happy this morning.”

“I am.” She giggled. “Next I would like to introduce Jason Todd.” She smiled over at him. “The second eldest of Mr. Wayne.”

“Hey, Sunshine.” He walked up to her and bear hugged her, spinning her around before gently setting her down again. “Long time no see.” He winked.

“Don’t listen to him.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I had breakfast with them this morning.”

Alya quickly stood up from her seat. “Marinette! What are you doing?”

“Alya!” Madame Mendeleiev scolded.

“No.” Bruce spoke up. “What seems to be the problem, Miss Cesaire?”

“Alya don’t.” Lila whispers. Her plea seemed to not work.

“No, Lila. This is completely rude and unfair. Why is Marinette getting special treatment when you have known their family for so much longer?”

“I already told you Miss Cesaire, the first time I ever met Miss Rossi was at Wayne Tower.”

“Lila, say something.” Alya pulled her up to stand.

“O-oh uh...” Lila started to panic and was at a loss for words.

“At least let her say ‘Hi’ to her boyfriend Mr. Wayne.” Alya crossed her arms. “It’s wrong of you to force them to keep their relationship a secret. They love each other.”

“Who exactly do you think is her boyfriend and why would I keep it a secret?” Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

“Come on!” Alya crossed her arms and looked at Marinette. “Okay Marinette, go ahead and use your temporary limelight you somehow wiggled your way into to call out Damian Wayne. They will all see when he comes out.” She looked smugly at the bluenette.

The whole time this interaction is happening, all of Damian’s class watches with extreme confusion. It was like they were thrown into a random reality tv show and they were about to witness the biggest fight between the main cast members or something.

“If you insist.” Marinette gives her class a big smile. “Everyone, I would like all of you to meet the youngest member of the Wayne family, Damian Wayne.”

When the young billionaire walked out, half of Marinette’s class looked over at Lila with smirks on their face and the other half looked utterly confused, while Lila herself seemed to be completely mortified. This isn’t what Lila had planned at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that when anything remotely interesting starts to happen in the auditorium all of Marinette's friends and some of Damian's classmates dramatically reacts to it all. Sort of like "ooos" and loud gasps. Nobody is going to forget the day when the Wayne's stood up for their Sunshine of Gotham.


	38. Legal Action

Damian made his way to meet up with his girlfriend and once he reached her, he intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. “Hello, Angel.” He smirks.

All of Damian’s class, including his own teacher gasped in shock. They had never seen him act like that.

Rose started to tear up after a moment. “I don’t understand. Are you Damian Wayne? You don’t even have blue eyes.”

“Yes, this is my son Damian. Why did you think he would have blue eyes?” Bruce raised an eyebrow at the upset teen.

“You lied to us Lila?” The small blonde looked sadly at the sausage haired girl.

“N-no. I would never do that. Marinette just stole him away from me.” Lila let out her crocodile tears.

“Marinette!” Alya started to storm up to the stage. “How could you do this to her? You knew she loved him.”

Jason stomped his way over to the angry teen to stop her from coming any closer. “You better watch yourself.” He almost looked as scary as Batman himself and Alya was at least smart enough to stop what she was doing.

“Okay Miss Rossi, I already warned you once and it looks like you didn’t take me seriously, now did you?” Bruce pulled out his phone to make a call.

“What are you doing?” She immediately stopped her crying to look at the billionaire.

“Father is calling our attorneys.” Damian gave the Italian girl a smug look. 

“What?” Alya backed away from Jason to look over at Damian. “Why is he doing that? Lila did nothing wrong.”

All of Marinette’s friends plus the Wayne family started to laugh hysterically besides Bruce, who kept a stone-cold face while on the phone.

“You couldn’t be further from the truth. She is a bully and a pathological liar.” Tim tried to calm his laughter down.

“No, I’m not! Right guys?” She looked around to all of her friends.

Nobody seemed to back her up and all they could do is stare between her and the billion-dollar family.

“No, Marinette is the only bully here.” Alya seemed to get more and more mad.

“Really?” Tim stared at the girl. “Because I have evidence that both you and Lila verbally bullied Marinette and you stood around and did nothing while Lila intentionally bumped into Marinette in a malicious way. That is considered physical assault. You even laughed at the whole thing.”

The room went eerily quiet after Tim said that and Lila started to shake where she stood.

“Would any of you like to see this evidence?” Tim looked to the crowd. “Just put your hands up if you do.”

It was surprising that almost everyone in the room raised their hands. The only ones who didn’t were Bruce, Tim, Alya and Lila herself. Both the teachers even seemed to be invested at this point.

“Looks like it’s practically unanimous.” Tim pulled out a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

A large white projector screen started to roll down from the ceiling and after it was all the way down, Tim clicked another button and the screen lit up with what appeared to be surveillance footage of the class at Wayne Tower. Once it started to play, they could hear what the class was saying through the speakers around the auditorium. Someone also subtitled the conversation over the footage in English because they were all speaking in French.

“Maribitch is such an attention whore.” Alya says.

“And it’s such a shame too.” Lila agrees. “If she just wasn’t so jealous of me then maybe she wouldn’t be so awful. But maybe I’m being too optimistic.”

“Yeah, Lila.” Alya speaks again. “You’re too nice for your own good sometimes. She’s not worth it.”

The majority of the class nods in agreement except for a few off to the side that look angry at what they are saying.

Tim pauses it there. “That is the first incident. As you can see, the majority of the class did nothing to stop this even though they all heard. Now on to the second incident of her lying. Let me give you some context. My father here had already warned her about spreading rumors about our family, which we also caught on video and this was her covering up her mistakes a few moments later after he was gone.”

Tim presses play again and now the surveillance has changed to a different area of Wayne Tower. Lila was walking with her group of friends while on the tour.

“Yeah, Bruce is such a jokester.” Lila said in an overly cheerful voice. “Of course, he actually knows me. He just has to keep it professional while at work.”

“Oh, that makes sense Lila.” Alya replied. “So, you think I can still get that interview with him?”

“Not sure. I still have to ask him. I’m going on a date with my Damiboo tonight. I’ll ask him afterwards.” She batted her eyes at her friends.

Tim pauses it again. “Isn’t it ironic that Damian and Marinette are a few feet behind them and heard the whole thing? I have to give my brother some props for that one. I would have called her out right then and there.”

“She wasn’t worth it.” Damian spoke up. “The lies were so ridiculous that I knew they would catch up to her.

“And it looks like you were right, little D.” Dick smiled at his youngest brother.

“Okay, looks like it’s time for the next one.” Tim clicks another button to show the class at the Wayne botanical gardens. “And this one is probably the worst. Just know that we aren’t even showing you all the footage we have either. Only our lawyers got to see all the evidence.”

The footage showed Marinette in deep concentration as she sketched something by the koi pond. You can see Lila at the bottom of the screen elbowing Alya to get her attention and she points to the bluenette.

“Watch this.” She says, snickering.

Lila then walks quietly behind the girl and looks back at Alya before nodding. It’s clear that she ‘accidently’ falls into her and Marinette drops her book and pen into the water.

“Oops.” Lila laughed as the girl quickly grabbed her soaking book from the water before it sunk to the bottom. “Didn’t see you there.”

Marinette looked at her ruined book with tears in her eyes, then looks back to Lila. “Why did you do that?”

“You are just so unnoticeable that I bumped right into you.” She laughs with Alya standing next to her. “I wouldn’t worry about it though.” Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder. “There was nothing but trash in that book anyways.”

Marinette looked like she wanted to scream at her but Madame Mendeleiev storms up to the girls just in time. “What is going on over here?”

“Nothing, Madame Mendeleiev. We were just talking.” The teacher didn’t look like she bought it.

“No.” Marinette shook her head in anger. “She purposefully bumped into me so I would drop my book in the water.” She held up her wet book.

“Lila did not.” Alya defended her. “I was right here. It was a complete accident.”

“Yeah.” Lila agreed. “I am sorry about that.” She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The teacher looked at the three girls and sighed. “I better not catch any of you doing something like this again or I will not hesitate to call all of your parents.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “And Lila, please watch where you are going. We don’t need any more accidents.”

The video stopped there and Madame Mendeleiev seemed to be furious. She was just about to speak up but then two men in suits walked into the auditorium. 

“Mr. Wayne, we got here as fast as we could.” One of them spoke up.

“Thank you. I’m guessing you got my files I emailed to you?” Bruce asked.

Lila looked like she was ready to run at any chance she could get.

“Yes, we did sir. The judge already approved it.” The man pulled some papers out of his suitcase and walked over to Lila. “Are you Lila Rossi?” He asked in French.

“Uh…” She looked around the room and the only comforting face she could find was Alya, who seemed like she was just as scared as she was. “Yes?”

“Good. This here is a restraining order against you from a Miss Dupain-Cheng for physical and psychological abuse. The judge found you more than guilty seeing as you were seen on camera doing all of the things you were accused of. Because you are a minor, we had already contacted your legal guardian and she has agreed on paying for your flight back to Paris. Let’s just say that she is not too happy with you.” The man handed over the legal documents. “Know that we are also setting up a restraining order against you for when the two of you are in Paris again. I must also inform you that you are being sued for defamation and slander by the Wayne family. Mr. Wayne has been generous enough to fly out to Paris for the court hearing that has been set for the summer. Be mindful that you will be 18 at that time.” The man smiled at the teenager. “I hope you can afford a good lawyer, Miss Rossi.”

“What? You can’t do this to me!” Lila screamed at the top of her lungs in sheer panic. “My mom, she’s…”

“I’m afraid we can.” The other lawyer spoke up. “Your mother would also like for you to call her before child services take you back to get your things and go back to the airport.”

The other lawyer walked away and stood in front of Alya. “Are you Alya Cesaire?”

“Y-yes.” The teen started to look very panicked.

“Just know that we could have filed a restraining order against you too but Miss Dupain-Cheng didn’t want to. I would consider yourself lucky. For some unknown reason, she still seems to like you.” He turned away from her to walk up to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a little late. I took a nap and overslept. Also my birthday is coming up on the 11th so the update might be a little late then too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one is coming soon.


	39. Resentment

Everyone in the room started to talk amongst themselves and some of Marinette’s class even started to cry and look a little but ashamed of themselves.

Marinette watched as Lila whispered to her mother on her phone. Even though she never really liked Lila, she still hated to see her cry so she instead looked away and over to Alya. She found the girl staring at her with a blank expression on her face. “I’ll be right back.” Marinette spoke to Damian.

“Where are you going?” He looked a little concerned.

“I want to talk to Alya.”

“I’m coming with you.” He grabbed her hand.

“No.” She looked up at him. “This should be between just us.”

Damian looked like he wanted to argue but instead he begrudgingly let go of her hand. “Okay, Angel. Just let me know if you need some help.”

“I will.” She smiled at him. “Thank you for understanding.”

“No problem.” He smiled back before she walked away towards Alya.

“Hey, Alya.” Marinette looked at her former best friend. “I’m sorry. I never wanted it to end this way.”

“You’re sorry?” Alya looked a little offended. “You just ruined Lila’s life.”

“No, I didn’t.” The bluenette shook her head. “She ruined her own life. I didn’t force her to do any of the things she did to me or to the rest of the class, including you. And I certainly didn’t force her to lie about Mr. Wayne and his family.”

“Why are you doing this to us?”

“What exactly am I doing to all of you, Alya? She was slowly ruining everyone’s lives with her false promises, and for what? For her crazy need for popularity? Or was it because she liked the attention all her lies brought her?” Marinette tried to calm herself down. “I don’t want to argue with you Alya. I tried so many times to show you the truth but you refused to listen to reason.”

“Okay, maybe she lied about Damian but Lila isn’t a bad person. She was everyone’s friend. She even wanted to be your friend at one point.” Alya crossed her arms.

“Alya, if you think for one moment that she thought she was actually any of your friends then I feel sorry for you. A true friend never would have promised you all of these life changing opportunities only to knowingly never keep them. She’s a manipulator, Alya. She manipulated all of you and nothing I said or did could ever stop it until today.” The bluenette looked truly sad for her. “And for that, I’m so sorry that I could never help you. I wish I could have done more.”

Alya finally started to break down and truly cry. “I hate you, Marinette. You have ruined everything. Everything I have ever worked hard for and wrote about with her was a lie and now you have showed everyone what she is. I’m a fraud now because of you and now I’ll never be a true journalist. Nobody will trust a single thing I will ever write from here on out now because of you. I hate you!” She screamed the last part.

“That’s okay.” Marinette gave her a sad smile. “Just know that it is never to late to admit your mistakes and to try to make them right. I wish nothing but the best for you Alya.” She hesitated for a moment before walking back to Bruce and his family.

“How did it go?” Damian asked as Lila was finally being hauled away with the child service people that just arrived.

“She resents me, just as I thought she would but at least she has admitted the truth.” Mari looked back to Bruce who just parted ways with his lawyers. “Thank you, Bruce. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you for this.”

“You have done more than enough by just entering my families lives. I’m glad I could help.” The billionaire smiled fondly at the girl. “I think we have caused enough of a mess today. We should all probably be going so you can start your class.” He walks over to the podium and taps the mic to get everyone’s attention. “I am sorry for all the excitement we have caused today.”

“That’s okay!” Alix joked loudly.

Bruce smiled for a moment before continuing. “I hope the rest of you can get along and on behalf of my family, we welcome you all to Gotham and to Gotham Academy. Enjoy your stay and remember to learn as much as you can while you are here.” He bowed his head before walking off with Tim, Dick and Jason in tow.

Marinette waved to them all as they left. “See you later!”

“Okay…” Mrs. Dubois still looked a little confused about what just happened. “And I thought I saw everything while living here in Gotham.” She looked over to Marinette who was now holding Damian’s hand. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. You must be the luckiest person in the world to have the whole Wayne family backing you up.”

“Oh uh, thank you?” Marinette smiled at the dark-haired teacher.

Mrs. Dubois looked around for the other teacher and when she caught sight of her, she waved her over. “Are you ready to go to the classroom?”

“Yes.” She nodded. Madame Mendeleiev turned her attention to her class and rounded them up. Most of them still seemed very upset about what just happened but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad for them. She was happy that the truth came to light for them all and she knew that they were young enough that they would soon get over it and learn from this experience.

Everyone followed Mrs. Dubois and her class down the hall and to the class room they would be at for the rest of the week. The class room had twelve tables in two rows of six and each one had two chairs pushed up to them. 

“Now, class” Mrs. Dubois spoke up. “This week we will not be sitting in our normal seats. It seems that we got lucky enough to have the same number of classmates in each class. We were fully expecting to have more of you here but it seems that this has worked out for the better. I want each of my students to sit at a table by themselves and a student from Madame Mendeleiev’s class will join you at that table. Please do not use the back two tables. Leave them empty because we will not need them.”

As she spoke, students spread out to go sit in their new seats. Marinette dragged Damian to sit with her at a table in the back but not in the ones the teacher specifically said to leave empty. 

“I can’t believe Tim’s plan actually worked.” The bluenette whispered to her boyfriend. Everything that just happened seemed to hit her all at once. “They all understand now.” She bounced excitedly in her seat.

“I told you it would work.” Damian smiled at her happiness. “Now you no longer have to deal with that liar anymore.”

“Okay everyone.” The dark-haired teacher spoke in perfect French again. “Today we will be getting to know your seat partner. I want each of you to speak in the others native language. So, this means that I want our Parisian friends to try and speak English and our Gotham friends to try to speak French. At the end of the class you will each come up and tell all of us a little bit about your new seat partner in the language you are most comfortable with. This is a great way for you all to use real life experiences in a new language. If any of you need help with translation please don’t hesitate to ask for help.” The teacher then repeated the same thing in English.

“Wow.” Marinette looked over at Damian. “Look’s like today is going to be an easy day.”

“Yes it is, Angel.” Damian spoke in fluent French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wave goodbye as Lila leaves. She will not be missed.


	40. Apologies

The bell had just rang that signaled for lunch time in Gotham Academy. Marinette gathered up her things and followed Damian to the cafeteria. After they both got in line and got their food, they went to go sit down at a table in the back of the lunch room.

“You mind if we sit with you?” Alix asked and sat down with the rest of Marinette’s friends before anyone could answer.

“If I said ‘no’ would you even listen to me?” The bluenette joked.

“Absolutely not.” Chloe laughed. “We have way too much to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Adrien agreed. “Did you know all of that was going to happen today?”

“I did.” Marinette smiled shyly. “Tim came up with the idea to set a trap for her and she just walked right into it. I even told them that if at any point Lila tried to genuinely apologize to me that I would call the whole thing off, but she didn’t. She only felt bad for herself.”

“I wouldn’t have given her that opportunity.” Kim said. “She got what was coming to her.”

“That’s what I keep telling her.” Damian agreed.

“Excuse me.” Rose spoke up from the other side of the table with Juleka standing next to her. They both had very grim looks about them. “Can we talk to you, Marinette?”

“Sure.” Marinette gave them a bright smile. “Have a seat.”

Damian gave them both dirty looks as they sat down at their table.

Rose stared at Marinette for a moment before she spoke up. “We are so sorry, Marinette. You told us so many times and we never listened to you.”

“Yeah.” Juleka spoke quietly. “We were real jerks and I’m sorry. Luka even tried to tell me but I ignored him too.”

“Will you ever forgive us?” Rose asked.

“Thank you for apologizing.” The bluenette looked at them for a moment. “But it will take me awhile to 100% forgive you. I don’t hate any of you and I will still be your friend but it will take me a really long time to ever trust you again. You all hurt me.”

“We know.” Juleka looked over at a table across from them and saw Alya and Nino arguing with each other.

The others followed her line of sight to see the same thing. 

“I heard what she said to you.” Adrien jerked his head in the direction of Alya. “She wasn’t exactly quiet about it.”

“She’s more mad at me then she is at Lila.” Marinette shook her head. “I think that she doesn’t want to blame herself for this so she pushed it off onto the closest person to her, which was me.”

“I think she will come around.” Rose said hopefully. “She has to.”

Marinette was about to reply when she heard yelling from the table in question.

“No, Alya!” Nino was furious. “We’re done! It’s over! I can’t just sit here and listen to your bullshit excuses anymore! Grow up!” He grabbed his things and looked around the room for a moment before locking eyes with Marinette. He walked over to the group and sat down in the last remaining chair at their table.

“Hey bro.” Adrien looked over to his old friend. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He clearly was still angry. “I’m sorry, Mari.” Nino looked over at her. “Lila ruined my friendship with most of you and I knew something wasn’t adding up with Lila but I stuck around because of Alya. I made a huge mistake.”

“It’s okay, Nino. I’m sorry things had to end this way. I know how much you love Alya.” Marinette tried to comfort him.

“I don’t think I love her anymore.” Nino sighed before looking over at Adrien. “I’m sorry that they tore apart one of the best friendships I ever had. I hope you can forgive me.”

“You will always be one of my best buds, Nino.” Adrien grinned at him. “I’m glad you came around. I’ve missed you.”

“So,” Rose looked over at Marinette’s boyfriend. “You were the real Damian Wayne the whole time. Sorry we all had to meet you this way.”

“I don’t think I would have met Angel here if it wasn’t for the liar and the mess she made.” Damian grabbed her hand under the table.

“Aww! You guys are soooo cute.” Rose gushed.

The teens spend the rest of the lunch chatting and catching up on all the things they have missed over the years.  
\--------------  
“Welcome back to class everyone.” The teachers greeted them. “Please take your seats. We will start your presentations on your seat partners very soon. When we call your names, we want you to come up to the front of the class and tell everyone about what you learned about your seat partner.”

Students started to go up one by one as they are called to the front of the class. Most of what everyone said about their partner was along the lines of what their favorite color was and what they did on their free time. Marinette and Damian were one of the last groups to be called up.

“Okay, which one of you would like to go first and tell everyone about your seat partner?” Mrs. Dubois asked. She seemed to be very interested in the pair.

“I’ll go first.” Marinette volunteered.

“Okay.” Madame Mendeleiev nodded. “Go ahead and speak in any language you feel comfortable with.”

“My seat partner is Damian Wayne.” She says in English as she gestures her boyfriend. “I know for a fact that everyone in this room has heard of him before but I would like to think that I know him pretty well. For the longest time he would have said that his favorite color was black but he just recently told me that he changed it to blue. Damian may tell you that he is annoyed by his family but deep down he knows that he loves them and he would be lost without them.”

Damian looks at her a little bit surprised and shakes his head almost in a panic but he still seems to keep his cool.

Giggling, she continues. “Damian also has a bit of a sweet spot for animals. Big ones, small ones, any kind. It doesn’t matter. He’s got quite a few animals at home. Another thing that he might not tell people is that he is very artistic. He loves to paint what he sees and even though he might not say so himself, he is very good at it, trust me.” She smiles fondly at him. “He’s also very smart and he prides himself on that. I always thought that I spoke English very well but he seems to teach me new words every day. I am very happy that I got to see the real Damian when I know most of the time, he never shows his true self to others.” Marinette giggles again. “Now don’t get me wrong, Damian is still very much the ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’. I don’t think he will ever be the kind of person to just make friends with anybody that walks by him on the street and I don’t want him to be that kind of person. Damian is just fine the way he is.” She looks around at the class and they all seem to have different variations of shocked faces. “I could probably go on and on about Dami but I think I should stop there.” She glances over at Damian who seems to be trying his hardest to school his features.

“Wow.” Mrs. Dubois shakes her head to clear her thoughts. “Thank you, Marinette. Very well done.” She turns her attention to Damian. “It’s your turn.”

“Yes.” Damian nods before looking over to his girlfriend who was smiling brightly at him. “It’s my turn now.” He gives her a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now because of Alya's stubbornness, she has driven everyone away. But let's be honest here. Nino can do so much better.


	41. Moving Forward

Damian begins speaking in perfect French. “My seat partner is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but I like to call her my Angel. Any of her friends could tell you that her favorite color is pink or that she is an aspiring fashion designer, which she is very good at, but what many people can’t tell you is that she is a fantastic dancer and it’s a shame she never shows anybody how graceful she can be. Many of her friends would describe her as clumsy and maybe even a little bit scatter brained but they don’t know her like I do. She is creative and funny and sweet and always thinking of others first. She’s what my family likes to call the ‘Sunshine of Gotham’. It only takes one smile to brighten your whole day. She’s also incredibly brave. She will stand up for what’s right even if it means having everyone turn against her and even though these people turned their back on her, she would still risk her life to save them. She did just that last week when she took down Scarecrow while on fear toxin. If I had to choose one word to describe Marinette, it would be extraordinary. She’s extraordinary in every way humanly possible.” The whole time he spoke he never broke eye contact with the bluenette and his smile gradually widens as her blush darkens. “I could also go on and on but I wouldn’t want to take up everyone’s time.”

Every one of the people in Damian’s class look at him like he had just grown a second head.

“Thank you, Damian.” His teacher smiled fondly at the young couple. “You both did very well. You may now take your seats.”

Damian nodded at his teacher and dragged the blushing teen back to the table with him. “Breathe, Angel.” He whispered to her.

Finally, she took a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Damian…” She whined softly.

“What?” He said playfully while raising an eyebrow at her.

“Why did you do that?”

“You started it.” He gave her an amused look. “And I didn’t want my description to fall flat.”

“Well I think you succeeded.” She cracked a small smile at him.  
\-----------  
When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day, madame Mendeleiev spoke up. “I’m going to need my class to stay here while all the others leave. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Damian packed up his things but stayed where he was at to wait with Marinette. Not too much longer, the rest of his class piled out of the room leaving only the teacher and her students.

Madame Mendeleiev looked at him for a moment before continuing. “As you all may know, this class trip hasn’t gone as planned but with that being said, I want you all to learn from this experience. I feel ashamed that your teachers and even your own principal has failed you all. Even I could have done more to try and stop all of this from happening but I was afraid I would have lost my job if I spoke out against our old principal. The school board is very angry that it took such an extreme measure such as a villain attacking one of our students or a restraining order being filed for all of the bullying and lies to come to an end. I want you all to be cautious of what people tell you. Usually if it’s too good be true, then it probably is.” She looked at every single one of her students and stopped on Marinette last. “I’m sorry, Marinette. This is the time in your life where you are supposed to make friends and learn all you can while in school. Instead, you filed a bunch of bullying reports that no one took seriously and was left alone by some of your closest friends.” The teacher finally looked back to the rest of her students. “Do not blame her for this. She did everything the school system told her to do and the school failed her. She is lucky that Mr. Wayne and his family sought out to make this right. I fear that if he never would have intervened then we would all still be stuck in the web of Lila Rossi’s lies.”

Nino put his hand up to ask her a question and when she nodded to him, he asked. “What’s going to happen to our old teacher?”

“Caline Bustier has been found unfit to teach by the school board and has been fired along with Mr. Damocles. I also just got word that Lila’s mother has pulled her out of school and she will be finishing the rest of her classes online. Hopefully the worst of this is behind us and we can move forward, together.” She took a deep breath. “Any more questions?” The room was silent. “Okay then class, looks like its time for us to get back onto the bus. Marinette, I will see you tomorrow.”

The class followed their teacher out of the room and to the front of the school where the bus was waiting for them. “We’ll see you later, bugaboo.” Adrien hugged her along with the rest of her friends. She even gave a short hug to Juleka, Rose and Nino.

When she made her way to Alya, all the young girl did was scoff and turn her back to her. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Marinette told all of her friends as she looked sadly at the back of Alya’s head.

Damian got her attention by grabbing her hand. “Are you ready to go home, Angel?”

The bluenette looked at Alya for a little bit longer before turning her attention to her boyfriend. “Yes. Let’s go home, Damian.” She smiled.

They made their way to Damian’s car and got in. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Marinette looked over at her boyfriend. “Are you ready to be bombarded with questions the minute we get home?”

“You know my family too well.” He nodded. “It’s a good thing my father, Selina, Grayson and Drake won’t be home for another hour or so. We will only have to deal Todd. Alfred won’t bother us.”

“You did say Alfred was the sane one.” She giggled. “Maybe we can convince Jay to wait until dinner.”

“Good luck with that one, Angel.” He laughed.

“Are you kidding?” Marinette grinned. “I’m practically made out of luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but it made the most sense to end it here. Remember that tomorrow is my birthday so the update may be a little late. Thank you all for all the sweet comments. ❤


	42. Finding a Distraction

“Welcome back Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred greeted as he opened the front door for them. “Master Jason has been very eager to hear about your day.”

“Yeah, we figured.” Marinette shrugged and let her kwami’s out to run free. “Where is he anyways?”

“Did you miss me, Pixie-pop?” Jason spoke up from the other room and walked to the front door to see her.

“I saw you just this morning.” She rolled her eyes.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” He smirked at her. “So, how was school?”

“It was very interesting.” Marinette grabbed Damian’s hand and started to walk away. “We will tell you all about it at dinner.”

“Oh, come on Sunshine.” Jason followed after her. “At least tell me what your friends thought of the whole thing.”

“I told you he couldn’t wait.” Damian shook his head.

“Well he’s just going to have to learn to wait. I’m not cracking.” She finally made it to her room and opened her door.

Jason stood in the door way as they walked in and he looked at the small teen and his younger brother, a bit annoyed. “I will stand here all day and ask you until you tell me.” He crossed his arms.

“That’s fine.” Marinette stood on her tippy toes to give Damian a kiss before going over to the sewing machine to continue her work. “I enjoy the company while I am sewing.”

“Ew. I told you not to kiss in front of me.” Jason looked a little disgusted.

“Well then shut the door and leave.” Damian followed his girlfriend to watch her sew. “No one asked you to be here.”

“Sunshine wants me here.” He looked to the bluenette. “Isn’t that right?”

Marinette looked at him for a moment before answering. “Actually, I do need you for something.” She grabbed her tape measure off of the table and walked up to him. “Put your arms out.”

“What?” He looked down at her.

“Your arms.” She guides his arms to stick out away from his body like a t-pose. “I need to take some measurements.”

“What are you doing?” Jason watches her as she measures his wing span, then his chest.

“I was going to eye-ball it but if you really don’t want to leave then I might as well put you to good use.” She finished the rest of his measurements and then wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper. “I’m not making yours right now so it will still be a surprise.”

“Then who’s are you making?” He asked.

Marinette smiled when she found her distraction to be working. “Tim’s. It’s a blazer. I figured that it’s nice enough that he could wear it to work but also casual enough that he could just wear it around town if he wanted to.” She showed him the nice grey fabric she was working with. “I’ll have it finished in an hour or so. Just in time for dinner. I’m also hand stitching the Red Robin symbol in the lining of the jacket. I like to personalize everything I make.”

“That’s actually really cool, Sunshine.” Jason smiled at her work. “What are you making everyone else?”

“I already finished Barbara’s. It’s a warm knitted sweater with ‘Oracle’ stitched on the inside of the wrist. It’s very cute and easy to miss. For Bruce, I noticed he wears a lot of handkerchiefs so I’m making one for him. It will have a small bat symbol in the corner that can only be noticeable if the light hits it just right, otherwise it will just be light grey. I’m making Selina a form fitting faux black leather jacket with a cat stitched on the inside pocket. Alfred’s will be a bow-tie with his initials stitched into it and Dick’s will be a long sleeved, form fitting turtle neck. I noticed that Dick is very casual and tends to stick to solid colors so his shirt will be the same blue color that’s on his Nightwing suit. Stitched into the collar will be a variation of the Nightwing symbol as well.” She smiled up at the two boys in the room. “The other two I’m going to have to keep secret because you both are here.”

“Are you going to have enough time to finish all of this?” Damian asked. “Don’t you still have to make yourself a dress?”

“I think I’ll have plenty of time. I already finished yours, Damian along with Barbara’s. Tim’s is almost done. Bruce and Alfred’s I can probably finish in an hour and that just leaves Jay, Dick, Selina and my own. I’ll probably have this all finished by the end of the week or maybe the beginning of next week. It will all definitely be ready before the Gala.”

“Will you tell me what you made demon spawn when he’s not around?” Jason seemed to be very interested.

“Can you keep a secret?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re joking, right? Do you even know this family?” Jay cracks a smile at her.

“I see your point.” She laughed. “Maybe I will.”  
\----------  
All three of them were lost in conversation when Alfred called them to dinner. “Wow, Pixie-pop. You actually managed to distract me. No fair.”

“You could have turned the conversation around at any moment.” She set down the turtle neck she had just started and walked away from the desk to head to dinner. “But I guess we can answer all the questions you have now.”

They made their way to the dining room table and sat down. After fighting over some food and filling up their plates, Jason finally asked. “So, how was it after we left?”

“Rose, Juleka and Nino actually apologized.” Marinette smiled. “And Alya now knows the truth so that’s good.”

“Alya is still an idiot though. Her own boyfriend broke up with her over the way she is acting.” Damian added.

“I don’t think GA was ready for all that drama today.” The bluenette shook her head. “I’ve never seen Nino so mad. He’s usually a very calm and chill person.”

“If you ask me, he did the right thing.” Damian said matter of factly.

“I know, but I understand why Alya is so upset. Everything she worked so hard for was actually a lie.”

“It’s better that this was all brought to light now rather than later.” Dick added. “She still has the chance to learn and grow from this.”

“That’s what my teacher said too.” Marinette ate a mouthful of food. “She even apologized to us as well.”

“As she should, little kitten.” Selina smiled at her. “It’s nice to know you have a good teacher on your side.”

“She said the only reason she never did more for me was because she was afraid she would lose her job if she spoke out against my old principal. I feel bad for her. At least my friends got a good laugh out of the whole thing.”

“How did baby bird’s class react to the two of you?” Dick changed the subject.

“I’ve never been such a spectacle in all my life. They looked at me like I was holding hands with Satan himself.” She joked. “Plus, Damian had to embarrass me.” The bluenette looked at her boyfriend.

“I did no such thing.” He smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the lovely birthday wishes. I know I said that my post would probably be late but my plans got canceled last minute because of a unforeseen circumstances. At least this gives me more time to write more chapters.


	43. A New Yo-Yo

“By the way.” Marinette spoke up as Alfred went around collecting plates after dinner. “Ivy texted me. She wants to know when I can meet up with her and Harley. I was thinking maybe this Saturday Dami and I can meet up with her.”

“That should be fine as long as you meet up with us for patrol that night. She can’t keep you all day.” Bruce answered. “Speaking of which, we have training in an hour and patrol is tomorrow. We can’t be slacking.”

“Okay.” Marinette got up. “I’ll see you then.”  
\-----------  
“I find training to be pretty entertaining with you around.” Damian was walking with his girlfriend down to the training room.

“Shouldn’t you be training and not watching me?” She giggled.

“I can multitask.” He grinned back down at her.

“Bruce will be disappointed if he catches you slipping.” Marinette booped him on the nose as they entered the training room.

“Is Damian falling behind?” Tim asked, clearly hearing the last little bit of their conversation.

“Definitely not.” Damian scoffed.

“Where is everyone else?” The bluenette looked around the room.

“We’re here.” Dick said as he, Jason and Bruce entered the room.

“Today is weapons training.” Bruce held a box in his hand as he walked over to the wall of practice weapons. 

“What’s in the box?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Your weapon of choice.” Bruce took off the lid to show her.

She looked inside to see a perfectly shiny metallic yoyo. The string was some kind of strong metal wire that would probably be hard to break and it looked to be the same size of the yoyo she usually worked with.

“Now this yoyo’s weight may be a little off but we made it as light weight as possible. I know that this isn’t some magical yoyo but it will do for training purposes. When it comes to training with our real weapons, we will always be suited up.” He smiled down at her excited face. “Go ahead and give it a try.”

She carefully took the yoyo out of the box and examined it. It had no flaws that she could find and it was so smooth and shiny that she could see her own reflection in the metallic surface. Putting her finger through the loop and letting it fall, she considers the weight of it. It’s a little bit heavier than the one she is used to, but she can work with that. She flicks her wrist up to recall it back to her hand. “This is awesome. Thank you, Bruce.” Marinette smiles up at the billionaire.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m pairing you up with Tim first and then we will rotate out. We will give you some time to work with it before we all start.”

Marinette nods and backs away from the group to test out her new weapon. She doesn’t have the range she usually has but learning to work in close proximity with people would be good for her. She works with it for a few minutes before nodding to herself. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Tim walks over to the wall of weapons and grabs his wooden Bo staff. After a short walk back to the mat, he stands in front of Marinette and gives her a curt nod with a small smile. “Ready when you are.”

Marinette begins to spin her yoyo in rapid circles in front of her and closely watched Tim’s every move. They slowly begin to circle around each other before he finally makes his first move. He swings the staff towards her head and she used her yoyo’s momentum to knock it out of the way with a loud ‘clank’. She jumps just in time when his staff goes to sweep her legs on its way back. Flinging her yoyo around the staff, she tries to yank it back but Tim’s hold on it is too strong. He uses his strength to pull his staff back and Marinette goes tumbling forward. Tim tries to bring his staff down to hit her but she rolls out of the way and yanks her yoyo free. ‘New plan.’ She thinks to herself. ‘Work around the staff.’

She waits for him to strike again and when he does, she grabs the end of the staff with her free hand and goes to wrap her yoyo around his nearest leg. When he tried to step back and pull his staff free, she immediately let’s go and used all her strength to pull on the yoyo and yank his leg out from underneath him, causing him to become off balanced. She then runs at him to tackle him the rest of the way down to the floor. He still has the staff in his hand so she takes the yoyo that is still wrapped around his leg and loops the sting around the arm holding onto his weapon. Yanking the yoyo tight again, his arm and leg become tied together. Tim uses his other hand to reach around and grab the staff but she is too quick. She wraps his free hand up with his other hand and foot and grabs the staff, effectively yanking it away from him and she throws it across the room. Keeping a tight hold on the three limbs she has tied up; she pulls his free leg in with the rest of them and though he puts up a good fight, she ties it up too, leaving him practically hogtied.

“What’s my time?” She jokes while laughing at Tim’s predicament.

“Wow.” Jason begins laughing from across the room along with Damian. “Who knew we needed to put Sunshine in the rodeo?”

“Please let me go.” Tim looks up at her a little bit annoyed, still trying to yank himself free.

“I don’t know…” She tightens the yoyo’s hold. “Does anybody want to take a picture first?”

“This room is always being recorded.” Dick tried to hold back his laughter as he points to a camera in the corner. “I think we’re good.”

“Okay.” She loosens her hold so Tim can get free. “Are you okay?” She holds her hand out to help him up.

“You just hurt my ego a little bit is all.” He accepts her help up and walks over to pick up his staff. “I’m okay.”

“Sorry, Tim.” She looks at him apologetically. “Who’s next in rotation?” She looked to the rest of the group.

“Damian” Bruce spoke up. “You just finished up with Jason so why don’t you two switch partners?”

“Are you ready, Angel?” Damian steps up to his girlfriend and gets into a ready stance with his practice sword.

“Are you, Boy Wonder?” She lets her yoyo hang slack by her side while she gives him a sweet smile.

“Y-yes.” He seemed to be caught off guard by her carefree and sweet attitude.

“Okay, handsome.” She gestures with her index finger for him to come closer. “Show me what you got.”

Damian actually went red as he tried to school his features. Calming down the best he could, he went in for the strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Marinette would work really well with lasso's and whips... but maybe that's just my opinion.


	44. Toying with Boy Wonder

Everyone watched as Marinette practically toyed with Damian during their spar. Damian would go in for a strike and she would easily side step him and boop him on the nose with a wink.

“Come on, babe. I know you can do better than that.” She held her hands behind her back and gently swayed her hips in a non-threatening way.

Nobody in that room has ever seen that boy flounder so hard at anything in his life. She playfully skipped around him and even lightly hit him on the head with her yoyo as he tried to recover his stance.

Rubbing his head, he finally looked over at her with the most determined face he could muster up. He ran full speed at her and went to strike her in the ribs. Holding her yoyo at both ends, she straitened the sting out and blocked the sword at the last second.

“Now you’re getting it.” She kicked his hand away that held his weapon.

Resetting his stance again, he ran at her with his sword out and aimed straight for the head. Ducking under his sword, she slid down to her knees and flung her yoyo around his legs. Making sure the yoyo was secure, she yanked it tight which send him to the floor face first. She straddled his back and pinned his wrist to the floor but she wasn’t strong enough to keep him there. He managed to get back on top but thankfully for Marinette, his legs were still tied together.

“If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask.” She whispered so only he could hear and she winked up at him.

“What?!” He yelled and tried to stand up to get off of her but he seemed to have forgotten that his legs were tied so he just ended up flopping onto his back.

She pulled the sword out of his hand very easily. Something about this situation prevented him from keeping a tight hold onto his weapon, or anything else for that matter.

“Looks like I win, Boy Wonder.” Marinette spoke as she put his sword to his neck.

His family watched the whole ordeal in amazement and confusion. They didn’t know exactly what she said to him to throw him so off balance but they all found it very amusing to witness.

She lightly kissed him on the mouth before hopping off of him and setting his sword down on the floor beside him. “You can get up now.” She smiled down at his beet red face.

It took him a moment to collect his thoughts before he tried to stand up again, only to realize his feet were still tied together. Freeing himself, he picks up his sword and hands the yoyo back to Marinette.

“Well?” The bluenette looked at him. “Are you going to say something?”

Damian just nodded and walked over to a bench to sit down.

“What did you say to him that broke him this badly?” Jason was snickering at his brother who seemed to be staring off into space.

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “He’s totally out of it.”

“Well all I said was...” Marinette began.

“No!” Damian abruptly stood up and walked right in front of his girlfriend. “Don’t say it.”

“Don’t say what?” The bluenette looked at him innocently.

“You know exactly what I mean.” He crossed his arms.

“What?” Marinette gave him a wide grin. “All I said was that if you ~humph~” Damian quickly covered her mouth before she said any more.

“Oh, now I’m really curious.” Dick smiled at his younger brother who seemed to be turning red again. “Let her talk.”

“Not until she promises to not repeat what she just said.” Damian looked down at her and all she did was smile back at him from behind his hand. Slowly he took his hand back.

“Let me just clarify.” She smirked at him. “Do you not want me to say that EVER again or just repeating it to your family?”

“Angel…” He dragged his hand down his face. “You are driving me crazy.”

“Then my plan is working.” She pokes him in the ribs lightly before turning her attention back to Bruce. “Who’s next?”

Marinette spent the remainder of her training sparing with Dick, who was very quick with his Escrima sticks (and she probably ended up with a few bruises because of that) and also with Jason, who seemed to be really good with all sorts of throwing weapons. They both put up a good fight but Dick ultimately won again and Jason ended up running out of weapons and had to finish the fight bare fisted and lost, but only barely.

She considered today a win in her book though because she ended up taking down three of the four brothers.

“One day I will beat you, Dick.” She joked with him as she hung up her yoyo on the new spot on the wall.

“I’ll be counting on it, Cupcake.” He ruffled her hair as he walked by.

“Good job today, Marinette.” Bruce praised. “Next time it will be just you and me. Start thinking of ways to improve.” He turned to the rest of his boys. “Everyone shower up and get some rest. Damian, I would like to talk to you alone for a moment.”

The bluenette waved to her boyfriend as she followed everyone else out of the gym.

Damian watched her leave before turning to look at his father. “Yes, father?”

“It seems like you weren’t at your best today, Damian.” He raised a brow at his son. “What had you so distracted?”

“Um, well…” He looked nervously at his feet.

“She’s very smart and has seemed to take my advice very seriously.” Bruce grins at the boy and he snaps his head up to look at him.

“You told her to say that?” He looked a little appalled.

“No, son.” He chuckled softly as he shook his head. “I have no idea what she actually said to you. But I did tell her about the one strength she has over you and she took that and ran with it.”

“I see.” Damian nodded.

“You be safe with her, okay?” Bruce hands him something and walks away. “I don’t want any grandkids from you just yet.” He speaks over his shoulder as he turns the corner.

Damian was a little confused for a second before he looked down at what he was holding. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket and looked around in case anyone saw him. Finding himself alone, he took a deep breath to try to control his heart rate and to stop the blush that was creeping up his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Bruce handed him then I must say... You sweet, sweet, innocent child... What are you doing here?


	45. Word Getting Out

“So, what did Bruce want to talk to you about yesterday after training.” Marinette asked while on her ride to school with Damian. “I wanted to stay up and ask you but I was just so tired that I fell asleep instantly after my shower.”

“Nothing important.” He kept a neutral face. “Just some… helpful suggestions.”

“You would think that with you training with him for so long that you would practically know everything he has to teach. He’s a very wise man.”

“Yes.” Damian nods. “Wise.”

While stopped at a red light, Marinette caught a glimpse of a flash in the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw a small group of people with cameras pointed at her. “I thought people didn’t care about seeing Damian Wayne around town.” She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. “Why are they taking pictures of you?” The bluenette looked back to them.

Damian follows her line of sight to see that none of them seem to be paying attention to him. Instead, they were watching his girlfriend. “Word must have gotten out. It was probably my class.” He drove off when the light turned green again.

“Word about what?” She looked confused.

“About us. I’d imagine that if anyone dated a member of my family it would be big news.”

“Okay. Makes sense. I do remember seeing something about Selina awhile ago.” Marinette went quiet for a moment. “Didn’t you say that Dick had a girlfriend? I’ve never seen anything about her before.”

“That’s because she is very different and could attract some unwanted attention. It’s best for everyone if she stays out of the spotlight.” Damian informed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“She’s an alien.” He shrugged like that was the most normal thing. “You may know her as Starfire.”

“What? How cool. Why haven’t I met her yet?” Her eyes lit up with excitement.

“Remember me telling you that Kori was out of town?” He asked as she nodded her head. “She’s actually off world. She has some business to take care of on her home planet. Kori is royalty where she’s from and she has to periodically go back for her royal duties.”

“Dick is dating an actual real-life princess?” She raised her eyebrows in shock.

“I believe she is queen now. Although her sister still fights with her over the throne.” He says casually as he pulls into his parking space.

“Dick’s girlfriend just got a whole lot cooler.” She stepped out of the car and met up with Damian to hold his hand when they met each other at the back of his car.

“I think you two would like each other.” He smiled at his excited girlfriend. “You are both very happy and bright people.”

“Hey, Marinette!” Her friends waved at her as they approached.

“Hey, everyone.” She gave each of her friends a hug. Looking around, she found Alya ignoring her again. “You all ready for day number two?”

“I hope we aren’t doing anymore introductions.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “The guy I sat with was completely distracted by ‘the Ice Princes’ girlfriend.”

“Yeah, mine too.” Juleka whispered.

“So, it was more than just one of them.” Damian had a stern look.

“What do you mean?” Alix asked.

“He thinks that word got out about us because people were taking pictures of us at a red light earlier.”

“Who knows what lies they spread about us.” The young billionaire scoffed.

“Okay, students.” Madame Mendeleiev spoke up. “Time for us all to head to class. Follow me.”  
\--------  
Both classes found that class today is a lot more boring than it was yesterday. They were stuck doing a science project that Madame Mendeleiev made. Science wasn’t Marinette’s strong suit but she found it to be very easy with the help of Damian. They were both finished way before anyone else and they found themselves just talking to each other again minutes before the lunch bell ever rang.

“Mr. Wayne, Miss Dupain-Cheng, why are we talking instead of working like you are supposed to?” Madame Mendeleiev asked. “I would hate to split the two of you up.

Damian deadpanned at the teacher. “We already finished.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at the two. “Let me see your work then.”

Marinette handed over the lab paperwork with a smile. “Here you go.”

The teacher looked over it for a moment before nodding. “Okay then. Well done you two.”

Just then, the bell rang for lunch. “When you come back, make sure you keep your voices down. People are still working on this.” She handed them back their paper with a smile.  
\--------  
“Do you really think she wants to sit all by herself?” Marinette asked while sitting down at lunch with her friends. “I hate that Alya looks so lonely.”

“She did this to herself.” Nino shrugged. “She knows how much of a forgiving person you are but she still won’t admit her own wrong doings to even try and make things even a little bit better. She’s being unreasonably stubborn.”

“I still think she will come around.” Rose still seemed hopeful. “She just needs more time is all.”

“You’re too sweet, Rose.” Alix shook her head. “I wish we all had your positivity.”

“Honestly, she’s not even worth all this trouble, Marinette.” Chloe scoffed.

“I know, but she was once my best friend.”

“Exactly.” Kim nodded. “And she threw that all away for a liar.”

“Maybe she can give up her journalist idea and swap it out to be a best-selling fiction writer.” Adrien joked.

“Adrien!” Marinette tried to keep a stern face but ended up busting into laughter. “That’s not nice.”

“I don’t know. He’s kinda got a point.” Max agreed with a laugh.

The whole table was bubbling with laughter and Alya found herself looking back at all of her old friends with sadness.

“Hey, you’re one of those bully girls, right?” A GA student sat down next to her. “Why did you do it?”

“I’m not a bully!” She snapped.

“Right…” The student didn’t look like they believed her.

“I though she was the bully.” Alya looked down at the food she hasn’t touched yet.

“So that makes your actions okay? You like to fight fire with fire?”

“No, I…” She was at a loss for words.

“She seems like such a genuinely nice person.” They look over to Marinette’s table. “I even heard them saying that you were once her best friend and for some strange reason she still cares about you even though you have clearly treated her like shit.”

“She ruined everything I have worked so hard for. Because she exposed Lila, she ended up exposing all of her lies and the stories I wrote about them. I’ll never be accepted into journalism school now.”

“It sounds to me like you didn’t check your sources. This has nothing to do with her.”

“What do you know?” Alya scoffed.

“Okay then.” The student got up and started to walk away. “I hope that one day you can see through all this rage and think clearly.” They said over their shoulder before walking back to a group of their own friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify some questions people had about the last chapter. No, I will never write smut. It's not something I want to do. Things may get a little spicy in future chapters but that's about it. I don't want to go into detail about any of that "stuff" but just be warned that I will dance around the subject every now and then. If you have any questions about what I mean then feel free to leave a comment and I will try to answer them.


	46. Paparazzi

The two lovebirds were sitting in class quietly chatting when they both got a text on their phones. They checked it to find it being their group chat with all of his brothers.  
***  
Tim: Did you see the headlines today?

Dick: No. What is it?

Tim: It’s about Marinette and demon spawn.  
***  
The two teens looked confused at each other before Damian pulled up some of today's news articles on his phone. He clicked on one and the headlining photo showed the two in the car together with Marinette’s face towards the camera. The article reads:  
~~~~~~~~~  
Damian Wayne Has A Girlfriend?  
Yes, you read that right. According to our anonymous source, the young woman in the photo shown above is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is the winner of this years Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship Foundation. Originally from Paris, she is here on a class trip to tour all of Gotham. It is still unknown how the two met but we can only assume it is through the scholarship itself. This is what our source had to say about it all.

“I was shocked when I first saw them. They were holding hands. No one ever got close to Damian before. Ever. And imagine my surprise when he (Damian Wayne) ended up talking all mushy about her later in the day too, after he and his whole family defended her from this crazy liar. I even heard some people talking about how they saw him kissing her earlier in the morning. I never thought I would see the day Damian Wayne actually had a girlfriend.”

You heard it here first. Sorry ladies, it looks like the “Ice Prince of Gotham” is taken. We have still yet to hear any news from the Wayne family themselves, though. The next time the Wayne’s have been scheduled to make a public appearance is at their charity gala, so we hope you all have your ears open for whatever news is to come.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Wow…” Marinette looked back to her phone to catch up on the messages.  
***  
Jay: Honestly it took longer than I expected…

Tim: I have already found people tweeting about it.

Dick: Yeah. Ivy and Harley already said that they would harm anyone who dared to say anything bad about Mari. Now people really want to know more about her.

Jay: At least I don’t have to say it myself.

Mari: I wonder who this anonymous source is. It’s clearly someone in this class right now.  
***  
“I have a few ideas who.” Damian looked over at a few tables.

“Don’t worry about it, Dami. This article did no harm.” She smiled at him while patting his knee.

“You’re right.” He smiled down at her. “If it doesn’t bother you then I’m okay with it.” They both look back down to their phones.  
***  
Tim: Well now that this is all out in the open, people probably won’t stop asking until we formally introduce Marinette to the public.

Dick: That’s only if Mari is okay with that.

Mari: I’m okay with it if Dami is okay with it.  
***  
She looked over at her boyfriend.

“Who wouldn’t want to show you to the world?” He kisses the back of her hand before typing on his phone.  
***  
Damian: It’s fine with me.

Jay: I usually don’t care for these gala things but I think this one will actually be pretty interesting.

Dick: We can run this by Bruce at dinner. Although I’m sure he has already seen the headlines today so he won’t be surprised.

Tim: Also, Harley and Ivy’s little declaration really has people talking. Someone beloved by the Wayne’s and the rouges? People are very fascinated by you Marinette.

Mari: Great… lol  
***  
Just then, the final bell of the day rings to dismiss them.

“Everyone make sure that your names are on you papers and set them up on my desk.” Damian’s teacher spoke up. “Have a good day and I will see you all tomorrow.”

After they dropped the paper off on the desk, they made their way hand in hand back to the bus. Marinette said goodbyes to all of her friends and even gave a small smile to Alya, who pretended not to see her.

The moment the two were off of the school’s grounds, they found a large group of paparazzi waiting to take their pictures.

“Why don’t we take a car with dark tinted windows tomorrow?” Damian asked, a little bit annoyed.

“Okay.” She giggled at her boyfriends unamused face.

Every few blocks they would find people videotaping and taking pictures of them as they drove down the street. They even found paparazzi at the gates of Wayne manor when they get there.

“Are they even aloud to be here?” She whispered so only Damian can hear her.

“Technically yes.” He avoided eye contact with anyone other than Marinette. “It’s not until they walk the grounds of the manor that it becomes illegal.” Damian finally makes his way through the gate and into the garage.

“Welcome home.” Alfred greets. “It seems the public has caught wind of you two. We haven’t had this much media here in quite some time. Probably since Master Bruce and Miss Kyle’s engagement announcement.” He quickly shut the door behind them. “I would be weary of going outside for a while.”

“It’s a good thing I’m busy with things inside then.” Marinette smiles at the butler as she lets her kwami’s free again. “Stay away from open windows you three.” She warns.

“It’s not like they can catch us on camera anyways, bug.” Plagg rolls his eyes.

“That’s not the point, you stinky sock.” Tikki playfully smacked Plagg on the back of the head.

“Whatever, sugar cube.” Plagg zooms away while Tikki follows.

“I will keep them in check.” Kaalki smiles at the guardian before going to catch up with them.

“It’s always something new with kwami’s around.” Marinette grabbed Damian’s hand to drag him to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'm having a late birthday party with my family.


	47. Patrol with Batman

Marinette ended up finishing Dick’s turtle neck along with Bruce’s handkerchief and Alfred’s bow-tie before Alfred came up to bring them down for dinner.

“You know I called your name about twenty times while you were sewing and you didn’t answer once, but the moment Alfred called for dinner you were so eager to get up.” Damian joked while they were heading to the dining room.

“Sorry.” She giggled. “Sometimes when I get in the zone it’s hard to get me out of it. Did you want to say something important?”

“No, it wasn’t very important but I did find your selective hearing to be pretty funny. Plus, your concentration face is very cute.” He smiled at her as she blushed.

“If it isn’t Gotham’s most famous couple.” Dick joked when the teens entered. “You know the paparazzi is still outside.”

“I know. It’s annoying.” Damian rolled his eyes as he sat down. “Which reminds me.” He turned to his father. “We will be taking the Lamborghini tomorrow. Its windows have the darkest tint.”

“That’s fine.” Bruce nods. “Tim tells me that the two of you want to make your relationship public. Is that correct?”

“Yeah.” Marinette answered. “We were all thinking we would do it at the charity gala next week.”

“Keep in mind that when you go back to Paris to finish school that you will probably even have the media follow you. It’s not just Gotham that keeps tabs with my family.”

“That’s okay. It wouldn’t be the first time I had to deal with paparazzi back home.” She smiles. “I am friends with the daughter of the Mayor and friends with a famous ex-model whose dad turned out to be a super villain.”

“Oh yeah.” Jason nodded. “I almost forgot about that. Your friend Adrien has a weird life.”

“You have no idea.” The bluenette giggles.

“He was also your old partner Chat Noir, right?” Tim asked.

“How did you know?” She asked.

“Just a little bit of detective work, although I did take a page from your book.” Tim grins.

Marinette was confused for a second before it clicked. “The nicknames!”

“Yep.” Tim snatched a plate off the table before Jason could take it. “And I also found it funny that you two had crushes on each other but not on each other at the same time.”

“Oh my God, don’t remind me.” She rolled her eyes as she snatched a dinner roll that Jason was reaching for.

“Okay, you two did that on purpose.” Jason looked angrily at the two.

“What are you talking about?” Mari and Tim said innocently in unison.

“I expect this from Tim but come on, Pixie-pop.” He give her a pleading look. “I thought I was your favorite brother.”

“I told you that I don’t choose favorites.” She grins as she takes a big bite of food.  
\------------  
After dinner was over, they all went down to the Batcave before patrol to suit up. Barbara had to make her way in through a secret entrance in the Batcave to avoid the paparazzi out front of the manor.

“Hello, everyone.” Barbara greeted as she rolled herself to the bat computer. “Talk about a slow week.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ladybird had just transformed when she asked.

“All of our major threats are locked away in Arkham and the ones that are free seem to have turned over a new leaf or have seemed to just give up.” The redhead pulled up a list of Gotham’s criminals. “We already know what Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are up to. The Joker, Bane, Scarecrow and Penguin among others are all put away. The only one we really need to worry about is the Riddler but people claim to just see him walking around Gotham doing absolutely normal everyday citizen things, like go to the grocery store for eggs and milk or even just walk around the park. It’s very unlike him.”

“Could he be leaving you subtle clues?” The bluenette looked up at his mugshot.

“We thought of that but nothing is adding up or even forming a pattern. The man is smart though and he could be trying to throw us off.” As Barbara spoke, the others gathered around to listen.

“You should send me over everything you have collected on him.” Red Robin said.

“Will do. But for now, its patrol time.” She tapped on the computer or a second before pulling up the map of the city that is sectioned off into three parts. “Is everyone ready to go?”

“Yes.” They all agreed.

“Okay, good. I spoke with Batman here and we are breaking off into different groups today. Nightwing and Robin will take the south end while Red Robin and Red Hood takes the central part of the city. That leaves Batman and Ladybird to take the north. Again, keep your ears out for any information and always stay in touch.” Oracle pulled out the box with all the earpieces.

Robin looked a little unhappy about not being with Ladybird but he knew better than to complain. After they took all of their respective earpieces, they split up into their assigned groups.

“We will be taking the Batmobile up to the northside.” Batman informed as he walked over to the famous vehicle.

“No way.” Ladybird whispered as she started to internally freak out but kept her cool as she followed him.

The inside was just as cool as the outside, with its many gadgets, buttons and levers. It almost looked like the inside of a spaceship.

“What do all of these buttons even do?” She asked.

“Maybe one day I will teach you. Just remember that this vehicle is not a toy. Never push anything unless I tell you to.”

Ladybird nodded as she looked around.

The vehicle roared to life and once they were out of range of the Batcave, Oracle spoke up in their ears. “Comm check.”

“Robin and I hear you loud and clear.” Nightwing informed.

“Hood and I hear you fine too.” Red Robin said next.

Batman nodded at her to answer for them. “Uh, Batman and I hear you too.”

“Awesome.” Oracle responded. “I’ll call for periodic check ins. Let us know if backup is needed at your location. Remember to be safe out there.”

The drive up to the northside was very quick. She wasn’t exactly sure how fast they were going but it was 100% over the speed limit. Batman parked the car in a dark alley and pressed a button to open the doors. Ladybird followed him out and behind her, the Batmobile shut off and went dark.

“You just leave that there?” She whispers.

“The last person who was stupid enough to try to mess with it was Red Hood. Let’s just say that he didn’t get very far.”

“Hey!” Red Hood spoke up over the comms. “That was arguably one of the best decisions I ever made.”

“Focus.” Batman ordered as he used his grappling hook to climb up to a roof while Ladybird follows.


	48. The Warehouse

Batman and Ladybird came upon a large group of people trashing a warehouse along the coast. As the two got close, Batman ordered her to stay quiet as they listened in.

“We should just start our own group.” A larger man said as he threw more scrap pieces of wood onto a fire they made in the center of the warehouse. “If your boss and my boss is locked away and we aren’t getting paid, we might as well. We have the numbers to actually execute a big score.”

“I dunno.” A scrawny man across from him said. “When the Joker breaks out, he will be mad that we went off without him.”

“IF he breaks out.” A different man to his left added. “Let’s be honest. After Harley broke up with him and helped B-man to lock him away, he’s known now as a laughing stock. And not the kind that he likes.”

“Yeah. Same goes for my boss. He got beat by a tiny French girl for fucks sake.” A man sitting a few feet away from the larger group said.

“Yeah, I heard about her. Isn’t she the same one that’s dating that Wayne kid?” The scrawny man asked. “She has to be absolutely insane if she’s going out with the Ice Prince. I heard that kid is a complete asshole.”

“Enough about that good for nothing rich family. Are we going to do this or what?” The large man asked.

“What ‘big score’ do you even have in mind?” The one separated from the group asked.

“The Gotham City Bank of course. We can go in guns blazing. We have a whole crate full of weapons just over there.” He points to a large crate in the corner of the room.

“Send police to our location.” Batman whispered. “Ladybird, take my flank. Clean up the stragglers that go for the crate.” He ordered.

Ladybird nodded. She followed a bit behind him and waited for his signal from across the room. On his go, she attacked. There were about ten men in this warehouse and Batman took out the first two on his surprise attack when he caught them off guard from above. She did the same with the one that was off by himself a little ways away from the main group.

“The Bats here!” One of the men screamed. “Get the guns!”

Ladybird was the only thing standing between the criminals and the crate of weapons. Batman was taking care of the men very fast but she knew she still had to help. Unhooking her yoyo, she wrapped it around the nearest person and pulled them towards her, punching them in the face the second they got close enough. After looking down to make sure he was knocked out, she turned to the next person who was running up right beside her. She reached her leg out to trip him and when he hit the floor, she immediately got on top of him to swiftly knock him out after a solid punch to the back of the head. She lunged off of him to chase the last man that was running for the exit. ‘Guess he figured the guns aren’t worth it’ she thought. He had just managed to reach the door when Ladybird hooked her yoyo around his neck and yank him to the ground.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The scrawny man screamed. “I surrender.” He tried to get the yoyo off his neck. “I never wanted this.”

Ladybird walked up to the man and released the yoyo but only to put her foot to his neck instead. “What do we do with him?” She asked.

“Keep him there. I can hear the police sirens now. They will deal with him when they get here.” Batman spoke as he dragged the passed-out men towards the door and zip tied their hands behind their back.

“Hey, you’re the new one, right?” The man looked up to the bluenette. “Ladybird.”

“Quiet.” She glared at the man and tried to imitate Batman as best she could. 

It seemed to work because he immediately looked away from her. By now, the sirens were very loud and the red and blue lights could be seen flashing through the windows.

“The situation is under control. Send them in.” Batman ordered over the comms.

A few short seconds later, the door just in front of Ladybird opened to reveal the cops on the other side.

“I was hoping the new kid would be here.” A female cop smiled at the bluenette. “Who do you got there, Ladybird?”

“He surrendered.” She yanked him to his feet but kept a good grip on his hands.

“Let me take him off your hands.” The cop pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed the man. “I’ll take him to the cruiser and question him later at GCPD.” She guided the man outside.

Ladybird looked around for Batman and found him talking to some of the other cops. She went to silently stand beside him as he explained what happened.

“You will find guns in that crate over there. My guess is that they are illegal and they were holding them for when their bosses came back.”

“Thank you, Batman.” The officer spoke after writing down the statement. “Richards.” He turned to the cop next to him. “Go take inventory of what we got and unload anything that’s loaded before taking it to the cruiser.”

“Yes sir.” He walked off towards the crate.

“Are there any other questions?” Batman asked.

The officer looked at him for a moment before looking over to Ladybird. “Yeah. Is she 18? Because she’s totally hot.” He grinned at her.

Ladybird gave him a dirty look. “Disgusting.” She said without remorse.

The cop was just about to say something else to her but he caught sight of Batman’s expression.

“Apologize to the lady.” Batman glared at him. “That is no way to talk to her.”

“S-sorry bat lady.” He shrunk away from Batman.

“Ladybird.” She crossed her arms while still giving him a dirty look.

“Right. Sorry Ladybird.” He walked away as quickly as possible.

The woman cop walked up just as he left. “I apologize for whatever he said.” She looked at the bluenette. “He’s been known around GCPD as kind of a womanizer and a bit of a sexist but he’s really good at his job. We can’t all be perfect.” She shrugged.

“Well if there is nothing else you need from us then we will be on our way.” Batman nodded once.

“Thank you, Batman. Thank you, Ladybird. I’ll be seeing you.” She waved to them.

Ladybird followed Batman out and up onto a roof a few blocks away before Robin spoke up. “What was that officers badge number so we can get him fired? I heard what he said.”

“It’s fine, Robin.” Ladybird spoke first. “I think he learned his lesson.”

“Yeah. Calm down, baby bird. No harm, no foul.” Nightwing spoke up.

“You heard that woman. He’s a womanizer and a sexist.” Robin added.

“And she also said he is good at his job. Gotham needs good hardworking cops in this city.” Ladybird retorted.

“She’s right. If he does it again then we will do something about it.” Batman finalized. “Get back to patrolling the city.”


	49. A First Time

Ladybird followed Batman for a little bit longer before they made a wide loop back to the Batmobile. When they got into the vehicle, Batman pressed a button on the dash before turning his attention to Ladybird.

“You did a good job today with these criminals and with keeping your cool with that officer.”

“Thank you.” She smiled brightly at him.

“I’m glad it was you and I, and not you and Robin who dealt with him. I know he feels very strongly about you.”

Ladybird went red before pointing to her earpiece. 

“I disabled it. We can hear them but they can’t hear us.” He smiled at her embarrassment.

“Oh.” She sighed in relief.

“I really want to thank you.” Batman started to drive off.

“Thank me? For what?” She looks over to him.

“I know you don’t see the difference but everyone else does. You are changing him for the better. I was afraid that my son would never find anyone besides all of his animals to make him happy and I don’t think he was truly ever fully happy with them. Not really. I was never worried with any of my other sons when it came to that. Maybe Red Hood there for a second but we pulled him out of it. But Robin has always been completely different from the rest of my boys.”

“Is this because of his childhood with his mother, Talia?” Ladybird asked.

Batman actually had a surprised face as he looked over at her. “He told you about her.”

“Kind of.” She answered. “He was very vague and just said that she raised him to do bad things and that he wasn’t proud of what he did.”

“I’m very surprised he told you that.” He still had a shocked face. “He doesn’t even like when we say her name around him. Or his Grandfathers name.”

“He never told me about his grandfather.”

“He’s dead now. And for good we think.”

“For good?” She asked.

“It’s a long story that I think he should tell you when he’s ready. Both Red Hood and him have some experience with that subject though.”

She nodded at him even though she was still very confused. “And you don’t have experience with this?”

“No, thankfully. Although in many ways I’m glad it happened.” Batman pulled into the cave. “We are here. Time fore debriefing.” He ended the conversation there as he turned the comms back on and exited the vehicle.

“Welcome back.” Oracle greeted. “We are still waiting on the Red’s but they are very close.”

The second Ladybird exited the Batmobile, Robin was right there to greet her. He didn’t say anything but he did smile at her and take her hand as they met up with the others by the bat computer.

It only took about a minute before the last two arrived and Oracle started. “Now that we are all here, I would like to say good job to everyone. I know today was a slow night and we still have no new leads on the Riddler, but Batman and Ladybird did capture a large group of criminals harboring illegal weapons for their respective bosses that are locked away in Arkham. I would consider today a win.”

“Nobody else run into any trouble?” Ladybird asked.

“I prevented a drunk guy from stumbling into oncoming traffic.” Red Robin shrugged.

“Some guy was drunk on a Tuesday night?” She raised an eyebrow at them.

“Welcome to Gotham, Ladybird.” Red Hood patted her head.

Just then, they all heard a notification go off on the bat computer. Oracle opened a message and read it for a moment before looking back at Batman.

“It’s our weekly report from Arkham. They say its oddly quiet and that they are preparing for a possible breakout. It says here that they fear multiple people are involved because all the major villains are talking with each other. These people are never seen together unless they are planning something.”

“Alert the commissioner. We need 24/7 surveillance on all exits.” Batman read the report over her shoulder.

“On it.” She pulled out her phone and started to text someone.

“There is nothing we can do about this right now.” Batman looked back to his family. “Looks like we are done for the night. I will see you all in the morning.”

Marinette let her boyfriend go and change while she dropped her transformation and walked to her room. After she fed her kwami and had a quick shower, she immediately went to lay in bed. She was just about to dose off when she heard a knock at her door. The bluenette got up and opened it and she wasn’t surprised to see Damian with wet hair on the other side wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. Opening the door the rest of the way, she let him in.

“What’s up?” She asked as she closed the door behind him.

“Nothing.” He shrugged before he climbed into her bed. “Just wanted to come over. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.” She grinned at him as she climbed into bed next to him. “I’m always down for a cuddle buddy.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Damian joked. “A cuddle buddy?”

“No.” Marinette smiled at him. “You are also a fantastic piece of eye candy.” She giggled. “But even more that that, you are a wonderful boyfriend.”

“You’re too sweet, Angel.” He smiled gently at her as he reaches over to brush a stray strand hair out of her face.

She closes her eyes at his touch and leans into his hand. “You’re always so warm. I like it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He whispers to her.

Marinette looks up to him to see the most loving face she has ever seen anyone give another person before. Turning red, she whispers. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Damian asks. “Do you want me to stop?” He begins to frown.

“No.” She answers quickly. “I’m just not used to it is all.”

“I hope I never get used to the way you look when you’re blushing.”

“Damian…” She wines playfully. “You are doing this on purpose.”

He slowly leans forward to whisper in her ear. “Maybe.” He then softly kisses her neck.

Marinette’s blush deepens and goose bumps begin to form all over when he does this. “Damian.” She squeaks.

The way she says his name must have pushed him over the edge because he begins to hungrily kiss her on the lips. This kiss was much different than the previous ones they had and they both found themselves liking this one more and more as they continued.

Marinette found that her head started to become hazier as they continued. She didn’t know how they got here but she found herself straddling over top of Damian. Both of their hands started to wonder the longer this continued. Marinette didn’t know how she managed to do it but some common sense seemed to break through and she begrudgingly pulled away.

She was panting very hard when she started to speak. “I would love to continue but I feel like Tikki warned us what this outcome would lead to.” She weakly smiled down at him.

“That’s okay.” Damian, too, was out of breath. “I got us covered if you want to continue.” He pulled out a square foil wrapper from his pocket.

Marinette looked at it with surprise for a moment before smiling back down at him. “I see what you did here, Boy Wonder.” She gave him a wink before starting up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spiciness my friends. I know not all of you like that kind of thing.


	50. The Morning After

Damian awoke to a soft knock at the door. 

“Breakfast will be ready in 15.” Alfred spoke through the door.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Damian spoke up with a smile as he looked around the room at all the clothes flung onto the floor. He had to admit that he had never felt so well rested before in his life. “I’ll get her up.” His gaze then dropped to his girlfriend peacefully sleeping next to him.

Damian couldn’t see it but on the other side of the door Alfred had a very surprised look on his face. He never sounds this happy in the morning and the butler could only guess what had changed. “Don’t take too long.” He smiled at the door before walking off.

Damian stared at his girlfriend for a moment longer before begrudgingly waking her up. “Angel.” He shook her shoulder. “You have to get up.”

“I don’t wanna.” She yanked the blanket over her head. 

Damian got out of bed to go collect his clothes that were on the floor and put them on. “I will drag you out of bed if I have to.”

“No, you won’t.” She mumbled from under the blankets.

“Oh really?” He walked back over to the bed and grabbed one of her ankles. “I won’t hesitate.” Damian began to slowly pull on her leg.

“Fine!” She sat up in bed but kept her blanket covering her. “I’m up.”

“Are you really?” He began to pull on her leg even more. “You still look like you are in bed to me.”

“I’m up! I’m up!” She playfully yelled at him. “Go get dressed. I’ll meet you in the hallway.”

“Okay, Angel.” He kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door.

Marinette slowly got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase to search for her clothes. She went to the bathroom to get dressed but gasped at the state of her hair in the mirror. Even after brushing through it when doing the rest of her morning routine, it still looked like a bird’s nest. ‘Messy bun it is then’ she said to herself. She wore a simple pink knee length dress with black leggings underneath and black boots to match. She also wore a cropped black leather jacket to keep her warm. ‘Keeping it simple today.’ She thought.

She grabbed her purse and looked around for her kwami’s. After a moment she found them under a blanket that was thrown onto the loveseat in her room.

“Ready to go, guys?” She asked.

Plagg looked like he was about to say something but both Tikki and Kaalki smacked him in the back of the head before they all nodded. “We’re ready.” The three dived into her purse as she left.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around to see Damian waiting for her with a loving smile on his face. “Still as beautiful as ever, Angel.” He grabbed her hand as they walked to the dining room.

“Thanks.” She blushed with a bashful smile. “The hair took some work.”

“I’m sure it did.” He playfully laughed.

The dining room was bustling with chatter as they walked in but it all very quickly died down when everyone caught sight of them.

“What?” Marinette looked behind her to check if there was something there, but found nothing.

“Come have a seat you two.” Jason gave them a strange knowing smirk. “I’m sure you guys are very hungry.”

“Okay?” Marinette looked a little confused but went to sit down anyways.

“So, how was your night last night?” Dick wiggled his eyebrows at his youngest brother.

“Why do you care, Grayson?” Damian glared back at him as he caught on to what was happening.

“Oh, you know… I just wanted to know if you had a fun night.” Dick smiled at him.

Marinette looked around at everyone’s faces and seems to have caught on herself. “Please no.” Her blush begins to come back. “I just want to eat breakfast.”

“Leave them alone.” Bruce intervenes.

“Pay up again, Tim.” Jason grinned as he held his hand out.

“What did I say about placing bets?” The billionaire says sternly to his sons.

“This was one of those on-going ones.” Tim handed over some money to Jason. “We technically haven’t placed anymore.”

“Dick is actually slowly becoming my favorite now.” Marinette spoke while she piled some food onto her plate.

“I’m hurt, Pixie-pop. I thought you weren’t choosing favorites.” Jason feigned hurt as he stuffed the money in his wallet.

Marinette deadpanned at him before continuing to eat.  
\---------  
“Won’t they still recognize this car if we pull out with it?”

“Yes.” Damian responded. “But they can’t see us while we are inside.” He opened the door for her to get in before he went around to get into the driver’s side.

The paparazzi were still at the front gates but they didn’t seem to take any pictures of them seeing as they couldn’t be seen.

The two stayed in comfortable silence, hand in hand as Damian drove them to school. When the two got out of the car and made their way to the front steps, Marinette was immediately bombarded by Chloe.

“Oh my God, Marinette.” She snatched the girl away from all of the others but Damian began to follow them anyways. “It totally happened didn’t it?” She whispered in her ear.

“Why does everyone know this?” The bluenette’s face went red once again. “Is it written on my forehead or something?”

Damian stepped up beside her. “What’s going on?”

“You’re glowing, Marinette. You look happy. It’s not that hard to figure out.” Chloe started to jump excitedly.

“Please don’t shout it to the world.” Marinette hid her face behind her hands. “We already have paparazzi to deal with.”

“I’ll only tell Alix about it…. and maybe Adrien.” The blonde smiled at her best friend.

“No, you aren’t.” Damian grabbed his girlfriend’s hand.

“Fine.” Chloe said. “You two are no fun. Although, I think some of the others might be smart enough to figure it out.”

“We should have stayed home.” Marinette spoke to her boyfriend as she walked back to the rest of her class.

“And do what exactly?” Chloe joked as she followed them back.

Before they could answer, Marinette’s teacher called her class to attention to head to their classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say that my updates will not be as frequent as they usually are. I have been very busy lately because I now have to watch my sisters kids because they shut down all the schools in my area. I will try to update as soon as possible but I don't think that will be until this weekend when I have the time to write. I want to say sorry to all of those that look forward to my daily updates. I want to write more but I can't.


	51. Everyone Knows

The teachers seemed to want to fill the whole day with busy work. Marinette found that school here was just as boring as the one back home even if she was doing it all with her boyfriend. The two didn’t really have that much time to talk until lunch. They sat down with the rest of Marinette’s class, besides Alya of course, who sat alone.

“You are looking nice today.” Rose spoke as she sat down with Juleka.

“Really?” Marinette asked. “I know you have seen this outfit before. It’s very basic but I guess it’s cute.”

“No. It’s not the outfit but I do like that too. It’s something else but I can’t put my finger on it.” Rose tapped her chin in thought.

“I know what it is.” Juleka spoke up quietly with a smirk.

“What is it?” The tiny blonde girl looked up at Juleka.

She leaned down to whisper in her ear something and Rose immediately went red and stared at the couple.

“Oh my gosh.” She squeaked. “I see it now.”

Everyone was looking between the couple and the blonde and for those that didn’t already know seemed to piece it together.

“Dude!” Nino gasped as he looked at Marinette.

“Please don’t start this.” The bluenette hid behind her hands again.

“See? I told you they would figure it out.” Chloe shrugged.

“It’s your turn now, Bugaboo.” Adrien joked. “Don’t forget what you all did when you found out about Kagami and I.” He playfully poked her on the shoulder.

“Hey, she told me about it.” Marinette dropped her hands to the table to glare at him. “This is different. I didn’t tell any of you.”

“You might as well have.” Juleka joked. “Even my sweet and innocent Rose here sensed something different.”

“She’s right.” Max nodded. “We could all pretty much tell but some of us are more subtle about saying it than others.” He sent a sideways glance towards Chloe.

“When have I ever been subtle about anything?” Chloe flipped her hair. “That’s just against my nature.”

“She’s got you there.” Alix laughed before turning her attention to Mari. “So? Are you going to tell us about it?”

“Absolutely not.” Damian gave them all a death like glare.

“Yeah. I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Marinette seemed to get more and more red.

“Party pooper.” Kim said.

“I am not.” She spoke up. “Maybe I just like to keep private things private. We already have paparazzi chasing after us. We don’t need any more stories floating around.”

“You’re right and we’re sorry.” Adrien smiled at her. “I know how that is. It’s just exciting to all of us is all.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Thanks Adrien.”

“So, is everything still all good with the Daminette ship?” Nino asked.

“The what?” Damian looked at the group.

“That’s your ship name.” Rose said excitedly.

“I see.” He nods.

“We are doing great.” The bluenette looked up at her boyfriend to smile at him. “More than great even. We’re fantastic.”

Damian gently squeezed her hand under the table as he returned her smile with a soft one of his own.

“Awe, they are so adorable!” Rose exclaimed.

“You have no idea.” Chloe scoffed. “Sometimes they are so sweet it makes me sick.” She grinned at her best friend.

“I’m glad you found her, Damian.” Adrien spoke to him. “I think you bring out the best in each other.”

“Hey, that’s the same thing I said about you and Kagami.” Marinette grinned.

“And you were right just like I am right now.”

Marinette was just about to say something back when she saw Alya approaching her table.

“Hey, Alya.” The bluenette looked at her old best friend.

“Hi.” She barely looked at her before looking over at Nino. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“I don’t know, Alya.” Nino crossed his arms. “Have you apologized to Marinette like the rest of us?”

“No. But I did try to text her and she hasn’t responded just like you.”

Everyone besides Marinette and Damian started to laugh.

“What?” Alya gave everyone a dirty look.

“Alya, you don’t have my number anymore. I changed it a year ago.” Mari informed. “I just recently gave it to Nino, Rose and Juleka here.”

“Okay, fine.” Alya said with a bit of anger before turning back to Nino. “Can I please talk to you?”

“No. Not until you own up to your mistakes. I haven’t heard an apology yet.”

“Sorry.” She said to no one in particular. “Now can we talk?”

“Nice try Alya, but no.” Nino shook his head at her. “You know that’s not what I mean. I need you to really be sorry before I ever talk to you again. Your petty childishness isn’t going to work.”

“Fine.” Alya scoffed. “Be that way.” She stomped away.

“Well, she actually said ‘Hi’ to me. I call that progress. The word ‘sorry’ even left her mouth.” Marinette gave everyone a halfhearted smile.

“She didn’t mean it though.” Chloe said. “Alya didn’t even look at you when she said it.”

“Do you have any idea what she wanted from you?” Max asked Nino.

“To get me back?” Nino shrugged. “But that’s not happening.”

“I’m still so sorry that any of this happened.” Marinette looked over to where Alya was sitting all alone.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” Nino shook his head.

“He’s right, Angel. Don’t worry about her. She clearly doesn’t worry about you.” Damian wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You’re right.” She smiled up at him. “I have all the friends I need right here.”  
\-----------  
The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. They finished up their work at school and drove home with out any incidents. Marinette was almost halfway completed with Selina’s jacket when Alfred called the teens down for dinner.

“How was school today, you two?” Bruce asked as everyone was eating their meals.

“It went about the same as breakfast this morning.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“I don’t understand how everybody knew.” Marinette mumbled mostly to herself as she took a bite of food.

“Well you might as well have written ‘I had sex with Damian Wayne’ across your forehead with the way you looked today.” Jason shrugged.

Marinette immediately started to cough in surprise and it took her a moment to calm down while Damian rubbed circles on her back as he glared at his older brother. 

“Jason.” Bruce spoke sternly to his son. “We are having dinner right now. Do not speak like that.”

“Especially not when young ladies are present.” Alfred gestured to Marinette and Selina.

“Sorry, Bruce. Sorry, Alfred.” Jason mumbled.

“You better say sorry to the little kitten too.” Selina looked over at the bluenette who seemed to be trying to sink further and further into her chair to try to disappear.

“Sorry, Pixie-pop. Sometimes I speak without thinking.” Jason gave her a small awkward smile.

“It’s fine. Just please change the subject.” She spoke softly.

“Wow, Jay. Way to make things awkward.” Tim said as he finally cut through the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. What did you think of the chapter?


	52. Blindfolded

Marinette had just changed and was walking down to the gym with Damian for training.

“Today is a one on one day with Bruce for me.” Marinette informed as they walked. “What do you think we will be doing?”

“He usually tries to improve on something he thinks you need to work on. It’s always different for everyone.” Damian shrugged.

“Yeah, I could have guessed that. I just wonder what he sees in me that needs some improvement. I’ve never had someone to flat out teach me the ropes before and I know I’m not perfect by any means. I still haven’t even been able to beat Dick yet.”

“Grayson has been working with my father for a very long time.” He nodded. “Even with all the training I had before hand, he still bested me when I first arrived.”

“Training before hand?” Marinette asked. “What do you mean?”

The two had just reached the gym as she asked this. “I’ll tell you about it later. It’s almost time to start.”

“Okay.” She smiled at him. “I’ll hold you to that.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, guys!” Dick waved at the from the trapeze.

“Hey, Dick. What’re you doing?” Marinette waved back.

“I just got done stretching so I thought I would hit the trapeze while I wait for everyone.”

“Looks like fun.” Mari spoke as she began to stretch.

“Maybe our next training session it could be you and me and I could teach you some things on here.” Dick spoke as he was swinging.

“Sounds like a deal.” She said.

“That means I better have a one on one next.” Damian grinned at her while he was warming up as well.

“You got it.” She winked at him.

Slowly, everyone else started to make their way into the training room with Bruce entering last.

“Before we all get started, I just got word from Barbara that Arkham is still being monitored and nothing has changed. Collusion still seems to be going on between the inmates inside.”

Dick was climbing down when he said this. “Something fishy is definitely going on B.” He said as he reached the group.

“Hopefully we can prevent whatever they are planning.” Tim agreed. “The last thing we all need is for all of them to break out.”

“Yes.” Bruce nodded. “Well let’s get to training for today. Everyone should be working on their specialized exercises after your spars today, got it? We don’t need any slackers.”

Everyone nodded and began to split off into groups. Marinette looked to Bruce as she waited for his instructions.

“Come with me.” Bruce began to walk off into a corner of the room.

“Okay.” She followed. “What are we doing today?”

“I’ve started to realize a major weakness of yours and I want to help you overcome this.” He stops by the wall of weapons and leans down to open a small cabinet filled with towels and other cloths and pulls out what looks to be a blindfold. “You are very observant but you rely too much on you sight.” He hands her the blindfold. “Your other senses are just as important as your sight.”

Marinette looks at it for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. Any time I have ever been in the dark I had to rely on Chat Noir to guide me. He was the one to always pull me out of danger because he can see clearly in the dark.”

“I’ve had to learn to make my way around in the darkness. Using your four remaining senses and not just wondering around in the dark can be the difference between life and death. Learning to use all five senses harmoniously and not letting one take over might even help you win with Dick.” Bruce smiled at the girl. “Now make your way to the mat and put on the blindfold.”

“Okay.” She nodded as she took a deep breath. Slowly, she made her way to the mat and put on the blindfold. Marinette didn’t like this feeling. This was a very well-made blindfold and all she could see was black.

“You ready?”

The bluenette jumped at the sound of Bruce’s voice. She hadn’t realized how close he got. “You scared me.” She held a hand to her heart to steady herself.

“Then you need to try to listen and not focus on the darkness.”

“Okay.” She nodded. All she could hear was the boys on the other side of the room sparing.

“Now, are you ready?” He asked again, this time speaking from the other side of her. 

“What am I doing exactly?” She managed to not jump at the change of direction.

“You will be sparing with me, obviously.” 

“O-okay.” She nodded. “I think I’m ready.”

“Then get into a fighting stance.” He was now directly in front of her from what she could hear.

“Right.” She changed her stance to bring her feet apart and put her arms up to protect her face. “I’m ready.”

She felt like she was standing there listening to someone far to the left of her sparing for almost a minute before something unexpected to her happened. Bruce swiftly swept her legs out from underneath her and she just managed to put her arms out to break her fall.

“You aren’t paying attention.” Bruce spoke as she got back to her feet.

“I was. But all I could hear was someone sparing over there.” Marinette pointed at Jason and Dick, although she didn’t know that.

“Then you are being distracted by the unimportant things. You are sparring with me, not them.” She started to notice that he was walking around her as he spoke. “Use your senses to find me and not them.”

“Okay.” She nodded as she got back into her stance. “Let’s try this again.”

Marinette tried to zone out the sound of the sparing and listen to the area closest to her. It was very hard but she would hear a feint footstep to the left of her and she would turn to face it, only for the area around her to fall silent again. It only took a few seconds before there was a blow to the side of her head. It wasn’t Bruce’s full force, but it was enough to make her stumble back a bit. She steadied herself to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce will teach Mari how to thrive in the darkness. This is Gotham after all.


	53. Overcoming Darkness

This blindfolded spar probably went on for another hour and a half before she really started to get frustrated. It was over the dozenth time Bruce had knocked her to the floor before she spoke up.

“Why is this so hard?!” She said while lying on the floor.

“Because you aren’t trying hard enough.” As he spoke, she could feel the mat underneath her body faintly shift as he walked around her. “I don’t think you are taking this advice too seriously. You haven’t even tried to land a hit even once. This is a spare after all.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath as she got back up. “Let’s try this again.”

Marinette tried to feel the ground under her feet as well as listening this time. It wasn’t as easy as it was to feel when she was laying on the ground but she began to have a better sense of where Bruce was at. It was like he was constantly walking around her in circles. She waited for him to step in front of her before she decided to swing. The punch didn’t land but she felt his heavy foot fall as he backed out of the way. A second later another punch went flying towards her head and she managed to dodge it to where his fist barley clipped her ear.

“Okay.” She whispered out loud but she was mostly talking to herself. Marinette managed to quickly kick her shoes off to the left of her while she felt Bruce to her right. She wanted to make sure the shoes were far enough away so she wouldn’t trip on them so she kicked them pretty far. It sounded like one hit the floor while another one managed to collide with a person.

“Ow!” It sounded like Tim. “Hey, watch it!”

“Can’t, sorry!” She yelled back as she felt Bruce’s weight shift as if he was going for another leg sweep. The bluenette jumped back out of the way just in time. Not having her shoes on made it much easier to feel his movements.

It seemed like everyone else around her went quiet now because she could now hear Bruce’s steady breathing around her as well. 

Waiting for him to be directly behind her, she spun as quickly as she could to land a punch. It didn’t manage to hit him in the face but it felt like she got a good blow onto his right shoulder. She didn’t hesitate to follow up with a second punch but this time he ducked out of the way and took a few steps back. She stayed where she was at and waited for him to step forward.

Marinette could barely hear his breathing now because he seemed to be quite a few feet away from her. His foot steps even felt faint on her feet. ‘I wish I had something to throw at him.’ She though to herself. She knew now that he was waiting on her to make a move towards him.

She made one step towards him and waited. He stopped where he was at but now she could hear his breathing a little better. After three long seconds of waiting she took another large step towards him but this time he made a move. Marinette side stepped out of the way of whatever he was doing and went for her own leg sweep. 

She felt him hit the floor but it sounded like he caught himself on all fours instead of landing flat. The bluenette made her way on top of his back and tried to choke him from behind. Bruce used his strength to pry her arms off from around his neck and tossed her over his shoulder.

They both managed to get up quickly. Marinette stepped up closer to him and waited for him to throw another punch. She jumped out of the way of another sweep attack before he threw the punch she was waiting for. Dodging it, she grabbed his arm last second and turned around to yank his arm forward, effectively throwing the large man over her shoulder with all of her might.

Not wanting to waste a second, she follows him to the ground and puts him in one of her lightning fast arm bars. A few seconds later she feels Bruce tap out on her leg. Marinette immediately let’s go and hops to her feet.

“I did it.” She smiles to herself and jumps up and down with excitement as she takes off her blindfold.

Looking around, she notices everyone looking at her with praise in their eyes.

“Good job, Marinette.” Bruce smiled down at her after getting up off the floor.

“Yeah. Way to go, Sunshine!” Jason grinned. “We really need to look out for those arm bars of yours. They are crazy fast.”

“Thanks.” She smiled as she looked around the room. “By the way, where are my shoes?”

“I put them on the bench over there.” Tim spoke up. “And I feel like you tried to hit me with them on purpose.”

“No.” Marinette giggled. “If I wanted to do that, I would have hit you with both of them.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Dick agreed. “You should have seen his face though. It was hilarious.”

“Sorry, Tim.” She smiled at him. “I’ll try not to kick my shoes at you again unless you deserve it.”

“Taking off your shoes was a great idea though, Marinette.” Bruce lightly grabbed her shoulder. “I’m glad you got the hang of it so quickly.” He gave her an appraising smile.

“Quickly?! That took me almost two hours to figure out and I’m still not great at it.”

“Two hours is very quick, Cupcake.” Dick smiled at her. “It took me almost two weeks to do half as well as you just did.”

“Grayson is right.” Damian smiled at her. “And once you got the hang of it, you even looked graceful.”

“Like dancing.” Jason nudged Damian playfully. “We know how much you love her dancing.”

“Shut it, Todd.” Damian smacked his hand away.

“Anyways.” Bruce spoke up as he looked the bluenette. “I heard that you wanted to do some training with Dick next time. I think it’s a good idea to do one on one training with each of my boys so the next four we will do exactly that. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Marinette agreed.

“Oh, can I go first?” Jason asked.

“No, I’m first and then it’s Damian.” Dick said.

“Well then I’m third.” Jason looked over to Tim. “Looks like you’re last, Timmy.”

“Saving the best for last I see.”

Damian scoffed. “In your dreams, Drake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is a smart cookie and she can figure things out pretty quickly. Also, I love the idea of training blindfolded.


	54. Honesty and I Love You’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some DC batfam lore. I know that most of you read for Marinette so this might be some news to you.

Marinette had just got out of the shower and gotten dressed when she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She looked at her bed to see Damian already laying there petting Titus, who was sitting beside the bed next to him.

“Hello, Damian.” She smiled at him before turning her attention to the large dog. “And hello, Titus.” The bluenette walked over to the Great Dane to playfully pet him. “He’s such a good boy.” She gently patted him on the head before finally climbing into the bed with Damian.

“Hello, Angel.” He gave her a brief kiss before laying back down. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought Titus in here. I feel bad leaving him all alone in my room.”

“I don’t mind. Both of you are welcome here at any time.” She snuggled up next to her boyfriend. “Just don’t let Batcow in here.” Marinette joked.

“I don’t think Batcow would enjoy it in here anyways. There is no grass.” Damian smiled down at her.

“Well I guess that’s a good thing then.”

The both laid there in comfortable silence for a moment before Marinette spoke again.

“Hey, I have a question for you.” She looked up at him.

“What is it?” He looked down at her as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

“You were talking about previous training you had before training with you father, right? Can you tell me about it?”

Damian stiffened for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Sure, but I don’t think you will like what I have to say.”

“Does this have something to do with you mother?” Marinette spoke in a very comforting voice.

“Part of it, yes.” Damian kept his eyes on the chandelier. “A lot if it has so do with the bad things that I have done.”

“You know I won’t judge on the things that you have done in the past, Dami.”

“I know.” He finally looked down to see her sincere face. “I just don’t want your perspective of me to change.”

Marinette waited for him to continue.

“I guess I should tell you about my mothers’ side of the family. You see her father, my grandfather, was a man named Ra’s al Ghul. Technically my name is Damian al Ghul-Wayne but I dropped the al Ghul a long time ago. Anyways, my grandfather was the leader of the League of Assassins, a dangerous group of well… assassins.”

“I see.” Marinette nodded. “So, you were born into this group and you were trained to be an assassin like your mother and grandfather before you.”

“Yes.” He looks back to the chandelier. “I was an assassin for many years. I was trained to kill and so I did what I was told. I was supposed to take over the League after my grandfather but my mother didn’t like that idea too much. She believed that she was next in line like it’s some kind of throne but grandfather wanted his successor to be male. He saw the male gender as superior in every humanly way.”

“So, he didn’t love is own daughter enough to have her take over? He wanted a male instead?”

“He didn’t love anybody. All he ever wanted was power and he had that for centuries.”

“Centuries?” Marinette raised her eyebrows. “How old was he?”

“Probably around 500 years old but I’m not too sure.”

“How did he live so long?”

“It’s called the Lazarus Pit. It can heal anything. Even death.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.”

“Not really.” Damian looked down at her. “The waters change a person. It changed my grandfather and even Todd. It really messed with him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When you die and use the pit to bring yourself back to the living, you never come back exactly the same. It can corrupt you.”

“Jason died?” Marinette sat up.

“And so did I but thankfully I wasn’t brought back by the pit. My father used a chaos shard that was infused with Darkseid’s Omega Sanction and he chose to resurrect me over his parents… But Todd wasn’t as fortunate.”

“What happened to Jason?”

“When he came back he was so full of anger. He tried to kill father because he blamed him for his death and was angry that he stopped searching for him, even though father watched the video the Joker sent of him killing him and saw the building he was in blown up and burned to the ground.”

“The Joker killed him?”

“Yes. He tortured him for days and broke him down. Just when he became compliant, that was when he killed him. It was a game for the Joker. He wanted to try and make my father finally snap, to break his sense of Justice. The only thing he succeeded in was breaking Todd’s sense of Justice. It take’s all of us to keep him on the right path. Guns are still his favorite weapon of choice after all.”

“He seems so happy and joyful all the time though.”

“Just like me, he took a lot of work but I think that if you caught him alone with the Joker, you would see his dark side. It will never go away.”

“And how did you die?” Marinette reached over to cup his cheek and looked at him sadly.

“It was my own clone that my mother and grandfather made. I told you that they aren’t good people. I’m thankful that my death was swift and I wasn’t tortured like Todd. I think that would have changed me for the worse.”

“I’m sorry that all of this has happened to you and your family.”

“It’s okay, Angel. I just hope that we never have to encounter my mother ever again.”

“So, you think your grandfather is dead for good and we only have to worry about your mother?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure of that. My mother runs the League now and he would never allow that if he were still alive.”

It was quiet for a moment before Marinette smiled back at her boyfriend.

“Thank you for opening up to me again. I’m glad you trust me with these things.” She gives him a loving smile.

“I should be thanking you for not running away the second I told you. I’m just grateful that you are still here with me.”

“I will always be here with you as long as you want me.” Marinette leaned down to give him a lingering kiss.

When she pulled away, Damian reached up to gently hold both sides of her face as he sat up to look at her. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He whispered.

The bluenette held a shocked expression before settling into her loving glare again.

“And I love you, Damian Wayne.” She said softly before swiftly embracing him.

Damian sighed in relief. “I’m so happy you said that.” He held onto her tighter.

“Me too.” She whispered back. “I’m kinda mad that you said it first though.” Marinette joked as they pulled away.

“I had to tell you that I love you though. I couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Damian smiled at her.

“I guess I forgive you then.” The bluenette laughed before laying down and snuggling back up to him. “I love you too much to actually stay mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have been so busy lately. I really do wish that I could be writing more often but I can't. I know a lot of you look forward to my updates and they aren't as frequent as they used to be. Whenever my sisters' kids get back to school is when I can get back to writing more often.


	55. Learning of Damian’s Friends

As Marinette got ready in the morning, she found herself a little sad that she only had two days left at Gotham Academy. She still had the weekend plus her free week to spend with Damian and her friends, but to her it doesn’t feel like enough time. Leaving her room, she meets up with Damian in the hallway.

“You ready for breakfast, Angel?” He smiled at her.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I’m just kind of bummed that this week has gone by so fast. I only have two days left with you at your school.”

“I know.” Damian gave her a sad smile. “You’ve actually made me enjoy school. I never found that place even remotely interesting before you came along.”

“Maybe if you had some friends it wouldn’t be so boring.” Marinette joked.

“Hey, I have friends. Kinda…” He shrugged. “They just don’t go to my school.”

“Really?” The bluenette raised her eyebrow. “Like who?”

“Well I’m sure Jon would consider us best friends. He’s okay, I guess. And the Titans would consider me a friend. You know, like Raven and Beast Boy. That’s probably the extent of my friendships.”

They had both made it to the dining room and were grabbing food at this point as they chatted.

“Okay, well I have heard of the Titans before and I kinda figured that you knew them by this point because Robin’s have always been a member of the team here and there but who is Jon?”

“Oh, Jon!” Dick cut into their conversation. “Have you talked to him lately?” He looked at his youngest brother.

“Not in a few weeks. Why?”

“So, you haven’t told him yet?” Jason asked from across the table.

“No. We only catch up maybe once a month because he is so busy with his father. Lex has been hitting his city hard lately. It’s ridiculous neither of them will ask us for help.”

“Metropolis is their city.” Bruce said in a stern voice. “How would you like it if they came over here without our invitation and tried to solve our problems?”

“I know.” Damian sighed.

“This still doesn’t answer my question.” Marinette spoke up. “Who is Jon?”

Everyone at the table besides Marinette looked over to Bruce for conformation before Bruce finally spoke up.

“I believe you are trustworthy enough now. You are a part of the team. Jon is Superman’s son. He’s Superboy. He and Damian essentially trained together at a very young age.”

“Wow… Sometimes I forget that you guys all know all these cool people.” The bluenette smiled in wonder.

“Jon is not ‘cool’.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“Maybe not, but how would I know without meeting them?”

“Jon will be there at the charity gala with both of his parent if you would like to meet them.” Bruce informed.

“Why is Superman going to be there?”

“Superman isn’t, but his civilian form is.” Tim said after swallowing a mouth full of food.

“So, do you all know the whole League’s secret identities?”

“Yes, but not all of them know ours.” Bruce spoke as if that was the most normal thing to say.

“I’m afraid most of you must be leaving soon.” Alfred intervened before anymore questions could be asked. “We wouldn’t want to be late, now would we?”

“Oh, right!” Marinette exclaimed before scarfing down the remainder of her food.

The rest of the family smiled at her excitable nature.  
\---------  
School seemed to go on pretty much the same way is had the day before except there were less paparazzi on the lookout for the young couple. Damian’s plan of dark tinted windows was working. The only major difference in this day was when lunch came around and Nino pulled Mari and Dami off to the side before they sat down at their table.

“What’s up?” Marinette asked as Damian looked at the boy with acute annoyance.

“Can I give Alya your new phone number? She wont stop bugging me about it and she’s starting to get on my nerves.” Nino looked at her apologetically.

“Why do you think she wants my number?” The bluenette asked as her eyebrows knit together.

Nino shrugged. “I don’t know. You can always block her number if she starts sending nasty messages again. I really just hope that she wants to apologize though.”

Marinette looked over to the table where Alya was sitting all alone again and sighed. Both Damian and Nino followed her line of sight.

“Okay fine, but tell her that if she wants my number just to argue with me to not even bother. I won’t give her the time of day.”

Damian looked at her like she was crazy but Nino smiled widely at her answer.

“Awesome, dudette. I’ll give it to her after school today.” He waved to them both before going to sit with the rest of their friends.

“Are you sure about this, Angel?” Damian looked a bit concerned.

“I’m sure. I think she may have seen the light and she may want to apologize to me on her own terms and that’s okay with me.” She grabbed her boyfriend’s hand to take him back to the table with all her friends. “You have to understand that this is hard for her. Admitting that you were wrong can be a very hard thing to do for a lot of people.”

When they both finally sat down, Damian leaned closer to her to continue their conversation silently. “Why is it that you are so great when it comes to people and their emotions?” He smiled down at her.

“I’ve had years of practice when it comes to dealing with people and the actions of their negative emotions.” She whispered back.

“You are amazing.” He spoke just a tiny bit louder to her before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it as Marinette’s face began to blush.

“Yuck.” Kim looked at the couple with sarcasm in his eyes. “You two are almost as much of a hopeless romantic as Adrien here was when he started to date Kagami.”

“Hey! We were and still are an adorable couple.” Adrien grinned as the group laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry they have been a little bit short lately.


	56. Sincere Apology

Marinette was back at the manor and was putting the finishing touches on both Selina and Jason’s gift when the young couple were called down for dinner.

While on the way to the dining room, Damian said “I can’t believe you have almost finished everyone’s gifts that you promised. It’s fascinating to watch how quickly you work and how everything is so well made.”

“It took years and years of practice and I’m still not done learning everything I need to know. I just hope that everyone likes the things that I have made them.”

“I know they will, Angel. Don’t worry too much about it. In fact, I’m almost positive that if you handed Todd an old rock you found in the yard as a gift, he would cherish it forever.” He joked.

“I know.” She giggled at him. “And just so you know, when I start to make my dress for the Gala, I won’t allow you to watch me. I want it to be a surprise.”

Damian looked a little upset before widely grinning at her. “That’s okay. I had something I’ve been meaning to do anyways.” He says as they take their seats at the dining table.

“What are you going to be going then?” She asked curiously as she absent mindedly snatched a bowl away from Dick without realizing.

“It’s a surprise, but you will find out soon enough, I promise.” He took the bowl from Marinette when she was done with it.

“Oh, I love surprises.” The bluenette smiled with glee before turning back to the table and taking a piece of food that Dick was just reaching for again.

Dick snapped his head towards the young girl but saw that she wasn’t paying him any mind, but was instead pouring all her attention towards Damian and their conversation. Sighing, he reached for a different bowl filled with green beans and yet again, Marinette swooped in and stole the dish right out from under him. All around him, his family started to laugh at his predicament and finally Marinette looked around at everyone at the table.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, a bit confused. 

Even Damian was slightly smirking. “I thought maybe you were doing it on purpose but it seems you have no idea. I was just playing along.” He began to chuckle.

“What?” She looked around the table and saw that the only one who wasn’t laughing was Dick, although he didn’t seem to look angry. “What did I do?” She asked him sincerely.

“You have been snatching food away from me the whole time you were talking to Damian.” Dick finally broke into a smile. “And I thought I was becoming your favorite.”

“I’m sorry.” She giggled. “I promise I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Dick playfully laughed as he finally began to pile food onto his plate.

Everyone went back to their normal dinner time chatter and after awhile, Marinette’s phone started to ring. Looking at her phone, she recognized it as her ex-best friends’ number and sighed.

“You mind if I take this?” She looked over at Bruce.

“Sure.” He nodded.

Marinette walked out of the room and hesitated for a moment before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Marinette.” She could hear Alya on the other side, who sounded a bit nervous. “Are you busy?”

“I was just eating dinner but I have some time to talk. What’s up?”

“I uhh… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“How did you know Lila was a liar so quickly?”

Marinette smiled for a moment before answering. “I’ll be honest Alya, I was a little jealous of her at first. She seemed so cool with all of her stories and a little bit too perfect and well…. You know how I was about Adrien back then. I followed them.”

Alya giggled from the other side of the phone. “Yeah, I believe that.”

“Anyways.” Marinette continued with a smile still on her face. “I saw her steal a book from Adrien. In retrospect, I see now why Adrien’s father liked that book so much. It was filled with all the lore of past miraculous holders. Lila saw the Fox miraculous and decided to create a copy of it and she claimed to Adrien that she was a hero before throwing the book in the trash. I obviously fished it out and ended up taking the blame for the book being lost so Adrien could keep going to school.”

“That’s why she looked so much like Rena Rouge! How did she even get akumatized anyways?”

“I-I don’t know.” Marinette lied.

It was quiet for a moment before Alya spoke again. “Marinette… I’m sorry. I’ve been acting like a total bitch. Nino was right about me only worrying about myself like a child. I just hope that I can set all this right when I get back to Paris.”

“Thank you, Alya.” The bluenette smiled brightly. “And a word of advice. Don’t wait until we get back home. I would start debunking all your past false articles on the Ladyblog to show that you can take responsibility for your mistakes. This will make wonderful practice for your future in journalism. Also, I would apologize to the class as well. I’ll be there if you need some help.”

“You’re right… Hey, do you think if I do this that Ladybug might talk to me again so I can set the record straight?”

“Only one way to find out, right?”

“Yeah.” Alya sighed. “Do you hate me?”

“No, of course not. It’s just like I told the rest of the class. It will take me some time to ever fully trust you again but you know I’m not the one to hold a grudge. All I ever wanted was for everyone to see the truth and for all of us to be friends again.”

“I know and I’m sorry again. Lila ruined so much for everybody and I took it all out on you. It wasn’t right. I promise that the second I see you tomorrow I will give you a big hug and apologize again. I have no excuse for the way that I have acted.”

“Alya, I understand how you felt. I’m just happy that we can both move on from this together and we can learn from this.” Marinette looked into the dining room doorway to see everyone looking at her and she knew right away that everyone was listening. She waved as Alya continued to talk.

“Thank you, girl. Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow at GA, okay?”

“See you tomorrow, Alya. Have a good night.”

“You too. Goodnight.” And they both hung up.

Marinette put her phone in her pocket and sat back down at the table next to Damian.

“So, she really did apologize?” Damian questioned.

“She did. And she meant it this time. I could hear it in her voice how bad she felt. It’s nice to know that she still cares.” Marinette softly smiles.

“She better not hurt you again or she will be answering to all of us.” Jason said seriously.

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

“Thanks you guys, but I don’t think she will. And if she does then I’ll let you all have at it.” She chuckled after finishing off her plate. “We have patrol tonight, right? We better hurry up.”

“Right you are, Miss Marinette.” Alfred nodded with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this chapter because I was so busy playing Animal Crossings.


	57. Arkham

Ladybird was waiting in the Batcave with Oracle for everyone else to suit up when the two girls heard a notification go off on the Bat Computer. The red head rolled her chair up to the desk and clicked onto the alert. The bluenette watched as her face went grim.

“This isn’t good. The alarms were set off at Arkham. Something’s happening.”

Oracle began to rapidly tap on the keyboard as Batman and Nightwing walked up.

“What’s going on?” Batman spoke in a stern voice.

“The commissioner is calling. Give me a sec.” Oracle pressed a few more buttons and rolled out of the way of view from their own camera before Jim’s face appeared into the giant screen.

Arkham could just barely be seen in the background and deafening sirens could be heard coming through the speakers. A small pillar of smoke could also be seen off in the distance.

“Glad I caught you.” Jim spoke up. “It’s the Joker. He has coordinated an attack with other inmates to bust out. We have them all surrounded but they somehow blew off one of the back doors to the building. They have taken some of the staff members as hostages. We need you ASAP.”

“We are on our way commissioner.” Batman nodded.

Just at Jim hung up the call, another incoming call seemed to be coming through.

“It’s Harley.” Oracle said.

“Answer it. She knows this line is for emergency’s only.” Batman had the most determined look about him.

When Oracle answered the call, Harley could be seen in the passenger side of a car with Ivy driving. They were clearly going fast.

“Hiya Bats. We got some bad news.” She spoke in a high-pitched voice before looking into her camera and waving. “Oh, Hi there new girl!” She waved.

Ladybird softly waved as Batman answered her. “Does this have something to do with the current situation at Arkham?”

The rest of the team finally walked up to meet with them at the Bat Computer.

“Sure is, Bats. We caught wind of Jokers plans n’ we are comin’ tah help.” She smiled brightly.

“Yeah.” Ivy nodded from the drivers’ seat. “That clown clearly hasn’t learned his lesson from the last time but he has been smart enough to get some help this time.”

“Switch the view to the vehicles. Let’s head out.” He grabbed an ear piece and turned around to waked off to the vehicles. “What do you two know?” He asked once inside the Batmobile. Harley’s face was now on the dashboard of the vehicle.

Ladybird quickly grabbed an ear piece with the rest of them and followed everyone to the vehicles. Nightwing, Robin and Red Hood each got onto their respective motorcycles while Red Robin got into the Batmobile with Batman.

“Well one of the gals we help out said that her ex was caught back up into Penguins crew.” As she talked, Batman looked at Ladybird and pointed to Robin’s motorcycle. She nodded had climbed onto the back as they set off. Harley could be heard in her ear piece and Harleys face was on a small screen on the motorcycle’s dash. She had to look over the side of Robins shoulder to see her.

“She said she was afraid that he might get into even more trouble. He’s not worth it if ya ask me. Penguins crew along with Scarecrow, Two Face and Jokers’ are teamin’ up for an outwards assault on Arkham in ten minutes. She said that one of their warehouses were hit but that three were still operational. I’m assumin’ that was you guys that got the one.”

“Correct.” Batman said over the comms. “Ladybird and I took it down the other day. Looks like there was more that we weren’t aware of.”

“Well we will be at Arkham in about a minute or two.” Ivy spoke up. “The cops have the place surrounded I’m guessing?”

“Yes. When you get there, find the commissioner and tell him I sent you. If he doesn’t believe you just say the word coffee. He’ll understand.”

“Coffee?” Harley asked. “Awe, how cute, Red! Bats has codewords for Jim.”

“You’ll beat us there.” Batman ignored Harley. “We will see you in five. No killing.”

“Okie dokie, B-man. See ya soon!” She waved before hanging up.

The team rode in silence all the way to Arkham. Upon arrival, Ladybird noticed that the asylum was fenced off all the way around. She saw the pillar of smoke that must be coming from the back door that was blown off. The loud siren was still going off from inside the building and police cars circled all around. Men were stationed in lookout towers with rifles and large spotlights that were sweeping the yard. One car looked different from the rest of the police cruisers and she assumed that this was the car that Ivy and Harley must have arrived in.

Hopping off the bike, she followed the rest of the team to meet up with the commissioner who was talking with Harley. Once Jim caught sight of Batman, he waved him over.

“There you are. Are you sure these ladies are here to help again?” Jim raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I worked here for years, remember? I know this place like the back of my hand!” Harley defended herself. “Plus, no one hates the Joker quite like I do.”

“I trust that they are here to help and we need all the help we can get. Expect people to charge from the outside as well as the inside at the top of the hour.”

As Batman spoke to Jim to catch him up on the situation, Ivy stared at Ladybird with shock for a moment before softly smiling at her. Breaking off from Harley and Batman, she made her way to Ladybird who was standing next to Robin, intently listening to get all the information she could.

“Hello, Marigold.” She whispered in her ear. “It’s so lovely to see you again.”

Ladybird snapped her head towards Ivy with surprise. “What?” She whispered back as Robin tensed up at the situation that only he and Ladybird could hear.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart.” Ivy gave the bluenette a soft smile as she patted her shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me. You mind if I stick with you during this fight? You would be a real big help to me.”

“Uh, I guess.” She chuckled nervously. “As long as Batman is okay with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update probably won't be until the weekend. Sorry guys...


	58. The Joker

“There is only one road leading into Arkham, so our best bet is to set up spike strips to stop them from circling the whole building.” Batman spoke.

As he gave out directions, everyone listened and followed his orders. Officers immediately broke off to do what was asked by the Batman himself and some seemed almost overly eager to do so.

“We expect inmates to be trying to escape from the front and the back of the facility where the doors have just been blown off.” The way Batman spoke held a strong authority that could not be ignored. “Joker is the most flashy and therefore will most likely be here to greet us right at the front doors with a hostage. I believe the other higher priority inmates will most likely try to escape from the back so we will need heavy forces back there as well.” He turned to the commissioner. “Your forces will need to split up. I’ll be sending Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin back there as well. I will stay at the front with Ivy, Harley and Ladybird.”

“Oh, you haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” Catwoman gracefully made her way through the crowd of officers to stand directly in front of Batman. “Looks like you could use this cats help.” She winked at him.

Jim took this opportunity to make his way out. “Okay, officers.” He cleared his throat. “Come with me to find your stationed positions.”

Batman kept a straight face the whole time and once the officers were out of earshot, he finally turned his attention to Catwoman. “Why are you here?”

“It’s always work and no play with you, isn’t it?” Selina joked before answering. “A couple of birdies told me what’s going on and it’s been awhile since you and I had some fun like this.” As she spoke, she lightly ran her hand down his chest.

“Ya made it, Selina!” Harley cut in cheerfully. “The sirens are back together again. How fun!”

“Am I correct in assuming you two are the couple of birds who tipped her off?” Batman looked at both Ivy and Harley.

“Guilty as charged!” Harley gave the brooding man a wide grin before turning back to Catwoman. “You’re gunna help us at the front gates, yeah?”

“I would never leave my girls behind in a fight. Plus, I’m dying to see Ladybird in action.” She gave a small wink to the bluenette.

“Well we better get into position. We have about three minutes.” Batman looked over at his sons. “Keep in contact and remember…”

“No killing.” All his sons answered in unison.

“Don’t worry.” Nightwing smiled. “I’ll keep them in check.” He briefly waved before all four of the boys disappeared into the shadows to move into position.

“Stay safe, Ladybird.” All but Ivy and Harley could hear Robin speak up over the comms. The rest of the boys cooed at him along with Oracle before he continues. “The Joker is unpredictable, so keep your eyes open.”

“I hear you loud and clear, Robin.” Ladybird speaks up as she tries to keep her blushing down to a minimum. 

“Oh, you guys can hear each other?” Harley frowns. “What a bummer. Don’t you feel left out, Red?”

“I’ll keep you updated when need be.” Batman ordered. “For now, let’s get into position.”

“Everything is set up and ready to go.” Jim spoke as he came back from a group of officers. “Their armed men are close. We just caught sight of them on our GCPD traffic cameras.”

“How many?” Batman asked.

“Three large white vans. Less than a minute out by now.” Jim took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

“You are our first line of defense from the outward attack. Just slow them down and hit your emergency signal if you need backup. My team will work with the escapees.”

“Business as usual.” Jim sighed before walking off.

Batman and his crew made their way over Arkham’s large gates to prepare for whatever may come their way. Just as all their feet touch the ground again, the loud sound of tires popping and breaks squealing sounded off from not too far down the road. Not a second later, the front doors burst open and the Joker could be seen with a doctor in a lab coat he has held at knife point as a hostage. A large group of inmates could be seen crowded behind him, cheering him on.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite caped crusader!” Joker began to laugh hysterically. “Looks like you crashed lady’s night.”

Ladybird felt uncomfortable chills run down her spine when the Jokers eyes finally landed on hers. His smile became even wider when the first round of gunshots started to ring out behind them.

“Now this is a new face. Found a new one, did you Bats?” He never took his eyes off of the bluenette. “I love it when you find me new toys to play with.”

“Asshole.” Oracle spoke up over the comms.

“This is your one and only chance to surrender, Joker. Give up now while you have the chance.” Batman was unfazed by his antics. Fighting could be heard from behind them and over the comms as Batman tried to talk him down.

“Why would I go and do something like that?” Joker finally turned his attention to the man before him. “And after I went through all this trouble to set this whole shebang up? Nah. No thanks.” He began to laugh again.

“I dunno why ya even try to reason with ‘em.” Harley rolled her eyes as she toyed with her bat. “He ain’t ever gunna listen.”

“Harley dear, you are correct for once.” The Joker smiled menacingly at her.

“Do not call her dear, you pathetic excuse of a man.” Ivy retorted.

“Oh, Ivy.” Joker tightened his hold on the doctor. “How are you enjoying my sloppy seconds?” He cackled. 

“Listen.” Selina nimbly walked over to Batman and playfully leaned against him. “Not that I don’t love a good cat fight, but I got something to do tonight.” She sneakily slipped her hand under his cape to where no one else could see. “So, can we wrap this up?”

While all of this happened, Batman never broke character and kept his signature bat glare on Joker.

“Fine.” The joker abruptly stopped his laughter. “What a party pooper.”

Ladybird could see that his change of attitude was a sign for a turn for the worst so she acted fast. She saw how his eyes snapped towards the doctor he held hostage and she worked at lightning fast speeds. Her yoyo was set free and wrapped around the Jokers wrist in a flash. She yanked hard on her end of the yoyo, forcing the doctor to stumble free and out of his grasp.

Ivy then followed suit and vines grew around the doctor, effectively pulling them out and away from any danger.

“Plan B it is then.” The Joker smiled as he swapped his knife over to his opposite hand.

This must have been a signal for the inmates behind him to start their attack because they all charged at once. The Joker was trying to cut himself free but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Hey, what’s this thing made out of anyways?” He followed the yoyos string back to its source. “You mind if I take this?” Joker grinned wildly as he pulled on the string too.

Ladybird was pulled towards him and she just barley dodged his knife attack that he aimed right at her face. She let her yoyo run slack so she could pull it back towards herself. Taking a brief look around, she noticed that everyone around her was engaged in a fight with at least three other people and Batman alone was dealing with over half a dozen.

“Look’s like no one is here to help you fight the big bad Joker.” He roared with laughter.

“It’s a good thing I don’t need help.” She gave him an icy stare as she rapidly swung her yoyo in a circle.

“You must be the one Two Face mentioned. Ladybird, right? I thought you would be much bigger.” He started to wave his knife around without care as they both slowly danced around each other, sizing the other up. “You’re so… tiny.” He snorted.

“Thank you, captain obvious.” She spoke sarcastically.

Joker began to laugh even harder at her attitude. “A sense of humor? Oh, I like you, Ladybird. I don’t think I will kill you… today.” And with that final remark, he lunged at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out at first but I'm liking this one much better. Hope you all enjoy!


	59. A Busted Lip

Ladybird found that this guy had no pattern when it came to fighting. Everything he did was wild and unpredictable just as Robin said. Taking time to asses his moves gave almost no information besides that he was probably ambidextrous. He would swap his knife from hand to hand and never really showed a favorite towards one or the other.

Throwing caution into the wind, she decided that defense wasn’t the best strategy for her at this moment. Hard and fast attacks was probably the only thing that may catch him off balance. She side stepped his attack and reached for his wrist that held the knife. She was prepared when he used his other hand to grab at his weapon and quickly, she tied his wrist together.

The knife was still firmly grasped in his hands and he wildly swung at her but she was still too fast. She swept his legs out from underneath him and he fell with a loud thud onto his back. Before he could try to stand back up, she kicked the knife out of his hands and it went clattering onto the ground a few feet away.

Quickly, she got on top of the man to keep him from standing back up. Ladybird held firm onto his legs so he didn’t try to kick free while his hands were still tied up with her yoyo.

“It’s over. Give up.” She spoke harshly at him.

Again, the Joker began to laugh manically at her and without warning he reached up and headbutted her in the face with as much force as he could muster, which probably wasn’t his best because of his angle and position. She never let go of him but she began to taste blood in her mouth. Tired of treating this lunatic with any sort of respect, she too, attacked without any warning.

Swing after swing, she repeatedly punched him in the face. The whole time she was doing this he never stopped laughing until he hit unconsciousness, and even then, he still had an unsettling smile on his face.

When she was finally sure he was out and wouldn’t get back up any time soon, she got up off of him and swiftly hog tied him like she did to Tim the other day. Satisfied with her work, she turned around to see the rest of her team finishing off the remaining stragglers.

“Anyone need any help?” She asked out loud.

“We are doing fine back here.” Red Robin spoke up from the comms. “I don’t think they were expecting us. Penguin, Scarecrow and Two Face are taken care of. Only a few stragglers left.”

“Check on the officers.” Batman ordered as he swiftly punched the man in front of him in the face. “The gunfire has ceased.” 

“On it.” Ladybird looked back at Joker who was still tied up with her yoyo and decided to jump back over the fence to go find Jim.

Jim was easy enough to find as he was still ordering around his men and could be heard over all the commotion.

“Need any assistance, commissioner?” She asked.

“Oh, Ladybird.” He looked down at her in surprise. “I’ll never get used to you guys sneaking up on me like that.” He shook his head. “No, we did pretty well. No casualties so I count that as a win. Only two wounded but its non-life threatening and we have paramedics on the way.”

“Wounded?” The bluenette looked a bit worried. She wish she would have been involved in any way so her miraculous cure would work but sadly this had nothing to do with her or any miraculous so it wouldn't work.

“Yeah, Officer Wilks had a bullet graze his leg and Officer Lee got shot in the shoulder but it went clean through and we are applying pressure. Nothing left to do but to book these criminals.” He smiled down at her worried gaze. “If it wasn’t for all of you, this would have been a whole lot worse. Thank you, Ladybird. You should be proud.”

“Yeah she should!” Harley cheerfully spoke up from behind her. “She really busted up Mista J’s face. Ya did him in real good, girlie.” Harley frowned when she got a good look at her though. “But he split your lip, didn’t he?” She gently tilted her face up to get a better look at it. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s not your fault Harley and I’m fine, really.” She wiped the small bit of blood from off her chin.

“I promised myself I would be the last girl he would ever give a busted lip to or to ever lay his hands on and I failed. Look at what he did you your beautiful face.” Her frown deepened as her Brooklyn accent began to slowly fade the more she looked at the young girl.

“It’s okay, Harley.” The bluenette gave her a tight hug. “He won’t get the chance to do that ever again. I promise.”

“You’re damn straight.” Red Hood stomped his way up to the two girls with Robin not too far behind. “Let me see what that nut job did to your face.”

“Red Hood!” Batman spoke up from the comms. “Don’t make a scene.”

“Guys. I’m fine.” Ladybird finally let go of Harley to turn her attention to the two boys in front of her. She noticed that Robin seemed to be seething in silent anger. She reaches down to grab one of their hands in each of hers. “We all knew something like this might happen.”

“Yeah, but why’d it have to be him?” Red Hood huffed.

Harley watched as the two boys radiated anger and thought it best to defuse the situation. “Because he was askin’ for trouble. Ya shoulda seen her. She was amazing, really. Did better than either of ya did when you two first fought him. Gave him quite a run for his money and then some if ya ask me.” Her bubbly personality coming through yet again.

“I would expect nothing less.” Robin finally spoke up and he had a ghost of a smile on his lips. Jason’s tenseness even seemed to relax at Harley’s assessment.  
\--------  
It took over two hours to clean this whole mess back up. They had to do a head count of all inmates to make sure no one was missing and they had to reseal all the exits and fix any and all broken equipment caused by the inmates such as the blown off back door.

Joker and the other high-level patients had to be locked away in sub level five for isolation for the time being.

On the way back to the Batcave, Red Robin found himself riding on the back of Nightwing’s motorcycle because Selina had priority in the Batmobile.

By the time they all made it back to the cave, everyone felt exhausted but unfortunately there was always debriefing after every patrol or mission they partook in.

As soon as Marinette saw Bruce take off his cowl, she let her transformation fall. Tikki immediately flew over to a plate of cookies that Alfred had just sat down.

“Pft… lucky.” Jason remarked as he took off his hood.

“You’re just jealous.” She playfully elbowed him in the ribs as they all followed Bruce to a large table made just for team debriefs.

Damian caught Mari’s hand and smiled at her before they both sat down at the table hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybird can't come out unscathed during every fight, now can she? That would just be too easy.


	60. Puzzle Pieces in His Game

“How is everyone fairing?” Alfred asked the group before they start, specifically looking at Marinette’s busted lip.

“I might have a bruised rib but I’ll be okay.” Nightwing smiled at the butler. “I’ve had much worse.”

“How about you, Miss Marinette?” Alfred looked at the young girl with concern.

“I’m fine.” She smiled widely at the butler but found that that wasn’t the best idea. Her lip began to bleed again and Damian’s hold on her hand tightened just a bit more.

“And why didn’t you use your miraculous cure on yourself?” Tim asked.

“Because that wasn’t necessary. Even a small cure can turn a lot of heads and my classmates are still in the city. I don’t want to use any of my special abilities so easily like that.” She shrugged.

“Wait, you can heal yourself?” Jason asked.

“You didn’t read the file I sent, did you?” Tim rolled his eyes.

“You have a file about me?” Marinette asked.

“I have a file on everyone in this room and then some.” Tim smirked.

“Marinette,” Bruce interrupted. “I’m proud that you are being cautious of your abilities. Something Tim must have forgotten is that all the damage you caused would be reversed, including on the Joker. Her Lucky Charm and miraculous cure should only be used in case of emergencies.”

“Damn, that right.” Tim huffed. “Everything always has so be so complicated.”

“Yeah.” Marinette agreed. “I’m just glad everyone made it out relatively okay. I still feel bad about those officers though.”

“Today went rather well, all things considered. Gotham PD is strong and those men will be back to enforce the law in no time.” Dick spoke cheerfully.

“Yeah, don’t be so hard on yourself, Sunshine.” Jason agreed. “Everything would have been a whole lot worse without you.”

“Except for Ivy.” Damian added.

“What do you mean?” Selina spoke up for the first time.

“She kinda figured me out.” The bluenette gave everyone a sad smile. “I think it had something to do with her plants and how I affect them. But I don’t think she knows about any of you and she promised to keep it a secret.”

“Oh, Ivy knows a lot more than you think.” Selina laughed. “But she is a trustworthy gal and she will only betray you if you betray her precious plants.”

“Ivy shouldn’t be a problem.” Bruce agreed.

“But father…”

“No ‘buts’ Damian.” Bruce cut him off. “And if it will make you feel any better, go ahead and ask her all the questions you have when you two meet up with her this weekend. Ivy and I have had a silent agreement for a very long time. Even before her and Harley became a couple.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this?” Jason asked.

“If you nitwits would have looked hard enough, you would have figured it out.” Tim laughed. “After all, Selina and Bruce have been official for awhile and Ivy and Selina have been close friends for even longer. It wouldn’t be too hard for her to piece it together. Hell, Harley probably even knows by now.”

“Can we trust them?” Damian asked with harsh concern.

“Absolutely.” Selina nodded. “My girls know what’s at stake here. They may be free spirited and take what they want, but they understand the consequences of revealing such a large secret. No matter what they might say, they really do love this city too much to let it fall so easily. Plus, they are doing wonderful things for the homeless women and children of Gotham. They are doing really good now.”

“And they are constantly being monitored.” Bruce added to calm his more unruly son down.

“Fine.” Damian huffed.

“With that out of the way, I want to talk about how we all did tonight.” Barbara interrupted Damian’s brooding. “Keeping in contact with Harley and Ivy proved to be a real game changer. Their small women’s shelter seems to spread a lot of good information about the hard-hitting men in this city.”

“I don’t even know why that girl even cared about her sleaze ball of an ex anyways, but it sure was helpful.” Jason shrugged.

“We should be grateful that Harley came to us with this information at all.” Alfred intervened. “It shows real change in her character.”

“So, you boys handled Penguin, Two Face and Scarecrow okay?” Bruce looked to his sons.

“Yeah.” Jason scoffed. “I think Two Face and Scarecrow where still a bit shaken up about their beatdown with Sunshine here last time.” He jerked his thumb at the bluenette. “And Penguin isn’t much to deal with when he doesn’t have his men to back him up.”

“Dealing with the dozens of escapees was more trouble than those guys.” Tim agreed.

“Anyone have any important information to add while we are still here?” Barbara questioned.

It was quite for awhile before Marinette spoke up. “Just that Joker said he actually liked me and it gave me the creeps.” She joked.

“He said that?” Bruce looked very serious when he asked this.

“Y-yeah.” She began to feel nervous at his seriousness. “He said something like ‘I like you Ladybird. I don’t think I will kill you today.’ or something like that. He said I had a sense of humor.”

“I wouldn’t joke around with him, Pixie-pop. He might become infatuated with you.” Jason lacked his usual carefree attitude.

“Sometimes my witty remarks just come out of me and I can’t help it.” She gave everyone a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Angel. You shouldn’t have to change yourself for that monster.” Damian rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. “Just be careful what you say around him.”

“Demon spawn is right.” Jason nodded. “We are all just puzzle pieces in his sick game and you might want to be careful not to become too interesting to him. Some of us had to find that out the hard way.”

Marinette remembered back to Damian’s story about how Jason died and she immediately understood what he meant. The Joker must have found Jason to be very interesting when he was younger. She gave him a comforting smile before nodding. “You got it, Jay. We wouldn’t want the ‘Sunshine of Gotham’ to get too close to the ‘Clown Prince of Crime’. That would be a tragedy just waiting to happen.”

“Yeah.” Jason smiled. “And we have had enough tragedy in this family.”  
\---------  
Marinette had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed when she wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror to see her own refection. She frowned at the sight of her slightly swollen mouth and the small gash on the side of her bottom lip. Taring her gaze away from her own reflection, she finally dried her hair the best she could with her towel and got dressed to go to bed.

Exiting the bathroom, it was no surprise to her to see Damian already in bed with Titus sleeping soundly next to him on the floor. Wordlessly, she crawled into bed and snuggled next to her boyfriend.

“Marinette.” He softly whispered to her.

She looked up at him before she answered. “Yes, Damian?”

He gently grabbed her chin to tilt her head towards the moonlight pouring through the window. “I should have been there to have your back. Maybe he wouldn’t have ruined your perfect face.”

Marinette blushed at his words and buried her face into his chest. “Yeah and maybe then he would have ruined your perfect face.” Her words were barely understandable.

“What was that?” He smiled.

She sighed before looking back up at him again. “I know you heard me.”

“I did. I just wanted to hear you say it again.” A soft smile escaped his lips before he cupped her cheek in one of his hands and softly ran his thumb across her injured bottom lip. “What are we going to tell your friends at school tomorrow?”

“That I fell down the stairs and hit my face on the railing on the way down.” She shrugged. “I’ve hurt my self worse on far less.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I’m not the most graceful. Like when I’m nervous or anxious. I’ve gotten better at it all over the years though.” 

“So, your friends will buy that story?” He asked skeptically. 

“Oh, yeah. Especially if I say I was distracted by something. Without a doubt, they will believe me.”

“Distracted?” Damian raised an eyebrow at her. “And what would you possibly be distracted by?” He asked before inching his face very close to hers with a mischievous grin.

“Uh… you know.” She gulped loudly as she looked into his eyes then briefly down at his lips before looking back up to his gaze. “Could be a number of things.”

“Like what?” He leaned down to whisper into her ear. “I’m curious.” Damian pulled back away to look at her expression.

“Like, uh…” She couldn’t seem to look away from his teasing gaze. “Designing?”

“That’s it?” He moved even a little bit closer to her.

“No.” She faintly whispered as she watched his every move.

“Then what else?”

“Umm…” Marinette seemed to get lost in his emerald green eyes.

“Umm?” He questioned her lack of answer. “Are you drawing a blank here?”

“Yeah.” She answered breathlessly.

“Hmm… and why is that?” His lips barely touched hers before he backed up a few inches, her face following his for a few moments before she frowned at him.

“You’re distracting me on purpose!” She whined.

“I’m just proving a point.” He finally leaned in to give her a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away and giving her a playful wink. “You aren’t the only one who can be a distraction, Angel.”

“Oh, you don’t want to play that game, Boy Wonder.” She booped him on the nose.

“I don’t know.” He grinned widely at her. “That might just be the one game I would want to play all the time.”

She looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and frowned. “Well we should play that game later. We have to be up in a few hours. Goodnight, Damian.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling her blankets up over her body. “I love you.”

He sighed before smiling down at her. “And I love you, Marinette. Goodnight.” Damian too, got comfortable in the bed before they both drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I haven't thanked you all for all the kudos you have left. I never thought that my fic would get this much attention and it's crazy to me that anyone actually likes anything that I made. You are all amazing! <3


	61. A Friendly Challenge

Waking up in the morning was hard for Marinette. She had never felt so comfortable in all her life and laying in that king-sized bed with Damian was nothing short of an actual dream come true. Eventually though, Damian convinced her to drag herself out of bed after Alfred’s consistent knocking at her door.

She lazily made her way through her room and decided to put on a simple pair of denim skinny jeans and a red turtle neck sweater she made last year. She pulled on her knee length black boots and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. Looking in the mirror, she saw that the swelling on her lip went down but a light purple bruise had formed overnight. She was thankful that the cut wasn’t too deep and that it would be healed by the time the Gala came around. Sighing at her reflection, she put her hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed her bag with her kwami’s inside and made her way out the door.

As always, Damian was waiting for her right by her bedroom door with not a single hair out of place.

“Why do you always look so perfect in the mornings?” Marinette asked as she reached for his hand to walk down to breakfast.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” He smiled at down at her.

“No. I mean look at your hair and your uniform.” She gestured at his whole body. “And you do it so fast. It’s not fair.”

“Well I have a reputation so upkeep.” He joked. “Plus, I’ve dressed like this for school everyday and it becomes routine. I know you don’t like the idea of a school uniform but it has its advantages.”

“Okay, I get that… but your hair. It’s so perfect I just want to mess it up.” She giggled.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He challenged her.

“You want to bet?” She had a playful look in her eyes.

“You’re on.” 

The second those words came out of his mouth, Marinette went into action. She reached up for his hair but he stepped out of the way and took off down the hall.

“Hey, come back!” She laughed and ran after him.

Marinette has always been quicker than him but the second she reached for him, he jumped out of the way and used the railing to the stairs to swiftly slide down. She followed suit and ran after him the moment her feet touched the ground again.

As they made their way down the hall, it was like a high intensity game off keep away with Damian’s hair. Damian just managed to slip into the dining room to avoid Mari’s reach and when he entered, the rest of the family looked at him with confusion. He didn’t stop to look at their confusion for long because he could hear Marinette coming up quickly behind him.

Damian ran around to the other side of the table and watched as Marinette tried to asses which side he would try to come around at. He shifted from left to right and she followed suit in almost a mirror like fashion.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Dick asked.

“Just a friendly little challenge we have going on.” Marinette answered.

“Might I suggest you continue this later.” Alfred smiled at Damian’s gleeful look. “Breakfast is getting cold and you two must be leaving soon.”

The teens stared at each other from across the table for a moment before Marinette gave Damian an innocent smile.

“Call it a truce until after breakfast?”

“Okay.” Damian nodded finally relaxing. “And not while we are in the car either. There will be penalties if you break this truce. House rules.”

“House rules?” She asked as she made her way to her seat to finally get some food.

“Yep.” Jason intervened. “Alfred and Bruce came up with some rules to keep us all honest in this house. If we cheat, we pay the price.”

“What is this price?” She raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“It depends.” Tim spoke. “The house decides. We want to keep the punishment fair.”

“Yeah.” Dick smiled. “Sometimes its just dishes for a week and sometimes it’s a full on 3v1. It’s all situational.”

Damian finally took his seat next to Marinette.

“Who was the last person to break this rule?”

“Me.” Dick shrugged.

“Really?” Marinette asked with surprise. “What did you do?”

“Tim and I had a little challenge going on to see who could scare the other first.” Dick explained. “We had to call a truce for a mission but I found the perfect opportunity and I couldn’t pass it up. Cleaning the Batcave was totally worth it to see the look on Tim’s face.”

“You can’t just pretend to fall off a 40-story building and not expect me to freak out.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“That was kinda diabolical, Dick.” Jason laughed.

“It’s never boring around here, is it?” Marinette smiled.

“Not when my sons are involved, no.” Bruce concurred.

“See? This is why I think growing up with siblings would have been fun.” 

“Well you are stuck with us now, Pixie-pop. Better late than never.” Jason gave the bluenette a wide grin.

“I guess you’re right.” Marinette nodded.

The family ate and chatted comfortably for a while before everyone had to head off to work or school.

The teens made their way out of the Manors gates and saw that there was even less paparazzi than the day before.

“Today is the last day I will be at school with you. I’m going to miss this. I feel like my trip is moving by way too fast.” She smiled over at her boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Damian reached across the car to hold her hand. “I get that. After we deal with Ivy this weekend, we should have another date.”

“That sounds perfect. You have any date ideas?”

“I’m sure I could come up with something.” He laughed. “And this time we won’t have any stalkers or interruptions on this date.”

“That sounds like a challenge. We do have paparazzi after us.”

“Damian and Marinette maybe, but we have some alter egos that know how to go unseen and find places that others can’t.” He winked.

“Well I can’t wait.” She said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing some fluff so get ready for that in future chapters.


	62. Letters

Damian had just put the car in park in his school parking lot. “You ready for your last day of school at GA?” He looked over to his girlfriend.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She nodded before opening up her door and making her way around to the front to wait for Damian.

Damian quickly shut off the car and got out, locking it once his door was shut. He met up with Marinette and grabbed the hand she held out for him. Without warning, she yanked on his arm and she reached for his hair. At the very last second, he grabbed her wrist before it made contact with his head.

“You almost got me.” He admitted before kissing the hand that almost touched his hair.

“I’ll get you before school ends.” She reached up onto her tippy toes to kiss him. “Let’s get going.”

He slowly released her one hand and she gladly let it hang at her side while her other one was still intertwined with his.

“At least I’m keeping you on your toes.” She joked as she dragged him to the school’s front steps.

They could see the bus holding all of Marinette’s classmates just now letting off all of its students. Alya was one of the first to step off and the second her eyes met with Mari’s, she immediately ran to the bluenette.

“Marinette!” She hugged the girl tightly, causing Damian to let go of her hand. “I’m so sorry.” She cried as she spoke in French.

“Hey, Alya.” Marinette responded in French as the rest of her classmates watched with surprise. She gently patted Alya’s back before speaking again. “It’s okay.”

Alya finally let go of the small girl and smiled down at her as she wiped tears out of her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m such a bitch.” She laughed. “Thank you for continuing to always believe in the good in me.”

Damian grabbed ahold of Marinette’s hand again and gave Alya a dirty look. “I’m giving you one chance. Don’t mess this up.” He spoke in perfect French.

“Oh, right.” Alya gave a sad smile to the billionaire. “I’m sorry to you too, Damian. I haven’t showed you my best side. I promise to be a better person.” She turned to the rest of the class who were watching this whole thing unfold with complete interest. “And I want to apologize to all of you too. I let my stubbornness get in the way of seeing the truth and that wasn’t right. Lila’s actions dragged me into a dark place and I lashed out at everybody instead of dealing with the problem at hand. I know I can be better than that and I’m sorry about everything I ever said or did to any of you.”

Nino smiled at the girl and stepped up to give her a big hug. “There’s that Alya I know and love. I’ve been waiting for her.”

Rose could be heard cooing at the whole interaction. “How cute! I love happy endings.”

Alya pulled away from Nino to look at the tiny blonde. “No. This is not an ending. This is a beginning. I will set all this right, starting with all the lies I spread on the Ladyblog. I made some mistakes and I intend to fix it.”

“I’m proud of you Alya.” Madame Mendeleiev smiled. “You showed real courage doing this today and I hope nobody harbors any bad feelings about any of this. I believe its best to learn, grow and move on together from this whole mess.” She looked at the class for a moment before clearing her throat. “Okay class. We better hurry to our classroom. We wouldn’t want to be late.”

Everyone followed Madame Mendeleiev to class while chatting amongst themselves.

“Sorry to be so blunt but… what the hell happened to your face?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing girl.” Alya looked over at her. “I just felt like it wasn’t right to point it out.”

“Oh, I fell.” Marinette smiled awkwardly.

“She was distracted.” Damian added with a smirk.

“Must have been quite a distraction.” Adrien joked. “She hasn’t taken a tumble like that in quite some time. What happened?”

“Yeah, that looks like it hurts.” Alix took a better look at her face.

“Well I was walking down the stairs when I tripped and hit my face on the railing. It’s no big deal.” She shrugged.

“And that distraction?” Kim raised an eyebrow. “What or WHO was it?” He glanced at Damian who still held onto her hand.

“It was me.” Damian said with a straight face, not even looking at anyone in particular.

“Damian!” Marinette punched him on the arm a little harder than she meant to. “You can’t just say that!” She began to blush.

“I think he just did.” Max pushed his glasses further onto his face. “And your reaction solidifies that he is right.”

Marinette was about to complain but they were now entering the classroom. She took her seat towards the back with Damian and was a bit thankful that her friends couldn’t grill her on the situation for the time being. About a minute later the bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

“Good morning, everyone!” Mrs. Dubois cheerfully greeted. “Happy Friday! Today is our last day with our guest from France and both Madame Mendeleiev and I thought it would be best to do something a little fun today. We want you to write letters to your seat partners for them to open and read on our last day of high school. Both Madame Mendeleiev and I will hold onto these letters for you all. We want you to write these in you seat partners usual language. This will test your writing capabilities but also give each of you a little memory of the new friend you have made while here at GA.”

“We have envelopes and paper up here for each of you to use, along with proper pens if you need them.” Madame Mendeleiev added. “Try and make this a decent sized letter and use multiple sheets of paper if you need. Once you are done, please give your letters to us and you can use the rest of your time silently talking amongst yourselves. Oh, and please don’t peek at your seat partners letters. This is supposed to be a surprise for each of your respective graduations.” 

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” Mrs. Dubois looked at the class. “You may now begin.”

Marinette looked over at Damian. “A letter to future you, huh?” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Damian smiled back. “This isn’t such a bad idea.” They stood up along with the rest of the class to get their supplies. “We won’t be able to open these until a few months.”

“I know.” She grabbed a few sheets of paper, an envelope and different colored pens before looking back at him. “You better not peek.”

“Never.” He agreed as he grabbed some paper, an envelope and a single black pen. “That would ruin the surprise and I know how much you love surprises.”

They both made their way back to their seats and began to write their letters. Occasionally, the two would glance over at each other and smile before returning to what they were doing. Surprisingly, Marinette was the first one to finish, even though she could be seen switching from color to color as she wrote. She folded up the letter and stuffed it into the envelope before addressing it to Damian Wayne on the front.

Standing up, she walked over to Mrs. Dubois and handed her letter to the teacher. “I finished my letter to Damian.” She smiled.

“You had no trouble with writing in English?” She asked.

“No. I’m happy with how it turned out.”

“I can tell. You and Damian are the last two to still be writing. You must have had a lot to say.” She gave the girl a soft smile.

Marinette looked around to the rest of the class and saw them all softly talking to one another. “Oh. I had no idea.”

“I’m glad you two are taking this seriously.” The teacher said. “But I hope Damian wont mind finishing after lunch. He has about 2 minutes left until we leave for the cafeteria.”

“Wow. Time flew by today.” She smiled back at the teacher. “It was so nice getting to be your student for the week, Mrs. Dubois. Maybe I will see you around Gotham when I come back for college.”

“Maybe.” She agreed. “I wish you the best at everything you do Marinette.”

“Thanks.” The bluenette waved before heading back to her seat.

She wasn’t seated for long when the bell rang, signaling lunch time. Damian flipped his papers over and set his pen on top to keep it secure.

“You ready for lunch, Angel?” He stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

“You bet.” She grabbed his hand with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not respond to all of your comments but just know that I always enjoy reading them. I'm happy to hear about your thoughts on my updates and it's great to know that a lot of you are enjoying what I write. Thanks for all the support. ❤


	63. Winning with Embarrassment

“So, Damian” Chloe spoke to the young billionaire as he and his girlfriend sat down at the table for lunch. “we all wanted to know what you did to have Mari so distracted yesterday that she actually fell down the stairs.”

“Chloe!” Marinette wined.

“What?” Chloe shrugged. “Its true. We all want to know.”

The bluenette looked to the rest of her friends to see them all nodding at Chloe in agreement.

“You guys are so nosy.” Marinette sighed.

Chloe was about to speak again but Nino and Alya came strolling up to the nearly full table.

“Nino, I’m not going to fit at this table. There is only one seat left.” Alya frowned.

“Oh, right.” Nino looked around. “We can go sit somewhere else.”

Damian looked over at his girlfriend to see that she looked noticeably upset at this fact. Sighing, he reached over to her where she sat in the seat right beside him and easily lifted her up and onto his lap.

A small squeak escaped her lips before she looked over at him with surprise.

“There.” He shrugged as he leaned to the side to look at Alya. “Now there is room.”

“Damian… I can’t just sit on you lap.” She tried to sound serious but her embarrassment got the better of her as she turned a few shades redder.

“Says who?” He questioned as he reached around her to eat his food. “I’m not bothered by it.” He said after he swallowed what he was eating.

Before Marinette could protest anymore, Alya dragged Nino to the empty seats beside Marinette to sit. “Thanks, Damian.” She giggled before winking at the blushing bluenette.

“Fine.” Marinette huffed as she pulled her lunch tray closer to her to give Alya some space.

“Not that you guys aren’t cute and all, but this doesn’t get you out of my question.” Chloe smiled at the couple.

“What question?” Nino asked.

“We want to know what Damian was doing exactly that had Marinette fall down the stairs.” Alix informed.

“I can make a few educated guesses if you want me to.” Max added.

“No thank you, Max.” Marinette shook her head. “Keep your crazy theories to yourself.”

“Oh, come on, Marinette!” Kim pleaded. “You know we are really curious when even Juleka is interested.”

Marinette looked over to Juleka to see her shrug. “I would like to know.” She said quietly.

“Did he do something romantic for you?” Rose said a bit overly excited.

“Well, you see…” Damian began with a smirk as he talked over her shoulder.

Marinette decided that it was now or never so she quickly turned her attention to her boyfriend and grabbed both sides of his face for a kiss to quiet whatever embarrassing excuse he would come up with.

While he was distracted, she raked her fingers through his perfectly groomed hair and smiled as she pulled away, happy with her success.

A few whistles and some cooing could actually be heard from not only their table, but also from people all around the lunchroom. Soon enough, the whole lunchroom was in applause.

It was instant regret for Marinette as both her and Damian went red with embarrassment.

“Why did you just do that?” Damian whispered in her back.

“Because I would win.” She shrugged as she pointed to his hair. The lunchroom was still in an uproar over the situation.

Damian looked confused for a moment before finally remembering their playful bet. “That was a dirty trick, Dupain-Cheng.” He smiled at her.

“Wow, Marinette.” Alya spoke up from over the loud cheering. “Who knew you had that in you.” She gave her a cheeky grin. “Shy little Marinette is long gone.”

“Good job, Damian!” Some guy in Damian’s class said as he walked by.

Marinette immediately hid her face in her hands.

“I don’t know why you are hiding.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “No one forced you to do that.”

“Quiet down, everyone!” A teacher yelled as he walked into the lunchroom. “Classes are nearby and still in session!”

It took a moment or two but eventually all the hype died down, but the knowing stares did not.

“Wow, Marinette. Why did you just do that?” Kim finally asked what everyone was thinking.

“Because of this.” She reached behind her and started to play with Damian’s surprisingly soft hair. “I made a bet that I would mess his perfect hair up by the end of the school day.”

Damian seems to have given up at this point and didn’t even try to swat her hands away.

“I’m still not sure this was worth all this embarrassment though.” Marinette eyes flashed around the room at all the people still looking at her and she immediately stopped what she was doing to face forward and concentrate on her food.

“I don’t know.” Damian whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I think it was worth loosing.”

If it was even possible, Marinette’s face got even more red as she quickly began to eat her food.

“Wow. What did you just say to her?” Alya laughed. “I’ve never seen Mari blush so much.”

“I know, right?” Rose started to bounce in her seat. “They are so adorable!”

“Yeah. I think I’ve found my new OTP, girl.” Alya playfully poked Marinette.

“Can we just talk about anything else?” The bluenette pleaded.

“Sure, girl.” Alya nodded. “Hey, that reminds me. Did you guys hear that there is a new hero in Gotham?”

“Ah, yes.” Max nodded. “She apparently had a hand in taking down Two-Face when he attacked the museum when we were there.”

“Yeah, you were talking about that the other day, weren’t you?” Alix remembered. “You always were a huge Batman fan.”

“What does she look like? Is she pretty?” Rose asked.

“The only picture I could find was of her in front of the museum surrounded by the rest of Batman’s team.” Alya pulls out her phone and brings up an article from a few days ago with Ladybird smiling widely at the camera.

Marinette sighed in relief when she saw that it was a wide enough shot the string to her yoyo could not be seen and yoyos face itself was hidden behind her. She was always thankful that she was lucky when it really counts, because that was one thing that Alya would probably recognize.

“She looks so tiny compared to the rest of them.” Nino looked at the picture. “Is she just small or are the rest of them absolutely huge?”

“I’ve heard that Batman towers over almost everyone.” Max smiled. “No ones ever actually measured his height though.”

“Do you think they are all related?” Alix took a better look at the picture. “They totally could be.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded. “How else would Batman find these people?”

“That’s a good question. I’ve always wondered the same thing.” Max said. “They could be extended family?”

“Or maybe he has a secret boot camp no one knows about.” Adrien joked.

“Sign me up!” Kim laughed.

“You think he recruits people like a cult?” Juleka whispered with a grin.

“I sure hope not.” Alya said. “But who knows? That might be the only cult I would willingly join.”

“What is this new hero’s name anyways?” Chloe asked.

“She calls herself ‘Ladybird’.” Max informed.

“Yeah, what’s up with these people’s obsession with bats and birds? Red Hood is the only one without a bird themed name but he still has the bat symbol across his chest.” Alya added.

Marinette looked back at her boyfriend and smiled knowing that they didn’t have a clue and he gave a small smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's little playful game might have just backfired in the best possible way. I wonder what he would have said if Marinette didn't stop him. Any ideas?


	64. Adorable

Marinette walks hand in hand with Damian back to their class and can’t help but to smile up at him as they go.

“What?” He asks when he catches her staring again.

“I like your hair like that.” She giggles. “It suits you.”

“Are you saying that you didn’t like my hair before?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“No.” She shook her head. “I love your perfectly groomed hair, but if I had to choose, I’d pick this one. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying to do your hair like this every day. That’s not very professional. After all, you do have an image to upkeep.”

“I think the image people had of me has shattered around school ever since you came along.” He held the classroom door open for her. “Especially after that stunt you pulled at lunch today.”

“You aren’t mad, are you?” She gave him an awkward smile.

“I could never be mad at you for kissing me.” He winked as they both took their seats. “Even if you do make a spectacle of us.”

“I’ll remember that.” Marinette giggled and then looked down at the papers still on Damian’s side of the table. “Are you almost done with that?”

“I’m pretty close.” He nodded. “No peeking, remember?” He then turned his papers over to continue.

“I won’t.” She smiled. “But I will just watch you as you work if you don’t mind.”

“Just in case…” Damian picked up his school bag from off the floor and set it between Marinette’s sight of the paper and the paper itself. “I wouldn’t want you to accidentally see.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t.” She smiled with agreement.

Marinette enjoyed watching him write. He seemed to be completely consumed into his work and every so often he would look up at her and smile, making her heart go all aflutter.

All too soon, Damian began to fold up his letter and stuff it into his envelope. After addressing the letter to Marinette, he swiftly got up and walked it over to Madame Mendeleiev. 

She watched from across the room as he spoke to her teacher for a moment and the two looked over at her briefly before he smiled at her and made his way back to the table.

“I feel like you upstaged me in whatever you put in your letter and now I kinda feel bad.” Marinette joked as he sat down next to her.

“I would never try to upstage you on purpose.” He grabbed her hand. “I just wanted to take my time. That is technically the first letter I ever wrote to you.”

“Are you planning on writing me more letters, Dami?” She grinned.

“Maybe.” Damian shrugged. “You never know.”

Marinette stared into his emerald eyes for a moment and smiled widely at him. “You are absolutely adorable sometimes, Damian. Do you know that?”

“What?” Her comment must have caught him off guard because he had a genuine look of surprise on his face.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “You always do the sweetest things for me and just a moment ago when you were writing my letter, you would just look at me every once in a while and smile like you were having the time of your life just sitting here with me. You are so adorable that it hurts and I absolutely love that about you.”

The more she spoke, the redder he became. “You think I’m adorable?”

“Sure, I do. Adorable, handsome, beautiful… there are a ton of words I could use to describe you, Damian.” She paused for a moment. “It does make me wonder how you acted around other people before I came along. Everyone always said you were a bit cold and distant. Maybe even a little bit rude but I just can’t see it.”

“I don’t think I have ever outright been called adorable before.” Damian thought about that for a moment. “But I do think I’ve had a bit of an attitude change since you came around. There is something about you Angel, that brings out the best in me and I don’t quite understand it. It’s kind of frustrating at times.”

“I think that that is how love is supposed to work.” Marinette gave him a soft smile. “We are supposed to bring out the best in each other. This might sound a little bit selfish but I’m glad you are showing these parts of yourself to me that you usually kept hidden from others. It’s like I’m keeping parts of you all to myself that no one else is allowed to see.”

“Right.” Damian finally smiled at her. “It’s okay if you want to be a little selfish just this once. There are things about you that I want to keep to myself as well, Angel.”

“See?” She giggled. “That right there. Adorable.”  
\--------  
The school bell had just rang and Marinette was getting up with Damian to leave the classroom when Alya walked over to greet her.

“Hey, Marinette. You mind if we walk and talk for a moment?”

“Sure.” She smiled at the girl as she took Damian’s hand to leave the classroom. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering what you had planned during our free week?”

“This weekend I have some things planned with Damian and his family but during the weekdays I don’t have anything in particular planned. Of course, we have the Gala on Saturday and we leave for the Airport on Sunday. Damian still has school during the week so my days are pretty much free.”

“So, do you think the girls and I can do some last-minute shopping around Gotham on Friday before the Gala with you? The boys could always split off and do their own thing.”

“I don’t see why not. A girl’s day out seems pretty fun.” Marinette gave Alya a wide grin. “Damian showed me a pretty nice shopping district last weekend that I think would be great for us to walk around and shop.”

“Awesome! You’ll text me the address to give to Mendeleiev?” She asked.

“Sure.” She pulled her phone out of her bag, careful not to disturb her resting kwami’s. “I’ll send it to you now that way I won’t forget.”

“Thanks girl! You’re the best.” Alya gave her a quick hug before racing up to the rest of the class to tell the other girls.

“Her complete 180 towards you is very strange.” Damian carefully watched the girl with glasses talk to her classmates. “I still don’t trust her.”

“I think now she’s starting to act more like herself. The girl that you saw was completely consumed by Lila’s lies and she wasn’t the real Alya. She’s finally come to her senses now and I’m happy to get my old friend back. I still don’t 100% trust her either but I will always give her the chance to prove herself. I think she’s changed for the better.”

“For her own sake, I hope you are right.” He gave the back of Alya’s head a dirty look before smiling back down at Marinette. “She’ll really regret it if she hurts you again.”

“I think she knows that.” Marinette giggled.

“Be safe this week, Marinette.” Madame Mendeleiev waved to the girl as they walked pass the bus towards Damian’s car.

“I will.” She waved back. “See you later.”

As the two approached the car, Damian unlocked the doors with his keys and opened the passenger door for his girlfriend.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him as she got into the car and put her seatbelt on.

Damian shut her door and made his way around to the drivers’ seat and got in. Shutting the door behind him, he started up the car and looked over at her. “Will you be working on your Gala dress tonight?” He asked while he too, put his seatbelt on and slowly backed out of the parking space.

“I am. It will take me a few days to finish. Thankfully, I finished everyone else’s gifts.”

“When are you going to give everyone the things you made them?”

“Whenever, I guess but yours will have to wait. It’s not like it’s super special or anything but its definitely a gift that I need to give at a specific time.”

“You are far more kind than any of us deserve, Angel.” He reached over to grab her hand.

“Are you kidding? I’m doing all of this as a thank you for the kindness all of you have shown me.”

“I know that and that’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” He reached down to kiss the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope that you enjoyed this update. Let me know your thoughts and opinions. I love hearing what you all think.


	65. Soulmates

“Welcome home Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred bowed at the two teens as they stepped inside the house. Alfred looked over at Damian and raised an eyebrow at his unkempt hair. “Did something happen today?”

“What do you mean by that?” Damian looked confused.

“Your hair, Master Damian.”

“Oh, right.” Damian finally tried to fix the mess that was his hair but Marinette grabbed his hand to stop him.

“This is the result of our friendly little competition we had this morning.” She smiled at the butler. “I won.”

“Ah, I see. How long has the young Master’s hair been like that?” Alfred smiled.

“Since around lunch time.” Marinette answered. “But it’s his own fault. I knew he was about to say something embarrassing about me so I had to stop it a whatever cost.”

“I think you embarrassed us far worse then whatever I was about to say, Angel.” He shook his head.

“I take it then that you two had a good day at school?” The butler asked.

“If you count us being a complete spectacle at lunch today, then I would say yes. We had a good day.” Marinette laughed.

“A spectacle, you say? Whatever do you mean by that?”

“Angel here had the audacity to kiss me in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone though it was a good idea to applaud us.” He playfully glared at the bluenette. “She messed my hair up in the process.”

“Well you were the one who pulled me into your lap and decided to try to embarrass me in front of my friends. You are just as much to blame as I am.” She smirked back.

“I see.” Alfred gave the teens a small smile. “Well I’ll leave you two to your own devices. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” He turned around and walked off.

“I’ll walk you to your room.” Damian offered his arm for her to take and she gladly accepted. “I know you have some work to do.”

The two softly teased each other all the way to Marinette’s room and when they got there, Damian reached down to give her a lingering kiss.

“Good luck on your dress.” He whispered.

“Thanks.” She giggled. “Good luck on whatever you’ll be doing without me.” She opened up her door to walk in. “Please knock before entering. I wouldn’t want you to see my project uncompleted.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He kissed her one last time before walking off down the hall.

Marinette had a ridiculous grin on her face when she shut her door.

“You really have fallen for that kid, huh?” Plagg zoomed out of the bag she was still holding with the rest of her kwami’s.

“I’ve haven’t seen love like this in quite some time.” Tikki agreed.

“Is that a good thing?” Marinette asked as she walked to the closet to grab the fabric she had stored there.

“It’s a great thing!” Kaalki cheered. “And it’s a beautiful thing to watch.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Plagg said. “This lovey dovey stuff makes my head hurt.”

“Anything not relating to cheese makes your head hurt.” Tikki rolled her eyes.

“You know me so well, sugar cube.” Plagg joked. “Hey I’m going to go see what lover boy is up to.”

“Try not to bother him too much, Plagg.” Marinette warned as she started to measure her fabric.

“You got it, Bug.” He then zoomed out of the door.

Plagg seemed to know exactly where to find Damian. He was in his art room standing in front of a large blank canvas, getting ready to paint.

“There you are, kid.” Plagg floated lazily up to him.

A canvas knife went flying towards him and Plagg let the object phase right through his body, letting it stick onto the door behind him.

“Nice aim.” Plagg didn’t even flinch.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Damian relaxed and walked to the door to pull the canvas knife out. “What do you want?”

“I’m just bored.” The kwami shrugged.

“Then why don’t you go bother Alfred for some cheese or something.” Damian pulled out a pencil and began to lightly sketch onto a blank canvas.

“I’ll do that in a sec. I had some questions for you first.” Plagg rested on top of the canvas frame.

“Okay?” Damian narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the kwami before continuing what he was doing.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Plagg watched Damian’s expression closely.

The question caught him off guard and Damian looked at the kwami with confusion. “What?”

“You know… Love at first sight. You look at them for the first time and you know that they are the one?” Plagg spoke like it was the most obvious thing ever. “Do you think that that’s a real thing?”

Damian though about it for a moment as he began to sketch again. “I think that if you would have asked me that a few weeks ago I would have said no, but now… I’m not so sure. I think I’m leaning towards yes, it’s real.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Plagg nodded. “Does that mean you believe in soulmates?”

“It’s a possibility, I guess. There is magic in this world.” Damian never took his eyes off his work. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that we kwami’s have lived for a very long time and we have seen all these things first hand.” He floated off the canvas to get a better look at what Damian was drawing. “I have felt a strong pull towards you and that can only mean one thing.”

Damian stopped what he was doing again to look at the kwami. “A strong pull? What are you talking about?”

“Well I’ve kept my mouth shut because I didn’t want to get Tikki too excited. I just wanted to be sure at first, but now I think I need to speak up.” Plagg looked at the soft outline of what looked like Marinette sleeping peacefully on the canvas. “You know how Marinette is the true ladybug miraculous holder, right?”

“Yes.” He turned his full attention to the kwami.

“Well every true miraculous holder has a true love. A soulmate. In all my years of life, Tikki and I have only encountered two and both pairs were true holders of ours. It’s rare for these soulmates to meet because the earth is so vast and there are billions of people. Not even the Ladybug’s luck is helpful enough to always bring these people together. No, that usually takes a miracle itself.”

“What are you trying to say?” Damian set his pencil down.

“What I’m saying is that the Ladybug miraculous holder has found her soulmate and with me being in such close proximity to him, I can feel myself being pulled towards him. I can feel that the true Black Cat miraculous holder is nearby and the universe wants to find its balance.”

“Are you saying that Marinette is my soulmate?” Damian grinned.

“Yes, and also that you are my true holder. It’s giving me a headache being this close to you and you aren’t wearing the ring.” Plagg held his head. “The universe demands balance.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Oh, since the two of you met, but the headaches didn’t get bad until you two declared your love for each other. I just can’t take it anymore.” Plagg shook his head. “I think we all need to have a little chat at dinner.”

“What exactly do you want to talk about.” Damian was still grinning at the fact the Marinette was his soulmate. Things are starting to make sense to him now.

“For one, I would like you to wear the ring and two, we should probably tell the guardian and your family. Everyone should be informed now that I’m sure about this.”

“Okay.” Damian picked back up his pencil to finish his outline. “My brothers are going to freak out though. Are you sure you want to stick around with me?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in all my life.” Plagg nodded. “And I know Tikki would agree with me here.”

“Why didn’t you tell Tikki first if you are so sure now?”

“Because I wanted your input first. I mean, you will be stuck with me for quite some time if the guardian is okay with giving you the ring.”

“You aren’t going to be an annoyance, are you?” Damian gave him a stern look.

“Just give me some delicious cheese and I’ll leave you be.” Plagg shrugged. “But I will bother you if I’m hungry.”

“So, you aren’t much different than Alfred the cat.” Damian nodded. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know why these two fell so hard and so fast for one another. They literally couldn't help themselves. They're actual real life soulmates and they didn't even now it. Plagg has always sort of known though, hasn't he? I mean he was the one to push Damian to finally ask Mari out on a date. Plagg isn't as ignorant as you may think.


	66. Plagg Has an Announcement

“Master Damian.” Alfred knocked on the door. “Dinner is almost ready. Would you like me to go get Miss Marinette, or would you?”

“I’ll get her.” Damian yelled at the door as he looked at the progress on his painting. “Let’s go get Marinette.” He looked at the kwami floating next to his head.

“And maybe we can get rid of this headache.” Plagg agreed.

Damian set down his brushes and washed off the paint he got on his hands in the bathroom attached to his art room. Making his way down the hallway, he stopped himself from just opening Marinette’s door and knocked, remembering what she was doing.

“Angel, dinner is almost ready.”

“Give me a sec!” Marinette yelled though the door as a small ruckus could be heard on the other side. A minute later, she opened the door with her kwami’s in tow. “I had to hide it in the closet.” She smiled as she shut the door behind her and looked back at Plagg. “Was he bothering you?”

“Hey! I told you I would be good.” Plagg scoffed.

“Was he?” She asked as she grabbed Damian’s hand and began to walk towards the dining room.

“No, he was fine.” Damian grinned.

“What did you guys even talk about?” Tikki asked from Marinette’s shoulder.

“We’ll tell you at dinner.” Plagg spoke before Damian could answer.

“Oh! Sound’s exciting!” Kaalki grinned.

“Sound’s mysterious.” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she smiled at her boyfriend. “Now I really want to know what you two were saying behind my back.”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Damian led Marinette into the dining room and held her chair out for her to sit on, before pushing it in for her.

Damian sat in is own chair and Marinette found it surprising that Plagg chose to sit on Damian’s shoulder during dinner, though he did look a bit uncomfortable.

“So, little D.” Dick looks at Damian as everyone is filling their plates with food. “Alfred tells me that you two put on a little show for all of GA’s cafeteria today.”

“That was an unintended consequence.” Marinette played with Damian’s still messy hair. “But I did win.”

“I’ll say.” Tim chuckled. “I’m guessing nether of you have seen twitter today?”

“No.” Damian looked confused. “Why?”

“Some kids in the cafeteria caught you two on video.” Jason smirked. “All of us have been tagged in about a dozen different angles of the same clip.”

“Yeah.” Tim pulled up one of those said videos and turned it to the two teens. “If anyone had any questions about what your relationship was, they don’t anymore.”

Marinette started to go red with embarrassment as the video played. It showed Marinette sitting on Damian’s lap as she kissed him deeply and ran her fingers though his hair. When she pulled away, she had a triumphant smile on her face and cheering could be heard coming through the phone. When the two teens realized that they were being watched, both went red as Marinette hid behind her hands and Damian buried his face in her back. The video then stopped.

“That’s the video with the best angle but there are more.” Tim laughed at their expressions.

“The news about the attempted breakout at Arkham didn’t last too long because of you two.” Dick laughed along with Tim.

“You aren’t mad at me, are you?” Marinette looked over at Bruce with embarrassment.

“No one is mad at you, Marinette.” Bruce gave her a soft smile. “If anything, this makes the official announcement at the Gala a whole lot easier.”

“He’s right, kitten.” Selina gives Marinette a comforting smile. “Plus, everyone thinks it’s a bit nice to see the ‘Ice Prince’ come out of his shell a little.”

“Yeah.” Jason chuckled. “Now demon spawn doesn’t look like such a stick in the mud. All of us got the hashtags #sunshineofgotham and #daminette trending on twitter.”

“We are trending?” Marinette looked surprised.

“You sure are, Cupcake.” Dick nodded. “It looks like all of Gotham has taken you in as one of their own.”

“They are also saying that you somehow ‘tamed the beast’.” Tim grinned. “You are the beauty and Damian is the beast.”

“I guess I could be called a whole lot worse.” Marinette tried to look at the bright side of things.

Laughter could be heard from everyone at the table and at that moment, Plagg was starting to get tired of waiting so he flew up to the center of the table and cleared his throat.

“I would like to say something important, unlike the rest of you.”

Damian immediately put his fork down too look at the kwami. Patience really wasn’t one of Plagg’s strong suits.

“Is this about what you and Damian were talking about without me?” Marinette asked.

“Yep. I figured it is best to tell everyone what I discovered.” Plagg shrugged.

“Are you telling me that they are a third?” Tikki hopped off of Marinette’s shoulder excitedly. “Because that would totally make sense.”

“Yep. I can feel it.” Plagg’s expression never changed.

“Oh my gosh!” Tikki started to flutter around excitedly. “How many years has it been? 900? 1000?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Marinette looked thoroughly confused.

“Yes.” Bruce agreed. “What is all this about.”

“Oh! Tell them, tell them, tell them!” Tikki bounced excitedly.

“Okay.” Plagg started. “As you all know, Marinette is a true Ladybug miraculous holder.” 

Everyone at the table nodded, including Marinette while Damian solely only watched her expression.

“Well as most of you may not know, every true miraculous holder has a true love, also known as a soulmate.” Plagg almost seemed bored explaining this again. “Ever since Marinette met Damian, I’ve had this pull towards him and it’s gotten immensely stronger now that they have confessed their love for one another and I know now that without a doubt, Damian is a true Black Cat holder and that Marinette has found her soulmate.”

Damian watched as Marinette finally understood everything that Plagg had just said and she locked eyes with him the moment it clicked. She stared at him with what looked like wonder before she broke out into a dazzling smile that took his breath away yet again.

“Okay.” Tim broke the silence. “I have a few questions.”

“Ask away.” Plagg started to rub his head.

“Soulmates are a real thing?”

“Sure, they are.” Tikki smiled. “Only its easier to tell if you are a soulmate with a kwami around. Our balancing magic tells one, the other, or both of us when we have found it but it is very rare. This is only the third time this has ever happened to us if Plagg’s assessment is correct.”

“Okay.” Tim nodded. “So, Marinette and Damian are real life soulmates?”

“They sure are! Makes total sense if you think about it.” Tikki nodded. “Look how fast they fell for each other.”

“And Damian is a true Black Cat holder?” Tim looked over at his youngest brother to seem him staring at his soulmate.

“That’s what I said.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Did you not listen?”

“Wait.” Dick smiled at the young couple. “You two confessed your love for each other?”

Everyone at the table stared at them and waited for their reply.

Marinette never broke her eye contact with Damian when she answered the question with a silent whisper. “We did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is always the first one to ask questions. Also, should I add a tag for a Soulmate AU or would that ruin the surprise? Because this isn't technically your typical Soulmate AU and people searching for that tag may not like the beginning of this story.


	67. The True Black Cat

“That wasn’t the only thing I had to say.” Plagg zoomed in between the young couple. “I’m going to need you to focus here, Marinette.”

“What else is there?” The bluenette finally looked away from Damian to stare at the kwami.

“I told you that there is the pull towards Damian and it’s giving me a mad headache being so close to him because he isn’t wearing the ring.”

Marinette pulled the chain with the ring on it from out of her shirt to look at it. “You want him to wear this?”

“Damian? With the miraculous of destruction?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Is that such a good idea?”

“You don’t trust me, Drake?” Damian gave him a dirty look.

“I think it’s only a logical choice.” Tikki piped in. “This will only make your bond with the miraculous that much stronger. In the past, this has been known to grant more power to our holders. Of course, this choice is up to our guardian though.” She looked at Marinette.

Marinette stared at the ring for a moment before looking up at Damian. “Are you okay with this?”

“I am if you are.” He gave her a soft smile.

“Are you okay with this?” Marinette looked over to Bruce.

“The miraculous is your responsibility and I will trust whatever decision you come to. If it turns out that my son is a holder then that is okay with me.” The billionaire smiled at her. “Just know that that puts a little bit of responsibility of him onto you.”

Marinette looked back down at the ring for a moment before looking back up at Damian. She pulled the chain off from around her neck and at that moment, Plagg disappeared. She unclasped the chain and let the ring fall into the palm of her hand.

She turned her attention back to Damian with nothing but determination in her eyes. “Damian Wayne. I am giving you the miraculous of Black Cat which grants you the power of destruction. With this, I am trusting that you will keep it safe and only use its power for the greater good. Can I trust you?” She gives him a smile.

Everyone around them watches the whole interaction with interest as they wait for his response.

“Of course.” He smiles back.

Marinette then grabs his hand and gently sets the ring in his palm. Damian then stares at the ring for a few moments.

“Well? Are you going to put it on?” Jason breaks the silence.

“Yes.” Damian gives him a dirty look.

Slowly, he picks up the ring from off of his palm and slides it onto his finger.

A strange wave of energy could be felt running through both Damian and Marinette as Plagg reappeared into thin air. Both Plagg and Tikki give off a feint white glow and the moment that the two kwami’s go back to normal is when the strange energy fades from the holders.

“Wow.” Marinette spoke up. “That was totally strange.”

“Did you feel that too?” Damian looked over at his soulmate.

“That… energy running though your body? Yes.” She looked at the kwami’s. “Was that supposed to happen? I mean you two started to glow.”

“And thank kwami for it.” Plagg huffed. “I feel so much better now.” He looked at Damian. “Thanks, kid.”

“I haven’t felt like this is so long!” Tikki giggled. “You two really are soulmates. I can feel the bond now.”

“Is that what that wave of energy was all about?” Damian asked.

“You bet.” Tikki nodded. “And that was also the miraculous granting you more power.”

“What power?” Bruce was the one to ask.

“I don’t know.” Tikki shrugged. “It was different the last two times this happened. From what we saw, we think it stacks but that could just be a coincidence.”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked.

“The first time it happened, while transformed one holder could feel the others emotions.” Plagg spoke.

“And on the second time, they could do that as well as hear each other’s thoughts.” Tikki finished. “My theory is that each time this happens, it strengthens both Plagg and I and we retain the memory of what happened, therefore carrying over what we learned from out last pair of soulmates to the new ones.”

“But she could be wrong.” Plagg shrugged. “You two are only our third pair of soulmates in the history that we have been alive.”

“Fascinating.” Alfred nodded. “We just witnessed one of the rarest occurrences of all time… Three times in all of creation and we saw one of them.”

“I guess that is pretty cool.” Jason said as he ate a mouth full of food. “It’s weird that it happened to demon spawn though.”

“Why do you say that, Todd?” Damian gave him another dirty look.

“Because you are the last one that I would expect to find true love out of all of us.” Jason shrugged. “I didn’t even know you could like someone in that way until Sunshine came around.”

Damian scoffed. “Whatever, Todd.”

“We all should finish dinner.” Bruce interrupted. “We have training tonight.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Dick smiled. “Tonight is my night with Marinette.”

“Will we be using the trapeze?” Marinette looked excitedly at Dick.

“No training talk while at dinner please.” Bruce warned. “This is our family time.”

“Sorry, Bruce.” She smiled at the billionaire.

Dick gave Marinette a subtle wink and a thumbs up to answer her previous question and she smiled in return.

“Dinner is great as always.” Marinette looked over at the butler. “You need to teach me how to make some of this some time.”

“I’d be happy to teach you when you have the time, Miss Marinette.” He smiled at the young lady.

“Sound like a plan.” She agreed.

“What will you be doing this week, Pixie-pop?” Jason asked.

“Well Friday I have a girl’s day out with some of my classmates but other than that I’m not sure.”

“Then it looks like you can’t say no if best big bro Jay steals you for a day, can you?” Jason winks.

“I guess I can’t.” Marinette giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post today. Oops. 😂


	68. Distracted by Grace

Marinette felt like she was walking on air while she was on her way to the training room with Damian. Her grin never left her face ever since she found out the truth about Damian being her soulmate.

“Who would have though that Plagg of all people would be the barer of such wonderful news? Everything makes so much more sense now.” Marinette looked up at her soulmate.

“I know.” Damian looked down at the ring on his finger. “If you would have told me a month ago that I would be gladly accepting a ring from a girl that I met just a few weeks ago, I would have admitted you straight to Arkham for being clinically insane.”

“When you put it like that, yeah.” The bluenette giggled. “But it’s not that kind of ring. I am sorry that you have to deal with Plagg though. He will make your room smell like cheese.”

“A small price to pay when you find your soulmate.” He grinned as the two finally made their way into the training room.

“Hey, Marinette.” Dick smiled when he saw the couple enter. “You ready for some one on one training?”

“You bet.” She finally let go of Damian’s hand to stand in front of Dick. “What do you have planned today?”

“I know you want to use the trapeze but I think we will save that for last. I think we should do a bit of gymnastics to start out with after we finish out stretches and maybe a little bit of training with my weapon of choice. How does that sound?” He smiled at her giddiness.

“Sounds great! I’m ready whenever you are.” Marinette began to stretch.

“I am loving your enthusiasm, Marinette.” Dick followed suit with the warm up stretches.

While they were warming up, the rest of the family slowly made their way into the training room as well. Soon enough, Dick made his way over to the balance beams with Marinette in tow.

“You ever use one of these?” Dick asks.

“No, but I have had to balance on small spaces before.” She stared at the waist high beams.

“Good.” Dick jumped his way onto the farthest beam and looked down at her. “You think you can follow my movements?”

“I can try.” She nodded as she hopped onto the beam next to his.

She walked up and down the beam and had no trouble when it came to her balance. Smiling, she looked back over to Dick.

“I’m ready.” Marinette made her way to the same side of the beam as he was on his so she could try to mirror his movements.

Marinette watched as Dick held hid hands behind his back and faced himself parallel to the bar. She mirrored his movements the best she could as he effortlessly did a font flip and landed perfectly on one leg.

“Back straight and chest out when you land.” He smiled over at her.

Nodding, she corrected her position as she mirrored the same move he did again. 

It didn’t take her very long to really figure out how to work on the balance beams. Within five minutes, she was already masterfully mimicking every move Dick makes, even jumping from beam to beam with graceful precision.

“It’s like dancing.” She smiled at Dick as she finally understood the pattern he was making with his movements. “Only not on solid ground.”

Hearing the word “dancing” caused Damian to stop his work on the speed bag to look over at Marinette. He admits that he never really cared to watch Dick when he would work with the gymnastics equipment but watching Marinette was a completely different story. There were those graceful movements he always loved to see coming from her. He hadn’t realized he was staring until someone cleared their throat beside him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be training, Damian?” Bruce stared at his son. “Or did you forget where you were?”

Damian looked up at his father for a moment before turning his attention back to she speed bag. “I did not forget.”

“Try to stay focused.” Bruce walked away with a smile on his face that his son could not see.

Dick and Marinette finally finished with the balance beams and were now at the uneven bars.

Marinette found that she liked these much better than the balance beams because they gave her more of a feeling of freedom. Anything that let her fly through the air, even for only a short moment, was much more exhilarating to her. Dick only had to give her a few pointers here and there but otherwise, it came pretty natural to her.

Damian kept finding himself staring at the bluenette and he had to quickly scold himself for slacking on his training duties. Bruce watched his sons inner struggle and couldn’t help but to smile at how hard he was really trying to concentrate. Even Tim and Jason would catch him staring at the young girl and chuckle.

Damian didn’t fully snap out of it until Dick and Marinette made their way to the mats in the center of the room to do weapons training with Dick’s practice Escrima sticks. He found that it was easier to focus at the task at hand when she wasn’t working with equipment that required such grace.

“These remind me of the Black Cats miraculous weapon. It’s technically a staff but it can be split into two parts just like this.” Marinette held the sticks in her hand as she explained this to Dick. “I had to wear the Back Cats miraculous a few times so I don’t think I’ll be completely new at this.”

“Well these are only my practice ones but my real ones are of course electrocuted.” Dick stepped back to give her some space. “Show me your stance.”

Marinette held them firmly in each hand and squared her shoulders, bringing her feet apart for better balance.

“Don’t hold onto them too far onto the bottom or too close to the middle.” Dick stepped forward to readjust how she held the weapons. “You need to hold onto them here for the best control.”

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Remember to not prioritize one over the other. They work the best as a pair but could always be useful alone if you were to lose one or the other. Obviously try not to do that but you catch my drift.” He smiled at her as he backed up. “You ready to give them a whirl?”

“Am I sparring against you?”

“Yep.” Dick got into his own stance.

“Weaponless?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.” He chuckled.

“You don’t even want to try out my yoyo?”

“Maybe you can teach me how to use that at a later date. Let’s focus on my weapon first.” He smiled.

“Okay then. I’m ready.”


	69. Trapeze

Marinette found that this weapon didn’t have the kind of range she was used to. She liked being able to step away from someone and still be able to attack without outright throwing the weapon away.

Dick kept telling her to think of the weapon as an extension of her own body and for the most part she did. The only problem was how easily Dick seemed to dance out of the way of her own attacks.

She soon realized that Dick was mimicking the moves he had showed her on the previous equipment they used. He would do a graceful back flip away from her like he was on the balance beams again and in that moment it all finally clicked. She was being too basic with her attacks and he could always see it coming.

Dick has always been the type to be observant of his opponent but would always use his special brand of flair to throw the opponent off.

Marinette laughed to herself. Creativity has always been one of her strongest attributes but she was too focused on Dick himself when they sparred that she never really thought to have a bit of fun when it came to her movements. She would always wait for his movements to find some sort of weakness or she would go in for the most outright attack.

Keeping all of her previous training in mind, she took a few steps back to prepare for her own attack.

Running straight for him, she knew he would assume she would be going for the most effective overhead strike, but instead leaped over him to strike him in the back of the neck with the right Escrima stick on her way down.

For the first time tonight, that actually seemed to catch him off guard.

Keeping her momentum going, she used the opposite stick to sweep his legs from behind the moment she hit the ground.

Dick landed flat on his stomach and she took the opportunity to roll onto his back and slip one of the Escrima sticks under his neck and pull it closer to herself to trap him in a choke hold.

Dick found it easy enough to stand up but Marinette never loosened her hold onto him. She clung onto his back even harder as her choke hold held strong. He blindly reached behind him to grab ahold of her but she always managed to maneuver herself out of his reach while never letting go of his neck.

The struggle lasted for maybe ten seconds before Dick finally tapped out. The moment Marinette let go, Dick found himself gasping for air.

“You good?” Marinette stood beside him and gently patted his back as he caught his breath.

“I’m great.” Dick smiled at the bluenette. “Good job.”

“I know!” She jumped with excitement. “I finally beat you. I was just over analyzing everything.”

“Yeah. Bruce’s method of trying too hard doesn’t always work.” Dick looked over at Bruce training with Tim. “Don’t tell him I said that though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She giggled. “What’s next?”

“I think it’s time to use the trapeze.” He grinned at her. “What do you think?”

“Finally!” She grabbed Dick’s hand to drag him towards the trapeze. “What are you going to show me first, circus boy?”

“Well I’ve already seen you do some of the basics the first time you were here so I think we will skip that. You seem to be very comfortable swinging through the air and that makes total sense so I’m thinking we do more of a partnered routine.” Dick stopped at one end of the trapeze set up. “Why don’t we start with me handing you off to the next set of ropes?”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded.

“Let me climb up and get on and then you climb up after I’m settled.”

Marinette watched as Dick easily made his way up and grabbed onto the trapeze ropes. He jumped off to start up a wide swing and he pulled his legs up to dangle over the bar to let his hands free.

“Come on up.” He yelled down at her.

Marinette made her way up and stood at the top to wait for Dick’s instructions.

“On my way towards you, I want you to jump and grab onto my hands. You ready?”

“Yep.” She smiled.

“There is a net at the bottom so don’t worry about falling.”

“I’m not.”

Marinette let Dick swing a few times before she took her leap of faith. The two easily grabbed ahold of each other’s wrist and then swung a few times before Marinette looked up at Dick with absolute glee.

“Keep our momentum going.” Dick smiled back. “I’m going to need you to flip around in the air to grab the other trapeze. I know you can do this.” He encouraged.

Marinette tilted her head back to get a better look at the trapeze in question. This is most likely where their work with the uneven bars came into question.

“I got this.” She had a determined look on her face.

“Okay then. On our third swing I’m going to let go. You ready?”

“Yep.”

Marinette counted each swing and on her third one, she easily flipped herself around to catch the other trapeze.

As the two were working on the trapeze, the other members of the family found themselves wrapping up their final workouts. One by one they all lined up to watch the duo fly through the air like it was the most natural thing. The more they got comfortable with each other, the more daring and amazing their tricks would become.

“You’d think Sunshine grew up in a circus too.” Jason leaned over to talk to Tim. 

“Yeah.” Tim agreed. “That stupid trapeze isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“Look how happy Dick is.” Bruce sat down next to the rest of his kids. “It’s as if he is back in his natural habitat.”

Damian watched in amazement at how effortlessly Marinette flipped from rope to rope and he had to admit to himself that he could probably watch her do this all day. Sure, it was cool to see Dick move in synchronization with her but in his eyes, Marinette stole the show.

All too soon, Bruce clapped his hands together to grab everyone’s attention.

“It’s getting late you two. Time to wrap this up.”

“Okay.” The two said in synchronized lackluster enthusiasm. They clearly wanted to keep going.

Their feet hit the pedestals at the same time like they were rehearsing this for years and then climbed down to meet with the rest of them.

“That was so much fun.” Marinette gave Dick a high five.

“You guys put on quite a show.” Jason leaned onto Marinette’s shoulder. “You guy’s should tour with that little act. People would pay good money to see it.”

“Oh, I’m not much of a performer.” Marinette waved the thought away. “I would much rather do that for fun.”

“Yeah, and my performing days are behind me. But that was tons of fun. Haven’t felt like that in years. I think my parents would have really liked you, Marinette.” He smiled at the teen.

“Thanks.” She smiled awkwardly. “I wish I could have met them.”

“Well,” Bruce gave them a small smile. “It’s time to hit the showers. Sleep is important. Goodnight everyone.” He began to walk off.

“Goodnight.” They all called back in unison.

“I guess I should shower and get to bed. Damian and I do have to meet up with Harley and Ivy tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Tim spoke as they all headed for the exit. “I’m excited to hear how all of that goes.”

“I’m not really looking forward to it.” Damian scoffed.

“Oh, come on Damian. I think those ladies are great. They have been nothing but nice to me.”

“Well yeah.” Jason agreed. “They would have to be complete idiots or total psychopaths to not like you. Like that idiotic psychopath Lila.” He laughed.

“I agree.” Tim smiled as he turned toward his bedroom door that they finally reached. “Goodnight everyone.”

“Goodnight.” They all said as they split up to each go to their own rooms.

“I’ll see you in a moment.” Damian said to Marinette after everyone else had shut their door.

“Y-you can come take a shower with me if you want.” Marinette blurted out and immediately began to blush.

Damian looked shocked for a moment at her straight forwardness before nodding with a mischievous smile. “I’ll meet you there. Just let me grab some things.”

Marinette had no idea where this burst of courage came from but she sure as hell wasn’t going to back down now. Ignoring the knowing looks from her kwami’s, she made her way into her bathroom to start up the shower and she quickly stripped down to get in and patiently wait for her soulmate to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be posting everyday this week but I'll try my best.


	70. Typical Plagg

“Master Damian, Miss Marinette. Breakfast will be ready in ten.” Alfred knocked on Marinette’s door. “Don’t forget you two have to meet with Miss Isley and Miss Quinzel today. No sleeping in.”

“We’ll be down soon.” Damian called through the door.

Marinette surprisingly sat up in bed and began to stretch her arms out with a yawn.

“Well you got up easily enough.” Damian laid on his side in the bed and rested his head on his hand as he looked over at her. “Did you have a good night’s rest?”

“Sure did.” She smiled down at him. “I slept like the dead.” Marinette reached down to play with Damian’s hair for a moment before she slid out of bed. “I guess it’s time to get dressed.”

Damian watched as she began to pull out some clothes to wear. “You look extra happy today.” He smiled.

“Well I feel extra happy today.” She answered as she began to get dressed. “Aren’t you going to get ready too?”

“I suppose I should.” He sat up in the bed. “There is such a nice view though from where I’m sitting that I just don’t want to move.”

Marinette laughed as she walked into the bathroom and came back out with a handful of clothes. “Here.” She threw them at Damian. “Get across the hall and go put on some appropriate clothes. I’ll meet you in the hallway.”

“Fine.” Damian sighed. He then stood up to put his old shorts on that Marinette had just thrown at him. “See you in a minute.” He winked as he left through his door.

Damian saw Dick leaving his room at the same time he left Marinette’s and he couldn’t help but notice his annoying knowing grin. He ignored him and just went straight across the hall to his own bedroom.

The second his door shut, Plagg came zooming strait into his face with Titus chasing after him.

“Your crazy dog won’t leave me alone.” Plagg complained.

Damian watched as Titus playfully jumped up at the kwami. “It’s probably because you smell like cheese and look like a fancy flying toy that talks.” He began to pet the dog. “But I’ll let him out.” He turned around to open up the door and Titus went running down the hall. “Why are you even in my room?”

“I am your kwami, remember? Whatever is yours is also mine.” Plagg floated freely around the room.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.” Damian began to pull out some clean clothes out of his closet.

Meanwhile, Marinette found herself struggling with her hair again. Eventually she managed to get it into a halfway decent ponytail and she checked herself out one last time before grabbing her phone and bag.

“You kwami’s ready for breakfast?” She looked over at her kwami’s who were laying on the loveseat. It took her a moment realize that Plagg wasn’t with her. 

“You bet.” Tikki said excitedly. “Let’s get going.”

Marinette opened her door and expected Damian to be right there, but found that no one was in the hallway. “I guess we will be waiting on Damian today.” She grinned at Tikki as she leaned against the wall next to Damian’s door.

Less than a minute later, Damian came out of his room arguing with his kwami.

“I have a whole manor you can explore. You don’t have to rummage around my room!”

Marinette giggled at the all too familiar arguments she used to have with Plagg. “Good morning, Plagg. As stubborn as always I see.”

Damian then turned his attention to the bluenette. “Hello, Angel.” His annoyed expression immediately changed once he saw her. “I’m sorry you had to wait for me. I would have been quicker if it wasn’t for him.” He pointed to Plagg.

“No, it’s okay.” She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the dining room. “I completely understand how Plagg can be.” She giggled.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Plagg scoffed.

“You know exactly what they mean, Plagg.” Tikki scolded. “And I told you to just stay with us for the time being. Why don’t you ever listen?”

“Because I’m a free spirit.” Plagg grinned. “And you can’t suppress my true nature.”

“I though you said you wouldn’t get in my nerves.” Damian glared at the kwami. “You said that as long as you had cheese you would leave me alone.”

“That is correct.” Plagg nodded. “But do you see any cheese anywhere?”

“If you wanted cheese you should have bothered Alfred. I know he’s got some for you.” Damian finally entered the dining room with Marinette and the kwami’s in tow.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Plagg zoomed off towards the direction of Alfred.

“Good morning, Damian.” Dick greeted as the two sat down. “Good morning, Marinette.”

“Good morning.” Marinette said cheerfully as she began to pile food into her plate.

“Do you two know what time you are meeting up with Ivy?” Bruce asked before Dick could say anything else.

“Oh, yeah!” Marinette pulled out her phone. “She said to meet around 10am at this address.” She handed her phone over to Damian so he could give it to his father.

“This is about a street over from Gotham City park.” Bruce handed the phone back over to Damian. “I guess that it would make sense that an important old plant would be so near to there. Our oldest living tree is in that park.”

“But isn’t this an old apartment building now?” Damian looked at the address before handing Marinette back her phone.

“It is.” Bruce nodded. “Let’s hope that this plant isn’t so large that its roots might disturb the structural integrity of those buildings. If you fear that might be the case, please leave and let me know.”

“Oh, Marinette’s abilities would never allow her to destroy anything that has been created, even if it is man-made and non-living.” Tikki spoke up. “It’s against our nature.”

“That’s helpful.” Tim nodded.

“I sure am curious about this plant that Ivy wants me to heal. It must be something amazing.”

“I’m pretty sure that woman would invite you around to heal a dying weed, she loves plants that much.” Jason deadpanned.

“Well I hope it’s not a weed. That would be a bit disappointing.” Marinette joked right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want's to write smut based on the gaps I left in the story, feel free to tag me in them. I'm not comfortable enough in writing my own smut but I'm definitely not opposed to reading it myself. Also, I'm so happy to hear that I got some of you into this whole maribat fandom because of my story. Marinette and Damian are adorable aren't they?


	71. Ivy’s History Lesson

“We will call if we need any help.” Marinette waved at Damian’s family as the two of them got into the car to go meet up with Ivy.

“No speeding.” Bruce warned. “And please be safe.” He waved along with the rest of the family.

“Don’t worry.” Marinette spoke through the open window. “I’ll keep him in check.”

Damian scoffed as he pulled out of the garage and Marinette rolled her window back up to look over at him.

“How long will it take us to get there?” She asked.

“Not too long. Five minutes maybe.”

“Okay.” Marinette pulled out her phone. “I’ll let Ivy know.” She then put her phone back into her bag but she stopped to look at the kwami’s. “Plagg, you know you can’t travel around with me all the time now, right?”

“I know that.” Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“Good luck with him at school.” Marinette giggled towards her boyfriend.

“How much trouble can he really cause?”

“You would be surprised. I kind of feel bad for some of the things he put Adrien through in the past.”

“Come on!” Plagg joked. “Adrien needed some fun in his life and you know it.”

“That might be true but you went about it the wrong way.” Tikki scolded.

“Yeah.” Marinette looked over at Damian. “Aren’t kwami’s just tons of fun?”

“I don’t know how you live with all of this fun that you are having.” Damian joked sarcastically.

“At least you won’t have to hide him from your family. I’m pretty sure there were times that my parents thought I was insane.”

Just then, Marinette received a text and she pulled out her phone again to look at the message.

“Ivy said she will be waiting for us right outside the apartments with Harley. They should be easy enough to spot.”

“Okay.” Damian nodded. “We’ll be there in a few minutes anyways.”

Eventually, the teens pulled up to the address that was given and the two women could be seen sitting on the apartment steps drinking what looked to be iced coffees. Damian parked the car on the side of the road and cut the ignition. 

They stepped out and made their way to the front of the car to hold hands before they walked together to the base of the apartment steps.

“Hello, Marigold.” Ivy spoke in a cheerful voice.

“Hi, Ivy. Hey, Harley.” She smiled.

“Hiya, Marinette.” Harley jumped up to hug her. “That lip of yours sure is healing fast.” She pulled away to look at her.

“Oh, right.” Marinette touched her lip. She had almost forgotten about it.

“And you better keep you mouth shut about it too.” Damian glared at the spunky blonde.

“Hello to you too, Mista Wayne.” Harley waved. “As friendly as ever I see.”

“Relax, Damian.” Marinette gently squeezed his hand before looking over to Ivy. “So, what exactly are we doing here?”

“That’s a great question.” Ivy stood up. “Follow me.”

Everyone followed Ivy as she walked down an alley between two apartment buildings.

“As is with any city, it was once teeming with organic life long before it was built into the concrete jungle you know it as today.” She spoke as she walked. “Gotham was once home to some of the rarest plants to have ever been known, or so people say. Others say that the natives of this land made these plants up as part of their religion or cultural beliefs.” 

Ivy finally reached the back side of these buildings and walked to a small 20 by 30-foot patch of dirt with a run-down children’s playground in the middle. She sat on one of the three swings with grace.

“Gotham is said to be a cursed city and I fully believe this to be true. In whatever documents historians could find about this place, mostly extremely ancient cave drawings, people depict that this place was once a paradise but then one day it dramatically changed and no one is really certain why.”

“Okay.” Marinette nods. “What does this have to do with plants?”

“Well,” She smiles. “those same cave drawings depict a beautiful and possibly magical rose that could only be found in Gotham. I am very in tune with nature as you may know and something about this place has always confused me. Most of the time I can feel every root running underneath this city but this exact place is very different. Nothing grows here no matter how hard I may try, but that’s not all. The second you stepped foot onto Gotham soil, it awoke something deep in the ground here that is just begging to be free. It’s something healing and something light, just like you.”

Harley had made herself comfortable on the swing next to her while she was telling her story and by the time Ivy was done, she spoke up eagerly to explain.

“What Red here is trying to say is that we think you awoke a magical flower that has been dormant in Gotham since before this place got all gloom and doom.”

“Are you sure this plant isn’t dangerous?” Damian scowled at the women.

“I’m positive.” Ivy had a determined look on her face. “I can always feel when a plant is poisonous or harmful in any way but this is far from it. Honestly, the closest thing I can compare it to is maybe something medicinal and healing but a billion times stronger.”

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“Just you standing here is making it stronger. I’m starting to pinpoint exactly where in the vicinity it is at.” Ivy stood up and closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. “How do you feel about dirt?”

“It’s okay, I guess. Why?” Marinette looked confused.

Ivy walked a few feet southwest of the swing she was sitting on and knelt down. “It’s here. Do you think you can try and meet it partway?”

“You want me to dig?” The confusion still didn’t leave her face.

“It may be quicker to bring it to the surface. I’m afraid if any of us tried it, it may go dormant again. Clearly, it’s looking for you.”

“You brought her here to dig up dirt?” Damian crossed his arms.

Ivy ignored him and instead gave Marinette a soft smile. “If you don’t want to dig, we could always just wait. But I do feel like if you touched the soil, you would bring back it’s ability to bring nutrients to the plants.”

“Okay.” Marinette looked down at the ground and pointed by Ivy’s feet. “Right there?”

“Yep.” She smiled.

Marinette felt kind of silly about it all but knelt down anyways to touch the ground. She looked in amazement when she pulled her hand away to see that the grey dirt that she once touched turned a rich shade of brown in the perfect shape of her hand print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Ivy is somewhat of a self proclaimed plant historian? Because she is now.


	72. Love Can Change for the Better

“Wow, that’s amazin’!” Harley hopped off the swing to get a better look at the perfect rich brown hand shaped print in the typical grey soil.

“It certainly is.” Ivy grinned

“And you had no idea you could do this?” Damian looked just as amazed as the rest of them.

“No.” She giggled as she ran her hand across the dirt to see it change colors. “I think I’m going to dig now.” She finally sat down on the ground and began to actually dig her hands into the dirt.

“We got some cool girlfriends, don’t we?” Harley casually rested her arm on Damian’s shoulder.

Damian stepped out of Harley’s reach and gave her a mean look.

“What?” Harley grinned. “Are you going to sit here and tell me that I’m wrong?”

“No. You’re partially right.”

“Ya hear that, Red? Mista Wayne here thinks I’m partially right about somethin’.”

“Does he now?” Ivy smiled as she walked back to the swing to sit and watch Marinette.

“He sure did!” Harley skipped after her to sit in the swing next to her.

Damian rolled his eyes at the two and begrudgingly took the last swing to also sit and watch Marinette.

They sat in silence for a while before Damian spoke up again.

“How long is she supposed to dig?”

“Not too long.” Ivy looked over to see Marinette digging in an already one-and-a-half-foot hole she made. “I’ll pay for her dry cleaning if you are worried about it.”

“I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your weekend.” Harley frowned. “I know you two would rather go on another cute date or somethin’.”

“The day is still young.” Ivy smiled at the young billionaire. “I know you two might have some other late-night activities with your family so I’ll try to have you out of here to still have some time for just the two of you.”

Damian stared at Ivy for a moment before speaking again. “How long have you known? And why keep quiet?”

“I have never had any interest in unmasking Gotham’s heroes and I never will. And you can blame Selina and her sexual escapades with your father for me even piecing it together. I’ve known since she told me she was publicly dating Bruce Wayne.”

“Who would have though that our favorite cat burglar would have ended up with a billionaire and not on purpose?” Harley joked.

“Selina was never a gold digger anyways. She’s nothing if not a hard worker, even if it wasn’t in the most legal of ways.” Ivy looked off into the distance like she was remembering something.

“My father said you two have a ‘silent agreement’ going on? What’s that about?” Damian never took his eyes off of Marinette as he spoke.

“Let’s just say that we look out for each other in some sort of way. We aren’t friends but we certainly are no longer enemies. Especially with Selina being the bridge between us.” Ivy followed Damian’s line of sight to watch Marinette as well. “In fact, Wayne Enterprises has done a lot for me and the conservation of Gotham’s plants. His go green initiative is starting to do wonders for Gotham and its people.”

“And if it wasn’t for B-man and his understanding that I was in such an abusive relationship with the Joker, I would still be locked away inside Arkham right now. Thanks to him, I’m no longer considered clinically insane. I got my clean bill of health.” Harley gave Damian a bright smile.

Damian looked over at Harley with confusion on his face. “What do you mean? I mean, I know that Arkham let you go but Batman had something to do with it?”

“He didn’t tell ya?” Harley tilted her head in equal confusion. “Bats pleaded on my behalf. He showed them what Joker did to me over time and that I no longer blindly follow him. He reminded them of the night I finally broke up with him and what he did to me.”

“And thankfully I got it through your thick skull that you do not need a man. Especially one that never cared about you or your feelings.” Ivy reached for her hand and Harley gladly accepted it.

“Why would he do that?” Damian looked down at the two women’s hands.

“Because your father is a smart man.” Harley smiled. “He has always known that the Joker was only using me and he tried to tell me on multiple occasions but I never listened. I truly thought that what me and him had was true love. ‘Mad love’ is what we called it. I’m glad that Batman remembered me before I fell for the Jokers lies because if he didn’t, I don’t think I ever would have stood a chance. There were some good things that came out of this though.” Harley looked over at Ivy with nothing but love in her eyes.

Damian watched them for a moment before bringing his eyes back to his soulmate. “So, you believe love changed you for the better this time?”

“I believe love changed us both for the better.” Ivy nodded. “I thought the only thing I would ever love is the green but somehow this spunky little blonde changed my mind. She showed me that not all people are bad.”

“I think I understand now.” Damian looked back to the women again. “But I’m only giving each of you one chance. I’m not nearly as forgiving as my father.”

“Awe, you see that Red?” Harley shook with excitement. “The Ice Prince is warmin’ up to us!”

“Um, guys!” Marinette poked her head up from the hole she was digging to look over at the trio on the swings. “I think I’m getting close.”

Harley was the first one to hop off the swing to look into the hole with Damian and Ivy not too far behind.

“Oh, wow!” Harley grabbed onto Ivy’s arm and pointed down at the hole. “It looks like someone buried a lightbulb, Red.”

Damian looked down to see a faint white glow coming from underneath the soil.


	73. A Glowing White Rose

After making sure everyone was watching, Marinette began to dig again. When she finally reached the source of the light, she saw what looked like a small sprout begin to grow as it continued to glow white.

Everyone watched in silence as the sprout grew taller and few small thorns began to form. A beautiful pure white rose bud began to bloom at the top of the plant. All the light coming from it seemed to travel its way up to the roots to make its way to the petals of the flower, where its faint glow shined brighter, leaving the rest of the plant a normal green color in its wake.

After the tiny rose bush with its single flower stopped growing, everyone looked up in amazement when the usual grey clouds of Gotham parted to let rays of sunshine fall over them. The grey soil around the plant started to gradually turn its rich brown color without any assistance from Marinette.

“What is happening?” Harley looked over to her girlfriend.

“I’m not 100% sure.” Ivy smiled as she closed her eyes to let the sun’s rays soak into her skin. “But whatever it is, it’s making the plants sing. The earth is happy.”

“Wow.” Marinette climbed out of the hole with the help of Damian. “I don’t think I have ever seen the sun shine as long as I have been here. This is a usually very cloudy place.”

“Maybe Todd was right when he nicknamed you ‘Sunshine’.” Damian smiled down at her happy face.

“You think I caused the sunshine or this plant?” She pointed down at the rose bush.

“The combination of the two is my best guess.” Ivy finally opened her eyes to look down at the plant.

“What are we going to do with it?” Harley asked. “We can’t just leave it in a hole in an old playground.”

“You’re right. We need to relocate it to somewhere it can have 24/7 security but also somewhere where it can still thrive, still see the sunlight.”

“How about the Wayne botanical gardens?” Damian offered. “I’m sure my father would agree to house it there. You already have access to the gardens anyways.”

“That’s perfect.” Ivy nodded. “Can you call him and ask?”

“Sure.” Damian pulled out his phone to make a call.

After the second ring, Bruce answered.

“Damian? Is something wrong?”

“No.” Damian shook his head. “But we do need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“This plant that we found needs to be relocated somewhere safe and we though the botanical gardens was the best place.”

“Okay.” He paused for a moment. “Are you still at the location Marinette gave earlier?”

“Yes. We are at the playground behind the apartments.”

“I’ll meet you there. I want to see this plant for myself before you move it.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

After Damian hung up the phone, everyone looked at him with expectance.

“Well? What’d he say?” Harley asked.

“He’s coming down to see it before we move it.”

“Understandable.” Ivy nodded.

“So, how many of your brothers are coming?” Marinette giggled.

“Probably all of them. And with Harley and Ivy here I wouldn’t doubt it if Selina came too. Alfred will obviously be driving.”

Marinette looked down at her hands as Damian spoke and saw that she was still covered in dirt. "A family affair it is then." She joked.

“I told Damian that I would pay for your dry cleaning.” Ivy took notice of the girl looking down at the dirt covering her clothes.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.” Marinette shook her head. “I can wash these myself. Plus, I could always make new ones if I really need to.”

“You make your own clothes?” Harley walked over to the bluenette to take a closer look. “This is really nice! Ya know… besides all the dirt.”

“Thanks.” Marinette blushed at the complement. “But this is only just jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.”

“And they fit perfectly!” Harley exclaimed. “Maybe I should commission you to make me somethin’.”

“Really?” Marinette’s excitement started to mirror Harley’s. “I would love that!”  
\-----------  
By the time Bruce and his family made their way around to the back of the apartments, Harley and Marinette could be seen having a very excitable conversation with one another while Ivy and Damian just playfully shook their heads at their partners over the top nature.

“Hey, little D.” Dick spoke first. “This sunshine outside is a bit crazy, isn’t it?” He squinted up towards the sky.

“Yeah.” Damian nodded. “It’s because of Marinette and this plant we found.” He pointed to the rose bush.

“Wait.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that Sunshine caused all of this sunshine?”

“Well her and the plant.” Ivy answered before catching Selina’s eye and smiling. “Hello, Selina.”

“Hello, Ivy.” Selina looked over at Harley who was now paying attention to everyone that has arrived. “Hello, Harley.”

“Oh, hey!” She waved before grabbing Marinette’s hand and taking her over to the hole. “Everyone come look at what Marinette dug up!”

“Is that why you are covered in filth?” Alfred spoke up from behind everyone.

“Sure is!” Marinette nodded. “Come look.”

Everyone gathered around the hole to look down at the beautiful glowing white rose.

“What is it?” Tim asked. “Besides of course a rose.”

“Something healing.” Ivy answered. “And for whatever reason it is attracted to our dear Marigold here.”

“And also, I brought the soil back to life. You should have seen it. It was amazing.”

“You brought it back to life?” Tim looked even more confused.

“She did.” Ivy nodded. “The dirt here was unfertile until she touched it. I could never get anything to grow here but clearly she could.”

“So, what you are saying is that Marinette is bringing some life back to Gotham?” Tim asked.

“No.” Ivy shook her head. “It was a combination of her and the flower together.”

“You aren’t afraid that moving it will disrupt whatever it’s doing?” Bruce questioned as he looked closer at the beautiful glowing rose.

“No. I think that as long as we are quick about it and we replant it in Gotham’s ground soil and not in a pot, then it should be fine. Especially if Marinette stays close to it for the time that it is being moved.”

“Okay. Just let me make a few calls. We can plant it in the back gardens of the WBG where it will be under constant surveillance.” Bruce stepped away to go make his calls.


	74. Uprooting the Plant

“Okay.” Bruce came back from his phone calls. “The gardens are all ready. How do you plan on moving it?”

“The same way I move every other plant.” Ivy stepped closer to the rose bush. “Only this time I’m going to need a little help from Marigold.”

“How am I going to help?” Marinette looked a bit confused.

“I need you to be a sort of conduit between the plant and I. It won’t respond to me alone so I will need you to help me guide it. You need to keep your hand on the plant while also keeping your hand on me while I uproot it.”

“Is that thing safe to touch?” Tim looked a bit skeptical.

“I believe it is.” Ivy answered. “But only for her. I’m afraid that if anyone else tried to touch it, including myself, that it might go back to its dormant state again. I’ve never seen a plant show so much favoritism.”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded. “It’s now or never I guess.”

Marinette sat at the edge of the hole she had dug and hesitantly reached to grab ahold to the base of the flower. Everyone around her held their breath in anticipation as they watched her slow movements. The moment she touched the flower, Marinette’s eyes grew wide with amazement when she saw the flowers glow run through the veins under her skin and make their way all over her body.

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the bluenette as they watched the light traveled up her skin before it over took the color in her eyes, turning them to glowing white.

“This is weird. I feel like I can feel what the plant feels.” Marinette looked around at everyone and saw that they were all looking at her like she had grown a second head. “What?” She asked.

“Your eyes.” Jason pointed.

Marinette looked at him with confusion. “What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“Here.” Harley pulled out a small compact mirror out of her back pocket. “Let me show you.” She handed the mirror over to Marinette’s free hand that wasn’t touching the rose.

“Okay?” She took the mirror and looked into it.

Marinette blinked at her refection a few times before holding the mirror closer to her face to really examine her eyes.

“Does anything look different to you?” Bruce asked.

“Besides my eyes?” Marinette tore her sight away from the mirror and handed it back to Harley. “Um, no?” She looked around for a moment just to be sure.

“Can you take your hand off the plant for a moment? I want to see something.” Ivy said as she closed her eyes in concentration.

“Okay.” Marinette let go of the plant and immediately the glow faded from her eyes.

“Bruce.” Ivy opened her eyes to look at him. “Do you remember the sentient plant that I made a few years back?”

“The one you keep as a pet and acts like a dog inside your apartment?” Bruce nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well it’s like that only less mobile and more intelligent.” Ivy explained. “The plant used its magical bond with Marinette to see through her eyes. They were sharing a consciousness.”

“That’s why I felt what the plant was feeling.” Marinette looked over at Ivy. “It was curious… but also happy?”

“This is great. Now we can keep a mental lock with it while we are moving it in case it needs anything.” Ivy seemed even more eager now.

“We should probably get a move on then.” Marinette reached back for the plant and the light ran over her body to settled in her eyes again. “We are ready.” She reached over to grab onto Ivy’s hand.

Ivy took hold of her hand and closed her eyes in concentration again. Slowly, the magical plant began to arise out of the hole and soon enough the long roots broke free of the ground.

“We should move quickly.” Ivy spoke up. “How is it feeling?”

“Confused.” Marinette walked along with Ivy as they made their way through the alley and towards the road. “It doesn’t like its roots being exposed.”

“Can I borrow your keys to the Lamborghini?” Ivy looked over to the group following them. “It’s the fastest vehicle here but sadly it’s only a two-seater.”

“Hand them over, Damian.” Bruce ordered.

Damian looked a bit skeptical but tossed the keys towards Ivy anyways.

Ivy unlocked the vehicle but had to crawl onto the driver’s seat through the passengers just to keep hold on Marinette. Ivy had the plant awkwardly make its way onto the bluenette’s lap and as soon the door was shut, they sped off towards the direction of the Wayne botanical gardens.

“You mind if I take a ride with you guys?” Harley smiled as everyone made their way to the limo Bruce and his family arrived in.

“Of course you can, Harley.” Selina took her hand as they ducked inside the limo.  
\---------  
By the time Alfred made it to the Wayne botanical gardens with the limo, the plant had somehow made it back into the ground in the back gardens.

“Wow, Red. That was fast.” Harley commented as she looked at the beautiful rose bush that was now securely planted in the soil.

“The plant didn’t like being out of the ground too much.” Marinette answered in return. “It’s much happier now, especially now that it is surrounded by other plants.”

“It’s going to need to not be touched by the workers and people here though.” Ivy looked at the billionaire. “We may need to build a safe enclosure around it.”

“I can get some people on it and have it finished by the end of the day tomorrow. I will inform everyone here.” Bruce pulled out his phone and began to make some calls again.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Ivy looked down at the small girl. “I think you really did do Gotham a great service today.”

“Well she is the Sunshine of Gotham.” Jason casually rested his arm on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Speaking of sunshine.” Dick rested his arm on Marinette’s other shoulder. “Do you think the sun is sticking around for a while?”

“I wouldn’t count on it but I also wouldn’t be surprised if we saw more sunshine around these two.” Ivy pointed to both the plant and Marinette.

“You guys, I can’t control the weather.” The bluenette laughed as she looked up to both Dick and Jason.

“Maybe,” Jason agreed. “but you sure do know how to brighten people’s days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be busy this week so I may not update everyday but I'll try my best. Also I'm thinking that this story will end up being over 100 chapters. I mean, I don't write very long chapters but that's kinda wild to me.


	75. Tikki’s Creation

Everyone had just gotten home from the Wayne botanical gardens and made their way to the living room for a bit of a family meeting Marinette called for.

“Okay, Tikki. I have some real questions for you.” Marinette sat down on one of the living room couches next to Damian.

“I figured you would.” Tikki giggled. “I honestly forgot about those flowers.”

“So, you did have something to do with that flower?” Tim asked.

“Yes, but I created it a very long time ago. Long before humans walked the earth.” Tikki sat at the coffee tabled in the center of the room.

“You created that flower? Why?” Marinette leaned forward in interest.

“I’m ashamed to admit that it’s the same reason Plagg destroyed all the dinosaurs. I was bored and wanted to see what I could to.”

“Plagg killed the dinosaurs?” Dick asked.

“Not one of my best moments.” Plagg shrugged. “That one got a bit out of hand.”

“Back to the flower.” Marinette stared at her kwami. “How could you forget about something like that?”

“Well I though that it went extinct. Apparently I was wrong though. When I first made the flowers, I made a whole large field of them.”

“What exactly did you create this plant to do?” Bruce asked.

“Well when I created it, a serious disease was ravaging some of the local flora and killing them off. I made it to combat that but it’s healing properties may have been a bit too strong. When wildlife found the flower and digested it, I found that it would heal anything from wounds to rabid diseases. I was young and naïve and I clearly over did it.”

“Is that how it went extinct? It was used up before it could repopulate?” Tim seemed to be very interested in this particular conversation.

“No, I wouldn’t say that. When Plagg caused the continents to drift, a lot of the plants fell off into the ocean. That wasn’t the end of them though until a couple thousand years later when all of a sudden, they died mysteriously. I was busy at the time and could never go and investigate why this happened.”

“Did you have something to do with it Plagg?” Damian asked the kwami.

“Who do you take me for? I would never do that.” He looked around to see everyone looking at him with skepticism. “Plus, I was with Tikki the whole time.” He shrugged. “So it couldn’t have been me.”

“Okay but why exactly did I have this connection to it?” Marinette asked her own kwami.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a holder interact with something like that. My best guess is just that you are my true holder and you can connect to organic life that I create in the same way that I connect to you. We are all linked by the power of creation.”

“You also said that I might be able to feel Damian’s emotions when we are both transformed right? Will it be similar to how I felt the plants emotions? And if so, does that mean I am also soulmates with a plant?” Marinette began to freak out a little.

Tikki began to giggle. “No, Marinette. You can only have one soulmate. The reason you could feel its emotions is because of its magical capabilities and how they were so similar to your own. If I were to touch it, I would be able to feel its emotions too. It’s just the way I made it.” Tikki shook her head. “And as far as how it would all work with Damian and yourself, you will have to just find out on your own. I don’t have all the answers you know.”

“I am a bit curious how that would work too.” Damian nodded.

“How about we go on another rooftop date and find out?” Marinette started to bounce in her seat.

“Okay, but I would probably throw those close in the wash before we go.” Damian joked.

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette looked down at her dirty clothes. “I should also probably wash the dirt out from under my finger nails too.”

“You can just drop your clothes off outside your bedroom door and I’ll pick them up to have them washed for you.” Alfred offered.

“Thanks, Alfred.” Marinette stood up. “You are the best.” She turned to Damian. “I’m going to go get changed. Do you want to suit up in your regular gear and I’ll meet you down in the cave?”

“Sure, I’ll meet you there.” Damian waved as she left the room.

The moment she was out of hearing distance, Alfred grinned at the young billionaire. “Would you like me to pack the two of you a lunch before you go?”

“Yes, that would be great Alfred.” Damian ignored the rest of the families stares as he looked over to his father. “Can you keep these hooligans in line while I go on a date with Marinette?”

“I promised you the last time that I would.” Bruce smiled at his youngest son. “Now you should go on ahead. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”  
\---------  
Damian had just suited up in his Robin costume when Alfred came down with a small picnic basket in hand.

“Master Bruce told me to remind you to stay out of the public's eye and to watch for security cameras. Stick to the shadows.”

“I know, Alfred.” Damian took the basket from the butler. “We will probably stick to the north sides rooftops where there aren’t any cameras.”

“That would be best.” Alfred nodded before turning to walk away. 

“Wait.” Plagg spoke up from behind the bat computer where he was previously snooping around. “Did you pack me some cheese? If these lovebirds are going to experiment with their ‘new abilities’,” Plagg used air quotes. “then I better get some extra fuel for this endeavor.”

“Yes.” Alfred nodded. “I did not forget about you, Plagg.” On his way to the stairs he passed Marinette as she happily skipped towards Damian. “Have a good time on your date, Miss Marinette.” He smiled.

“I will.” She waved. “I’ll see you later, Alfred.”

“Alfred made us some lunch so we should probably take my motorcycle up to the north side.” Damian grinned when he saw Marinette approaching.

“Good idea. Carrying that from rooftop to rooftop would be a hassle.”

“Well you better transform so we can get going.” 

“Oh, right!” Marinette giggled before transforming herself. “Let’s go.”

Robin strapped the small picnic basket onto the back of the bike before he and Ladybird hopped on.

Bruce was smiling from a monitor upstairs as the two teens sped out of the Batcave.

“That girl is quite remarkable.” Alfred spoke up from behind him. “But you better go keep an eye out on your other sons.”

“You are probably right, Alfred.” Bruce stood up to go find the rest of his family.


	76. Rooftop Date #2

Robin pulled his motorcycle into a small dark alley in the northside of Gotham and swiftly shut the bike off.

“These rooftops are high enough that the people on street level won’t see us.” Robin said as he hopped off the bike.

“How far from crime alley are we?” Ladybird asked as she got off the bike too.

“It’s about ten blocks south of us.” Robin took the picnic basket off the motorcycle and turned to look at Ladybird. “Why do you ask?”

“We should patrol crime alley tonight if Batman will let us.”

“I can ask.” Robin pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up towards the top of the building.

Ladybird followed suit with her yoyo and the two made their way to the building’s rooftop.

“So, what did Alfred pack us?” Ladybird walked to the center of the rooftop and gracefully sat down.

“I’m not sure.” Robin followed her to the center of the roof to sit across from her with the picnic basket set in between them. “He did promise Plagg cheese though.”

Plagg poked his head out of one of Robin’s utility belt compartments with excitement. “Did someone say cheese?”

“Yes.” Ladybird giggled. “But you have to save some for later or else you will regret not having any for after the transformation.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Plagg waved it off. “Just open up the basket so I can have some cheese.”

“So impatient.” Robin shook his head as he reached down to open the basket.

Right there on top was a small container filled with Plagg’s favorite cheese. In an instant, Plagg raced to the container and ripped off the lid with excitement as he started to dig into the cheese.

“At least let us get to the other food.” Ladybird picked up the container of cheese with Plagg still inside and set it to the side. “No matter how many times I tried to teach him manners he just never learns.” She shakes her head.

“Alfred has a sick sense of humor.” Robin laughs as he pulls out the items he packed for them.

Everything that you could think of to pack for a romantic picnic was there, from chocolate covered strawberries and scones to a bottle of sparkling cider.

“What is this?” Ladybird points the fancy bottle of cider.

“That is a 400-dollar bottle of sparkling cider.”

“400 dollars?” Ladybird’s eyes went wide as she gently put the bottle back down. “Why would he give us this?”

“Probably because we have about a dozen more in our wine cellar.” Robin shrugged. “I still don’t think this was necessary in the first place though.” He pulled out the two crystal glasses and picked up the bottle to open.

“Wait.” She held out her hand to stop him from opening it. “Are you sure we should be drinking this? I mean what if Alfred gave us this by accident?”

“I doubt that Alfred would make a mistake like this.” Robin gave her a gentle smile. “I promise it’s fine.”

Ladybird stared at him for a moment before nodding and smiling in return. “Okay. I just hope that it’s good for 400 dollars.”

“Only one way to find out.” Robin pulled off the cork with a satisfying pop.

He slowly poured her a glass and handed it over before pouring himself one.

“I feel like it would be rude to not make a toast before drinking something like this.” Ladybird carefully observed the bubbly liquid in her glass.

“Okay. What should we toast to?”

Ladybird tapped her chin for a moment in thought. “How about we toast to a happy life with our newly found soulmate? Or is that too cheesy and cliché?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Robin smiled as he held out his glass to her. “A toast to a happy life with my soulmate.”

“Cheers.” Ladybird softly clanked her glass against his before they both took a drink. She took a moment to taste it before smiling at her soulmate. “It’s like a fancy carbonated apple juice.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what it is.” Robin chuckled.

“Still don’t know if it’s worth 400 dollars though.”

“Oh, its worth less now that we have opened it, don’t you worry.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel any better.” Ladybird giggled as she reached for a strawberry.

“You can always tell Alfred to tone it down for the next time.” Robin reached for a strawberry as well.

“Well I kind of want to cook something for you for our next date. You think I can kick Alfred out of the kitchen long enough to do that?”

“Yeah I think he will trust you with the kitchen. Just not the rest of us.”  
\---------  
“This was really nice.” Ladybird said after finishing off the last scone. “I just wish we had more time for more dates like this.”

“Our date’s not over yet.” Robin began to pack up everything to put away in the picnic basket.

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” Ladybird looked over to where Plagg fell asleep after eating most, if not all of his cheese. “I almost forgot because he’s been so quiet.” She reached over to poke the sleeping kwami.

“…what?” Plagg mumbled.

“It’s time to transform you lazy kwami.” Ladybird said sternly.

“Ugh.” Plagg whined. “Fine.” He finally lifted his face up to look at them.

“You ready to do this?” Ladybird stood up and took a step back to give Robin some space.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Robin stood up too.

“Alright, kid.” Plagg zoomed in front of his face. “Just say ‘Plagg, claws out’ to transform.”

Robin looked over to Ladybird to find her giving him an encouraging smile. Looking back at his kwami, he said “Plagg, claws out.”

Robin was engulfed in a bright green light as he transformed for the first time. A moment later, Robin’s usual outfit had changed, but only slightly to both of their surprise. 

He was now in a mostly black costume with green accents. He still had his usual hooded cape, but this time cat ears could be seen at the top of the hood. His gloves were a bit more clawed and his boots looked practically the same only now they are a brighter shade of green than it was before. His usual utility belt was gone and in its wake was a staff that was hooked horizontally at his back. He no longer wore the bright red shirt because it was now a more cohesive black to match the rest of the costume. The usual yellow ‘R’ that symbolizes Robin is now the same bright green color of his gloves and boots. His usual domino mask was really the only thing that didn’t change at all.

_“Aw, he’s got cute kitty ears!” _Damian heard Marinette say in French inside his head.__

__He snapped his eyes towards hers in brief confusion. “What?”_ _


	77. Split Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics symbolize someone thinking and not speaking out loud.

Ladybird seemed to feel his confusion before he even said anything. “What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I have cat ears?” He reached up to feel for them at the top of his head.

_“Do these come standard when it comes to this miraculous?”_ Marinette heard his thoughts inside her own head.

Damian felt her excited surprise before she even spoke. “I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotion! Tikki was right.”

_“So, we can have a conversation without ever actually speaking to each other?”_ Damian thought.

_“Yes?”_ She thought to herself.

_“Her excitement is contagious.”_ He smiled brightly at the pure joy he was feeling from her.

“Is that a good thing?” She asked out loud.

“Of course it is.” He smiled. _“Like anything bad could ever come from my Angel?”_

Ladybird went red from the unspoken complement and Damian felt the heart stuttering joy she felt from his thoughts. He ended up reaching for his own heart to try to calm himself down along with her.

“No fair! You can’t just say something to me like that out of nowhere.”

“I didn’t technically say it out loud.” He grinned at her with a shrug.

_“Why is he smiling at me like that? He’s so cute, it’s not fair.”_ She thought in French as she gave him a soft smile of her own.

Damian tried to hide his own joy at being called cute but he could see Ladybird’s knowing grin.

“You know what?” Robin grinned. “You are calling me cute but you should see yourself. Absolutely adorable.” He felt her heart skip a beat when he said this.

_“Oh, he’s asking for it.”_ She took a step closer to him. “I don’t think you see what I see.”

“And I don’t think you see what I see.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment as they gauged each other’s thoughts when all of a sudden, their vision split in two; one side showing Marinette’s while the other showed Damian’s.

Clear confusion could be felt from both people as they tried to adjust to this new split vision.

“I can see both of us.” Ladybird watched herself talk along with also seeing Robin’s own confused face. “How did we do this?”

Damian closed his eyes only to have one half of his vision to go dark while the other half was looking at him with his eyes closed. _“Bizarre.”_ He thought as he opened his eyes back up.

“Bizarre is right.” Ladybird laughed. “Although this could be useful in certain situations. If I could get used to it.”

“Long distance and in tactical situations of course.” Robin nodded while Marinette followed along with all the plans forming in his head, even adding in her own thoughts. “We should tell my father bout this.” Was the fist thing he said out loud in over two minutes of silent thoughts between the two.

_“Awe, but this would be one of the best pranking opportunities.”_ She pouted, mostly to herself.

“You want to prank them? Don’t they already know about the reading each other’s thoughts and feeling each other’s emotions?”

“Well yeah, but there is still so much we can do with this. We don’t need to tell them about the split vision right away.” Damian listened to all of her fun ideas and began to smile and nod along with her.

“Okay.” Damian reached down to pick up the picnic basket. “If we stick to the side streets and move fast enough on the bike, no one will notice the costume change. Especially if I keep my hood down.” He pulled his hood off his head.

Ladybird frowned at the lack of cat ears but loved seeing his messy hair that was underneath. “Okay, Robin. Let’s go ‘prank’ your family.”

Robin nodded and walked to the edge of the roof with her and reached for his grappling hook only to find it not there anymore.

Ladybird pulled the staff from off of his lower back and handed it to him. “Just press the button to extend it. It’ll reach all the way to the ground.”

“It has no limit?”

“Not one that I have found.” She pulled out her yoyo to hook on a gargoyle on the next building over. “Don’t worry. I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“Thank you, but I got this.” He pressed the button and the staff automatically extended straight for the ground.

Damian watched in his split vision as Ladybird jumped off the building and land gracefully at the bottom with the help of her yoyo. He found it almost disorientating as he leaped off the building and retract the staff to not only see his own movements from his own point of view, but to also see himself make his way down through Marinette’s point of view.

“Do you think there is a way to turn this split vision on and off?” He asked as he strapped the picnic basket onto his bike.

“I don’t know. Maybe if we concentrate together?”

“Let’s try that for a moment before I drive us back.”

The two of them stared in concentration as they each tried to focus on their own vision. They were both surprised when their vision went back to normal after only 30 seconds of trying.

_“That was easier than I thought it would be.”_ Marinette thought in French.

“I agree.” Robin grinned as he got onto the bike. “You ready to go?”

“Do you even have to ask?” She giggled as she climbed onto the motorcycle after him.

Robin drove at high speed down the empty side streets so he could avoid any onlookers as he made his way back to the cave in record time. The whole ride he couldn’t help but to feel Ladybirds elation at their closeness as she held on tight to him.

Entering the cave, they were greeted by all of Damian’s brothers.

_“Great… What do they want now?”_ Damian rolled his eyes as he hopped off the bike.

_“Only to bother us about our date obviously.”_ Marinette answered his thoughts with her own.

“Wow, little D.” Dick greeted his younger brother. “Nice outfit. Were you inspired by Robin?”

“But you haven’t even seen the best part yet!” Marinette got off the bike and swiftly put his hood up. “Ta-da! He’s a kitty.”

“Oh, Selina is going to love this.” Tim smirked.

“We should get the others! They have to see this.” Jason walked over to Damian to touch his ears.

Marinette could feel Damian’s irritation and she honestly couldn’t help but to laugh at it all. _“I’m sorry, Dami. You just look like a pouting kitten.”_

Damian gave her the side eye before finally cracking a smile at her. _“I guess we should start this ‘prank’ you want to do so badly.”_

_“You read my mind.”_

The two concentrated for a moment as Damian’s brothers fussed over his new outfit and soon enough, they were able to bring back their split vision again.


	78. Distance Testing

“You called us down?” Bruce spoke as he, Alfred and Selina walked into the Batcave.

“Yeah.” Tim smiled at them. “Selina come look at demon spawn.”

Selina looked a bit confused but walked over to them anyways to see Damian in a black and green Robin costume with cat ears on the hood. “I love it.” She smiled at the teenage boy.

“This is very similar to your Robin costume.” Bruce stepped forward to get a closer look. “There is no red and yellow and it’s a different shade of green but its practically the same costume just without the utility belt.”

“But he does have this.” Marinette reached behind him to grab the staff. “It’s not as cool as the utility belt but it has its perks.”

“Oh, cool.” Dick took a closer look at it. “Can I see that for a second?”

“Sure, just don’t break anything.” Marinette handed it over.

“So, did you figure out your soulmate powers?” Alfred raised an eyebrow in question.

“Kinda. You want to test it out?” Marinette grinned at them.

Dick immediately stopped playing with the staff as soon as he heard this.

“So, you really can hear each other’s thoughts and feel each other’s emotions?” Tim seemed to be bouncing with excitement. “We should test this out.”

“Test away.” Damian shrugged.

“What is Damian feeling right now?” Jason asked. “And you have to be honest.”

“He’s generally happy but also annoyed that you asked such a dumb question.”

“Happy? About what?” Dick asked as he handed the staff back over to him.

“Us." Marinette replied. "That’s the short answer. But that was an easy question.”

“Okay then.” Jason looked at Damian. “Which one of us is Sunshine’s favorite?”

“Me.” Damian deadpanned.

“Besides you obviously.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Then it would be Alfred.”

“That’s fair.” All of Damian’s brothers said in unison.

“Well I’m flattered, Miss Marinette.” Alfred smiled at the young lady.

“Honestly, what kind of answer were you expecting?” Damian shook his head.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a favorite big brother, you know?” Jason shrugged.

“She doesn’t have one.”

“Are you sure?” Jason narrowed his eyes at the bluenette. “I find that hard to believe.

“It’s a three-way tie.” Marinette and Damian said in perfect unison. “Ask us something else.”

“I’ve got a question for you then.” Dick looked at Marinette. “What did Damian do the first time he met me?”

“You tried to kill him?!” Marinette looked over at her soulmate after reading his thoughts.

“Yes.” Dick laughed. “That is correct.”

_“Sorry. I told you I wasn’t the best child.”_ Damian gave her an apologetic smile.

_“I know.”_ She smiled back. _“It just caught me off guard is all.”_

“Do you think these new abilities could be effected by distance?” Bruce asked.

“I doubt it but I could travel anywhere in the world and find out if you want me too.” Marinette suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Tim nodded. “We should test it out.”

“Okay.” Marinette pulled out her yoyo and opened it up to pull Kaalki’s glasses.

Putting them on, she fused both miraculouses and hopped through a portal.

Damian watched in awe as he saw her step into a very pink room and shut the portal behind her. Because of the split vision, he saw her walk over to a mirror to wave at her own reflection as she let the horse transformation fall. He couldn’t tell what she was saying as she talked to Kaalki but eventually the kwami flew off and phased through the floor.

Sensing his confusion, she answered in her thought. _“She’s sneaking off to the bakery to get some food.”_

“Well is it working?” Tim pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, it’s working fine. I can still hear her thoughts.” Damian said and after he was done speaking, he could feel her own confusion so he had to mentally translate what was going on in front of him.

“How far away did she portal herself?” Tim asked.

“She’s in Paris.”

“So, distance isn’t a problem. Fascinating.” Tim looked over to Bruce. “This is a great tool to have.”

“You are correct.” Bruce nodded in thought. “But we might need to gradually introduce the new ‘Robin’.” He looked over at his youngest son. “You are going to need to be publicly seen with Catwoman more often though. She’s the only one who could feasibly influence you to change your look.”

“Does that mean I'm back on patrols?” Selina smirked up at the billionaire.

“Only if you are okay with it. One month in the public eye with Robin should be enough.”

By this time, Kaalki had come back to Marinette’s room with a cookie. While his family was working out the details, Damian watched as Kaalki finished her snack and Marinette fused the miraculous again.

“She’s coming back.” Damian interrupted moments before a portal opened up in front of them.

Marinette stepped through and seconds after the portal closed again, she let Kaalki’s transformation fall.

“Did Damian keep you up to date while you were gone?” Tim asked.

“He sure did.” Marinette turned to Selina. “Although why did you look have that little smirk when you talked about going on patrol again Selina?” She asked.

“Oh, that’s a bit of an inside joke between Bruce and I.” Selina shrugged.

“Wait.” Bruce turned his attention to the bluenette. “Did you see her smirk?”

“Oh, did we forget to mention that?” Marinette smiled over at Damian.

“Mention what?” Tim asked.

“We can see what the other sees.” Damian shrugged like it was the most normal thing ever before turning to his girlfriend. “I knew that the first time you dropped a hint they would figure it out. So much for that well thought out prank.”

“Woah. Really? You can see what the other sees?” Jason looked at the two of them to make sure they were being serious.

“Yeah.” Damian nodded. “I was watching her as she walked around her room a moment ago.”

“Can you still see through your own eyes as well?” Alfred questioned.

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded. “It’s like our vision is split in two. I see my perspective along with his.”

“Like a two-player video game on a single screen?” Tim seemed to find this conversation very interesting.

“Yeah I guess you could describe it like that. We also learned how to turn it off and on because sometimes it can be a bit disorientating.”

“So, what you are saying is that this entire conversation we have been having, you have been looking at yourself through Damian’s eyes? Because he hasn’t looked away from you.” Dick raised an eyebrow in question.

Marinette started to giggle at the assessment along with the slight bit of embarrassment coming from Damian.

“I was multitasking.” Damian defended himself. “You forget that I can see though her eyes.”

“Multitasking, huh?” Jason teased. “That’s a good way to put it I guess.”

Marinette went red when she heard the string of profanities Damian was mentally throwing Jason’s way. _"Guess you were caught red handed, huh?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My AC went out in my house so it's about 85 degrees F (or almost 30 degrees C) and I am miserable. I can't even function and its too hot to fall asleep. So if you see some misspellings you can blame it on my eminent heat stroke. How did we all survive before technology?


	79. Patrol with Catwoman

“So in theory, if the two of you were facing each other, you could see the majority of any room?” Tim stared between the two.

“I guess?” Marinette faced Damian and took a few steps back to get a better angle of the room.

Jason walked behind Damian to look at Marinette. “So, demon spawn can see me right now?” He put his hand up to give Damian bunny ears.

Damian reached behind him and grabbed Jason’s wrist, effectively throwing him over his shoulder. “Bunny ears, Todd? Very mature.”

Jason easily picked himself off the ground. “I was just checking. I could have just given you the finger instead but I would rather just do that straight to your face.” He swiftly flipped him off before dodging his incoming attack to step closer to Bruce.

“Boys.” Bruce glared at his sons. “Now is not the time for that.”

“Speaking of the right time to beat up people.” Marinette turned her attention to Bruce. “We wanted to know if we could patrol around crime alley tonight.”

Bruce thought about that for a moment before turning to Selina.

Before the words even came out of his mouth, Selina nodded. “I’m up for it, Bruce. I kind of miss that old run-down place anyways.”

“Your coming with us, Selina?” Marinette looked at her with excitement.

“Why not? It’s the best place to be seen with Robin.” She shrugged. “And word moves fast around those parts. You would be surprised how many criminals can’t keep their mouths shut.”

“And Selina is an expert when it comes to crime alley. She can teach you a lot, Marinette.” Bruce added.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.” Marinette turned to Damian. _“I guess we should detransform for now.”_

_“How do I do that again?”_ He looked at her.

_“Just say ‘claws in’.”_

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.” They spoke in unison.

Marinette felt weird now that she no longer had her mental connection to Damian and she found herself trying to readjust to the normalcy.

“I forgot that I was still wearing this.” Damian examined his regular Robin costume.

“Forget about that.” Plagg looked around the room. “Where is my cheese?”

“I think you ate all the stuff Alfred packed.” Marinette shook her head. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I know Tikki is hungry too. Even though neither of us used our powers.”

“You know I could always eat a cookie.” Tikki happily followed Marinette out.

————-

“Well today has been quite an exciting day.” Marinette said as the family finally sat down for dinner later in the evening. “And the day is not even over yet.”

“Yeah.” Jason agreed. “Patrol with Selina and demon spawn at crime alley. That’s sure to bring even more excitement.”

“I’m not sure if you mean that in a good way or a bad way.” Marinette giggled.

“Yeah me neither.” Jason shrugged.

“How do you feel about a month of patrolling with me, Damian?” Selina leaned forward to get a better look at him.

“You are a sufficient fighter and far more tolerable that my brothers, so I am fine with it.” He shrugged.

“Don’t let his harsh words fool you, Selina. Damian actually really likes you.” Marinette smiled at her. “In fact, he does love all of you despite what you all may think. But you do get on his nerves sometimes.” She giggles.

“Awe, you really love us demon spawn?” Jason grinned widely at him.

“Angel…” Damian glared at his soulmate. “Do you want them to bother me even more than they already do?”

“What?” She smirked a little before shrugging. “I was only telling the truth. I just feel like its fair if they knew too.”

“Well we love you too, little D.” Dick patted his shoulder before eating his food again.

Damian just sighed as he ate his food in silence.

————-

“Everyone suited up and ready to go?” Barbara rolled herself up to the computer.

“Yep.” Red Hood leaned against the table. “We even have Catwoman here with us today.”

“Great.” Barbara started to type on the computer. “Batman filled me in on the whole Catwoman and Robin thing. I still can’t wait to see all that ‘soulmate’ stuff in action.”

“Are you kidding?” Red Robin laughed. “You and I both know they will both use it as their own personal ‘video call’ for when she goes back to Paris.”

“You’re probably right.” Barbara nodded. “Is everyone aware of their patrol locations?” She waited for their conformation. “Good. I have no new news on the Riddler and everything is quiet at Arkham so it’s your standard patrol today. Everyone take an ear piece.”

One by one everyone linked up to Oracles communication network. After everyone checked the comms, they all split up into their groups to head off to the city. Robin took his own motorcycle with Ladybird on the back while Catwoman followed on her motorcycle.

Robin had them park a few blocks away from crime alley and they took to the roofs to make it the rest of the way.

“So, Ladybird,” Selina spoke up as they were moving from roof to roof. “Did you know that this was my old stomping grounds?”

“Not really but I did know that you weren’t always on the straight and narrow.” She stopped when noticing Robin crouch and get low to look over the edge of the roof and onto the street.

“Oh, yes.” Selina casually looked over the edge with the rest of them. “This is where I come from.”

Ladybird took notice of all the homeless people gathering around fires to keep warm and frowned. “You lived like these people?”

“No.” Selina shook her head. “I was at least smart enough to steal so I would at least have enough money to pay rent in a building two apartments over.”

“I kind of feel bad for them.” Ladybird looked back up at Catwoman.

“That’s just how Gotham is. But hey, if you want to help, Ivy and Harley run a women’s shelter a few blocks over.” Selina smiled softly at her.

Ladybird was about to answer when something shiny caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw two large men with sizable pocket knives walking over to the group of homeless people.

“Pauly!” One of the large men said playfully. “We’re here to collect our payment, bud.” He held his hand out as he approached.

“L-look. Dan.” A small, balding man replied. “I ain’t got no money this week.”

“That’s a shame.” The other large man said in a rough voice. “How else are we supposed to get the protection money we are owed?”

“Yeah.” The one named Dan spoke again. “We’ve been keeping those loan sharks away just for you and now you are going to rip us off? Just like that?” The rest of the homeless found themselves running away before it got any more out of hand. “We might just have to take a few kidneys for payment then.”

“Looks like that’s our que.” Catwoman hopped of the roof in a flash.

“Let’s go.” Robin followed behind with Ladybird right on his heels.


	80. Infatuation

Selina landed in between the two large men and the homeless man with graceful, catlike precision. “Hello, boys. We planning on selling organs on the black market?”

Ladybird saw Robin land beside her while she stayed further up on a fire escape to watch the homeless man make a break for it.

The more angry of the two men grunted in annoyance while the other just smiled widely at the leather clad woman. “Catwoman! Looking good, babe.”

“I am not your babe.” She unhooked her whip and let it snap beside her.

“Oh, come on. I don’t mean anything by it.” The two men stepped closer to them. “What are you doing hanging around this Robin kid anyways?”

“Oh, I’m just taking this kitten under my wing for a bit.” Selina crouched down to get ready for an attack.

“Oracle.” Ladybird whispered from her perch on top of the fire escape. “We are going to need police on our location. Two men with knives.”

“On it.” Oracle could be heard over the comms. “Take them down and be safe.”

“Dan.” The large man with the rough voice spoke up. “We let Pauly get away.”

“Oh, forget about Pauly. Can’t you see we got a bigger score right in front of us?”

Robin scoffed. “You actually think you stand a chance?”

“Maybe not with these.” Dan waved his knife around.

Before the man even had the opportunity to fully point the gun he grabbed out of his pants at Robin, Ladybird used her yoyo to wrap around the guns barrel and yank it out of his hand. Dan finally had the audacity to look angry as he caught sight of Ladybird.

“So, you had a little Ladybird hiding up in her nest, did you? Very clever.” He looked back over to Robin. “I’m still gunna beat your ass, kid.”

Ladybird hopped down as they all began to fight. It was lighting fast how quick Selina used her whip to wrap around rough voiced man’s wrist to pull it close so she could kick the knife away and it almost surprised Catwoman herself when Ladybird landed a clean punch to the side of his head on her way down.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes so the two women turned their attention to the man, Dan, who was fighting Robin, just in time to see Robin slam the mans face against the brick wall of the alley and he too, dropped fast.

“Well he was quite the chatter box, wasn’t he?” Selina bent down to pick up the knife she kicked out of the man’s hand.

“Let me see that.” Robin pointed to Dans gun that was still in Ladybird’s hand.

“Oh, yeah.” She handed it over.

Robin took the clip out of the gun and unchambered it. He examined the gun in the fires’ light for a moment before sighing. “Serial number is scratched out. Untraceable.”

“That’s how it usually goes.” Selina leaned against the wall next to the fire. “Oracle, what’s the ETA on the cops?”

“About two minutes. Should be hearing sirens soon. Also, a heads up. The commissioner will be one of the ones meeting you there. He didn’t tell me what he wanted other than that he wanted to talk to Ladybird.”

“This is news to me.” Batman spoke up over the comms. “Does he know I’m not there?”

“Yes, he’s aware. He said, and I quote ‘I know he will be listening anyways’.” Oracle giggled.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Nightwing said through the comms. “We all will be listening.”

“I hear the sirens.” Robin interrupted. “We’ll soon hear what he wants.”

About a minute later, three police cruisers stop at the end of the alley they are in.

Jim is the first one to enter the alley and the moment he catches sight of Ladybird, he waves her over as he calls out to the rest of the men. “Go book the men and take statements from the other two. I need to talk to Ladybird.”

Ladybird makes her way to Jim and stops a few feet away from him. “Hello, commissioner. You needed to speak to me?”

“I do.” He looks over to the officers now cuffing the two passed out men. “Come have a walk with me. I don’t need my men hearing this just yet.”

“Okay.” She looks over to Robin for a second before following Jim out of the alley.

“As you may or may not know, Arkham allows inmates to send out letters to inmates family and friends.”

“Okay?” Ladybird seemed a bit confused but let him continue.

“All of these letters are screened and examined before they are sent out of course. No need to worry about anything like that.” Jim stopped at a crosswalk and looked down at the bluenette. “Well the Joker sent one to the GCPD. Most of the time it addressed to me or my officers and usually says something like ‘Killing you will be so much fun’ and have some horrible joke written along with it but this one wasn’t anything like that. He addressed it to ‘My dearest Ladybird’.”

“He sent me a letter?!” Ladybird looked at Jim with wide eyes.

“Yes. And we even watched the video of him down in max security writing this letter to you. We even compared it to the other letters he sent and the hand writing matches completely.”

“What did this letter say?” Ladybird stood up straighter and kept her face neutral like Batman.

“I brought it with me.” He pulled out an envelope out of his coat pocket. “I think its best if you just read it. Don’t worry about giving it back. We have a copy at GCPD and I figured Batman would want to have a look at the original.”

Ladybird just nodded as she took the envelope. The sending address showed the GCPD just like Jim said along with the return address being Arkham. Pulling the letter out, she unfolded it to see it was written in what looked to be green crayon.

My dearest Ladybird,  
I woke up about an hour ago and this quack of a doctor keeps telling me to rest. ME? REST? Doesn’t he know there ain’t no rest for the wicked? He keeps telling me “You have a concussion and a hairline fracture in you jaw”. I KNOW! I may be crazy but I’m not an idiot. I haven’t forgotten what you did to my beautiful face. And my, my girlie, do you have a mean punch. It’s up there with Batsie. Quite impressive if I do say so myself. All that strength plus a fun-loving and sarcastic sense of humor? That’s a perfect package in my book. And I’ll be honest, you’re easy on the eyes. Three for three on the checklist. Now the last thing to do is to break you and make you mine. Shouldn’t be too hard. The young and pretty ones are the easiest to break. Just ask my ex. I got bored of her though and its time for something new. So I’ll make you a promise. I will MAKE you my something new. It’s just a matter of time.  
Sincerely, Joker  
P.S. Smile. It suits you. HA! HA! HA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the Joker has an over the top obsession with Batman, why can't he switch things up a little to make everyone just that much more on edge? That new Ladybird seems like the perfect target, right? Right? Let's see how this goes.


	81. Stronger Than You Know

Ladybird read the letter a few times before folding it up and stuffing it back in the envelope. She had years of practice to keep her emotions in check so when she looked back up to Jim, her face read no emotion.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” She almost sounded cold in her reply. “Let’s just hope that he has no more plans to break out anytime soon.”

“We are always keeping an ear out just in case.” Jim looks at her for a moment. “By the way, are you a legal adult yet?”

Ladybird just stares at him in return but doesn’t reply.

“I think I got my answer then.” Jim sighs. “The Joker is a sick, sick man.” He turns around and starts heading back towards the police cruisers. “You’ll show that to Batman, right?”

“Yes.” Ladybird follows him to the alley. “I don’t think I couldn’t show it to him even if I tried.”

“You’re probably right.” Jim chuckles as he stops in front of the alley. “I’ll see you around.”

“Goodbye, Commissioner.” She watched him get into the car before going back into the alley to meet up with Catwoman and Robin.

“The Joker sent you a letter.” Robin said it more as a statement rather than a question as he looks at the letter still in Ladybird’s hand.

“He did.” Ladybird opens up her yoyo to put the letter in and swiftly closes it before he can ask to see it. “I’ll show it to everybody when we get back to the cave.” She smiled up at him but the smiled didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Robin’s anger quickly turns to worry as he sees her face. “Are you okay, Angel?” He takes her hand in his.

“I’m fine.” She gently squeezes his hand in confirmation. “And code-names only, remember?” Her smile brightens just a little bit at his concern.

“Right.” He smiles back at her.

“I say we have another hour of patrol and then we cut this party short.” Catwoman gently puts her hands on each of the teens shoulder.

“I agree.” Batman speaks up from the comms. “I don’t like not being informed on something when it comes to the Joker.”

“Well we better get a move on.” Ladybird throws her yoyo up towards the roof to set out on patrol again.  
\-------  
The rest of patrol had two robberies and an attempted arson before they decided to go back to the cave. The ride back was silent and swift as Ladybird held on tighter than usual to Robin as they drove.

To no one’s surprise, Selina, Robin and Ladybird were the last ones to arrive. Everyone else really wanted to see this letter, obviously.

“Good. You’re here.” Bruce took his cowl off as they all stepped off the bikes. “Let’s run the letter through the bat computer.”

“Okay.” Ladybird pulled out her yoyo and took the letter out from inside. She handed it off to Bruce who took the letter out of the envelope and slid them both into a slot on the dashboard of the computer. Marinette detransformed as she watched him do this.

A moment later, both the envelope and letter could be seen in three dimensions on a projected table to the left of the computer where they usually sat to their debriefs.

Marinette didn’t read the letter again but did read what the computer picked up off of the paper. She noticed all the ingredients that must come in your typical green crayon along with the type of wood fiber that the paper was made out of. 

Even by the time she got done with reading all of that, the others still seemed to be engrossed with the letter. She took notice as everyone’s expressions turned from anger to pure fury.

“I’m going to go kill him.” Jason was the first to speak.

“I’ll help you.” Damian nodded.

“We’re not killing anyone.” Both Marinette and Bruce spoke in unison.

“Did you even read this letter, Sunshine?” Jason crossed his arms.

“I did. And do you really think I’ll be so easy to break, Jay?” She crossed her arms right back at him.

“Yes!” Jason shouted. “Because he did it once to me! I know what he does!”

“I’m stronger that you know, Jason!” Marinette screamed in return, which caught almost everyone off guard. Even Alfred who has been silently watching looked a bit taken aback. “You have no idea what I have seen! What I have been through! I’ve watched my friends and my family die right in front of me multiple times! Sometimes it happened to me every day of the week! Jason, I’ve seen the world drown! You have no right to underestimate me like that!”

Tikki finally flew in front of her face to calm her down. “Marinette, its okay. He’s just worried about you. They all are.”

Marinette takes a few deep breaths and goes to sit down at the table.

“Is all of that true, Angel?” Damian goes to sit beside her. His anger seems to have vanished and was replaced with genuine concern.

“Yeah…” Marinette smiles up at her soulmate. “I try not to think about it too often. It still gives me nightmares from time to time.” She looks back down at her lap.

“Hey, I’m sorry Marinette.” Jason sits down in the other chair next to her. “I didn’t mean it and I know that you are strong. It’s just that the Joker really gets under my skin. I have a deep hatred for that man.”

“I know, Jay.” She grabs his hand for a moment to give it a gentle squeeze. “And I’m sorry that I yelled at you. That wasn’t very nice of me.”

“Yeah, can you not do that again.” Dick shakes his head. “I think that’s scarier than if Bruce starts to yell at us.”

“Me? Scarier than Bruce?” Marinette giggles. “You must be joking.”

“No that was pretty scary.” Bruce grins at her. “Almost got my heart-rate going there for a moment.”

“Fathers right. I hope you never direct your anger at me, Angel.” Damian thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Jim said that he got the video of Joker writing this, right?” Tim interrupted as he stared letter for a bit longer.

“Way ahead of you, Timmy.” Barbara pulled up a file on the computer and pressed play.

It showed the Joker in a five by five empty room sitting down on the concrete floor with a single piece of paper and a green crayon. The left side of his jaw was swollen and he had a black eye and a few stitches in his lip but otherwise he seemed to be completely happy. As he wrote, he bobbed his head up and down while he sang a little show tune. After about five minutes of this, he stands up, folds the paper and stuffs it into a blank envelope. Walking over to the door, he holds the envelope against it to write out the address of the GCPD before finally knocking.

The Joker is told to set the paper down by the door and face the farthest wall, in which he happily obliges. After the letter is taken and the door is shut, the Joker then stands in the very center of the room and looks up to the camera with a smile.

“Smile. It suits you.” He then begins to laugh maniacally.

He was laughing for almost a minute before Bruce walks over to shut it off. “I think we have heard enough.”

“How long do you think he will be staying in there before he tries to break out again?” Marinette looks over to Bruce.

“He’s smart enough to let the doctors to heal him before he tries anything else again. The quickest I would give him is probably a week.”

“I won’t be here. How do you think he will deal with that?”

“If he does manage to break out, all of his plans will most likely revolve around you. In order for people not to connect the dots, we will need you to teleport here every so often to be seen by the public but I believe its best that we avoid him when it comes to you for the time being. We have handled the Joker for years and we will be able to handle him without you.”

“That’s fine with me. I really don’t like being around him anyways.” Marinette nods. “But never hesitate to call for help if he puts you in some sort of corner. I’ll drop everything to help you guys.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Although let’s hope it never comes to that.” Bruce looks around at his team for a moment. “Let’s call it here for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you had very strong opinions about the last chapter. I love that you guys are getting so into this.


	82. Realizing Your Worth

Marinette had just gotten out of the shower and she opened her bathroom door to see Damian laying on her bed waiting for her as usual. The only thing different though was his extreme look of being lost in thought.

“Hey, Dami.” She crawled in bed next to him. “What’s on your mind? You look like you’re thinking about something.”

“Oh, sorry Angel.” Damian looked down at her with a smile. “I was just thinking about today. A lot happened.” He gently pushed the hair out of her eyes to see her better.

“You aren’t worrying about the Joker, are you?”

“This is Gotham. You should always be worried about the Joker.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Marinette shook her head. “I’m talking about his creepy letter.”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t bothered by it. But no, that wasn’t really what I was thinking about.” He stared deep into her eyes like he was searching for something.

“Then what is it?”

“I was thinking about what you said earlier. About what you saw? I look at you and I see the most happy and cheerful person I have ever met. It pains me to know that you have seen these horrors that you have described. Nobody should go through something like that. Especially not you.”

She thought about that for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I know that you don’t like it Damian, but if it wasn’t me then who else? And before you say anything,” Marinette stopped him before he tried to speak up. “it couldn’t have been you. Not even your father. The circumstances behind it all wouldn’t have allowed it. I’ve learned to cope with it and move on. And if I’m being honest Damian, I wasn’t coping all that well until you came along. So, thank you for that.”

“What do you mean?” He looked at her with confusion behind his eyes. “You have friends and family. You had happy relationships before I came along.”

“Yes, but I didn’t have you. I would wake up almost every night due to my nightmares but ever since you came in here that one night, I haven’t had them since. Sure, I was okay and had a small group of friends who would distract me from my past horrors, but with you I’m truly happy. I haven’t felt anywhere close to this since before I got my miraculous. For a moment there I thought I was nothing but unlucky, but now I see that I went through all of this so I would come out on the other side a stronger person. Because of all of this, I have found a new family and I’ve found you.”

“But am I really worth it? Am I worth all that you have seen? All that you have been through?” He looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen.

Marinette reached up to cup his cheek. “I’ve found my soulmate, Damian. I would do it a million times over if it meant I could find you again. If it meant that I could make you smile. I wouldn’t even hesitate.”

“You really mean that?” Damian gently grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and leaned into it a little.

“Of course I do, Damian.” She giggles. “I think its about time you start to realize your worth. My life is so much better with you in it.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” He kisses the palm of her hand. “I still don’t understand what I did to deserve you.”

“Oh, what do you mean?” She scoots closer to him so she can rest her head on his chest. “It has to have something to do with the first time you met Dick and tried to kill him.” She said sarcastically.

“Very funny.” He rests his arm around her shoulder. “I told you that’s what I was raised to do. I didn’t know any better.”

“I know.” She looks up at him with a smile. “I think that it’s kind of funny now that I think about it. I wish I could have seen Dick’s face when he realized he was being attacked by a little assassin child.”

“I think his face was even more confused when I told him I was Batman’s son and that I knew his true identity.” He chuckles.

“Yeah.” Marinette yawns. “You sure do know how to make a great first impression.”

“Your first impression of me wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“What do you mean? Punching you in the face while I was dancing on a rooftop was kind of not the greatest first impression on my behalf. You were completely understanding, all things considered.”

“That’s because I was completely enamored by your dancing.” He pauses for a moment. “That reminds me. I’m not much of a dancer myself. I’ve had a few lessons but only because my father required it. We go to a lot of social parties that involve dancing. Anyways, I was wondering if I could dance with you some time. If-if you want to.”

Marinette’s only reply was her soft snoring.

“Looks like she fell asleep, kid.” Plagg spoke up from the bedside table where he was hiding in.

“That’s okay.” He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. “I should be getting to sleep too.”

“Goodnight, kid. I’m going to go raid the fridge.” Plagg then zoomed out of the room.  
\---------  
“Master Damian, Miss Marinette. Time to get up. Breakfast will be ready in 10.” Alfred knocked on the door with his usual wake up call.

“Thank you, Alfred. We’ll be down in a minute.”

“A minute?” Marinette mumbled into Damian’s chest. “Speak for yourself.”

“Come on, Angel. It’s Sunday which means it’s our last full free day together before I have to go back to school.”

“You’re right.” Marinette slowly lifted her head up off of Damian’s chest. “I can sleep in later.”

“I’m going to go get ready.” Damian threw his legs over the side of the bed before swiftly standing up. “I’ll meet you in the hall.”

As Damian began to walk away, Marinette grabbed ahold of his wrist at the last second before he was out of reach. She yanked him towards her to give him a soft kiss on the lips before releasing him again.

“I’ll see you in the hall.” She smiled and waved at him.

It took him a moment to get his feet to move again, but he eventually made his way out of the room with a dorky smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes later, the two met up with each other as promised out in the hall. They held hands and happily chatted on their way down to the dining room for breakfast.  
\---------  
Breakfast was going about how it usually does. Jason and Tim were fighting over some food while Bruce made sure nothing got too out of hand. Marinette and Dick were laughing at the whole ordeal while Damian and Alfred just shook their heads. Selina was playing footsie under the table with Bruce as usual, but no one ever really noticed that.

The tables usual chaos was abruptly halted when the doorbell rang throughout the manor.

A few people at the table pulled out their phones to pull up the manors security system, including Damian.

Marinette leaned over his shoulder to see very tan woman, practically orange in complexion, with long orangy-red hair that went all the way past her butt. She was wearing a simple purple, loose fitting turtle neck with skinny blue jeans and black boots. Marinette found that the strangest thing about her, other than her skin tone, was the large dark tinted sunglasses that hid her eyes. It was almost like she was hiding them on purpose. 

“Who is she?” Marinette asked.

“Kori!” Dick leaped out of his chair with so much speed that it fell to the ground.

“Dick’s girlfriend?” Marinette asked as everyone followed after him towards the front door.

“Yep.” Damian nodded. “We weren’t expecting her so soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes your favorite Tamaranian... Besides Robin, Starfire was always my favorite Titan. But I guess Raven is pretty cool. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Sorry. I'm a nerd.)


	83. Koriand’r

By the time everyone made it to the front door, the couple were already locking lips in a hungry embrace.

“Ah-hem.” Bruce cleared his throat loudly to break them apart.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Kori stepped away from Dick with a bright smile and looked around at everyone before stopping on Marinette. “And who is this little one?”

“I’m Marinette.” The bluenette held out her hand for the woman to shake. “You must be Kori. I’m Damian’s girlfriend.”

“Damian’s girlfriend?” She looked down at the teens joined hands. “Oh, this is the most wonderful of news! I did not have any idea that little D had gotten a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, we have a ton to catch up on. You missed a lot.” Dick guided her inside and shut the door. “You can take the glasses off Kori. Marinette knows.”

“It seems I do have much catching up to do.” Kori took off her glasses to finally show her eyes.

Marinette had seen pictures of Starfire before but she had never really noticed how green her eyes were. She had no white to her eyes, only a lighter shade of green to the color of her iris. It almost reminded her of Chat Noir’s eyes but they were much more vibrant and far more beautiful and natural looking.

“We were just having breakfast if you would like to join us, Miss Koriand’r.” Alfred gestured to the living room.

“I would love that very much.” She nodded in enthusiasm.

After some rearranging of seats so Kori could sit next to Dick, they all got back to eating their breakfast again.

“So, Marinette.” Kori smiled brightly at the bluenette. “Tell me about yourself. You do not sound like you are from Gotham.”

“That’s because I’m not. I’m from France. I live in my parent’s bakery back home in Paris. I came to Gotham on a school trip because I won the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship. I’ll be going to Gotham University in the Fall to study Fashion and Design.”

“A school trip you say? Why are you not with your fellow classmates?” She asked.

“Oh, that’s a long story.” Marinette took a deep breath.

“I think it would be best if we just showed you it all and then you can ask questions afterwards.” Tim offered.

“Oh, so you have created one of your famous files on her to show me? Like the one you have made on me and the other Titans?”

“Sure did.” Tim pulled out his phone and tapped on it for a moment. “I was planning on showing you this when you came back but I didn’t expect Marinette to still be here. I figured that if I had all the evidence then people would actually be inclined to believe this.” He slid his phone across the table at her.

“You keep your file about me on your phone?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at Tim.

“Don’t worry. No one else will be able to see it unless I want them to.” Tim had a confident smile.

Kori seemed to really be enjoying the food as she went through all the videos and pictures in the file that Tim had gave her. In the meantime, everyone else at the table watched her expression closely as they ate. Marinette even cringed a bit when she heard the video of Lila bullying her and tried her best to ignore it all together. Eventually though, Kori finished reading the whole report Tim made on Marinette.

“So, you are a super hero as well?” Kori smiled at the bluenette after handing the phone back to Tim. “And Damian is your soulmate? Very exciting!”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded with enthusiasm. “You don’t seem very surprised about any of this though.”

“Small, strong and beautiful women are very common on my planet. You remind me a lot of one of my royal guards’ women back home. Although I am a bit surprised that someone would bully a person such as yourself. It seems to me this Lila was jealous.”

“Oh, um… yeah.” Marinette nodded awkwardly. 

“I would love to see these ‘kwami’s’ by the way. We have nothing like these magical creatures on my planet.”

“Someone rang?” Plagg said as he phased theatrically through the table that everyone was eating at.

“Tim was right in his assessment. You do look like a tiny flying earth cat.” Kori didn’t even hesitate to snatch him out of the air.

“Hey!” Plagg phased through her hands and up out of her reach. “Paws off, lady.”

“He density shifts? Like Martian Manhunter?” She looks up at him with amazement.

“Actually,” Tikki flies out from under the table to sit on Marinette’s shoulder while Kaalki goes to sit on the other. “all of us kwami’s can phase through anything.”

“What miraculous creatures you kwami’s are.” She looks at them with wonder.

Marinette began to giggle at Kori’s word choice.

“Did I say something humorous?”

“No.” Marinette shook her head. “It’s just that you called them miraculous. That’s the name of the magical jewelry that bonds us to the kwami’s.”

“A fitting name I suppose.” Kori smiled back at the bluenette. “You are quite the joyous girl, Marinette.”

“We don’t call her the Sunshine of Gotham for no reason, Kori.” Jason reached across the table to pat Marinette’s head. “Pixie-pop can make almost anyone’s day brighter.”

Marinette swatted Jason’s hand away playfully. “You are going to mess my hair up, Jay!”

“Oh! Like you messed up Damian’s in that one video on Tim’s file?” Kori spoke cheerfully through a mouthful of food.

“Listen, no one was supposed to see that.” Marinette quickly went red.

“You should not be embarrassed Marinette. Showing your love to your significant other, especially a soulmate, is nothing to be ashamed of. I had to fight to bring the freedom of love back to my planet. I was to be wedded to someone else before I met Dick. It was a struggle to convince my people. You are lucky.”

“Yes.” Marinette smiled at Damian. “I am lucky.”

“So Kori,” Dick turned his attention to his girlfriend. “How was your trip to Tamaran? You said it was an emergency and you had to leave suddenly. Everything good?”

“Oh, everything is great. It went far better than I expected. I have a few things I still need to do though.” Kori quickly snapped her head back to her food and began to eat again.

“That is your second plate, Miss Koriand’r. I assume the food is good?” Alfred took notice of her quickly clearing her plate again.

“I hadn’t even realized I ate so much.” Kori looked back up at everyone watching her. “I must have had a long trip back here.”

“Or you just really missed Alfred’s cooking.” Selina gave her a soft smile. “I know I would.”

“Yes, Selina.” Kori quickly agreed. “That is a true statement. We have nothing like this back on my planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't think that Tim keeps files on everyone around him at all times then you are just flat out wrong. Of course he does. He is the best detective out of all the bat kids.


	84. Swimsuit

“Hey, Alfred?” Marinette began to help the butler as he started to clean off the dining room table. “I was wondering if I could borrow the kitchen in a few hours. I want to make a little lunch for Damian and I today. I’ll make enough for everybody too but Damian and I sort of wanted our own little date out in the rose gardens.”

“Of course you can, Miss Marinette.” The two began to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. “You mind if I ask what you are planning to make?”

“Nothing too fancy.” She set the dishes down and turned to look at him. “Just some of my favorite dishes that my parents make me sometimes. Spinach Souffle and Flamiche. We are big fans of baked foods. I wouldn’t mind some help if you want me to teach you the receipt.”

“I just might take you up on that offer. We should have all the ingredient here in the kitchen but I would just check to be sure. I’ll pick up anything you may need.”  
\---------  
“I take it Alfred said yes?” Damian asked as soon as Marinette stepped out of the kitchen.

“Yep.” She grabbed his hand. “Where did everyone go?”

“I’m pretty sure Grayson and Kori went to his room. My father and Selina are going out on a ‘morning stroll’. Her words, not mine. And Todd and Drake are doing target practice down in the cave.”

“So, we have the morning to ourselves with no one to bother us?”

“Nope.” Plagg floated up to their faces. “We are still here.”

“Really, Plagg?” Kaalki rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t worry guys.” Tikki smiled at the young couple. “We’ll keep Plagg occupied.”

“Hey! You make it sound like I’m a child.”

“That’s because you act like one half the time.” Kaalki huffed as she and Tikki dragged him off.

“Now I think no one will bother us.” Damian smiled down at his girlfriend. “What do you want to do?”

“Well yesterday was a bit crazy and hectic. I think we should do something relaxing today before I make lunch in a few hours.”

“Relaxing, huh?” Damian thought about that for a moment. “How about the pool?”

“You meant that giant pool out back by the gardens? Isn’t it a bit cold out for that?”

“No. The pool is heated.”

“But I don’t have a swimsuit.”

“You’re right…” Damian looks at Marinette for a moment before quickly pulling out his phone to make a call. “Barbara. Do you still have your swimsuit here? Yes… Marinette and I were thinking about going swimming… Top drawer? No, I’ll let her do that. I have no interest in snooping through your things… Thank you, Barbara. Bye.” After hanging up, he then turned his attention back to Marinette. “Good news. Barbara is letting you borrow hers.”

“Oh, I forgot Barbara has a room here.” Marinette began to follow Damian to her room.

“She doesn’t want me snooping through her things so she said its in the top drawer on the left side.”

“Does she swim a lot?”

“Not ever since her accident. She does sit by the pool every so often though.”

“What happened to her? No one has ever told me.”

“The Joker happened. He shot her in the spine.”

“She was Batgirl, right? Did this happen while she was trying to save the city?”

“No.” Damian stopped in front of Barbara’s room. “Joker targeted her because her father is the police commissioner. She was at home reading a book when all this happened to her. She had no idea that it was the Joker knocking on her door that day.”

“That’s terrible.” Marinette frowned.

“That’s the Joker for you. Not even the league would take that psychopath in. He’s an unstable maniac.”

“Let’s not talk about him for now.” Marinette opened the door. “He always puts he in a sour mood.”

“That’s the kind of mood you should be in when it comes to him. I’d be worried if you didn’t feel that way.” Damian watched from the doorway as she walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room.

“I guess you’re right.” Marinette giggled as she opened up the drawer. “What should I be looking for?” She called over her shoulder.

“It’s a two piece. Black with yellow polka dots.”

“Found it.” She pulled it out and shut the drawer. “It’s a string bikini so I think it will fit.” Marinette walked out of the room and shut the door.

“Go get changed. I’d put something over it because the walk to the pool will be a bit cold.”

“I will. That pool better be warm or else I’m coming straight back inside.” Marinette warned.

“I promise it is.” The two walked to each of their bedroom doors. “I’ll meet you back in the hallway.”  
\--------  
Damian was the first one to get into the pool and he was very much aware of Marinette watching him as he took off his shirt before getting in.

“It’s warm, Angel. You don’t have to worry.” He smiled up at her from inside the pool where he easily floated on his back in relaxation.

“I know. But now I’m just worried about getting out.” Marinette set her towel down next to his. “Do you know how cold we are going to be?”

“I’m sure I can warm you up.” He smirked at her as he stood back up in the pool.

Marinette stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Fine.”

Damian tried his hardest to not completely stare as she took her top and bottom off to reveal the string bikini underneath. His eyes never left her figure as she slowly made her way into the pool.

“Wow. You were right. It is pretty warm in here.” She finally looked up to see Damian staring at her and her face quickly went red. “What?”

“Nothing.” Damian shook his head. “Just got distracted is all.”

“Careful.” Marinette smirked as she touched her lip which was almost completely healed by now. “You might hurt yourself.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Damian lazily swam over to the pools steps where Marinette was still at. “The only thing that can hurt me here is you.” He rested his hands on her hips.

“Nah, I’m not going to hurt you.” Marinette snaked her hands up Damian’s chest before linking them behind his neck. “We are here to relax, remember?”


	85. Pool and Picnic

Marinette and Damian actually managed to have quite a relaxing time. They spent their morning lazily swimming around the pool and talking about any and everything. Damian learned a bit more about her friends back home and all about how she ended up being chosen for the Ladybug Miraculous. In return, Marinette learned a little bit more about his friend Jon and about the time he spent with the Titans. He even opened up and talked a bit about the time he spent as a child with his mother and grandfather.

Eventually though, they found themselves just hanging onto the side of the pool and talking about the future.

“So, it’s settled then.” Marinette smiled over at him. “Three kids, two dogs, one cat and a hamster.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Angel.” Damian chuckled.

“This will obviously be in quite a few years. Could you imagine what our parents would think, though?”

“My father already told me he didn’t want any grandchildren from us yet. But I think Alfred would secretly be excited.”

“Bruce said that?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. Remember that one time my father wanted to talk to me after training the other day and I told you he just wanted to give me some advice.” Damian watched her nod in answer. “Well the advice wasn’t about my training if you know what I mean.”

“Wow.” Marinette raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I wish I would have been there to see that. I just can’t picture Bruce doing anything like that.”

“I’m glad you weren’t there to see it.” Damian shook his head. “That would have made it that much more embarrassing.”

“You’re probably right. What I meant to say was I wish that I could have been a fly on the wall. Then I would have been able to see your embarrassed expressions without being embarrassed myself.”

“I see how it is…”

“Oh, come on Damian. I know you would love to see me embarrassed too. Don’t act like wouldn’t.” She playfully splashed him in the face.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Damian splashed her right back.

“Ah, there you are Miss Marinette.” Alfred spoke up from the edge of the pool. “I would suggest you get out and dry off if you still want to make lunch.”

“It’s almost lunch time?” Marinette looked at the butler and he nodded in confirmation. “Wow. Time really flys.” She looked back over to her boyfriend. “You can stay in here if you want. I need to get in there and cook.”

“No. I think I’ll go inside. I still have something I need to do.” Damian began to follow Marinette out of the pool.

“Sounds good to me.” Marinette climbed out of the pool into the cold air.

Thankfully, Alfred was already right there with their towels in hand.

“Thanks Alfred.” They both said in unison.

“You’re welcome. Please do not drip water through out the house. Dry off thoroughly.”

“We will.” Marinette nodded, shivering slightly.

It took the two a moment before they were dry enough to walk back inside but as soon as they were, Marinette sighed in relief. They wasted no time going to their room and changing into warm and dry clothes. Meeting back up in the hallway, the two kissed for a brief moment before going their sperate ways again.  
\--------  
“Wow, Alfred.” Marinette pulled that last of the food out of the oven. “This looks just like how it does when my Papa and I make it at home. You really are a natural cook.”

“Thank you, Miss Marinette.” Alfred looked down at the food they had made. “I’m actually quite excited to try something new. This looks delicious.”

“I hope everyone likes it.”

“I’m sure they will.” Alfred reached under a cabinet to pull out a picnic basket. “I would suggest going ahead and setting up your lunch by the gardens. I’ll send Master Damian your way.”

“Thanks.” Marinette began to pack everything they needed. “Just give me five minutes to set this up and then send him out.” She waved before leaving for the rose gardens.  
\---------  
Marinette found a nice grassy spot in the gardens to lay out her blanket. She set the basket down in the middle and pulled out the still very warm dishes she made for them. She tried to make it as symmetrical as possible when she laid out their plates and silverware. She found herself walking around the blanket multiple times to make sure everything was in place before finally sitting down to wait for Damian.

Alfred must have impeccable timing because not even a minute later, Damian came strolling up to her.

“Wow, Angel.” Damian looked around at everything. “You set all this up?”

“I did.” She patted the spot across from her. “Although I did have a little help from Alfred with the cooking.”

“This is absolutely amazing.” He sat down across from her. “What did you make?”

“Spinach Souffle and Flamiche. It’s some of my favorite dishes.” Marinette begins to serve them both. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m excited to try it.”

Marinette nervously watched as he took his first bites of the food and she began to smile when Damian’s face lit up.

“This is absolutely delicious Marinette. Why would you ever think anyone would not like this?”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it. This would have been really awkward if you didn’t.” Marinette looked at him for a moment. “Wait, are you just telling me you like it so you won’t hurt my feelings? Or do you really like it? Because I don’t want to make something you don’t actually like. You can tell me how you really feel.”

“Angel, don’t worry.” Damian laughed. “I really do like it. I promise to tell you the truth if I don’t.”

Marinette sighed in relief. “Okay, good. You better.” She finally began to eat as well. “So, what have you been doing while I was in the kitchen?”

“Just working on a little project… and trying my hardest to ignore Plagg.”

“Yeah, I am sorry about him.” Marinette looked around for a moment. “Hey, where is Plagg anyways?”

“Alfred bribed all the kwami’s with food.”

“Smart man.” Marinette nodded.

“Agreed.” Damian chuckled.


	86. Snooping

“Today has been such a good day that I almost don’t want to do training tonight.” Marinette sighed as she started to pack up everything with some help from Damian.

“Why not?” Damian raised an eyebrow at her. “Today is our one on one session.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Marinette’s mood brightened a bit at the thought. “I almost forgot. What are you planning on teaching me, boy wonder?”

“Well I know Todd is excited to teach you a bit about guns and gun safety while Drake wants to teach you a bit about his detective work and how he reads body language, so I thought I would teach you a bit about my own personal strengths.”

“Are you going to teach me how to roast people like how you roasted Lila?” She giggled.

“No, but I’ll get around to that.” Damian laughed. “I was thinking more about my work with the sword. You know, disarming and how to avoid attacks. I might even show you my favorite ways to knock people out without killing them.”

“How many people do you think will end up attacking me with a sword here in Gotham?”

“If the league is involved then its guaranteed. But otherwise, you still have a pretty good chance. Gotham is full of crazy people and if they can get their hands on a sword then I guarantee they will use it to hurt someone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. This place would have been absolutely terrifying if Hawkmoth was still around.” Marinette looked back over towards the house and spotted Jason and Tim looking at them through a window before briefly ducking out of sight. “I think some of your brothers are spying on us again.”

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice.” Damian actually laughed out loud.

“You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“They have only been doing it for the last two minutes. I would have told you at the five-minute mark. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention.”

Marinette looked back over just in time to see the top of someone’s head duck below the window. “Do you think they want something?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Marinette watched in confusion as Damian waited for some unknown signal before quickly grabbing her and taking off for the tree line. She was still thoroughly confused when Damian signaled for her to start climbing a tree, but she kept quiet and followed his orders.

Damian was right on her tail as she reached the top and he quietly nestled himself beside her on a branch they would both fit on.

“What are we doing?” She whispered as quietly as possible.

“Just watch.” Damian pointed to the window they were at.

Marinette looked over to see the two of them look out the window in confusion at their now vacant picnic blanket. She watched as they talked for a moment before quickly running out of the room they were in.

“What…” Marinette began to speak but Damian quickly put his hand over her mouth and signaled for her to wait.

She waited for maybe another minute before Tim and Jason could be seen sneaking around the side of the house, presumably looking for them. She watched as they silently signaled to take each side of the area and meet back up around the back side of the picnic setup.

Marinette shook her head and smiled brightly over at her boyfriend. As they came closer, Marinette had an idea. She quietly and gracefully jumped from tree limb to tree limb until she was a good eight feet away from Damian.

He watched in confusion before she finally signaled for him to take down Tim on his side while she took down Jason on hers. Damian almost wanted to laugh in excitement but he kept his cool as he waited for her signal this time.

“Jay.” Tim whispered almost directly beneath Damian. “I don’t see them. You think they’re off doing something they shouldn’t out in the woods?”

“Ew, Tim… Don’t put that thought in my head.” Jason shook his head.

“How could we have lost them? They were here two minutes ago. They couldn’t have gotten far.”

“You’re right.” Jason began to look around.

Marinette took this as her opportunity to pounce before Jason could look up to spot them, so she signaled to Damian before jumping down to land on Jason.

They were in perfect synchronization as they leaped off of the tree. Marinette gracefully landed onto Jason’s back and he quickly fell to the ground and huffed at the surprise of added weight. Damian was stealthier and almost catlike when he jumped off to land on Tim’s shoulders and he too, hit the ground with a huff. Marinette and Damian each quickly rolled off before either of them had the chance to retaliate.

“Hey, you two. Looking for something?” Marinette laughed as she made her way back over to Damian, who was also smiling from ear to ear.

Tim and Jason quickly connected the dots and looked back up into the trees where they were previously hiding.

“You were up there the whole time?” Jason looked back down to the young couple.

“We wouldn’t have been up there if you two weren’t snooping on us from over there.” Damian pointed to the window where they were previously spying on them.

“Yeah.” Marinette crossed her arms and looked at the two of them with a stern face. “Why were you watching us anyways?”

“It was his idea.” Both Jason and Tim said at the same time as they each pointed to the other in accusation.

Marinette just cocked her hip to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“Well what happened was we were eating lunch, right?” Jason began to explain. “And everyone was talking about how good the food was. So we asked Alfred about it and he said that you where the one who did most of the cooking and that he only helped.”

“Yeah.” Tim agreed. “So we said that we needed to tell you how good it all was, only we didn’t know where you were. That’s when Alfred told us you were on a date out here in the rose gardens.”

“And that’s how we ended up finding you when we looked through the window.” Jason finished the story and smiled over at the stern looking bluenette.

“But you were watching us for a while.” Marinette began to tap her foot.

“Were we?” Tim asked. “I had no idea.” He looked over at Jason. “Did you?”

“Not a clue.” Jason shrugged.

“Okay. But why did you sneak around the house to come find us?” Damian challenged.

“Because we…” Jason though about that for a moment before breaking off into a sprint. “Every man for themselves!”

“Traitor!” Tim quickly ran off into the opposite direction.

Marinette and Damian only briefly nodded to each other before splitting up to catch the two.


	87. Deciding the Punishments

“I’m faster than you, Jason!” Marinette called after him as he rounded the corner to enter into the back door of the manor. “Running only makes you look that much more guilty!”

“Guilty of what?” Jason called back.

“Guilty of not minding your own business!” She had just managed to grab ahold of Jason’s arm but he quickly yanked himself free and somehow duck into a hidden bookcase in the wall.

She tried to follow but the hidden passage way closed just before she could get in. “No fair, Jason!”

She began to look around for a way to open the passage again but came up short.

“Allow me, Miss Marinette.” Alfred gently pressed a button on the wall that blended in perfectly with the intricate wall design she didn’t know was there.

“Wow… Thanks Alfred.” She slipped through the newly formed doorway.

The path was long and narrow but she eventually made her way to another doorway. Pushing through, she found herself in a room filled to the brim with security cameras and the one-way glass that looked out to the training room. The only thing out of the ordinary she could see was Tim and Damian rolling around in a fight near the pool in the back-yard security camera.

She didn’t find Jason in here or on any of the cameras so she walked over to the only other door in the room and opened it. To her surprise, it was another narrow hallway. She ran quickly until she found another door to open.

Quietly, she peeked inside only to find it to be another new entrance to the Batcave. Marinette just barely caught sight of Jason running back upstairs.

Keeping quiet, she followed behind at a safe distance. She watched as he looked both ways before exiting the grandfather clock they usually entered the Batcave in. Marinette hid behind corners so she wouldn’t be found. Jason was smart enough to look behind him as he swiftly walked down the halls towards where he first lost Marinette.

“Hey, Alfred.” Jason caught sight of the butler. “If you happen to see Marinette, don’t tell her where I am please.”

Alfred made brief eye contact with Marinette where she was hiding behind a corner, before turning his attention to Jason. “Why are you hiding from the young Miss?”

“Tim and I may or may not have been spying on them.”

Alfred just looked at him with a blank expression.

“Okay, we were spying on them.” Jason sighed. “It’s just so weird to see demon spawn like that, you know? I thought for sure that kid was going to die a virgin. And happily, too.”

Marinette started to slowly creep up on him as the two were talking.

“I believe this is going to be the new normal around here, Master Jason.” Alfred watched Marinette out of the corner of his eyes as she inched closer. “I would suggest that you and Master Tim leave them be. I know it’s new and exciting but think of it this way. Would you want them to do the same if you were to bring a girl around?”

“No.” Jason sighed. “I hate it when you’re right, Alfred.” 

“I know.” Alfred smiled. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes, Alfred?”

“Turn around.”

“What?” Jason looked a bit confused before realizing what was happening a bit too late.

Marinette pounced onto Jason’s back with blinding speed. She wrapped her arm around his neck in a near perfect rear naked choke-hold as she locked her feet around his waist.

“Admit what you did! Apologize!” Marinette spoke loudly to him.

Alfred just watched in acute amusement as Jason tried his hardest to shake her off, but to no avail.

“Okay! Okay!” Jason fell to his knees and tapped out. “I’m sorry for spying on your date.” He barely managed to say through his gasps.

“Thank you.” Marinette quickly hopped off of his back and gently patted him on the head as he caught his breath. “That’s all I was looking for, Jay. I’ll forgive you only if you apologize to Damian too.”

“I have a better idea.” Alfred smiled at the two of them. “You didn’t actually think I had forgotten about the promise you made to Master Bruce, did you?” The butler looked over at Jason.

“Shit.” Jason finally pulled himself off the floor. “Well I’m not in this alone. Tim was with me too, remember?”

“I’m aware.” Alfred started to walk towards the back door. “Let’s go break the two of them up.”

“What’s this promise?” Marinette asked Jason.

“We all sort of made a promised to Bruce that we wouldn’t spy on any more for your dates.” Jason shrugged. “I guess this will be your first time voting on a punishment. I’m not excited for whatever demon spawn thinks up.”

“Doesn’t the whole house vote on it though?”

“Yep.” Jason sighed. “Get ready for a family meeting.”

The three of them eventually came to the two boys fighting by the pool.

“Excuse me, Master Tim. Master Damian.” Alfred barley even spoke loud enough for the boys to hear him.

It was instantaneous though, how quickly their feud came to a halt.

“It has come to my attention that a promise has been broken. Follow me to the living room.”

“Promise? What promise?” Damian hopped off of Tim and stood next to Marinette.

“Damnit!” Tim cursed, mainly to himself. “Jason, Dick and I made a promise to Bruce that we wouldn’t spy on any more of your dates.” He looked over to Damian.

“Let’s get going.” Alfred guided them back inside. “I’ll gather the others. Please wait in the living room.”

“You know, the only reason why Dick didn’t get in trouble too is because his girlfriend is here.” Jason huffed.

“Sounds to me like he’s pretty lucky then.” Marinette giggled.

“More like he gettin’ lucky.” Tim mumbled.

Marinette began to laugh at the joke. “I guess you are probably right, Tim.” She made her way to the living room couch and sat down next to Damian.

One by one, everyone made their way into the living room. After both Marinette and Damian explained the situation to everyone, both Dick and Bruce shook their heads in disappointment.

“Why are you shaking your head, Dick? You aren’t completely innocent in this.” Jason challenged.

“No pointing the blame on others, Jason.” Bruce said. “Dick knew when to quit. Now its time for you and Tim to receive fair punishment.” The billionaire turned his attention to the young couple. “Did you have any ideas?”

“Well for one, I would like an apology from both of them to each of us… And I would also like them to not call Damian demon spawn for at least the rest of my time here.”

“That sounds reasonable enough.” Bruce turned his attention to Alfred. “What about you? Anything you would like to add?”

“Yes. I would very much appreciate it if they wouldn’t fight for just this week over the food. Maybe allow the ladies to get their food first?”

“Okay.” Bruce turned to Kori and Dick. “Anything to add?”

“Yeah.” Dick chuckled. “Why don’t we add some physical labor like they did to me last time. Suit cleaning duty. It’s been awhile and they are all starting to smell.”

“Oh, that is a good one, Dick.” Kori smiled cheerfully. “I love it when I make it here for one of these punishments.”

“Okay.” Bruce nodded before turning to Selina. “Any ideas?”

“I think that’s a pretty sufficient punishment.” Selina looked over to Damian. “What about you, little kitten? It was your date they crashed.”

Marinette watched as Damian stared at his two brothers for a moment in thought before he spoke up.

“I have one more thing to add.” Damian turns his attention to Alfred. “Do you still have the t-shirt of shame?”

“What?” Both Jason and Tim shout.

“That’s for people who can’t get along.” Tim complained. “Jay and I get along just fine.”

“I’m aware. I’m just thinking that if you are publicly humiliated, that you wouldn’t be inclined to do it again.”

“Publicly humiliated!?” Jason looked even more horrified.

“Yes. I’m also going to need a piece of paper and a pen.”

“Right away, Master Damian.” Alfred walked off.

“What exactly do you have planned?” Bruce questioned his son.

“I just want to put them in the t-shirt of shame and take a picture of the two of them holding up a piece of paper that says ‘We were too nosy for our own good’ and let Dick post it on twitter.”

“Diabolical!” Dick said as he started to laugh. “That’s perfect.”

“Bruce.” Tim began to plead with his father. “You can’t let them do this! I’m the co-CEO of our company.”

“And I think it will be nice to show the world that you are just as human as the rest of us… I’ll allow it.”

“What?!” They both exclaimed in horror.

“Your punishment is as follows; One, an apology to both Marinette and Damian. Two, you will refer to Damian by his first name only for the rest of Marinette’s trip here. Three, no fighting over the food at meal times and you will let the ladies go first. Four, suit cleaning duty. And five, wear the t-shirt of shame while holding a sign that reads ‘We were too nosy for our own good’ and let Dick take a picture of you two doing this to post on twitter. Is that understood?” Bruce looked at the two sternly.

“Yes sir.” Jason and Tim said in unison.

“Well, go ahead and apologize.”

“Sorry for spying on you date Marinette.” Jason looked at the bluenette. “And sorry demon spawn.”

“No.” Bruce shook his head. “Try that again.”

Jason took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Damian. I wont spy on your dates again.”

“Thank you, Jay. I forgive you.” Marinette smiled at him before briefly elbowing Damian to respond as well.

“Thanks, Todd. You’re forgiven.” Damian said a bit unenthusiastically.

Everyone looked over at Tim next for his apology.

Taking a deep breath, Tim finally started to speak. “I’m sorry, Damian. And I’m sorry, Marinette. It wasn’t right that we spied on your date. Do you forgive me?” He awkwardly smiled at the two.

“Of course, we do Tim!” The bluenette grinned widely at him. “Right, Dami?”

“Yes. I forgive you.” Damian nodded.

“Aw! Well isn’t this cute!” Kori clapped in excitement. “I like your idea of punishment, Marinette.”

“Thanks.” Marinette looked over to Alfred who was just now walking in carrying a rather large shirt with a piece of paper and a pen.

“Oh, no.” Tim and Jason look over at the butler with horror.

“Oh, yes.” Dick takes his phone out and begins to record the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of my stockpiled chapters. Looks like I have to start writing tonight.


	88. Learning a Lesson

“Can’t we just clean the whole house instead?” Jason squirmed inside the large t-shirt he was currently wearing alongside Tim.

“No.” Bruce smiled at his two sons wearing the t-shirt of shame. “The house already agreed on this.

“Yeah and I find this a lot more interesting.” Dick laughed as he walked around the two while filming.

“You’re supposed to be taking a picture, not filming us.” Tim glared at Dick.

“I know. But this one is just for me. I’ll take the picture once Cupcake finishes your sign.”

“I’m almost done.” Marinette smiled up at Dick before finishing up the sign. “Here.” She showed her work to everyone.

Written in neat handwriting, the sign read ‘We were too nosy for our own good’.

“It’s perfect, Angel.” Damian nodded approvingly.

Marinette took the paper and stood directly in front of Tim and Jason. “Alright. You two are going to have to hold it up so it can be easily read.”

“We know.” Tim took hold of the left side of the paper with his free hand while Jason took hold of the right.

“Awe! So cute!” Kori clapped excitedly at the two.

“Smile, boys.” Dick held up his phone to take the picture.

“We’re not going to smile.” Tim deadpanned.

“Suit yourselves.” Dick took the picture. “What do you think?” He turned his phone around to let everyone see the result.

Marinette actually laughed out loud at the picture. Both Jason and Tim looked like they would rather be anywhere else but here as they shared one single shirt. The sign was just the cherry on top. “It’s perfect.”

“Can we take this stupid thing off now?” Jason looked over to his father.

“Let me just post this first.” Dick tapped on his phone.

Not even two seconds after Dick put his phone away, everyone else’s phones started to get notifications like crazy.

“Oh, it’s started.” Dick laughed.

“Great…” Jason quickly took off the t-shirt of shame. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I just tagged everyone.”

“You tagged me too?” Marinette looked at her phone. “How did you even find my twitter… You know what? That was a dumb question.” She giggled

“Peoples theories in these comments are great.” Damian laughed.

“This was a great idea, little D.” Kori giggled.

“Yes.” Alfred agreed as he picked up the t-shirt the boys just took off. “Certainty not something I would have guessed you would come up with.”

“It’s Todd’s fault that I had the idea anyways. He’s the one who kept sending me all those memes of the misbehaved dogs with the signs around their necks telling what they did wrong.”

Tim just glared at Jason with accusation.

“What? How was I supposed to know this would happen?” Jason shrugged.

“Well I hope you two have learned your lesson.” Bruce spoke up. “And please don’t forget about any of your other punishments.”  
\---------  
Dinner was oddly calm as Jason and Tim allowed the ladies to get their food first and never fought over their own food.

“You know… I’m not sure how I feel about all this quiet.” Marinette giggled.

“What? You and de-Damian wanted this, right?” Jason looked over to the bluenette.

“You almost slipped up there.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think I’ve had a quiet dinner since I’ve been here.” Damian looked over to his soulmate. “I agree that it’s a bit odd.”

“I for one enjoy the peace and quiet.” Alfred nodded.

“Well that makes it all worth it, doesn’t it guys?” Dick smiled at Jason and Tim.

“Yeah.” They both answered in lackluster excitement.  
\--------  
“You ready for one on one training with me today, Angel?” Damian asked as the two made their way to the training room.

“Absolutely. I’m happy to spend any time at all with you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

“No.” Marinette playfully punched him in the shoulder. 

“Hey, guys!” Dick greeted them as they walked into the training room.

“Hey, Dick. What’s up?” Marinette waved at him.

“Oh, you know. Just Kori.” Dick pointed above him.

“Oh my gosh.” Marinette looked up to see Kori flying high above them. “I didn’t even see you up there, Kori. What are you doing?”

“I’m here to do some training as well. I would also like to see you in action, Marinette.” She said as she gently floated back down to the ground.

“Well I don’t know if you are going to get much action from me. I’m mostly going to be learning from Damian today.”

“Oh, how very sweet.” Kori turned her attention to Dick. “Remember when you used to teach me things?”

“Yeah, I taught everybody things. I was the leader of the Titans, remember?” Dick chuckled.

“This is true. But you did teach me more than the others. Remember that one time we were in your room late at night and…”

“Okay!” Dick loudly cut her off. “The others should be coming soon. We should finish our warm ups.”

Marinette and Damian just looked at each other for a moment before laughing. “I like you Kori.” Marinette said through her laughs.

“Oh, I like you too, Marinette.” Kori began her stretches again.

After calming down from their laughing fit, Marinette began to do her stretches with Damian. Soon enough, everyone else made their way inside the training room.

“Okay, everyone.” Bruce got everyone’s attention as they were all wrapping up their warm ups. “As you all know, Marinette and Damian will be doing their one on one training today so I want everyone else working on team sparring. Dick and I will be going against Selina and Kori first. The winners will fight Jason and Tim, then we will mix up the teams. Got it?”

As everyone split up to do their sparring, Damian grabbed Marinette’s hand and took her to the wall of weapons.

“We are going to start with the practice swords, okay?” He grabbed two practice swords off the wall and handed one to Marinette.

“Okay.” She looked down at the weapon and considered its weight for a moment. “What are we doing first?”

“Striking and parrying.” He grabbed her hand and took her over to the mat before getting into the ready position. “I’m going to see how you react to me first and then we will start from there. You ready?”

“Uhh.” Marinette brought her feet apart to get in her own stance. “Okay. Now I’m ready.”

Without a second thought, Damian swiftly brought his sword straight at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something has come up this week and I wont be able to update nearly as much if not at all. At the latest I'll be able to get back to writing on the weekend. Sorry ahead of time for any delays.


	89. Sword Play

Marinette squeaked loudly as she just barley managed to duck out of the way of Damian’s strike.

“Wow. You’re really going for it.” Marinette said as she backed up a few steps.

Damian didn’t answer, but instead kept a strong and determined face as he assessed her. After circling her a few times he went in for another strike right at her hip, which she just managed to slap away with her hand.

“No.” Damian stood up strait and relaxed his stance to look at her. “That’s a good way to lose a hand. What if this were a real sword?”

“Oh, right.” Marinette shook her head. “My bad. Let’s try that again.”

“Don’t forget you have your own sword as well.” Damian got back into his stance. “You ready?”

“Ready.”

Again, Damian went for her without hesitation only this time Marinette seemed to be more ready for it as she rolled away with a bit more style. She found herself in an almost dance like state with Damian as he led with his attacks. Keeping in mind with what he said, she used some of the fencing techniques Adrien and Kagami had taught her to parry his blows. After a few minutes of this back and forth, Damian finally called for a break.

“You never told me you fenced…” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well I don’t really. Adrien and Kagami do and they have taught me some things here and there. If you want to see some real fencers you should go and talk to them. Kagami’s even training for the Olympics next year.”

“I see.” Damian nodded. “Fencing is a great basis for sword play. It’s nice to know that you aren’t a complete beginner.”

“When it comes to fighting anybody with any sort of weapon, I would say that I’m not a beginner. I’ve seen a lot of akumas with all types of weapons in my day.”

“Okay.” Damian smirked at her. “Then I won’t hold back this time.”

“Oh, finally showing me your true strength, huh?” She smirked right back. “Bring it.”

“Don’t you hold back either. Show me what you got, Angel.” Damian got back into his stance.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boy wonder.”

This time, their dance was a whole lot more intense. Every strike was done with purpose and precision as well as every parry. It almost seemed like everything was perfectly choreographed. Marinette would even pick up on Damian’s moves and mirror them later. After about ten whole minutes of this, Damian called for a break again.

“You are a brilliant woman, you know that Marinette?” He smiled at her, a little out of breath.

“Well I am learning from the best. You really do know how to keep a lady on her toes. All of you do.” She points over to where Jason and Bruce are fighting with Selina and Tim.

Damian nods as he looks over at the group sparring. “I guess we should move on from striking and parrying then. You seem to have a rather good concept on all of that. Let’s move on to distance fighting.”

“Distance fighting? With swords?” She looks at him with confusion.

“Sure.” He gently takes the practice sword away from her. “Think of it as knife throwing or axe throwing but with swords. It takes a bit more skill to get use to it but it can be very useful in many different circumstances.” He walked over to the weapon wall to put up the practice swords and take off one of the real ones.

“We are going to be throwing a real sword around in here?”

“No, not in here. We aren’t crazy.” Damian pushes a hidden button on the wall, similar to the one Marinette used earlier to get to the surveillance room. A second later, a door shaped hole in the wall swung open to reveal another room. “This room is specifically for target practice with different weapons. Father even made it bullet proof and sound proof so Todd can blow off some steam with his guns.” He waved for her to go in first.

“Wow. How many secret rooms does this place have?” Marinette walked through the two-foot-thick door way to see a long room with a few glass dividers towards the very front which were most likely used to divide the throwing places up for multiple people and dummies at the very back. She also noticed surveillance cameras in every corner of the room, which was odd because she didn’t see them in the surveillance room earlier.

“Well counting the cave downstairs I’m pretty sure we have 9? Father could be hiding more though. We mainly just have a lot of shortcuts to other rooms though and not necessarily whole hidden rooms.”

“I would love an actual blueprint of the manor one day.” Marinette jokes sarcastically as she walked over to one of the throwing stations.

“You and me both.” Damian closes the door behind him as he follows Marinette in.

“I was in the surveillance room earlier and I didn’t see the live feed from these in there.” She points to one of the cameras in the corner of the room.

“You probably wouldn’t because they are motion censored.” He explained as he walked to the end of the room to set up a rather simple circular target. 

“We aiming for the bullseye, are we?” She asked as he was walking back.

“Yep. I want you to watch my form so you can understand exactly how to throw it. Swords aren’t weighted the same as an axe or a knife so you have to throw them a bit differently to get them to stick. My way of throwing isn’t the only way too, so keep that in mind.”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded. “Got it.” She stepped back to give him some room as he approached.

Marinette watched in absolute amazement as he threw his sword with uncanny accuracy, hitting the target directly in the center.

“Did you get that?” He looked over his shoulder at her.

“Uhh, I think?” She smiled at him.

“Okay. Let’s see you give it a try.” He walks back over to the sword to retrieve it from the target.

Handing the sword hilt first at her, she gently takes it from him and steps up to where she needs to throw it. She looks back at her soulmate for a moment to see him give her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, she thinks back to Damian’s movements and tries her hardest to mimic them as she finally throws the sword. She watches as the sword sticks at the very bottom of the target. 

“Well…” She looks over to Damian. “I actually hit the target at least.”

“That’s far better than my first time throwing a sword.” He chuckles.

“Yeah but weren’t you like 5 when you threw your first sword?” She rolls her eyes.

“6 actually. But I get your point.” He looks over at the sword. “You still did very well. The target is at max distance in here after all. I think with some more practice you’ll get it in no time.”

“What do you think I did wrong?” She asked as she watched him go and retrieve the sword again.

“Well its all a learning experience. Trial and error. Aim a little higher next time.

“That’s simple enough I guess.” She nodded as she took the sword from him again. “Let’s try this a few more times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Just finished this about 5 minutes before posting. Hope you enjoy!


	90. Fast Learner and a Clam Breakfast

“Oh my God! I hit the bullseye!” Marinette began to hop up and down with excitement. “Did you see that, Damian?”

“I did, Angel. And on your sixth try. Quite impressive.” He couldn’t help bit to mirror her excitement.

“These were recording right?” She points to one of the cameras. “You think Bruce will see?”

“I’m sure my father will.” He nods. “Think you can do it again?”

“Only one way to find out, right?”

To no one’s surprise, Marinette hit the bullseye from here on out. After a half an hour of switching up targets from stationary to moving, they both eventually decided to call it quits.

“You always surprise me on how quickly you learn things, Angel.” Damian opened up the hidden door to let them back out into the training room.

“I’m still not that great at science though and many people have tried to teach me. So, don’t go and tell everyone that I’m great at everything, you hear?” She chuckled.

“Will do, Angel. I’ll just tell everyone you are bad at science instead.” He smirked at her before putting the sword back up on the wall.

“Don’t do that! People will think I’m stupid or something.”

“Is someone calling you stupid?” Jason snuck up behind her to ask.

“Uh, no. I hope not.” Marinette turned around to look at him, not even fazed by his sudden appearance anymore. “Is everyone done?”

“Yeah. Kori wasn’t feeling too well so she ended it a bit early though so Bruce, Tim, Dick, Selina and I are just now calling it quits. I was just about to come and get you two but you guys beat me to it.”

“Is something wrong with Kori?” Marinette asked with concern.

“Something about a stomach ache? She said she was fine though and to not worry. That woman is so cheerful though, that she didn’t even look that upset about it.”

“Oh, well that’s good. I hope she feels better soon.”

“Oh, Marinette.” Bruce walked up to the bluenette. “I wanted to give you a heads up. Kori wanted to tell you herself but she needed to go get some rest so she asked me to tell you since you will be here tomorrow. Kori invited over Raven and Beast Boy for a few days and they will be here around lunch time tomorrow. She wants to introduce you to them.”

“I’m going to meet more of the Titans? How exciting!” She smiled up at the billionaire.

“Glad you think so.” Bruce smiled back. “Well I think it’s about time we all took some showers and went to bed. Some of us have work in school in the morning.”

“But not us, right?” Jason wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “I get to hang out with my favorite sister.”

“I’ll be working on my dress all day until our guest get here though. Hope you won’t be too bored with that.” Everyone began to walk to the exit.  
\--------  
“How come we always sleep in my room now?” Marinette asked when she stepped out of her bathroom to see Damian laying in her bed as usual.

“Well we could go to my room but I usually let Titus in the bed with me so it might be a little cramped.” He shrugged.

“You’re right.” Marinette giggled as she climbed in bed with Damian. “That dog is bigger than I am.”

“It’s not his fault you are so small.” Damian pulled her tiny frame closer to him.

“Well it’s also not my fault either. I was just born this way.” The bluenette softly rested her head on his chest.

“School tomorrow is going to be weird without you.”

“I know. Do you think your classmates will say something to you?” She looked up at him.

“I hope not. I really don’t want to answer their prying questions.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just try and be nice about it.”

“Be nice, huh? I think that might freak them out even more.”

“Yeah, I guess they wouldn’t expect that from the ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’. Just don’t make anybody cry.”

“I’ll try my best.”  
\---------  
“Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred knocked yet again with his daily wake-up call. “Breakfast will be ready soon. Please get ready.”

“Ugh…” Marinette moaned.

“You can sleep in, Angel. You don’t have to get up so early.” Damian said as he slid out of bed.

“No.” Marinette sat up. “The sooner I get started on my dress, the sooner I’ll finish it. I don’t want to rush it last minute. Plus, I have a day planned with Jason and a day planned with some of my classmates. That only leaves today, tomorrow and Wednesday.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll meet you out in the hall?”

“Yep.” She finally crawled out of bed. “If Plagg starts to bother you again I would just ignore him.”

“Oh, right.” Damian looked down at the ring on his finger that he almost forgot about. “I haven’t seen him in a while. Should I be worried?”

“No.” Tikki spoke up from across the room. “I saw him about ten minutes before Alfred knocked on the door. He said he wanted to look at your sock drawers?”

“What? Why?” Damian looked over at the kwami.

“Because it’s Plagg.” Marinette, Tikki and Kaalki said at the same time.

“I would go check on him anyways.” Marinette chuckled. “See you in the hall.”

After Damian left her room, Marinette pulled out nice baby pink and grey striped skater dress along with her knee length grey socks with simple black flats and quickly put them on. Going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, she decided to take a card out of Harley’s book and put her hair into high pigtails for once. Finding that she actually liked the look, she sent a quick selfie to Harley with a text the read: “Stole your style for today. What do you think?”

After the message sent, she finally left her bedroom to meet up with Damian in the hall.

“Hey Dami. Hey Plagg.” She waved at the two before grabbing Damian’s hand and walking towards the dining room. “You two ready to go to school today?”

“Oh, yeah.” Plagg nodded. “I can’t wait to see how this kid acts when you aren’t around.”

“Tell me all about it, okay?” She giggled.

Damian just shook his head. “I though you said not to encourage him.”

“Hey, he’s not doing anything wrong. He just wants to observe. Plus, he knows how to stay hidden. He would spend the majority of his day inside Adrien’s bag or front pocket you know.”

“I know. He’s already claimed a side pocket in my bag already.” Damian pulled out a dining room chair for Marinette to sit on and pushed it in for her before going to sit in his own chair.

“Good morning, you two.” Kori smiled at the teens.

“Good morning, Kori. Feeling better this morning?” Marinette asked as she made her plate of food while Jason and Tim impatiently watched.

“Oh, yes. I feel great. Am I right in assuming Bruce told you about Raven and Gar?”

“Gar? Is that Beast Boy’s real name?”

“It’s actually Garfield.” Dick said. “But yes, that is Beast Boy.”

“So is Raven her real name?” Marinette asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

“No, it would actually be Rachel but she doesn’t like to be called that.”

“I feel like you shouldn’t be telling me all of this.” She giggled.

“Marinette,” Bruce smiled at the young girl. “you are part of our family now. You have given us no reason not to trust you.”

“I know. This is just information I never thought I would know. I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

“And I can’t wrap my head around the fact that de- I mean Damian has a soulmate. Especially one so sweet and nice. Yet here we are.”

“I like it.” Kori nodded. “It’s like you earth people say. They are Yin and Yang.”

“Destruction and Creation.” Tim added.

“You are correct, Tim.” Tikki nodded from her place on the table. “They were made to balance each other out but they are also similar enough to find common interests.”

“You all better hurry up and finish your food if you want to leave on time.” Alfred spoke up.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce nodded at the butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, I probably won't be posting everyday this week. Life has been a little bit crazy lately but don't worry. Everything is well over here. I'm just a bit busy.


	91. Greeting New Guests

“I’ll see you when get back from school.” Marinette leaned into the car window to say goodbye.

“Hopefully Todd doesn’t bother you too much while I’m gone.” Damian smirked.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle him.” She giggles.

“Let’s hope you’re right.” He leans out the window to kiss her. “See you in a bit.”

“Bye, Damian.” She steps away from the car. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He says before finally backing out of the garage.

Marinette waits until the garage closes before finally heading back inside. The moment she reaches the stairs she is greeted by Jason.

“Hey, Sunshine. You heading up to work on your dress?”

“Yep.” She begins to climb the stairs. “Feel free to keep me and the kwami’s company.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jason follows after her. “I also want to see this gift you made Damian.”

“Well I figured I’d have plenty of time to make him a bunch of gifts in the future so it’s really not all that special. Really, I just wanted Damian and I to match in some way for the Gala, sort of like your proms you have here in America. I know he’s going to be wearing some ridiculously fancy suit and I don’t have the time to make one myself, so I figured I’d make him a tie out of the same material as my dress. I even made a bowtie and a regular tie because I don’t know the suit style he’s wearing yet. You think he will like that?”

“That is actually really cute, Sunshine. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“I hope so.” Marinette finally opens her door. “Here, let me show you what I’ve made.”  
\---------  
“Really?” Marinette laughs from where she is making her dress. “Bruce really took you in because you were trying to steal things off the Batmobile? I mean, I know he’s said that before but it’s just so ridiculous when you explain it all. Bruce really does have a soft spot for kids, huh?”

“He will deny it until the day he dies, but yes. Why else would he adopt three kids and take in a kid like Damian?”

“A kid like Damian?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on… He tried to kill Dick the first time they met.”

“I guess you’re right.” She giggled. “He probably wasn’t the easiest child to deal with.”

Just then, a knock came at the door. “Marinette. It is me, Kori.”

“Come on it.” She called back.

“Hello, you two.” She said after opening the door. “What are you doing?”

“I’m watching Sunshine here make her dress. What’s up with you Kori? Will Raven and Gar be here soon?”

“Not for another hour at least. I was just bored and wanted some friends to hang out with.”

“The more the merrier. Come have a seat anywhere.” Marinette offered.

“Thank you very much.” Kori smiled at the bluenette before walking over to her to take a look at her work. “Wow. What beautiful and vibrant fabric.”

“It is, isn’t it? You seem like the kind of person who would love vibrant colors, right?”

“Absolutely!” She nodded with enthusiasm.

And just like that, Jason felt left out of the conversation when they began to talk about everything ‘bright fashion’.  
\---------  
“Hey!” Jason barged into Marinette’s room. “We just picked up Raven and Gar on the surveillance cameras. They will be ringing the doorbell soon.”

“What?” Marinette looked over to the bed where she thought Jason was still sitting at only to find the bed empty. “When did you leave?”

“Oh, about a minute or two after the two of you started talking about bright purple miniskirts.” Just then, the doorbell went off. “That’s them. Let’s go.”

“I am very sorry, Jason.” Kori spoke up. “I did not mean to take your time with Marinette away.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Jay.” Marinette agreed. “We totally forgot about you. That was really rude of us.”

“Nah it’s fine. I still get a whole day with Sunshine after all. I think it’s nice that you two are getting along so well.”

“You are too kind, Jason.” Kori turned her attention to the bluenette. “Let us go greet my friends.”

“Okay.” Marinette stood up out of her chair. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Marinette began to follow Kori and Jason through the hall and down the stairs to meet up with their new guests. By the time they made it to the front door, Alfred had already invited them in and was having a little chat with them in the front room.

“It is so lovely to see you two again.” Alfred smiled at the two.

The first thing Marinette noticed about the new guests was that Beast Boy—or Garfield—was completely green, from his hair to skin tone. Not that she was very surprised. She had seen pictures of him after all. Raven on the other hand was the panicle of gothic beauty. Deep purples and blacks seemed to be her go to colors with just a little bit of red and gold accents. She also had this beautiful red crystal on the center of her forehead.

“It’s cool to see you too, Alfred.” Beast Boy said before both he and Raven looked over to the new group that just joined. “Jason! Kori!” He gave Jason a fist bump and Kori a hug before looking over at Marinette. “And you must be the famous Sunshine of Gotham.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Beast Boy but you can call me Gar. It’s short for Garfield.”

“Hey, Gar. I’m Marinette.” She smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, Marinette. I’m Raven.” The dark-haired girl spoke up with a barely noticeable smile. “So, you’re Robin’s girlfriend?”

“Uh, yep. That’s me.” The bluenette nodded.

“Not what you expected, huh?” Jason asked as he rested his arm on Marinette’s head.

“No, not really. But that’s a good thing I guess.” Raven smiled just a little bit more.

“Kind of reminds you a bit of us, don’t you thing Raven?” Gar asked as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

“I guess.” She shrugged.

“Well lunch is almost ready. Why don’t we continue this in the dining room?” Alfred offered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jason finally took his arm off of Marinette. “Let’s go eat.”


	92. Kori’s Big News

“That’s quite an interesting story.” Gar said after finishing his lunch. “You sound like a real badass, Marinette. Plus you have magical jewelry? That’s super cool, dude.”

“I’d like to see that video of you beating up Scarecrow.” Raven nodded.

“By the way, Marinette.” Kori spoke up between bites of food. “Are the kwami’s still asleep in your room? I think Gar would very much like to see them.”

“I think so. I can go get them if you want.”

“No need, Marinette.” Tikki came zooming around the corner with Kaalki in tow.

“Oh, wow!” Gar had an almost childlike expression of excitement on his face when he caught sight of the kwami’s. “You’re right, Kori. I’ve never seen anything like them and I’ve been on alien planets. Are you seeing this, Raven?”

“Yeah, I see them.” Raven turned her attention to the kwami’s. “Don’t mind him. He get’s a bit too excited sometimes. You must be Tikki and Kaalki. I’m Raven and this is Gar.” She gestures to her overly excited boyfriend.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tikki says as she and Kaalki go and sit on either of Marinette’s shoulders.

“She sounds so adorable!” Gar says with even more excitement. “I wonder if I can shapeshift into their form?”

“I doubt it.” Kaalki says. “You don’t contain the magical properties we do. You can take form of any species, living or dead, right?”

Gar nods in answer.

“Well we aren’t a type of species. We are magical entities who have taken shape. We never evolved into what we are. We just are what we are. Some would call us Gods but I find that a bit much.” Kaalki giggles.

“So cool.” Gar finally looks back to Marinette. “So, you’re like, a guardian of a bunch of tiny Gods? Even more badass.”

“I’ve never thought of it that way, but sure. I guess you could say that.” Marinette shrugs. “This is so strange, honestly. I’d never in a million years think that I would be telling so many people about this. But here I am.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell us anymore if you don’t want to. We’ll understand.” Gar smiles comfortingly.

“No, it’s fine.” Marinette waves her hands in dismissal. “I’ve come to understand and trust this family with my life and if they are okay with their own identities with you then so am I. Plus, you two are heroes. In some ways, you two know what it’s like to be in my shoes.”

“Familiarity can be comforting.” Alfred agrees before standing up. “I’m going to clean this up. Feel free to come and get me if you need something.” He says as he picks up empty plates and takes them to the kitchen.

The moment Alfred is out of sight, Kori quickly stands up and gets everyone’s attention. 

“I have something I would like to share with you all, if you will please follow me to the living room.” She swiftly walks out the room without another word.

Everyone looks at each other with brief confusion before quickly following after her.

Marinette is the last to enter the living room and she finds Kori sitting on one of the recliners with a gleeful expression on her face. She finds herself a seat next to Jason and patiently waits for Kori to speak.

“I have the most wonderful of news” She begins. “and I would like your help with something.”

“Sure, Kori. What is it?” Gar looks at her with confusion.

“There is something that I wish to tell Dick but I don’t know how.” Her smile never left her face.

“Okay?” Raven nods.

“You see, the reason I had to leave for my home planet so quickly was because I had to go see one of my planets doctors. I was feeling a bit… strange.”

“Are you okay?” Jason said with a bit of worry.

“I am more than okay. I am fantastic.” She smiled even brighter.

Raven audibly gasped and this was the most emotion Marinette had seen from her since they met. “Don’t tell me. You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

“What!?” Gar and Jason said at the same time.

“You are very correct, Raven!” Kori begins to clap. “Good job.”

Just then, a loud crash could be heard coming from across the house.

“What was that?” Marinette asked.

Before anyone could answer, Alfred came into the room faster than anyone had ever seen the old butler move.

“You’re pregnant?” He looks directly at Kori with a look that could only be described as pure joy.

“Yes. I am.” She smiles back.

“My goodness!” He runs up to Kori to give her a hug before quickly pulling away. “My apologies.” He cleared his throat and brings his face back to a neutral position. “That was very unprofessional of me. Congratulations, Miss Koriand’r. This is very joyous news.”

“I am glad you think so.” She stands up to give him a proper hug. “Your excitement means so very much to me.” She lets go to sit back down.

“Wow, Alfred.” Jason grins at the butler. “I’ve never seen you so excited about something before. I think you actually broke something in the kitchen.”

“Excited for some great grandchildren, huh?” Marinette asked.

“One might say that, yes.” He nods.

“Maybe you can be of some help as well, Alfred. I wish to tell Dick in some sort of special way. Any ideas?”

“Hmm…” Alfred thinks for a moment. “That depends on how extravagant you want it.”

“I do not wish for it to be too extravagant. He would expect that from me. I want to really surprise him.”

“I’ll have to think about that then.” Alfred nodded.

“I have an idea.” Marinette spoke up.

“Oh!” Kori clapped. “What is it?”

“Well I was planning on giving everyone a handmade gift, right? Well I was starting to feel a little sad that I wasn’t making anything for you Kori, but now this gives me an idea. What if I make you a baby bib? It’s simple enough that I can definitely get it done in time. I’ll save your gift for last and we can all see if Dick can piece it together.”

“That’s a great idea.” Gar nods.

“I agree. This is very exciting.” Kori hops up to give Marinette a hug. “Thank you for your offered help.”

“No problem.” Marinette turns her attention to Alfred. “If I write a list of materials, do you think you can get them for me?”

“It would be no problem, Miss Marinette.”

“Great!” She turns back to Kori. “Now, what are you thinking for the color and design?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys did figure out Kori was pregnant and I am very proud of your detective skills. Well done!


	93. Sewing with the Girls

“Okay.” Alfred looks at the list one last time before folding the paper up and putting it in his coat pocket. “After cleaning up the little incident in the kitchen, then I will pick this up right away. I can drop it off in your room if you like?”

“Thanks Alfred, but I’d rather you just hand it right to me. I kind of want to hide it from everyone else. I wouldn’t want anyone accidentally coming upon it. The only people I want to know of this plan are the people in this room.”

“That’s a great idea.” Kori agreed. “When do you think it will be done?”

“It shouldn’t take me too long. I can have it done in time to pass out the gifts tomorrow after dinner.”

“Just in time then.” Raven nodded. “We planned on leaving early Wednesday morning anyways. I’m actually a bit excited to see how everyone reacts to the news.”

“Will you guys be going on patrol with us tonight?” Marinette asked.

“No.” Gar shook his head. “Batman doesn’t really want us on his streets unless he specifically asks. We were planning on hanging out with Babs.”

“So you will be with us but not really.” The bluenette grins.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Gar doesn’t press any buttons or anything.” Raven jokes.

“Are you kidding?” Gar laughs. “Both you and Babs would kill me if I did something like that. I may not be the smartest but I’m not stupid.”

“You are afraid of me and Babs and not Batman?” Raven raises an eyebrow.

“No! I didn’t say that. Don’t go and put words in my mouth!”

“Relax, Gar.” Raven pats the green boy on the knee. “I’m just messing with you.”

“So,” Jason quickly stands up. “What do we plan on doing today?”

“I need to get back to finishing my dress.” Marinette stands up as well.

“Oh, can I come with?” Kori says excitedly.

“Sure.”

“I would like to tag along too.” Raven stood up. “I’ve never really seen the process of making clothes. Plus, I have tons of questions still about you and Robin.”

“Aw, you guys are doing girly things?” Gar whined as the girls walked off.

“We have some new gadgets in the cave if you want to check them out.” Jason grinned. “I’ll race ya.”

“You’re on.” Gar hopped up.

Moments later, a green cheetah could be found racing down the manor’s halls.

“Cheater!” Jason called after him.  
\---------  
“So, let me get this straight.” Raven said as she sat floating criss cross in the air next to where Marinette was working on her dress. “Damian actually told you ‘I love you’ first? And he wasn’t drugged or anything? He was completely in control of his thoughts and actions?”

“He sure did.” Marinette chuckled. “Tikki thinks we fell so hard and so fast for each other because we are soulmates.”

“I don’t think that.” Tikki shook her head. “I know that. It’s the only logical explanation. Not even you, Marinette, would have fallen so fast even though you are a bit of a hopeless romantic.”

“I am not.”

“Really?” Tikki deadpanned. “Do I need to remind you of an old crush you once had?”

“Please don’t, Tikki.” She laughed.

“Sounds embarrassing.” Raven smirked. “Do share.”

“Well,” Tikki began with a smile. “Marinette here was borderline stalkerish with her old crush named Adrien. She had pictures of him all over her walls and a very detailed schedule of his week and everything. She even had Christmas presents planned out years in advance.”

“Tikki!” Marinette squeaked in embarrassment. “Please stop.”

Raven and Kori just laughed in response.

“Don’t worry about it, Marinette.” Raven said through her laughter. “Everyone does cringe-worthy things when they are younger. It’s nice to know more than just the ‘badass’ Marinette.”

“Yes.” Kori agreed. “When I first came to Earth, I did not know the language so I kissed Dick. That is how us Tameranians learn language. I did not realize kissing on this planet was such an intimate thing. It is quite embarrassing when I think back on it.” 

“Well I guess you are pretty lucky that you ended up kissing Dick of all people. I guess it worked out in the end.”

Just then, a knock came at the door.

“Miss Marinette. I have brought your materials.” Alfred called through the door.

“Come in.”

Alfred walks in and hands the bag over to Marinette. “I do hope this is correct.”

“Let’s see.” The bluenette looks inside the bag and pulls out the Velcro she asked for along with the gender neutral soft yellow fabric. “What do you think, Kori? You like this fabric?”

“Very pretty.” She walks up and feels the soft cotton fabric. “It is perfect.”

“Well you heard the lady, Alfred.” The bluenette smiles up at the butler. “It’s perfect. Thanks a bunch.”

“You are all very welcome.” Alfred heads for the door but stops short of exiting. “Oh, and by they way. Master Damian should be home from school any minute now. Might I suggest wrapping up what you are doing with the dress.”

“What?” Marinette looks at the time on her phone. “You’re right.” She begins to gently grab her dress and walks it to the closet along with the supplies Alfred just brought. “You’re a life saver, Alfred!”

“Glad to help.” He says before walking off.

“That man’s timing is incredible.” Raven finally stands on her own two feet again. “I should probably find Gar.” Raven stops herself before exiting as well. “Oh, wait. We all forgot to ask the most basic question when someone announces that they are pregnant.”

“I already told you that I do not want to know the gender.” Kori said.

“Not that.” Raven shook her head.

“You’re right!” Marinette snapped her fingers. “We didn’t ask how far along you are Kori.”

“Almost nine Earth weeks.” Kori shrugged. “From my understanding, Tameranian and Earth pregnancies are very similar. About 40 weeks is full term”

“None of us better let this slip to anyone.” Raven said.

“Jason is the one we should really worry about. Maybe even Gar too. He seems a bit excited.”

“Yeah, that’s probably why I should go look for him before Damian gets here.”

“Well then we should get going.” Kori smiled. “I would imagine that Gar is with Jason.”

“That’s probably not a good pair to leave on their own.” Raven sighed. “My guess is that they are down in the cave.”

“I’ll catch up with you guys later after Dami gets here.” Marinette waved at them as they walked down the hall.

“Dami, huh?” Raven snorts. “Alright. See you later Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I promise I didn't forget about you all.


	94. Welcoming Damian Back

Marinette waited for Damian to get home in the garage. She found herself admiring all the different cars shapes and sizes when she faintly heard Damian’s car from outside and down the road. She casually leaned against the car she was closest to, which just so happened to be a bright red 1963 Chevy Corvette she was admiring moments before, and smiled brightly when the garage door started to open.

Damian quickly caught sight of Marinette and smiled just as brightly at her as he pulled in.

“Hello, Angel.” He said as he grabbed his things out of the car while Plagg quickly flew off into the house.

“Hey, Dami.” Marinette said as she watched the black kwami fly off. “How was your day?”

“Better now that you are here.” He says before giving her a brief, sweet kiss. “How about you?”

“I had a pretty good day. We all hung out with Raven and Gar and I’m getting pretty close to finishing my dress. Tikki did try to embarrass me in front of Raven though. But enough about me. How was school without me? And how did Plagg do?”

“To be honest, I almost forgot about Plagg. He’s surprisingly quiet when other people are around. The ride home was a different story though. He wouldn’t shut up about how ‘American cheese’ was one of his least favorite cheeses. Apparently, it doesn’t smell enough? School itself though, was quite infuriating. My own teacher seemed to be intrigued that I was dating you and even let another student ask me questions about us in the middle of class. Thankfully she was smart enough to see that I wasn’t going to answer any of her questions so she got back to the lesson… And don’t even get me started about lunch.”

“That bad huh?” Marinette gave him a comforting smile as she grabbed his hand to lead him back inside. “What did they do?”

“Well by then, my own class had figured out that I wasn’t going to tell them anything but the rest of the school didn’t seem to know that. I had a group of people following me around and asking questions like paparazzi. I was this close” He held up his hand to show maybe only a centimeter’s worth of distance between his index finger and thumb. “to yelling at all of them. Luckily a teacher intervened and told them all to disperse or get detention. That still didn’t stop everyone from staring.” Damian sighed.

“I’m sorry, Damian.” The bluenette smiled sadly at him. “I’m sure they will get over this soon though. Plus, we only have a few more months of High School left.”

“Yes, I’m well aware that they will eventually find something a lot more interesting to obsess over later.” Damian looked around to where Marinette was taking him. “Where are we going?”

“Down to the cave. That’s where everyone is at.” She looked up at him. “Why? Do you need to do something first?”

“No. I was just confused as to why we passed the stairs.” Damian watched as Marinette opened up the large grandfather clock that leads down to the cave and quickly followed after her.

“Oh, here they are.” Jason spoke up as the young couple entered the cave.

Everyone watched as Marinette and Damian, with their joined hands, walked together to meet up with them.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Marinette said.

“Wow. You weren’t lying, Jason.” Gar said as he stared at the couple holding hands.

“Gar!” Raven lightly smacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t be rude.” She turned her attention back to the couple. “Hey, Marinette. Hey, Damian. We where just talking about all the new upgrades to the Batmobile.”

“Yeah.” Kori nodded. “And we were also talking about you two.”

“Way to keep it honest, Kori.” Jason shook his head.

“What about us?” Damian narrowed his eyes at his adopted brother.

“Just that you have changed little D, but in a good way.” Kori smiled.

“Yeah.” Gar laughed. “I thought I’d never see the day where you would happily hold another person’s hand.” He turned to his girlfriend. “Raven, are you sure we haven’t entered the twilight zone? Today has been such a weird day.”

“I’m enjoying the weirdness.” Raven shrugged. “At least today wasn’t boring.”

“I guess you can’t avoid the stares no matter where you go.” Marinette joked.

“Unfortunately.” Damian agreed with a sigh.

“Aw, don’t look so glum, Dami.” Marinette booped him on the nose. “Save the mean mug for patrol. That will surely scare the criminals towards the right path.”

Damian couldn’t help but to smile at his girlfriend’s cheerful nature. “That’s quite optimistic Angel, but I don’t think it will work out that way.” He chuckled.

Gar audibly gasped while Raven just stared in amazement at the two.

“I told you guys.” Jason laughed. “Sunshine here has him wrapped around her finger.”

“Mind you own business, Todd.” Damian glared at Jason.

“I would but sadly you two won’t go get a room.” Jason snapped back. “It’s not my fault you two want to do your cutesy little couples thing in front of everyone.” 

“And also, that one time in your school’s cafeteria.” Kori added with a smile plastered on her face.

“Oh, yeah.” Raven looked over at Jason. “You said you were going to show us that video.”

“See, this is why you two need twitter.” Jason said as he pulled out his phone. “You would have seen this days ago.”

“Oh no.” Marinette shook her head. “Just when I though we got over that.”

The young couple waited as everyone watched the video from Jason’s phone.

“Damn, Marinette!” Gar looked up at her with wide eyes. “You can be wild, huh?”

“No!” Marinette tried to defend herself. “I was just winning a bet I had with Damian. That’s all.”

“Oh, so Damian’s the wild one.” Raven smirked.

“No.” Damian spoke at the same time Marinette said “What?”

“So, Marinette IS the wild one?” Kori asked.

“Neither of us are wild.” Marinette huffed. “I’m just very competitive is all.”

“I can agree with that.” Jason nodded. “I wouldn’t underestimate Sunshine. That has been my downfall before.”

“That and you not being able to mind your own business.” Marinette turned to Raven and Gar. “Speaking of which. I have a great photo I think you two would love to see.” Marinette began to take out her phone.

“Here we go.” Jason rolled his eyes.

Marinette pulled up her twitter and was surprised to see the thousands of notifications but chose to ignored it to pull up the picture Dick had tagged her in. She turned her phone around to show the picture to Raven and Gar.

Everyone but Jason began to laugh again at the picture.

“What did they do?” Raven asked between laughter.

“They where spying on our date.” Damian smirked. “This part of the punishment was my idea.”

“Really?” Gar looked surprised.

“Yep.” Marinette patted Damian on the head. “Who would have though the ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’ was such a comical genius?”

“They look so angry.” Raven laughed.

“If you guys are just going to make fun of me then I’m going to leave.” Jason pouted.

“Come on, Jay. Don’t be like that. You know this would be funny if it was anybody else.” Marinette said. “I mean, just look at Tim and tell me his face isn’t absolutely hilarious.”

“Yeah…” Jason cracks a smile. “You are kind of right.”

“Of course, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie... I've been playing way too many video games and that's why I haven't updated. But don't worry. I'm sitting down tonight and writing quite a few chapters for you all.


	95. Returning the Favor

“So how was the women’s shelter with Ivy and Harley?” Bruce asked Selina while everyone was having dinner.

“Those ladies are doing great things over there. Although Harley was way too excited about some selfie Marinette sent her.” Selina grinned at the bluenette. “You really made her day.”

“You send selfies to Harley Quinn?” Gar asked.

“Well no. Only one selfie actually.” She smiled. “I took inspiration from her today you know. I actually like my hair like this. I just thought I would show it to her.”

“It is very adorable.” Kori nodded with enthusiasm. 

“So,” Selina looked over to her fiancé. “Anything new with work?”

“Nothing too interesting.” Bruce spoke up between bites of food.

“Speak for yourself.” Dick chuckled. “There was quite a bit of gossip over that tweet I sent yesterday. Tim couldn’t catch a break.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Tim gave Damian the side eye. “Today’s board meeting was filled with nothing but stifled giggles and people trying their hardest to look at me with a straight face.”

“You have no one to blame but yourself.” Damian shrugged.

“That picture was hilarious though.” Raven nodded. “Oh, by the way Tim.” She spoke up like she had just thought of something. “Jason tells me that you have that video of Marinette beating Scarecrow. I’d love to see it.”

“Oh! Me too!” Gar says with excitement. “I never liked that Scarecrow guy.”

“It’s really not that exciting.” Marinette shrugged. “It’s just a lot of me screaming in French and punching him in the face.”

“Yeah, and that sounds awesome.” Gar nodded enthusiastically.

“Plus, you are completely undermining the whole set up before you tackled him through a window.” Jason added.

“Savage!” Gar smiled even brighter at the bluenette. “Maybe it’s not so weird that Damian likes you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Damian glared at the green boy.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Gar put his hands up in surrender. “It’s just that you have more in common then I originally thought. When they describe it, it sounds more like something you would do and not the so called ‘Sunshine of Gotham’.”

“No.” Damian shook his head. “She did it with far more grace than I would have. The fear toxin tends to make people sloppy. Not Angel though.”

“Are you kidding?” Marinette shook her head. “I was sloppy. I never would have smashed through the window otherwise. I try my hardest to leave no destruction behind.”

“Very typical for the true miraculous holder of creation.” Tikki piped up.

“So, can we see the video or not?” Gar asked.

Tim just looked over at Bruce for confirmation and when the billionaire nodded in acceptance, Tim tapped on his phone for a moment before turning it over to Raven and Gar.

The video starts with Scarecrow taking everyone in the cafeteria hostage and ends when Nightwing and Red Hood administer the antidote to Marinette. All in all, the video was only about five minutes long. Raven seemed to only have very minimal reactions to it all while Gar was overly animated with his every reaction.

Marinette just continued to eat and tried her hardest to ignore her past self screaming at Scarecrow through the video.

“Now my French isn’t very good, but weren’t you screaming about a dead black cat?” Raven asked.

“Chat Noir.” Marinette corrected. “My old partner from when I was fighting Hawkmoth in Paris.”

“Oh.” Raven looked back down at the table. “That’s a far more rational fear then what I was thinking.”

“They say that when you are scared you have a fight or flight response to it.” Gar said to change the subject. “Looks like you aren’t one to run away.”

“No.” Marinette smiled back. “But I bet Scarecrow wished that I had.”

“Well I can see now why you would want to invite her onto your team.” Raven said to Bruce.

“That’s only a small reason.” The billionaire nodded. “She also figured out our identities and entrusted us with hers.”

“And Bruce is a sucker for a kid in need.” Dick added. “I guarantee that if she was an orphan, she would have already been adopted into the family already. Or maybe not…” Dick thought about that for a moment. “That would make little D and her relationship a little weird.”

“Yeah.” Marinette agreed. “Plus, I plan on becoming an official member of the family in a different way.” The bluenette looks over at her soulmate with a wink.

Damian isn’t sure why, but he begins to blush at the idea and quickly starts to eat his food again to try and hide it. Unfortunately for him though, everyone caught that little slip up.

“Aw!” Gar grinned brightly at him. “Is the famous ‘stone cold Robin’ blushing?”

“I think he is, Gar.” Raven agrees.

“Isn’t he cute when he does that?” Marinette asks.

“Angel…” Damian whines. “Please stop.”

“Come on, Dami.” The bluenette smiles innocently at him. “It was a compliment. I know you liked it.” She playfully pokes him in the ribs.

“That’s not what I mean.” He smiles down at her without realizing. “You are trying to embarrass me.”

“Feel free to return the favor.” She winks as she boops him on the nose. “Tikki has already embarrassed me enough for one day. It can’t get much worse.”

“Are you challenging me?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Take it as you will.” She shrugs just before she begins to eat again.

“Wow.” Jason chuckled. “I’m pretty sure she did just challenge you. What do you think, Alfred?”

“Miss Marinette does seem rather confidant. Perhaps she has acquired some newfound nerves of steel.” Alfred said nonchalantly. 

“Is the ‘great Robin’ going to turn down this challenge?” Gar asked.

“No.” Damian stared at his soulmate who now seems to be solely focused on her meal. “If she wants me to embarrass her in front of everyone then I will.”

“Just don’t be mean about it, Damian.” Bruce said sternly.

“I would never be mean to my Angel.” Damian almost looked offended.

“That’s very sweet, baby bird.” Dick smiled at his little brother. “But I am intrigued now. How are you going to pull this off? Can you do it before patrol tonight?”

“I can do it before dinner ends.”

Marinette just raises an eyebrow at him.

“So, Angel.” Damian smiles sweetly at his girlfriend.

“Yes?” She looks at him skeptically.

“Do you remember the other night when we were talking about our first impressions?”

“Yes. I remember that we were talking about how your first impression of me was punching you in the face.” She smirked.

“Yes. You have a mean right hook.” He agreed as he sneakily put his hand on her knee under the table. “But that really wasn’t my first impression of you.”

“It-It wasn’t?” She tried to keep her voice calm as he slowly inched his hand up her leg.

“No.” He shook his head. “Do you remember what you were doing before you punched me?”

“I uh… was dancing?” She asked in an octave too high.

“Yes.” He nodded as he inched his hand just a little bit farther up her leg. “I was watching you for about a minute or two before I was close enough for you to punch me.”

“Where is he going with this?” Gar leaned over to whisper to Jason.

“I don’t know.” Almost half the table whispered back in reply while the rest just intently watched.

“I knew I had…” Marinette swallowed. “had a feeling someone was watching me.”

“How could I not? You are a fantastic dancer.” Damian smirked. “Which leads me to my next question.” He says as he finally reaches her upper thigh.

At this point Raven, Bruce, Selina, Alfred and Dick seems to have caught on to what’s happening and the only one to actually make a face in surprise is Dick while the rest just smirk at the whole interaction.

“Mhm.” Is all Marinette can say.

“I wanted to ask you this the other night when we were talking about it but you fell asleep.”

“Yep.” Marinette whispered.

“You know how we have the Gala coming up, right?” He gently squeezes her upper thigh.

Marinette squeaks loudly in reply and quickly smacks her hand over her mouth. “I mean yes!” She says as she begins to blush heavily.

“Well I was hoping I would get to dance with you at the Gala.” He squeezes her leg one more time to get another loud squeak out of her.

“Okay!” Marinette stands up a little too fast and knocks her chair over. “You win. You win.” She tries to cover her blush with her hands but fails miserably.

“Well aren’t you at least going to answer my question?” Damian asks innocently.

“Question?” She looks around at everyone looking at her with a mixture of amusement and confused amusement.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t paying attention to me?” Damian gives her his best frown.

“How could I pay attention to you when you were…” She stops herself short. “Ugh this is so embarrassing!” She hides her face behind her hands.

“It’s okay, Angel.” Damian says as he stands up to pick up her fallen chair. “I’ll ask you again later.” He guides her back to her seat so she can sit back down.

“I don’t know what just happened but that was very amusing.” Kori laughed. “Great job, little D.”

“Oh!” Tim looked at Damian like just understood what happened. “Wow, Damian. You weren’t going for a fair fight, were you?”

“And you are supposed to be our best detective?” Dick laughed. “A little late to the game there Timmy.”

“It was unexpected, that’s all.” Tim defended himself.

“Oh?” Jason looked over at Marinette’s still red face. “Oh! Totally unfair bro.” He began to laugh.

“I’m still confused.” Gar looked around at everyone. “Care to fill us clueless ones in?” He points to himself and Kori.

Raven leans over to whisper in Gar’s ear while Dick does the same to Kori.

Kori just giggles after being told what really happened while Gar instantly shot Damian a surprised look.

“So, you ARE the wild one after all?”

Damian just gives Gar a mean look in return.

“Okay, okay.” Gar shrinks away from Damian’s glare. “I take it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone quite enjoys the new and playful Damian and honestly I think Selina would be the most proud. He took a page out of her book after all. Bruce is just much better at keeping a neutral face than Marinette is.


	96. The Riddler

“Hey, Barbara.” Marinette greets the redhead as she enters the cave. “You’re just on time. Everyone is suiting up.”

“Hey, Marinette.” Barbara looks around at the company she will have today. “Raven, Gar, Kori.” She waves. “Are you sure you want to hang out with me today? I don’t have the most glamorous job.”

“Are you kidding?” Gar asks. “I wish I was smart enough to do what you do. I think it will be fun to see it all first hand.”

“You better not distract her.” Batman speaks up from right behind him, effectively making him jump in surprise. “She has a very important role to our team.”

“I’ll keep him in line, Batman.” Raven speaks up.

Batman just nods at her before bringing his attention to Marinette. “Go ahead and transform. Everyone will be here shortly.”

“You got it, Batman.” She grins before saying “Tikki. Spots on!”

No matter how many times this is seen, weather its your first like Kori, Raven and Gar or you have seen it multiple times like Barbara, they all can’t help but to watch in wonder. Batman seemed to be the only person with a blank expression but even he couldn’t look away.

“That was awesome!” Gar had a grin on his face from ear to ear.

“Oracle.” Batman ignored Gar’s outburst. “Am I correct in assuming you got my email?”

“Of course.” Oracle rolled over to the Bat computer. “The real question is did you tell Robin your new change of plans.”

“Tell me what?” Robin asked as he walked over to stand by Ladybird. 

“Nothing too major.” Batman began. “Just group changes. You’re obviously still paired up with Catwoman.”

“But not me, right?” Ladybird asked.

“Correct. You will be with me again today. Red Robin will be pairing up with Nightwing and Red Hood.”

“The dream team.” Nightwing smiled as he entered with his arms around both Red Robin and Red Hoods shoulders.

“Now we are just waiting on Catwoman.” Oracle said as she continued to type on the computer.

“Sorry I’m late.” Selina came waltzing up to Batman. “Latex and leather isn’t the easiest to get on. Or take off. Isn’t that right, Batman?”

Batman chose to ignore her comment and instead chose to turn his attention to Oracle. “Let’s start the briefing.”

“Okay. Just for a recap, Catwoman and Robin you’re on a team A. Nightwing is with Red Hood and Red Robin on team B so that leaves Batman and Ladybird on team C.” Oracle pulled up a map of the city on the computer. “Robin, you and Catwoman will be taking crime alley again. Stealth is usually what we ask for but don’t shy away from being spotted together. We do have an end goal here after all. Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin will be doing a general sweep of the city. Batman and Ladybird, you two are on a special task.”

“Special task?” Ladybird questions.

“Yep.” Oracle pulls up the profile of Edward Nigma, AKA the Riddler. “It was very surprising to us when he called for you outright. He usually sets up some overly flamboyant plan to draw out Batman. It’s even stranger that he called just you.”

“How did he call for me?” She asks.

“Well as you may know, we have had people following him because of his sudden lack of villainy. We have them note where he’s going and who he’s going with and even take the occasional picture. It appears that the Riddler was fully aware of this though because on his most recent sighting, one of our men took this picture.” Oracle pulled up the picture on the computer for everyone to see.

Ladybird looked at the picture to see a very lanky looking man in a gaudy green suit sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper. Taking a better look at the newspaper, she saw it was the headline of the team taking down Two-Face at the museum and oddly enough, her face was circled in green marker with writing that said to meet up at some address.

“Do you think this is another Joker type situation?” Robin asked with a stone-cold face.

“No.” Oracle shook her head. “Riddler doesn’t seem like the type, which is why this is so bizarre. We wont really know exactly what he wants until they meet with him.”

“This is odd.” Ladybird looked at the picture one last time before looking back at Batman. “Just tell me the plan and I’ll follow.”

“I’ll tell you on the ride over.” Batman turned his attention back to Oracle. “Link us up.”

“Yep.” Oracle pulled out the box containing the comms and made sure everyone got one.

“Comm check.” Batman said, starting off the chain of everyone’s comm tests.

After the confirmation that everyone could hear each other, everyone set off for their own vehicles.

Ladybird tried to not let it show but she really did enjoy riding in the Batmobile. They where driving for not even half a minute before Batman pressed a button on the dash and looked over at her.

“We are free to talk.”

“I’m sorry all these villains keep singling me out.” Ladybird looks down at her lap.

“Every single one of my boys had their time in the villain’s spotlight. This is just what happens when you are the new hero in town. You can’t blame yourself. Especially with Joker. That man isn’t right in the head.”

“I know.” Ladybird nodded. “What’s our plan with Riddler?”

Batman presses a button on the dash again to allow everyone else to hear them once more. “The address he gave was for an abandoned steel mill down by the old industrial area. I plan on having you walk into the front while I watch from the shadows. I fear that if he saw me first then his plans might change. I’m going to get out two blocks away and set the Batmobile on auto drive. It will stop at the destination for you. All you have to do is get out and walk in through the front door. Be ready for anything.”

“Okay.” Ladybird looks at all the fancy buttons on the dash again and can’t help but think about how cool this car is. “How far out are we?”

“I’ll be stopping to get out in about a minute. Please don’t touch anything while you are in here by yourself. And wait for my signal before opening the door. Don’t look around for me either. It will give us away.”

“Got it.” She smiled up at him.

It didn’t take too much longer before the Batmobile stopped and Batman got out after setting the vehicles destination.

Ladybird couldn’t help but to stare in wonder at the self-driving car and she was almost upset that the ride only lasted two straight blocks. As she got out of the car and shut the door behind her, she could hear the cars automatic locks go off.

Looking around at where she was at, she looked up to stare at the large building in front of her. The steel mill building was about four stories high and backed up against the port. The building itself was made out of an old sturdy wood that looked like it was built over 100 years ago. Ladybird wasted no more time looking around and walked up to the building’s front door, which was an old barn styled double door that was as tall as the entire first story.

“Walk in.” Ladybird heard Batman say inside her ear piece.

Without hesitating, she reached for the doors handle and pulled it open. It was a surprise to her that candle light came pouring out from the inside of the building. ‘The windows must be painted over.’ She thought to herself.

Stepping inside the building, she notices that it was mostly empty besides a few large pieces of equipment the mill must have used when it was still functional. The Riddler was actually leaning against one of those pieces of equipment and he had a few old oil lanterns lit around him.

“You came.” Riddler pushed himself off the equipment he was leaning on and looked around. “Is someone else with you?”

“Does it look like there is someone else with me?” Ladybird asked in return.

“Answering a question with a question I see.” The Riddler takes a few steps towards her while still looking around the room.

“What do you want, Riddler?” She said in a stern voice.

“No beating around the bush, eh?” He finally looked directly at her. “You are smaller that I though you would be.”

Ladybird didn’t say anything but instead crossed her arms at him.

“What is broken when you name it?” He smiles down at her.

“Silence. Now why did you drag me out here?”

“That was an easy one.” Riddler waved his hand in dismissal. “But believe it or not, I am here to help you.”

“Why?”

“Just because I like to test peoples limit when it comes to the brain doesn’t mean I’m completely evil in every aspect. What I do has rhyme and reason but what he does is the complete opposite.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, you know. I can be cracked, I can be made, I can be told, I can be played. What am I?”

“A joke? You mean the Joker?”

“Ding ding ding! You are correct.” He begins to clap. “At least you aren’t completely inept I’ll give him that. You are a bit young though and that’s… disturbing.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Way too much probably. But that’s not what you are really asking.” He shakes his head. “Word is going around that he’s set the order to capture you alive and unharmed… and that’s odd even for the Joker.”

“He’s set that order from inside Arkham?”

“That’s what you are worried about?” The Riddler raises an eyebrow at her. “You should be more worried about watching your back. If his order has reached me it would probably only take a day before it reached your team and the police. His obsession over you rivals the one he has with Batman and that’s saying something.”

“I still don’t completely understand why you would help me.” Ladybird looks him deep in his eyes to try to get a read on him.

“A father’s child, a mother’s child, yet no one’s son. Who am I?” The Riddler looked at her with what seemed to be sadness.

“A daughter… What?”

“You remind me of her. Maybe it’s the smile.” He shrugged.

“You have a daughter?”

“Yeah. She goes by Enigma and she’s probably off terrorizing the Titans or something. Haven’t seen her in years besides of course a news article here and there.”

“Okay.” Ladybird nods. “This was not what I expected.”

“He also burned down my hide out a few months ago so I’ll call this a two for one.” He shrugged.

“I see.” Ladybird smiles at him. “Is there anything else you can tell me about him?” As she is asking this, she catches sight of Batman coming up behind the Riddler and she keeps a neutral expression so she doesn’t give him away.

“I have some of my men keeping an ear out about information on him. Apparently, some of his goons think he’s completely lost it ever since Harley dumped him. That might be a big reason why he’s latched onto you so much.”

“Joker has already made contact with Ladybird.” Batman spoke up from behind him.

The Riddler flinched but otherwise kept his cool as he turned around to look at the large caped man. “I was beginning to question if you actually sent her alone but in the end, I knew you wouldn’t.” He stepped away from him to stand a bit closer to Ladybird.

“It seems you have become fond of her as well but in a much more tolerable way.” Batman glared at him.

“At least he isn’t sending creepy letters.” Ladybird said.

“He sent you a letter?” Riddler looked at her with surprise.

“Yes. And it was quite disturbing.” Ladybird thinks back in disgust.

“He plans on trying to break her but that won’t happen.”

“That explains why he wants you unharmed and alive. He wants to do his whole sick process by himself.”

“Here.” Batman hands a cell phone over to Riddler. “If you have any more information, feel free to text it to the number on this phone. Texting anybody else and calling is disabled on this phone so don’t even bother trying. This is also the only phone you can use to send this number messages.”

“And if I trace this number?”

“Feel free to. You won’t find much. By the way, your daughter was last spotted trying to rob a bank in San Francisco three days ago. She hasn’t been caught.”

“Bank robbery?” The Riddler shakes his head. “Sounds about right.”

“We will be going now. Stay out of trouble, Nigma.” Batman begins to walk towards the exit with Ladybird hot on hit heels.

“I know you will be tracking me with this phone, Batman!” Riddler yells towards the exit. “Don’t you start thinking you are smarter than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Enigma is cannon in my fic and no the Riddler isn't as abusive as he was in the comics. That still doesn't change the fact that she ran off on her own.


	97. Solo Patrol

The moment the two were back in the Batmobile, Batman pressed the button on the dash that silences their comms.

“It appears this is one of the better situations we could have hoped for.” Batman said.

“You’re right.” Ladybird smiled over at him. “It’s still odd that he correlated me with his daughter who robs banks in her free time.”

“When you have kids, you tend to look at other kids in a different light. Could you imagine having a daughter that the Joker of all people has taken a liking to? I’m sure he realized how young you are and decided that that was a line he didn’t like the Joker crossing.”

“When you put it that way it makes a whole lot more sense.” Ladybird nodded. “So, what are we going to do now? That whole meeting didn’t take that long.”

“Give me a second.” Batman said before pressing the button on the dash again. “Nightwing, what’s your status?”

“Still patrolling the southside. We stopped a robbery at the convenient store on 11th street. Still making our way towards uptown.” Nightwing replied.

“Take your time and stop at the halfway point. Ladybird and I will take the northside and we will meet in the middle. Our little meeting with Riddler turned out better than expected.”

“We heard.” Red Robin answered. “See you in a bit.”

Batman pressed the button again and looked over at the small bluenette.

“I’ll be taking the east side and you will take the west.” He pulls up a map of the city on his dash. “Main Street runs through the center of the northside and that will be our dividing line. You hit Main Street you turn back the other way. Our meeting point with the boys will be on Wayne Tower. There is a reason why I put my building in the very center of Gotham. You think you will be good on your own?”

“I got this.” Ladybird pulled out her yoyo to pull up her own map of the city to mark off her area of patrol.

“It seems you have your own gadgets.” Batman nodded as he pressed a few buttons to make the map on the dash disappear. “You heard Riddler’s warning so stay hidden unless you spot trouble. Don’t be afraid to call for backup if you need it.” He brings the car to a stop at the most northern part of the city.

“You can count on me, Batman.” Ladybird gets out of the car.

Batman just nods before driving off down the street again.  
\---------  
Ladybird kind of missed the feeling of solo patrol. She used to do it all the time in Paris when she was Ladybug. Her and Chat Noir would split up the city evenly. This was a little bit different though. She wasn’t looking for akumas. She was looking for actual criminals and possibly a few of Jokers goons who planned on kidnapping her. It was still a familiar and comforting feeling none the less.

She scares off a few kids who were throwing rocks at stray cats. Selina would be proud about that one. The real action didn’t occur though until she spotted a woman who appeared to be walking home alone. Two men were following her and they were the definition of shady looking men. You could tell the woman caught onto them though because she had a panicked look in her eyes as she looked back at them and swiftly crossed the street. The men obviously followed to cross the street as well.

“I have two men following a woman walking home alone at my location. I may need police here soon.” She whispers over the comms.

“Just give the signal, Ladybird” Oracle answered. “and the police will be on their way.”

Ladybird watched as the panicked woman picked up the pace as she started to cut through back alleys.

“Hey! Where you goin’ beautiful?” One of the men called as they both started to sprint toward her.

The woman dropped her purse, probably in a last-ditch effort to evade the men, and started to run. The men didn’t even bother to pick up the purse as they kept following the lone woman. Throwing the yoyo to snag the woman’s purse, Ladybird had quickly caught up to where the men cornered the woman into an alley.

“Send them, Oracle.” She whispered over the comms.

“C’mon beautiful.” One of the men said. “Did you really think you could outrun us?”

“Please don’t hurt me.” The woman pleaded as she looked around for an exit. “I have a son that’s waiting on me at home.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be out so late.” The other man spoke up. “Sounds to me like mama made a stupid decision.”

“Help!” She started to scream. “Somebody help!”

“You stupid bitch.” The first man started to approach her. “You’re really askin’ for it now.” He began to cock his arm back for a punch.

Acting quickly, Ladybird flung the woman’s purse over her shoulder and threw her yoyo around the mans outstretched arm. Pulling it back just in time, she caused the man to punch himself in the face. He stumbled back a bit and both men looked up to finally lock eyes with Ladybird who was still on the rooftop. Sighing in relief, the woman dropped to the ground and backed away as far as she could as she watched this all unfold.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Ladybird jumped off of the roof she was on to land on the man who tried to punch the woman. Her sudden weight knocked him off balance and on their way to the floor she punched him in the face a few times, effectively knocking him out.

“You have one chance to surrender.” Ladybird said as she stood up to look at the other man.

“I’m not afraid of a little girl.” The man looked down at her small stature with a laugh. “That was just a lucky shot.”

“Maybe it was.” She stared him down. “You want to test that theory?”

The man just scoffed before running full force at the bluenette. She easily side stepped the brute at the last second, making him hit the alley wall behind her at full speed.

“Not too smart, are you?” She asked.

The man just looked at her with anger in his eyes as he held his now bleeding forehead which had just hit the brick wall.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Ladybird raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up!” Was his only response as he ran straight for her again.

She easily side stepped him again because apparently this man only had one move. Before he could hit the other alley wall though, she flung her yoyo around his neck and caught it on its way back around, pulling it towards her. It was like he ran straight into a clothesline because he quickly fell back just inches before his face would have hit the wall again. Ladybird brought her knee up so the back of the man’s head would make contact with it and the man fell limp onto the floor.

“Are you okay ma’am?” Ladybird asked after making sure the men were securely tied up with her yoyo.

“Yes, thank you.” The woman finally stood back up.

“It’s no problem. Here.” Ladybird handed over the woman’s purse. “I think you dropped this.”

“Oh my gosh. Thank you.” The woman took the purse and dug around until she found a picture that was inside her wallet. “This is my favorite picture of my son and I almost lost it.”

“Well I’m glad you got it back.” The bluenette said as she heard the sirens from off in the distance. “That should be the police. You okay to take a statement?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” The woman looked at the picture for a moment before looking back to the young superhero. “You are Ladybird, right? Do you think you can sign this?”

“Sign it? But why? You just said that it was your favorite picture of your son.”

“Well yes but for the past few days now, Jake has been talking nonstop about you. You are currently his favorite superhero at the moment and I think he would absolutely love if you signed this for him.”

“I don’t even have a pen.” Ladybird gave her a soft smile.

“I have one in my purse.” She quickly pulled one out. “Will you sign it? Please?”

“Okay.” Ladybird gently took the paper. “To Jake, right?”

“Yep.” The woman nodded enthusiastically.

Ladybird looked at the picture of the boy who seemed to be about seven or eight years old playing on the floor with what looks like Batman and Robin action figures. She smiled at it for a moment before addressing it to Jake and signing it.

“I hope he likes it.” She gave back the pen and picture just in time for the police cruisers to show up.

“Hey, Ladybird. Are these the scumbags?” An officer asks as he walks down the alley.

“That would be them.” She nods at the officers.

“How are we even supposed to cuff them?” The officer leans down and starts tugging at the yoyo string.

“Let me get that for you.” She smiles before she gently tugs on the end of the yoyo string, effectively causing it to easily unravel.

“I’m not even going to ask.” The officer just shakes his head as he reaches down to cuff the men. “What happened to this one face?” He points to the man with bloody forehead.

“He ran face first into a brick wall.” The bluenette smiled innocently. “Almost did it twice too, but I stopped it.”

“Really?” The man laughs. “Are you the victim?” He looks over to the woman who was just now putting her wallet away.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Go talk to officer Brady over there.” He points to the officer, a woman standing by the other cruiser. “She’ll take your statement and can escort you home if you like.”

“Okay.” The woman walks off towards the other officer.

“So, can you tell me what happened here?” The officer asked as he started to drag one of the cuffed men to his cruiser.

“Of course.” Ladybird said as she helped with the other cuffed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the 100th chapter right now. That's exciting, right?


	98. Debriefing

The rest of the patrol went about as expected. There were a few check-ins from Oracle with everyone saying they were fine and Ladybird only had to deal with a few more minor things like a couple of drunks disturbing the peace.

Now though, she was making her way to the top of Wayne Tower. When she made it to the top, she found Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin sitting in a circle in the center of the roof.

“Hey, guys.” She greeted.

“Hey, Ladybird.” Red Hood waved in return. She couldn’t see his face through the hood but she could only imagine his dorky smile. “Anything interesting out there today?”

“That meeting with Riddler was a bit interesting but I’m sure we will talk about that later.” She sat down next to Red Hood and Red Robin where they made space for her in the circle. “Other than that, I just stopped a couple of men from doing who knows what to some woman they were stalking. Nothing too overly crazy. How about you guys? I heard you stopped a robbery.”

“There was that and we had to send some homeless man to Arkham to get tested. He was saying something about the rats in the street screaming at him? The guy clearly lost it.” Red Robin shrugged.

“Oh… fun.” Ladybird giggled. “There really is never a dull moment around here.”

“Not really.” Nightwing smiled. “It’s hard to stay bored that’s for sure.”

“Good. You’re all here.” Batman spoke up from behind Ladybird.

If this had been a few weeks ago that would have definitely made her jump. Now though, she was used to it.

“Hey, Batman.” Ladybird greeted as she and the rest of the team stood up.

“Let’s head back to the cave. Oracle just sent me word that Robin and Catwoman are on their way there.” Batman ordered. “Follow me, Ladybird.” He turned to walk off without another word.

She had to run to catch up but once she did, she easily kept pace with him as they made their way back to the Batmobile. After buckling up, she turned her attention to the caped crusader to watch him operate the vehicle. The Batmobile was far from any ordinary vehicle and it was fascinating for her to see how someone drove it.

Batman pressed the comm silencing button, which Ladybird could now point out, and he looked over at the bluenette. “We will have to teach you to drive but you will eventually get your own vehicle. You wont always have to ride with one of us. It’s only fair.”

“What?” Ladybird looked at him with wide eyes. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t mind tagging along.”

“That’s very considerate Ladybird but that’s not the only reason why you should have your own vehicle. What if everyone else was busy and there was an emergency? No matter how fast you are, a vehicle is still the fastest way to get around the city. You also need to be able to work independently and with speed.”

“I guess you’re right.” She nodded.

“Don’t worry.” Batman gave her a small, rare smile. “You will get your chance to add your artistic flair to whatever vehicle you get.”

“Really?” She brightened up at the idea. “That’s awesome.”

“This is still a few months out though. I want to wait until after you come back to Gotham.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” She agreed. “Who makes all of these gadgets and stuff anyways.”

“An old friend of mine who works for me. Now is not the time to talk about him though.” He glanced over at her excited face for a moment. “You’ll be meeting him soon, don’t worry. In fact, he’s very excited to meet you. He’s actually the one who made your practice yoyo.”

“He sounds talented.” Ladybird watched as Batman turned off towards the secret entrance of the cave.

“Very.” Batman nods as he pulls into the cave. “Let’s debrief.”

Ladybird gets out of the car just in time to see Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin pull in with their respective bikes. Robin and Catwoman are already sitting at the large debriefing table with Kori, Raven and Gar.

“Looks like everyone is here.” Oracle rolled away from the Bat computer to meet up with everyone at the table. “Let’s chat.”

Once everyone was seated at the table, Batman was the one to start it off.

“As it turns out, Riddler called out Ladybird to offer us aid. Apparently, Joker has sent out word to capture her alive and unharmed. While doing my own patrol today I caught ahold of a few of Jokers men to find out the truth. Riddler wasn’t lying.”

“Why is he offering to help?” Robin asked.

“He said I remind him of his daughter.” Ladybird shrugged.

“Enigma?” Raven asked. “We have been searching for her for awhile now. She’s wanted in 14 different states. How does he corollate her to you?”

“He said it was my smile.”

“Eh…” Gar shook his head. “That’s pushing it.”

“Moving on.” Batman said. “I gave him a way to contact us. He agreed to give us more information if he finds any.”

“And I will alert you all the moment he does.” Oracle added. “Any questions?” After she was met with silence, she continued on. “Everyone did great today. I just got word back from Arkham about the man you three admitted.” She looked at Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin. “He’s being treated for auditory hallucinations but otherwise he’s okay. Catwoman and Robin.” She turned her attention to them. “We got quite a few sightings of you two on twitter tonight. Also, good work on taking down those muggers.”

“Are they saying anything interesting on twitter?” Selina asked.

“It’s just the normal confusion as to why the two of you are teamed up. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Oracle finally turned to look at Ladybird. “I also got word from the commissioner that those men you had arrested are currently being verbally bullied in the holding cells by other criminals because they were beaten up by a ‘little girl’. I think you have really hurt their pride.”

“They will learn eventually.” The bluenette shrugged.

“Indeed, they will.” Oracle smiled up at her. “Well that’s all I’ve got. Anybody else have anything else to add?”

Batman just shook his head and took his cowl off. Not long after, everyone followed suit.

“Spots off.” Marinette sighed as her transformation fell. Tikki quickly zoomed off towards the kitchen.

“That is super cool.” Gar said as he walked up to the bluenette.

“Not nearly as cool as turning into any animal you want.” She smiled back.

“Don’t give him a bigger head than he already has.” Raven said sarcastically.

“I do not have a big head.” Gar defended himself. “My head is a perfectly normal size.”

“Keep telling yourself that, babe.” Raven smirks as she walks off towards the exit.

“Wow.” Gar chases after her. “I see how it is!”

“Why don’t you go on ahead and go upstairs, Angel.” Damian spoke up from beside her.

“I was planning on it.” Marinette smiled up at her boyfriend. “See you in a few.” She reached up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short so I will be posting another one after this.


	99. Finishing the Gifts

Tuesday morning went about the same as it did the morning before. The only difference this time was the addition of Raven and Gar. Cheerful banter still continued during breakfast and Marinette had bid Damian farewell from the garage just as she had the day before. She had a bit of a pep in her step though when she went back to her room to start on the baby bib.

Her room was quite lively considering all the company she had. Jason, Kori, Raven and Gar all hung out in her room to keep her company as she worked. Alfred even checked in every now and then. They could all tell how excited the butler was about the whole baby news.

Marinette did eventually end up finishing the bib a few minutes before lunchtime though. Kori ended up cooing over how cute and tiny the simple yellow bib was.

“It should be quite functional as well.” The bluenette informed. “The Velcro was surprisingly easy to sew on.” She quickly ripped the Velcro apart and put it back together. “I’d be happy to make you more baby clothes in the future as well.”

“Thank you so much, Marinette.” Kori gave the girl a hug.

“You’re welcome Kori. I’m glad you trusted me with something like this.”

“Oh man.” Gar bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Do you think we will actually surprise Batman?”

“I hope so.” Jason said. “Surprising him isn’t an easy task.”

“Well we did surprise Alfred.” Raven spoke up from her spot on the bed. “I’d call that a win either way.”

“Yeah.” Marinette giggled. “We sure did crack that calm demeanor of his.”

“That was very unbecoming of me, wasn’t it?” Alfred spoke up from the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” Jason asked.

“Only a few moments.” The butler informed. “I came to inform you all that lunch is ready.”

“Awesome.” Marinette took the bib and hid it in her closet. “Let’s eat.”  
\---------  
“Are you sure you two won’t feel weird not receiving any gifts?” Marinette asked Raven and Gar as she was still working on her dress a little after lunch. “I feel kind of bad about it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gar said reassuringly. “We don’t expect you to do something like that for us. Especially last minute. Your gift to us can just be the surprise you provided.”

“He’s right.” Raven nods. “Plus, I’m not that big of a fan of receiving gifts anyways. I always end up feeling like I need to repay it somehow.”

“If you say so.” Marinette smiled before cutting the last piece of thread she was working on. “I’m done!” She says excitedly. “Who wants to see it on?”

“Oh, I do!” Kori said with genuine excitement.

“I’m kind of curious too, Sunshine.” Jason sat up from his spot on the loveseat. “You’ve been working on it for so long.”

“I’m just happy I found a fabric with such pretty sequins that I didn’t have to hand stitch.” The bluenette stood up. “I’m going to go try it on. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette walked to her bathroom with the dress in hand and quickly tried it on. It took her a moment to fully zip it up by herself but once she did, she assessed her work in the mirror. The dress had one single long sleeve on the left side and it was a sleek mermaid style with a slit that stopped just above the knee on the right side. The sequins on the striking red dress seemed to reflect red lights all around her almost like a red disco ball but it was subtle enough that it wouldn’t be too distracting to those around her.

Twirling for a moment in the mirror, she checked for any flaws and she found herself happy that the zipper that went all the way down her back seemed to almost be invisible due to the sequined pattern. This was most certainly a dress that she should wear her hair up in but she ignored that for now and decided to exit the bathroom.

“What do you guys think?” She asked as she looked around at everyone’s faces.

Everyone’s jaws instantly hit the floor once they all got a good look at her.

“Wow.” Gar said. “I feel severely under-dressed.”

“I don’t even have shoes on.” Marinette giggled as she looked down at her bare feet.

“You look hot.” Raven said without any hesitation.

“You look like royalty.” Kori started to clap. “I am very impressed.”

“Yeah, Sunshine.” Jason agreed. “You are definitely going to stand out, that’s for sure.”

“You all really like it?” She shyly smiled at everyone.

“Uh, yeah.” Raven said like it was the most obvious thing ever. “I didn’t just call you hot for no reason.”

“Yeah she doesn’t hand out complements freely.” Gar nodded.

“Do you think Damian will like it?”

“I will personally beat his ass if he says he doesn’t.” Jason stood up to go stand beside her. “Guys. Look at how pretty my little sister is.”

“Oh, stop.” Marinette rolled her eyes for a moment before walking over to the closet to grab something. “These are the ties I made that match my dress.” She held up a red sequin bowtie and a regular red sequin tie.

“Which reminds me.” Jason said. “I spoke to Bruce for you and he said that the regular tie works best.”

“When did you talk to him about that?” The bluenette asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason shrugged. “Just know that I got you back.”

Marinette laughed. “Well thanks, Jay.” She looked at the bow tie. “What am I supposed to do with this now?”

“Well you knew you were going to have one left over.” Jason shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

“I’m sure I can think of something.” Marinette put the ties away again. “Now that this is finished, do you think Alfred has any garment bags? I hate just laying this out on the floor of the closet.”

“I can ask.” Jason started to head for the door. “I’ll be right back.”

The moment Jason was gone, everyone turned their attention back to the bluenette.

“Well I now know where to come if I ever need a fancy dress made.” Raven gave her a soft smile. “It really does look great on you.”

“Thanks, Raven.” She looked down at her feet. “I have some heels that I plan on wearing with this for the gala. I promise I won’t go bare foot.”

“I think you could pull off the barefoot look.” Gar joked.

Before Marinette could say anything back, Jason came into the room with Alfred not too far behind carrying a garment bag.

“You look absolutely dazzling, Miss Marinette.” The butler smiled at her as he handed off the garment bag. “You do have quite the talent for fashion.”

“Thank you, Alfred. And thank you for this garment bag.” She gave him one of her signature smiles.

“You are very welcome, Miss Marinette. Might I suggest you get changed soon though. Master Damian should be home shortly.”

“You’re right.” The bluenette laughed. “I would hate to ruin the surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the big 100. I'm excited.


	100. His Favorite Painting

“Welcome home, Dami.” Marinette cheerfully greeted as he stepped out of his car. “How was school today?”

“Oh, it was great, Bug.” Plagg zoomed in front of her face before Damian could answer.

“Was it?” The bluenette questioned as she looked over to her boyfriends annoyed face.

“No, it wasn’t.” Damian answered.

“What happened?”

“The kid made a girl cry.” Plagg snickered.

“You did?” Marinette looked at him with surprise.

“It was her own fault for not taking the hint.” The young billionaire shook his head in annoyance.

“What happened?”

“She gave him a love letter that he didn’t even read and just threw it away.”

“Yeah.” Damian sighed. “And she fished it out of the trash to just go ahead and read it straight to me in front of everyone in the lunch room.”

“She was all like ‘Damian Wayne. I know you fell for the foreign girl but my family is prestigious. Blah blah blah. I know your father would approve of my love for you. Blah blah blah.’” The kwami began to laugh again. “That lunch room was so quiet after that. I think everyone heard him tell her that she would never have a chance. She just started sobbing right in front of him.”

“Wow.” Marinette looked over to see her soulmates still annoyed face. “She must have been really determined to tell you how she feels.”

“She tried to guilt trip me is what she did. I don’t know what gave her the idea that that would work on me.”

“Is her prestigious family going to be mad?”

“Prestigious?” Damian scoffed. “Her family is just better off than the majority of Gotham. She’s full of herself.”

“So, she was just pulling out every card in the book, huh?” Marinette giggled. “Even with that cold exterior the ladies still want you.”

“It’s unfortunate for them that the only lady I want is you.” Damian smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

“Gross.” Plagg said. “That’s my signal to leave. I’m going to go find some cheese.”

“I finished my dress today.” Marinette smiled up at Damian. “And I have gift surprises for everyone after dinner today. I feel like I should warn you that I won’t be giving you your gift yet. Yours takes a little bit of timing.”

“I can wait.” Damian said as they both started to walk back inside from the garage. “So where is everyone?”

“Playing video games in the living room. You want to go find them?”

“No, actually.” Damian turned to start walking up the stairs.

“Where are we going then?”

“You know how while you’ve been working on your dress, I told you I was working on something as well.” Damian looked over to see her nod. “I figured that I should just show it to you. I did finish after all.”

“Okay.” Marinette gave him a bright smile. “I’m excited to see what it is.”

“I’ll admit that I’m a bit nervous to show you.” Damian stopped in front of his art room and quickly dug his key out of his pocket to slide into the lock.

“You shouldn’t be.” She watched him unlock the door. “Although I did have the feeling that this was going to be art related.”

Damian just gave her a soft smile before opening up the door for her. The bluenette timidly stepped inside to see the room looking almost exactly the same as it did the first time she was here. The only major difference was that the easel in the center of the room was covered with a white sheet.

“I’m guessing that’s it?” She turned to look at Damian as he shut the door behind them.

“It is.” He looked at her nervously. “Go take a look.”

“Alright.” She turned back around and slowly started to walk towards the easel.

Damian followed a few feet behind her. He had never in his life been so nervous to have someone else view his painting.

Marinette gently took the very corner of the sheet and slowly pulled it off to reveal the canvas. The moment she understood what she was looking at, she couldn’t help but to just drop the sheet she was holding entirely.

It was like looking through Damian’s eyes again. A perfect window into the past that he once witnessed. She remembered that night perfectly but this was something she never got to see. It was Damian’s point of view as she slept soundly on his chest. Marinette had never seen herself this way but she had to admit that she did look peaceful and happy. She almost forgot how detailed Damian’s paintings were because the hand that gently ran through her sleeping self’s hair looked exactly as his did, callouses and all. He even got every single freckle on her face right. If she didn’t know any better, she would have though that this was a picture that Damian had just taken of that night.

“Oh my gosh, Damian.” Marinette took a step closer to get a better look at all the detail. “I’m… speechless.”

“You like it?” He watched as her eyes wondered the canvas.

“I love it.” She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. “This is so beautiful and nice. It’s like our own little moment captured in time.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He let out a breath he was holding. “This has quickly become my most favorite painting.”

Marinette looked back at the painting for a moment before looking around the room at the walls all covered by his previous paintings. “Where are you even going to hang this up?”

“My room.” Damian stepped up to grab ahold of his girlfriends’ hand. “I hate that you have to go back to Paris soon but I figured that if I had something to look at that reminded me of you, being away from you wouldn’t be as bad.”

“That’s so sweet, Damian.” She smiled up at him before burying her face in his chest to give him a hug. “I love it… and I love you.”

Damian gladly returned the hug and gently rested his chin on the top of her head. “I love you too, Marinette. Don’t ever forget that.”

The bluenette looked back up at him with nothing but love in her eyes. “I won’t.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter but we did make it to 100. Yay!


	101. Passing Out the Gifts

The young couple were happily walking around Damian’s art room when a soft knock came at the door. “Master Damian. Miss Marinette. Dinner will be ready shortly. Miss Gordon will also be joining us tonight.”

“We’ll be right down, Alfred.” Damian called back before turning his attention back to the bluenette. “I guess we should be going.”

“I guess we should.” She looked back at a painting that looks to be of Batman looking off into the distance towards the bat signal. “I really enjoy looking at all these paintings though.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a key to this room sometime.” Damian gently took her hand and started to walk towards the exit.

“But this is your space. I wouldn’t want to come in here uninvited.”

“You’re welcome here any time, Angel.” He opens the door and locks it behind them. “You will never be uninvited.”

“I’m starting to think you like me or something, boy wonder.” She joked.

“What gave it away?” He laughed. 

“Hmm… I don’t know.” She tapped her chin in thought. “It’s a real mystery, isn’t it?” She giggled.

“Might it have something to do with the fact that we are soulmates?” Damian grinned at her.

“That must be it.” She snapped her fingers. “You’re such a genius.”

By the time they made it into the dining room, they were laughing hysterically at their own jokes.

“Something funny?” Barbara smiled at the couple as they walked in.

“We are just joking around.” Marinette answered back.

“Damian? Joking around?” Gar shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this.”

“Oh, the food is here.” Kori clapped as Alfred brought out plates of food to set on the dining room table.

Tim and Jason still had a bit of an annoyed face as they waited for all the ladies to get their food first. Eventually though, everyone was happily eating and chatting.  
\---------  
“The food was wonderful as always, Alfred.” Barbara smiled at the butler as he gathered up all of the dishes.

“Thank you, Miss Gordon.”

“Oh, by the way” Marinette spoke up. “I have some gifts for you guys. I figured that since Barbara is here, I might as well pass them out.”

“We love watching people open gifts!” Gar looked over to his girlfriend. “Isn’t that right Raven?”

“Yeah.” Raven nodded.

“You made gifts for all of us?” Selina asked.

“Well not everyone but I already talked to those that I didn’t make one for and they were okay with this. I just wanted to show you all how thankful I am that you all accepted me into this family and I figured that I would show my thanks the only way I know how.”

“That’s very kind of you, Marinette.” Bruce smile at the small girl. “But you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” The bluenette stood up from her seat. “I’m going to go grab everything. I’ll meet you all in the living room.”

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, she was already out of the room in a flash.

“I guess we should head for the living room then.” Bruce stood up. “She’s quite excited.”

“Well she has been working on all of our gifts for a while.” Damian said as he and the rest of the crew followed Bruce out.

Everyone found themselves a seat and began to all talk amongst themselves as they waited for Marinette to return. It only took about a minute but eventually the bluenette came strolling in with a large bag in her hand.

“Great! Everyone’s here.” She walked into the center of the room and set the bag on the coffee table. “Who wants to be first?”

“Me!” Tim shot his hand up.

“Alright, Timmy.” Marinette dug around in the bag before pulling out something folded in simple tissue paper. “I didn’t have any boxes or actual wrapping paper so this was the best I could do.” She handed it over to him.

“I don’t mind.” Tim looked at it for a moment before carefully tarring the tissue paper away to reveal a very beautifully made dark gray blazer jacket. “Wow, Marinette. This is really nice.”

“That’s not all.” She smiled at him excitedly. “Take a closer look at the inside.”

Tim looked at the inside lining of the jacket to see a beautifully hand stitched Red Robin symbol toward the bottom left side. “Oh, I almost missed this.” He took a closer look at it. “This is amazing.” Tim took off the pale gray blazer jacket he was already wearing to try the new one on. “How did you get my size? It fits perfectly.”

“I have my ways.” She smiled brightly at him. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah. I love it. You can’t even tell this is hand made.” Tim started to inspect it even further. “I have thousand-dollar jackets that aren’t this nice.”

“Thanks, Tim.” Marinette giggled before turning to the rest of the family. “Who’s next?”

“Uh, me.” Jason spoke up before anyone else could. “I’ve been dying to know what you made me.”

“Yes. You have.” The bluenette chuckled as she dug into the bag again. “Here.” She handed over another tissue paper wrapped idem, this one being a little bit larger than Tim’s.

Jason wasted no time tearing the paper off to reveal a deep red, almost black, faux leather jacket. “It’s the same color as my motorcycle.” He looked back up at her with a smile.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I figured its something you could wear while driving around town.”

“This is perfect, Sunshine.” Jason’s smile never left his face as he put the jacket on.

“Let’s see if you can find my personal touch.”

Jason looked the jacket over until he found the same symbol he wears as Red Hood finely stitched into the collar. “Oh, awesome!” He hoped up to give the small girl a bear hug. “I love it, Pixie-pop.”

“I’m glad, Jay.” She softly patted him on the back before he finally let go. “Who should I do next?”

“Why don’t you do Alfred’s?” Jason replied. 

“Good idea.” Marinette grabbed a small wrapped idem out of the bag and turned towards the butler. “Now I know you upkeep a bit of a dress code so I didn’t want to do anything too crazy.” She handed it off to him. “But I still did add a small personal touch to it.”

“That’s very kind of you, Miss Marinette.” Alfred spoke as he unwrapped the gift. It only took a moment for the butler to find his initials stitched into the fabric of his brand-new bowtie. “I will cherish this gift.” He smiled fondly at the bluenette. “Thank you.”

“Aw, I’m happy that you like it.” She gave the butler a quick hug, in which he happily returned. “Who do you think I should do next, Alfred?”

“Why not show Miss Kyle hers.”

“Ooh good choice.” She happily turned back to the bag to grab another idem out of it. “Here you go, Selina.”

“Thank you, kitten.” She nimbly unwrapped the paper to hold up an all-black, sleek and form fitting faux leather jacket with two front pockets with a few silver studs decorated throughout. “Very stylish.” She smiled brightly at the jacket.

“The studs were the hardest part of it all.” She informed. “Although I did add a personal touch to the inside of the pockets.”

“Really?” Selina opened up the pockets to see a beautifully hand stitched cat in each. It wasn’t too childish and was easy to miss if you weren’t looking for them. “Very on brand for me.” She grinned at the young designer. “Harley was right when she said we should commission you. This is absolutely perfect.”

“I’m so glad everyone is liking what I made for them.” The bluenette bounced around excitedly.

“I told you they would, Angel.” Damian smiled at her elation.

“I know.” Marinette giggled. “Let’s do Barbara next.”

“Now I’m really excited.” Barbara said as she watched Marinette pull her gift out of the bag. “This is like Christmas.”

“I do kind of feel like Santa.” She handed the gift over. “This is fun.”

“Oh, cute!” Barbara held up the yellow knitted sweater. “It’s so soft.” The redhead looked it over for a moment and gasped when she caught the hidden stitching. “It says Oracle inside the wrist! Look Kori!”

“Very fitting!” Kori clapped with joy. “Marinette is very good at this.”

“Alright.” Marinette smiled at everyone. “It’s time for Dick and Bruce’s gifts. Who wants to go first?”

“Go ahead and give Dick his.” The billionaire nodded towards his eldest son.

“You got it, Bruce.” Marinette pulled out the gift and swiftly handed it to Dick.

“Finally, it’s my turn.” He joked as he tore the paper off. “Wow, Cupcake. You really don’t disappoint.” He took a good look at the deep blue turtle neck and carefully rubbed his thumb across the small Nightwing symbol on the collar. “I’m wearing this to work tomorrow.”

“Someone’s eager.” Marinette giggled as she reached inside to pull out Bruce’s gift. “Here.” She smiled brightly as she held out his gift.

“Thank you, Marinette.” He took it and set it on his lap. “We all did get you something though. We know that these were all thank you gifts but we all also wanted to thank you as well.” He handed her a beautifully wrapped box he had hidden behind him. “We want to thank you for coming into our lives and making it that much brighter.”

“Oh, you guys.” She looked around at everyone giving her a warm smile. “This wasn’t necessary.”

“Just open it.” Jason encouraged.

“Okay.” She looked down at the box. “But only after Bruce.”

“Fair.” The billionaire nodded as he opened his gift. He inspected the beautifully made handkerchief for a moment before holding it up to the light. “How did you make it do this?” Bruce asked as he shifted the fabric in his hand. When the light would hit it just right, a small bat symbol could be seen in the corner of the fabric.

“It’s all in the type of thread.” She informed. “I figured I would pay homage to all of your alter egos. Besides Alfred of course.”

“Incredible.” Bruce said before setting the handkerchief back down. “This was extremely kind, Marinette. We all thank you.”

“Yes.” Selina agreed. “Please, open yours now.”

“Alright.” The bluenette sat on the edge of the coffee table and began to open the beautifully wrapped gift. After setting the wrapping paper aside, she opened the box to find a beautiful and sturdy looking sketch book in her favorite shade of pink. “A new sketch book?!” She said excitedly.

“You didn’t think we actually forgot what Lila did to your old one, did you?” Tim said.

“We know it doesn’t replace the one she ruined but we know you will come up with even better ideas for this one.” Dick gave the bluenette a wide grin.

“There is one more thing in there too.” Jason pointed to the box.

Marinette looked inside to see a beautiful metallic pink pen the same shade as the sketch book. Engraved on the side was her initials in a dainty cursive font.

“Your full name is also the inside the cover of the book.” Damian spoke up from beside her.

“Really?” She opened up her book to see her name written in the same font. “This is perfect you guys!”

“The paper is also water resistant.” Barbara shrugged. “You know. Just in case.”

“And when you fill that one up” Selina continued. “we can get you more.”

“You guy are the best.” Marinette looked at everyone before her gaze stopped on Kori. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She stood up in a flash. “I have one more gift.”

“You do?” Damian asked.

“Yeah. It’s for Kori.” She smiled at the woman before looking over at Raven and Gar (who were patiently watching in the corner) and gave them a wink.

“You actually had time to make something for Kori?” Dick asked.

“I did and I’m sure she is going to love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the baby surprise. Who's excited?


	102. The Surprise and Training with Jason

Jason didn’t hesitate to stealthily take his phone out to start recording as the bluenette grabbed the last remaining gift out of her bag.

“Where did you even find the time to make something for her?” Dick asked as he watched Marinette gently hand the tissue wrapped present over to his girlfriend.

“I may have had some help.” She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Kori. “Why don’t you go ahead and open it?”

“I will. Thank you very much, Marinette.” She gave the bluenette a knowing grin before slowly tearing the paper away.

Those who knew what was going on seemed to turn their attention more towards Dick and possibly even Bruce as everyone else just watched the alien as she opened the gift.

The moment Kori pulled the tiny yellow bib out of the paper and held it up for everyone to see, Dicks first reaction was to slide out of the couch he was sitting on to fall onto his knees to look at her. The realization was instantaneous as small and happy tears began to form in his eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Dick whispered up at her with the most loving smile anyone has ever seen on his face.

Bruce immediately stood straight up on his feet to look down at both of them in shock while Selina just began to smile widely at the couple. Tim on the other hand looked as though he was mentally combusting.

“Yes.” Kori nodded in excitement.

“No way!” Barbara began to clap from where she was sitting.

“Surprise!” Kori said as she held the bib right in front of Dick’s face.

Dick gently took the bib from her to look at for a moment before wrapping his girlfriend in a large hug. “I can’t believe it!” He sobbed happily into the woman’s neck.

“Kori’s pregnant?” Damian looked over to Marinette with confusion.

“She sure is.” Gar began to laugh from where he was in the corner. “Look at Bruce’s face!”

Bruce just blinked a few times before looking around at everyone. “This is quite a surprise.” He finally smiled. “Congratulations, son.” He looked down at his eldest.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Dick finally let go of Kori to sit back down on the couch next to her. “Look at how tiny this is.” He held up the bib again for everyone to see.

“Congratulations you two.” Raven spoke up with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Marinette began to clap. “Congrats!”

Everyone quickly joined in on the celebration as they all took their turns to congratulate them.

“I’m going to be an uncle.” Tim spoke up after a while.

“Yep.” Marinette nodded. “And Bruce is going to be a Grandpa.”

“How do you feel, Gramps?” Jason asked as he turned his phone (which he never stopped recording on) towards the billionaire.

“I’m not going to be called ‘Gramps’.” Bruce said in a stern tone before smiling. “But I am happy for them.”

“Thank you again, Marinette.” Kori stood up to give her a hug. “This turned out much better than I could have hoped for.”

“Yeah it did.” The bluenette agreed. “We really caught them all by surprise.” Marinette turned to her boyfriend. “I just wish you could have seen Alfred’s reaction when he first found out.”

“I was rather excited.” The butler smiled.

“This was not how I saw this day doing.” Damian gave his girlfriend a soft grin. “I’m not sure that this house has ever see so much joy.”

“Not in a long while, Master Damian.” Alfred agreed as he looked around at everyone’s happy faces.  
\---------  
“Back to the grind, huh?” Marinette joked as she and Damian were making their way to the training room.

“I think it’s nice that we are getting back to some normalcy.” Damian smiled down at his soulmate. “Although today was a strangely good day even with the whole mess at school.”

“So, you are ready to be an uncle?”

“I suppose.” He chuckled. “Although I’m not sure what ‘ready’ actually means.” Damian said as they entered the training room.

“Hey, Pixie-pop. Are you ready?” Jason asked the moment he saw her.

“For what?” Marinette looked at him with confusion.

“For training with me today, duh.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, of course I am.” She gave him her signature smile.

“Then come with me.” Jason waved her over.

“Todd seems excited.” Damian shook his head before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. “Good luck with him.”

“Thanks, Dami.” She giggled before walking off to meet up with Jason.

Jason presses the hidden button on the wall that opens up into the target practice room and gestures for her to enter. “Ladies first.”

“What are we doing today?” She asks as the both enter.

“Today is guns 101 day.” He shut the large door behind them and walked over to the wall behind where you shoot from. He pressed another hidden button to show that the entire back wall was a false wall that slid down to reveal a wide range of guns.

“We will be shooting?”

“No, not at first.” He ginned at her. “You need to learn the ins and outs of a gun first before you fire it. Bruce also wants you to know the protocol when you take a gun from an assailant. You need to know how to take the clip out and how to unchamber it. You even need to know how to take them apart and put them back together.”

“Wow. I didn’t think I would be learning so much from you today, Jay.” She watched as he took a simple looking hand gun from off the wall.

“I hope you learn fast.” He walked over to her. “Or else we won’t get to shoot. This is a 9mm pistol. It’s the most common weapon we deal with here in Gotham…”  
\---------  
“Do you think you got all of that?” Jason put the last weapon back up on the wall.

“I think so.” She nodded. “Guns are a lot more complex than I thought they would be but this was actually very helpful.”

“We have enough time to shoot one.” He smiled brightly at her. “You want to pick one out?”

“Okay.” She walked up to the wall of guns and picked up the gun she remembered was called a Ruger LCR revolver. 

“Small but packs a punch, just like you.” He laughed. “I like it. You remember how to load it?” He hands over a box of ammo.

“Yes, Jay. I was paying attention.” She grabs a few bullets to load into the cylinder and swiftly closes it.

“I already have a target down there.” Jason points to the target. “put the ear muffs on before you shoot. It gets loud in here.”

Marinette nods and does as she is told. After situating herself, she calmly holds the gun up to aim at the target. Remembering Jason’s instructions, she steady’s her breath and looks straight down the sight before finding it lined up with the bullseye. Taking one last big breath, she pulls tight on the trigger.

Jason watches from behind her in giddy excitement. When the gun finally goes off, Marinette steps back in surprise.

“It’s got quite a kick, doesn’t it?” He grins at her when she looks back at him in shock.

“Yeah.” She lets out a nervous giggle. “It almost knocked me backwards.” She looks back at the target to see that the bullet hit about an inch to the left of the bullseye.

“Go ahead and try again. You still got a few more rounds.” He encouraged.

Marinette nodded before steadying herself again to fire. Now knowing what to expect, she corrected her aim before firing off the rest of the rounds.

“Wow. You’re aims not that bad, Sunshine. You were right on target a few times there.”

“I can see why you like these things.” Marinette giggles as she took the bullet casings out of the revolver. “They are super loud and not really my thing but they are a bit of a rush.”

“Yeah you don’t need to be as big of a fan of them as I am.” He watched as she hung the gun back up on the wall. “But it is best to not be scare of the guns. That can be the difference between life and death.”

“I’m glad you taught me all of this, Jay.” She giggled. “But I don’t really think I’ll be picking up a gun as my first choice as a weapon.”

“Nah, I’d hope not.” Jason wraps his arm around her shoulders as they make their way towards the exit. “You don’t need to be like me.”

“So, how was gun training with Todd?” Damian asked when the two stepped out.

“Very informative actually.” Marinette said as she skips up to Damian and quickly holds his hand.

“Yes. Todd is very well informed when it comes to guns, I’ll give him that.”

“Well it’s nice to know you don’t think I’m completely useless.” Jason jokes.

Before Damian had the chance to say anything else, Bruce claps his hand once to get everyone’s attention. “Good work with training today everyone. This is where we will be calling it quits for tonight. Everyone shower up and get a good night’s rest. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think any of the bat boys would faint? They are way too hardened for any of that. They will cry though. Also, I love the idea of big brother Jason showing off all of his guns.


	103. Movie Day and Purring

“It was so nice meeting you two.” Marinette was now saying goodbye to Raven and Gar shortly after breakfast.

“I’m sure we will be seeing you again.” Raven smiled at the bluenette before giving her a brief hug. “You better keep Damian in line.”

“I’ll try my best.” Marinette laughed when she heard Damian scoff.

“You have our numbers now so don’t be afraid to call us if you need help with something.” Gar informed before also giving the bluenette a hug.

“Will do.” She waved as the two of them leave out the front door.

“You make friends with everyone, don’t you Sunshine?” Jason asked.

“Well I try to.” She giggles. “Is that a bad thing or something?”

“No.” Dick spoke up. “Its just nice to see, that’s all.”

“Indeed, it is.” Alfred agrees. “Although, might I suggest you all get to work and school. We wouldn’t want you all to be late.”

“You’re right, Alfred.” Bruce spoke up. “Let’s get going boys.” 

After saying her goodbyes, Marinette was left at home with Alfred, Jason, Kori and Selina.

“You usually aren’t home during the day Selina.” Marinette said as they all sat down in the living room. “Where do you usually go anyways?”

“I’ve been mainly helping out my girls at the woman’s shelter.” Selina said with a smile. “Although today they are a bit busy doing their own thing. They are currently searching for a larger apartment.”

“So, you are just relaxing at home today?” Kori asks.

“Sure, why not? Everybody could use a little relaxation time.”

“Why don’t we make today a movie day?” Marinette asks with excitement.

“That sounds like fun, Pixie-pop. What do you think Alfred?” Jason looks over to the butler. “We can have some snacks and watch some of our favorite movies.”

“Sounds like a plan, Master Jason.” Alfred nodded. “I shall get started on the snacks right away.”  
\---------  
“There you are, Angel.” Damian said as he walked into the rather dark living room.

“Woah. Your school let out already?” The bluenette took out her phone to look at the time. “We have been watching movies all day.” She hopped up to give him a hug. “How was school?”

“Relatively normal.” Damian looked around at everyone laying comfortably on the couch with snacks surrounding them. “It looks like you had a good day.”

“Yeah, we all had a pretty good day.” She grinned at him.

“Did you know that Sunshine here hates scary movies?” Jason began to laugh.

“Jay! I told you to stop laughing at me.” The bluenette whined.

“I’m sorry.” Jason tried to hide his smile but he couldn’t quite succeed. 

“But that movie was quite terrifying.” Kori added. “It made me jump a few times as well.”

“See, Jason? Even Kori agrees with me.”

“Yes, but Kori didn’t fling popcorn everywhere.” Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

“Your brother is making fun of me.” Marinette looked up at her boyfriend with a frown.

“Do you want me to do something about it, Angel?” Damian smirked.

“Nah, because then you would just try to hurt him.” She giggled. “I don’t want that.”

“Awe, see I knew you liked me, Pixie-pop.”

“Just barely.” She stared Jason down for a moment before breaking into a bright smile and turning back to her boyfriend. “Now that you are here, let’s go take Titus for a walk around the gardens.”

“Sure thing, Angel. Let’s go get him.”  
\---------  
Marinette was now petting Titus while happily sitting on the bench in the rose gardens with Damian. “It’s so pretty out here.” She said as she looked around at all the beautiful roses that were in bloom long after they should be. “I’m going to miss this view when I go back to Paris.”

Damian never took his eyes off of Marinette as she spoke. “Me too.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” She looked over to see him already looking at her. “You can come here any time.

“I suppose.” The young billionaire finally looked around at the garden. “But I wasn’t talking about the roses.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s face began to blush. “I see. I guess I am going to miss this view more.” She looked at him with a soft smile.

Damian just tenderly looked at her for a long moment before gently grabbing her chin to tilt her face up towards his. “Your beauty is far superior over the flowers in this garden, Marinette. It wouldn’t even be fair to compare them to you.”

Marinette just began to blush deeper at the complement.

“That look right there.” He gives her a loving smile. “It makes my heart sing. I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Yeah.” Marinette says breathlessly as she gets lost in his emerald eyes.

Damian smiles at her one last time before closing what little distance there was between them for a passionate kiss.

Marinette isn’t sure how long it takes but eventually they both pull away, slightly out of breath.

“Wow, boy wonder.” She softly giggles. “You really do know how to sweep a lady off of her feet.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He chuckles before gently laying his head in the bluenette’s lap.

Marinette looks at him in surprise for a moment before smiling down at him. “You getting comfortable?” She asks before delicately running her fingers through his soft hair.

“Yep.” He grins up at her before reaching over to pet Titus, who was by Marinette’s feet. “I figured I would relax just like Titus. This seemed like the best spot for it.”

“Get as comfortable as you want.” She beams.

Damian just nods before closing his eyes. “I like that.” He whispers.

“What? Me playing with your hair?” Marinette smiled down at his face.

“Mhm.” Damian says quietly. “It’s nice.”

“Well then I wont stop.” She says as she continues to run her fingers through his hair.  
\---------  
Damian is abruptly awakened by Titus’s barking beside him.

“I guess that means that Bruce is home.” Marinette speaks up from above him.

“How long was I asleep?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I sort of lost track of time.” She grins down at him. “I was mesmerized by your gentle purring.”

“Purring?” Damian looked at her with confusion. “What?”

“A side effect of your miraculous, I think. I’ve even heard Adrien do it before.”

“Wait a second?” Damian quickly sat up. “I was purring? Like a cat?”

“Yes.” She giggles. “And it was cute. Don’t worry though. I won’t tell your brothers.”

“I’d hope not. The last thing I need is them teasing me over something like that.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Purring? Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Dami. Would you like me to show you? I recorded it on my phone.” Marinette picked up her phone that was sitting beside her.

“Um… I want to say no but also I’m a bit curious.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” She grinned before pulling up the video and handing her phone over to him.

Damian pressed play and the video showed him sleeping on Marinette’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. A soft purring could be heard coming from him as Marinette quietly giggled at the sight. Titus even stuck his head up to look at him and the large dog tilted his head in acute confusion before laying back down at the bluenette's feet. The video ended shortly after.

“Uhh… I don’t know how to feel about this.” He handed the phone back to her.

“Well you can process it later.” She giggled. “Let’s head back inside for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an extra Chapter today for good luck. Enjoy!


	104. Suspiciously Quiet at Crime Alley

“Hey there, Ladybird.” Barbara greeted as she rolled up to the bat computer. “You ready for patrol?”

“I sure am. Everyone should be here soon. They are just suiting up.” Ladybird informed. “Any word from the Riddler?”

“None so far but I’ll be sure to keep you updated.” She tapped on the computer for a few seconds. “You should be happy to know that you will be back on patrol with Robin and Catwoman today.”

“Which means I get shotgun in the Batmobile again.” Red Robin said as he approached the bat computer with Nightwing and Robin.

“Yeah, that thing is pretty cool.” Ladybird giggled.

“We can start briefing now, Oracle.” Batman informed as he, Red Hood and Catwoman walked in.

“You got it.” Oracle wheeled back up to the computer as she spoke. “Just as I told Ladybird here, we still have no word from Riddler. Other than that, we will be having your standard patrol of the city. Catwoman, Robin and Ladybird will take crime alley again which leaves Nightwing and Red Hood covering the southside while Batman and Red Robin take the north.” She pulls out the box containing the comms. “Everyone ready to link up?”

“You bet.” Nightwing says as he and the rest of the crew put their comms in.

“Let’s move out.” Batman says after comm checks.

Ladybird gets onto the back of Robin’s bike as he follows Catwoman on hers towards crime alley. After about a five-minute drive, Catwoman and Robin eventually pull their bikes into a dark alley and shut them off.

“Let’s head to the roofs.” Robin says as he shoots off his grappling hook towards the top of a building.

Catwoman and Ladybird quickly follow after him.

“Just to warn the team at crime alley,” Oracle spoke up over the comms. “the police were just called there about half an hour ago over a loud disturbance that sounded like ‘a woman screaming’. Officers sweeped the area but couldn’t find anything. Just keep an eye out.”

“Got it.” Robin answered.

“A woman screaming?” Ladybird looked over at her partners. “Could someone be hurt?”

“It’s a possibility.” Selina nodded. “A lot of dangerous things happen here, but this woman could also have been drunk and screaming at an ex. You can’t jump to conclusions.”

“She’s right.” Robin said as he crouched down over the side of a building to look down at the alley below. “Worrying about the worst won’t solve anything so just be vigilant and stay alert.”

Ladybird nods as she and Catwoman look over the edge with him. All they find are two people making out in the dark.

“Let’s keep moving.” Robin declares silently before jumping the distance between the two buildings.  
\---------  
“It’s oddly quiet around here.” Robin says after a few minutes of watching the streets. “The drunks aren’t even out.”

“Could the cops being here a little while ago have scared them off?” Ladybird questions.

“Not for this long.” Catwoman shakes her head. “Usually when it’s this quiet this late at night around here that means something big is about to go down and the locals stay hidden away. They may be criminals but they aren’t stupid.”

“Should we make our way there?” Nightwing asks over the comms.

“Not yet.” Robin orders. “I don’t see any danger at the moment.”

“Keep us posted.” Batman says over the comms.

Just then, the sound of a woman screaming for help could faintly be heard off to the left of them.

“Sounds like trouble.” Robin said as they all took off in the direction of the screams.

“What is it?” Batman asked.

“Screams for help.” Catwoman answered. “We are checking on it now.”

“Let me know when to send the police.” Oracle said.

Eventually the trio stopped at an alley and found that the screaming came from inside a building. Looking around, they found that all the windows were boarded up so they couldn’t look inside and the doors were locked.

“We are going to have to go through the windows.” Robin informed as he grabbed the edge of the wood and easily pulled it off to see an already shattered window. “Look’s like an empty room. Let’s go.”

The moment the three made it inside the room, which was empty and abandoned, the screaming of the woman could now be heard clearer.

Robin ordered for everyone to stay quiet as he went to open up the only door leading out of this room. He peeked around the corner and found that this room was much larger and covered in crates of all sizes.

He quietly snuck out with Ladybird and Catwoman in tow.

“Guys, I just got a text from Riddler. He thinks that Joker escaped Arkham.” Oracle said over the comms.

“How? We have that place being monitored.” Red Hood said.

Ladybird was listening to all of this as her team swiftly made their way closer to the sounds of the screaming.

“Could this woman be in one of these crates?” Catwoman asked as everyone else other than their trio discussed the possibility of Jokers breakout.

“I think it’s this one.” Robin pointed to a crate. The closer they got to it; it did sound like a woman was yelling from inside.

Robin reached inside his utility belt and pulled out a Baterang to pry open the box. They all looked inside as he pulled off the crates lid.

“It’s a trap!” Robin yelled when he saw a bright green radio inside that seemed to be playing the sounds of the screams.

Ladybird looked up just in time to see a dart stick into Robin’s neck.

“Robin!” She screamed as she looked around for where the dart could have come from, but all she could see were large stacks of crates.

The moment Robin hit the ground was the same moment another dart stuck into Catwoman’s neck.

“We need… backup.” Catwoman whispered before she too fell to the ground.

“Ladybird, are you okay?” Batman asked over the comms.

“I think it was a tranquilizer.” She said as she took cover behind the crate they opened. “They got Catwoman and Robin.”

“Can you see them?” Oracle asked.

“No, I…”

Just then, Ladybird felt a stinging sensation her neck and she reached up to pull the dart out just before the world went black.


	105. Captured

“Wakey wakey, Dear.”

Ladybird slowly opened her eyes to see the Joker smiling at her a foot from her face.

“Ugh…” She tried to back away but quickly found that she was strapped to a chair.

“Finally, you’re awake.” He began to laugh maniacally. “I think those goons used too much tranq on you.”

Ladybird chose to ignore whatever Joker was saying and looked around at her surroundings. All she could see was a metal table full of what she could only assume was torture devices. Other than that, she was in what appeared to be a brick building with large industrial windows that were pained over with an absurd amount a graffiti. Only small amounts of moonlight could be seen peeking in here and there.

“Are you even listening to me?” Joker got directly in front of her face again. “That’s very rude. And after all the trouble it took to get you here. Look, Dear… I already chucked that fancy little yoyo of yours into a dumpster along with the ear piece you had in. They are never going to find you.”

“Your lack of faith in them is disrespectful.” She glared at him. “Where is Robin and Catwoman?”

“There’s that snarky attitude I was looking for.” Joker began to laugh again. “And don’t worry about them. I left them on the floor of that dump. After all, I need them alive so they can see how this all unfolds.”

“You disgust me.” She says before trying to look behind her.

“That’s fine. And go ahead! Look around!” The Joker cackles again as he grabs ahold of the chair and slowly spins it around for her. The chair itself makes an awful screeching sound against the floor as he does this.

The only thing Ladybird gathers from this is that there are rather large garage type doors that are shut behind her and she thinks that they are most likely used to load and unload big rigs.

“You enjoying the place?” The Joker steps back and gestures widely to the room. “Cozy, isn’t it?”

“What exactly do you plan on doing, Joker?” She asked. She knew she needed to buy time.

“Oh, you know… Maybe practice my stand up. Order some pizza now that I’m out of that join. Boy have I missed pizza... And who knows?” He started laughing again. “We might even have a little bit of fun!”

“I have the feeling that your kind of fun and my kind of fun are two totally different things.”

“HA HA HA HA! You might just be right…. But we can change that.”

“Yeah, well good luck with that. You’re going to need it.” As she spoke, she tried to see if she could move her hands or feet any to break free but she found that the Joker was more than thorough when it came to making sure she was secure.

“Oh, Deary. I know I can have you laughing before the end of the hour.” He said as he walked over to the table to pick up what looked to be a small oxygen tank with bright red ‘HA! HA! HA!’ written on it.

“Death by laughter, huh?” She asked. “Very original.”

“Death? No, no Ladybird. This is a special little concoction I made just for you! I didn’t bring you here to kill you.” He said with a creepy smile.

“Oh? Should I feel special?” She asked sarcastically.

“HA! HA! HA!” He clapped excitedly. “You are a whole lot more fun than the others.” He walked around her for a moment before suddenly grabbing the back of her chair and leaning it back, just barely holding it an inch above the ground as he looked down at her. “But you know what I’m looking for, don’t you?”

“Someone who can tolerate the sight of your ugly mug?” She said without skipping a beat as she looked directly into his crazed eyes.

Joker just stares at her for a moment before bursting out into maniacal laughter again. “It just keeps getting better and better.” He says before snapping the chair in its upright position.

If it wasn’t for the fact the Ladybird was used to sudden and fast movements, the Joker flinging her chair around would have really disorientated her. She was thankful that she could keep a straight face this whole time. She knew that cracking would result in something bad.

“But no, that isn’t what I want from you. I’m looking for that smile that suits you oh so well.” He pulls a part of a news paper out of his pants and showed the news article of her in front of the museum smiling widely at the camera. “That right there!” He points to her face on the newspaper. “Is a Joker worthy smile. So, come on… Show it to me. Show it to me!”

“I’d rather smile at dead puppies then smile at you.” She gave him a dirty look.

“Oh, good idea!” He begins to clap again. “Do you want me to kill a puppy for you?”

“You’re disgusting.” She shakes her head at him.

“Come on! That was a joke.” He laughs. “Just smile already. If you don’t then I will just make you.” He holds up the tank of his laughing gas. “You can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“I see that you have no faith in your own jokes then. That’s almost pitiful.”

“You’re trying to get a rise out of me, aren’t you?” He grins widely at her. “But I can’t waste all my good jokes on you now.” He steps up to her and brings the tank close to her face. “My stand-up routine isn’t for another hour.” He slowly begins to release the valve of the tank to let the gas out.

Ladybird begins to hold her breath once she realizes what’s happening.

“Oh, come on Deary. You can’t hold your breath forever.”

Ladybird tries her best to back away from the tank and just as she does, an overwhelming sense of worry comes over her.

_“Angel, are you okay?”_ She hears Damian from inside her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like giving two chapters in one day. I should probably pace myself but oh well...


	106. Unwanted Laughter

“Kid! Kid wake up!”

Robin opened his eyes to see Plagg hovering above him.

“Where is she?” He asked as he sat up quickly.

“Thank goodness you’re awake.” Oracle spoke up over the comms. “Try to get Catwoman up. I had Red Hood and Nightwing follow Ladybird’s tracker but it was abandoned in a dumpster along with her yoyo a few blocks north of you. We need all hands on deck for the search for her. Harley, Ivy and even Riddler are already on the search as well as the rest of the team.”

“Catwoman!” Robin began to shake the woman awake. “Get up!”

“What?” Selina snapped her eyes open. “Where is she?” She began to look around.

“We have to find her. The Joker took her.” He said with a bit of worry in his tone.

“Robin, I need you to calm down.” Batman ordered over the comms.

“He’s right, kid.” Plagg spoke up, apparently able to hear the conversation from the comms. “You are our best chance at finding her.”

“That’s right!” Red Hood spoke up through the comms as well. You could tell from his voice that he must have been fuming before this. “Robin, you can find out exactly where she is.”

“If her yoyo is still around” Plagg continued. “then that means she hasn’t detransformed. Hopefully she’s awake and you can find out where she is.”

“Plagg, claws out!” Robin said without hesitation, clearly not wanting to chat anymore.

He immediately felt the feeling of annoyed frustration coming from her the moment he transformed.

_“Angel, are you okay?”_ He thought to himself.

_“For now. I can’t hold my breath forever and he’s just released his laughing gas in my face.”_

_“Concentrate on sharing you vision.”_

\---------

Ladybird was slowly running out of breath but she concentrated hard on sharing what she sees. She almost wanted to sigh in relief when Damian’s point of view came into focus. She quickly ran through everything she knew about the place she was in through her thoughts as she looked around.

_“I have an idea about where you could be. Hold on, Angel. We are moving as fast as we can.”_

Ladybird could feel the worry coming off of him and she focused onto his point of view before reluctantly taking a breath.

“There you go Dear! Breath it in.” Joker laughed as he roughly took her chin to force her to look at him.

After catching her breath, Ladybird couldn’t stop herself from beginning to giggle. The Joker’s smile was even more overbearing than before

\---------

“She’s in a brick warehouse on the northside. It’s a rather large building that was made for loading and unloading large vehicles like semitrucks.” Robin said as he began to feel the unwanted laughter coming from Marinette as he quickly headed for the exit with Catwoman hot on his heels. “He forced her to breath in his laughing gas. I don’t like this feeling. Or his face.”

“What can you tell me about this building?” Oracle asks.

“The windows are heavily graffitied and she can see the moonlight coming through them.” Damian watched as she concentrated on them. Her vision was shaky but he assumed it was because she was laughing.

“There are only two buildings like that on the northside.” Batman informed. “Can she tell if she’s by the water? Ask her if she can smell the port.”

\---------

“See? Don’t you just love the feeling of laughter?” Joker laughed right along with her.

“No!” She gasped between fits of laughter.

_“Angel, I need you to concentrate. Can you tell if you are by the port? Can you smell the water?”_

Ladybird tried to calm her laughter as she tried her best to take a deep breath through her nose.

“You can’t force the giggles to stop once they’ve started!” The Joker watched with an amused face.

“Is… is that the port I smell?” Ladybird asked between fits of laughter.

“That’s quite the nose you’ve got… but knowing where you are won’t help you now, Dear.” The Joker said as he reached for a chair that was pushed up under the metal table with all the tools on it. “Are you ready for the actual fun to begin?” He asked as he set his chair across from her and sat down.

\---------

“She’s in the one by the water.” Robin said as he quickly started his bike and drove off in the direction of his soulmate.

“I’m going to patch Harley and Ivy in. They are closest to the destination.” Oracle said.

“We are about a minute out.” Ivy spoke up a moment later.

“Don’t kill him when you get there.” Batman said. “I’ll be there about a minute after you.”

“That man deserves to kick the bucket.” Harley said angrily.

“Agreed.” Red Hood huffed.

Robin ignored his father as he gave his speech about no killing to the rest of the team. Instead, he decided to inform Marinette that Harley and Ivy would be there soon.

\---------

“…and that’s why breaking you will be fun.” The Joker laughed.

“Whatever you say, Joker.” Ladybird said between laughter. “By the way… do you have men outside standing guard?”

“Yes. Why? Are you afraid one of them will come in and crash our party?” He grinned widely at her as he reached over to play with her hair.

“No.” She giggled unwantedly. “I just though I would warn you that I have backup on the way.”

“Your scare tactics won’t work on me, Ladybird.”

Before she could say anything in return, a loud bang could be heard coming from behind her like something was thrown against the garage door.

“I’m comin’ for ya, Mister J!” Harley said from outside before the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

Ladybird and Joker looked over to see that Harley had smashed one of the windows with her bat.

“Ladybird, sweetie! I’ve been looking everywhere for ya!” She said as she climbed through the window.

“Just couldn’t stay away from me, could you Harley?” Joker said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the table to grab a crowbar off of it.

“You are going to need a lot more than a crowbar to take us down.” Ivy said as she walked in from behind Ladybird’s point of view.

The moment she stepped into view, Ladybird could see that Ivy was being carried around by her plants, who also had a tight hold onto what must have been Jokers men who were posted outside. Throughout all of this time, Ladybird never stopped laughing.


	107. Rescue

Ladybird could hardly see straight through her own vision as her laughter began to intensify. The only thing that really kept her clam was Damian’s thoughts inside her own head. At some point though, Batman and Red Robin joined the fight around her.

“Ladybird, are you okay?”

Ladybird looked over to see that it was actually the Riddler who was talking to her as he began to untie her from the chair.

“Why… are you here?” She asked between laughter.

“To help, obviously.” He said as he finally got her feet free. “Everyone else should be here any second now. Looks like Joker had contingency plans. His whole arsenal is coming.”

“I need… to… help.”

“I’m not really sure you can.” Riddler said as he untied the last binding to set her free.

Ladybird tried to stand up but instead ended up falling to the ground in a heap of laughter. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling and watched Damian’s point of view. It looked as though he was just outside fighting with a group of Joker’s men along side Catwoman, Nightwing and Red Hood.

“Ladybird.” Batman’s voice boomed over everyone else’s. “I’m going to need you to try to control your breathing.”

“I… I’m trying.” She said, but her laughter was clearly out of control.

“This gas isn’t the same kind he usually goes for.” Red Robin spoke up from the other side of the room. “The toxins aren’t deadly. This seems to only induce uncontrollable laughter.”

“Well that’s good news then.” Harley spoke up right beside her. “Move it, Riddler.” She pushed the man out of Ladybird’s view so she could get a better look at the bluenette. “Hiya, girlie. Everyone is outside now. I’m pretty sure they will make quick work of those goons out there. I sent Red to go help.” She held up Ladybird’s yoyo. “Batman also said to give this back.”

“Thanks… Harley.”

“Aw, its no big. That laughter sure is a pain though, huh?” She smiled softly at the girl before hooking the yoyo around her waist for her. “My best guess is that it will only last a half an hour max. Mista J has a whole stockpile of that stuff just outside. I think that he was plannin’ on keeping ya gassed up for days.”

“Disgusting.” Riddler said beside her.

“You never had much of a problem with Mista J before. Did he cross some line this time, Ed?” Harley raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Clearly, Harley.”

As the two were talking, Ladybird noticed that Damian seemed to finish up with the men he was fighting with. She could feel his absolute urgency to make his way to her as quickly as possible. Harley must have caught sight of him as he walked in because she abruptly quit her talking with the Riddler to stand up and drag him out of the way.

She could see Damian looking at her through his point of view. She had to admit that she didn’t look great. It looked as though she was crazed with laughter. In many ways she was but her mind was still working fine. She could tell that this was the only factor that was allowing Robin to keep his cool.

“Hello, Ladybird.” Robin knelt down beside her with a sad smile. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“I’m sorry... I’m making you worry.” She spoke again through the laughter. “I promise I’m fine.”

Robin instantly felt the feeling she got from looking at his sad face so he immediately tried his best to neutralize his expression. “The police are on their way. We need to get you out of here so they don’t see you like this. Batman agreed that I should take you home in the Batmobile.”

“I do… love riding… in the Batmobile.” For the first time throughout this whole experience, she gave genuine laughter. Although it only seemed like Robin only knew that. “Where is Joker?”

“Harley probably gave him a concussion with that bat she broke over his head. Batman has him tied up and he’s keeping guard to make sure none of us go over there to try to kill him. Although at the moment, I have more important things to worry about.” He looked down at her softly.

Without another word, Robin gently scooped up the bluenette and began to walk her towards the exit.

“You take good care of her, Robin.” Harley waved. “Nice kitty ears by the way. Looks good on ya!”

Robin ignored her comment and quickly walked Ladybird to the Batmobile and set her inside. After buckling her up, he made his way over to the drivers’ seat and started up the engine. Not long after, they quit sharing their vision.

“You know,” Robin spoke up after silencing his own comm. “if it wasn’t for the circumstances, your laughter would actually be enjoyable.”

“How long… have I been… laughing anyways?”

“14 minutes.” He glanced over at her for a moment before focusing on driving again.

Marinette could feel the guilt coming off of him.

“This… isn’t your fault.”

“Perhaps. That doesn’t negate the fact that the psychopath still got ahold of you. It should have never happened.” Robin said with anger in his voice.

“Robin.” She reached over to grab his hand. Though she was still laughing, it seemed to have calmed down a tiny bit. “Being angry at the situation… won’t solve anything, trust me.” She takes a deep breath between laughter. “If anyone should be angry it should be me.”

“You don’t have an angry bone in your body.” He finally smiles over at her.

“I try not to.” She giggles.  
\---------  
“Do you think you can walk now?” Robin asked after pulling into the cave. “Your laughing doesn’t seem as severe.

“I think so.” She chuckles before stepping out of the vehicle.

“Oh, it’s great you see you.” Oracle says from the bat computer. “Come sit down. The police just arrived and everyone is giving their statements. Shouldn’t be too much longer until the team heads back this way.”

Ladybird looks over to the table to see Kori and Alfred already there with Kaalki nervously munching on sugar cubes.

“Good to hear.” Ladybird manages to say with a straight face before reluctantly laughing again. “Man, I really tried to hold that in.”

“You’re getting better at it so I call that progress.” Robin says as he leads her to the briefing table.

“Go ahead and detransform.” Oracle said. “I know Red Robin already got a sample of the laughing gas at the scene but I want to get a blood sample before the toxins completely leave your body.”

“Right.” She giggles. “Spots off.”

Marinette had almost forgot that she had a mental connection to Damian. It wasn’t until it was suddenly stripped away from her after her detransformation that she missed to protective feeling she was getting from him.

“I’m so glad you are okay, Marinette!” Tikki said after reappearing.

“It will take a lot more than that to take me down, Tikki.”

“I hope you don’t mind needles.” Oracle said as she pulled out a small needle with a syringe. 

“I’ll try to keep still.” She said as she held her arm out.

“Just in case, Robin I want you to keep her arm still for me.” Oracle rolled up to the bluenette.

Robin kept her arm completely still as Barbara drew some blood. Instead of wincing like she normally would when stuck with a needle, she instead laughs at the pain.

“I’m sorry.” She giggles at her own reaction.

“You don’t need to apologize, Angel.” Robin shook his head.

“It just feels so odd laughing at the completely wrong times.” She watched as Barbara put a bandage on her arm where she just drew blood.

“At least you aren’t laughing nonstop anymore.” Barbara grinned at her before running the blood sample through the bat computer. “I would imagine that that was even more annoying.”

“It was.” Both Robin and Marinette answered in unison. Robin already knew exactly how she felt.

The two looked at each other briefly before laughing.  
\---------  
“Welcome back, everyone.” Barbara greeted when everyone returned to the cave.

“You okay, Sunshine?” Red Hood asked the moment he caught sight of her.

“I fine. I just giggle here and there when I shouldn’t.” She grinned at him.

“We have much to discuss.” Batman said. “Everyone come sit for debriefing.”

Once they were all seated, Oracle started it off. “Unfortunately, today didn’t go quite as planned.”

Just then, Marinette giggled and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry.” She whispered. “Please continue.”

“Anyways.” Barbara said with a smile. “I am happy to say that we did make it out relatively unscathed. We still aren’t sure exactly how the Joker escaped Arkham but we now have police stationed just outside his cell. Their body cams will always be on and both the GCPD and ourselves can view it at any time. Batman.” She looked over at him to continue.

“The Joker really pointed out a weakness our team has tonight. That’s why I’ve asked Lucius for some help. We will all be getting new heat vision goggles soon enough. That would have been a simple solution to the problem we had today.”

“Lucius is the one who makes all of our equipment.” Robin said when he saw the confused face Marinette had.

“Yes.” Batman nodded. “I’m also having him build a simple utility belt for both of you to use while transformed. You will get more details on it when it’s ready. Other than that, I want to commend everyone on keeping relatively calm in such a stressful situation.” The caped crusader turned his attention solely on the bluenette. “Especially you. You never faltered once while in the Jokers captivity. Some of us might not have done as well as you have.”

Marinette was about to say her thanks but another laugh escaped her mouth instead. “I’m so sorry.” She giggled nervously. “That was really rude.”

“Don’t apologize.” He smiled back at her.

“Wow.” Red Hood chuckled. “This is the one time you can laugh directly in Batman’s face and not get in trouble for it.”

“I can’t control it.” Marinette glared at him.

“What do you think the Joker was planning on doing with her?” Kori spoke up.

“I’m not 100% sure and I hope to never find out.” Nightwing said.

“I think we have all been through enough today.” Batman took is cowl off. “Let’s go ahead and call it quits here. Some of us need a good night’s rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all said that Damian would immediately go and attack Joker but did you really think he would do that when his Angel was in trouble? He has his priorities straight. On the other hand though, Batman did have to keep watcher over Joker's passed out body. The rouges along with Jason wouldn't hesitate. But good job on Harley's part for knocking his lights out.


	108. Mrs. Dunley

“Could you hear me giggling in the shower?” Marinette asked Damian as she exited the bathroom.

“I heard you a few times.” He looked at her with a sad face from where he was sitting on her bed.

“Dami…” She sighed before sitting on the bed next to him. “Quit beating yourself up over this.”

“You know…” He looked over at her. “We all knew something strange was going on, yet we carried on as usual. I should have been more careful.”

“No, Damian. WE should have been more careful. We are a team, Damian. We will always be a team. It’s not like Selina or myself was dead weight you had to carry around. Hindsight is always 20/20. I’m sure we could have all done something to change the outcome. What we need to do now is evolve and learn from this. Joker will never have another opportunity like that and now it's up to us to make sure something like this never happens again. So please… cheer up.” She grabs ahold of his hand. “In the end we actually won tonight.”

Damian looks at her bright smile for a moment before grinning as well. “Your outlook on life is incredible. It makes me wish I could be inside your head all the time.”

“You just need to learn to look for the silver lining. I used to always fixate myself on the what if’s in life. I would end up hindering myself. ‘What if I fail?’ ‘What if they think I’m weird?’ ‘What if it doesn’t turn out the way that I’d hoped?’ If you had met me a few years ago, that is what you would have been hearing inside my head. It takes some work but you can change your own perspective on life.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Angel.” He grinned at her before adjusting himself to lay his head down in her lap.

“I like to think that I’m so wise because I spend my time hanging around very ancient tiny gods.” She says sarcastically as she begins to run her fingers through Damian’s still damp hair.

“Really?” Damian chuckles. “Because I’m beginning to think that I’m losing brain cells just being around Plagg.”

“I heard that!” Plagg speaks up from the other side of the room.  
\---------  
“So, what exactly will we be doing today?” Marinette asked Jason shortly after saying goodbye to everyone after breakfast.

“I’m thinking we will ride around town for a bit and then get lunch at my favorite sub shop just south of uptown. You in?” He grinned at the bluenette.

“Absolutely. When do we leave?”

“Right now.” He said as he grabbed his new jacket from off of the couch.  
\---------  
“Why are we pulling over?” Marinette asked when Jason finally slowed down after a half an hour of driving.

“I wanted to show you where I grew up before Bruce took me in.” He smiled at her after he shut his bike off.

“We aren’t that far from crime alley, right?” She hopped off the bike to look around. They were clearly in the middle of what looked like a bunch of rundown apartments.

“It’s about five blocks west of here.” He nodded while following her line of sight. “This isn’t the prettiest place but it is still home to me. The manor is my home too but this place will always be my first home, you know?”

“You can’t forget where you come from, right?” Marinette grinned up at him.

“Absolutely, Sunshine.” He offered his arm for her to take. “Let me show you around.”

“You got it, Jay.” She happily took his arm.

As they walked, Jason would point out buildings and give out information about them. He talked about the neighbors he grew up with and how they all stuck together throughout difficult times. He even showed the old apartment building he grew up in.

“Gotham may not be the best city but it’s people are strong. In many ways I’m glad I grew up in a place like this. It made me who I am today.” He stopped in front of the last building on the street and looked up at it.

“What is this place?” She asked, looking up at the rundown building as well.

“An old friend of mine lives here.” Jason smiled down at her before knocking on the front door.

“You have friends?” She asked sarcastically.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” He grinned at her.

The door suddenly opened to show an elderly woman inside. “Jason!” She smiled widely at him. “I’m so happy to see you.” She looked down at the small girl standing next to him. “Who is this lovely little lady?”

“Hey Mrs. Dunley. This is Marinette.” He smiled softly at the woman. “She’s my new little sister.” He wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Bruce adopted another one?” She asked in surprise.

“No. She’s just dating one of my brothers.”

“Oh, I heard something about the youngest Wayne boy getting a girlfriend.” She stepped aside. “Come on in. You are letting all of the cold air in.”

Marinette and Jason stepped inside and Mrs. Dunley quickly shut the door behind them. Marinette looked around and notice that this placed screamed that an elderly woman lived here. Every table had old plaid runners on them. Even the old boxy TV had one running across the top. She also noticed a cat tree and a few cats laying on the old floral pattern sofa. This place made her feel at home though. It might have been the fact that the place smelled of baked goods like pies and cakes.

“Come, have a seat.” The woman waddled her way over to the old rocking chair by the window.

“So, how have things been since the last time I’ve been here?” Jason asked as he guided the two over to the sofa.

“I finally took Sassy to the vet.” The woman pointed to a pretty looking orange cat on the arm of the sofa next to Jason. “She’s pregnant. I don’t know what alley cat got ahold of her because all my males are neutered.” She shook her head.

“At least the kittens will keep you busy.” Jason smiled widely at her. “You did say you were getting bored around here.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” The woman chuckled. “By the way, I just made some banana bread. Would you care for some?”

“That sound’s nice.” Jason nodded.

“How about you, sweetheart?” Mrs. Dunley looked at the bluenette.

“Sure, I would love some.” She beamed.

“What a lovely girl.” The woman said mostly to herself as she walked to the kitchen. A moment later, she came back with two paper plates with a thick slice of banana bread on each. “Here you go.” She handed them off. “Eat up.”

“Thank you.” They both said in unison.

“Marinette, was it?” The woman asked and Marinette nodded. “Why is a lovely girl such as yourself in Gotham of all places?”

“I won the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship. My whole class is here in Gotham.” She said after taking a bite of the bread. “This is really good by the way.”

“It’s an old family recipe.” She smiled at her. “So, you are going to GU after the summer?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be studying Fashion and Design.”

“Smart, creative and beautiful? That Wayne boy is quite lucky.”

“Oh, uhh… I guess.” Marinette blushed.

“Speaking of the Wayne boy.” Mrs. Dunley turned her attention back to Jason. “You said he was an animal lover, right?”

Jason nodded at her with a mouth full of food.

“Maybe you can ask if he’s interested in any kittens. It will be a few months but they are on their way.” She glanced over at Sassy.

“I think that’s more of a question for Bruce rather than Damian.” Jason set his now empty plate on his lap. “I know Damian would say yes.”

“I suppose you’re right.”  
\---------  
“Come back any time!” Mrs. Dunley waved the two goodbye.

“She was really nice.” Marinette said after the woman walked back inside.

“She was the one who took care of all of us street kids. She gave us pie every Friday.” Jason smiled at the memory. “I help her out every now and again as repayment.”

“Wow. That’s very sweet, Jason.” She looked up at him an admiration.

“Sweet is my middle name.” He said sarcastically. “Come on. Let’s head to that sub shop I mentioned. That banana bread is wearing off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a few days. 2020 is acting up again... Be safe everyone and please be kind to one another. Also, happy pride month! Remember that you are loved.


	109. Food and the Woman’s Shelter

The only indication that they were at a sub shop was the small cardboard sign in the window that said ‘We’re open. Subs Sandwiches and Soups inside’. They were on a street filled with all different kinds of restaurants, but not the fancy kinds. It was more filled with fast food chains like McDonald’s and Wendy’s. The building they stopped in front of was the odd one out. It looked like a house in the middle of all these large food companies, yet there was a line out the front door. Its clear why this place stayed in business next to all of the other well-known businesses its surrounded by.

“I guess you aren’t the only one who likes this place.” Marinette said as she and Jason got in line.

“This place is known for having the best Philly cheese steaks outside of Philly itself.” Jason smiled down at her. “Gotham is known for it’s crime and heroes but if you managed to look past all of that you would find this to be the next popular thing. People come here despite knowing about all of the crime just to eat here.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had a genuine Philly cheese steak. The only American food I’ve ever really had was burgers.” She looked around the crowed and into the front door. “There are a lot of people here. I’m excited to try it now.”

“Just don’t tell Tim we went here. He’ll be mad I went here without him.” Jason chuckled.  
\---------  
“Alfred needs to learn how to make this.” Marinette said after quickly finishing her sandwich.

“Oh, he’s tried. It was good and all but not the same.” Jason shook his head. “Alfred knows that it’s a loosing battle trying to imitate this. He gave up a long time ago.”

“That’s a shame.” Marinette giggled. “What are we going to do know? We still have a few hours before everyone comes home.”

“Well I’ve been dragging you around all day. Is there something you want to do?”

“Well I did want to go see that woman’s shelter Ivy and Harley are running. Isn’t Selina helping them out again today?”

“She is.” Jason nods. “We can head over there if you want.”

“Cool. Let me give them a heads up that we are on our way.” The bluenette pulled out her phone and began to type.  
\---------  
“Woah. Look at this place.” Marinette hopped off of Jason’s bike to get a better look at the building.

It was the same old red brick that most other Gotham buildings had but every inch of the walls was covered in beautiful and vibrant ivy. The only places that it didn’t cover were the windows and a banner that hung above the door that said ‘Gotham Woman’s Shelter’ in bold and colorful writing. The plants screamed that Ivy was here and the banner screamed that it was made by the ever-colorful Harley.

“Marinette!” Harley’s voice came from the front steps of the building and Marinette looked over to see her happy face. “How are ya doin’, cutie? It’s good to see ya!” She ran up to hug the girl.

“Hey, Harley.” She hugged her back. “I’m doing good. Jay and I came to visit.”

“I heard.” Harley took a step back to look at them both. “Red and I are thrilled to have ya.” She walked towards the steps and motioned them to follow. “Come on. I’ll show ya around.”

Marinette walked through the front door to see a very large room filled with tables and chairs. Women and children happily ate and chat with each other while some others lined up at a buffet styled table on the far left of the room to get their food. Two large women stood behind the table to serve everyone.

“This is the cafeteria.” Harley said happily. “The staff here is completely ran by ex-convicts. It’s hard for them to get jobs ya know so Red and I hire them. They are some good Gals.” Harley lead them up the stairs at the very back of the room. “Up here is where everyone sleeps.”

The second story was just as large as the first. Bunk beds lined the floor with only about three feet between each.

“The third floor is where the free day care is and also where our office is. Selina and Red are up there now.”

“This place is really nice, Harley.” Marinette smiled at the room around her.

“It is.” She agreed. “But it takes a lot of work to keep this place running. It’s a full-time job.” She spoke as she led them up to her office. “This place is completely ran by donations. If it wasn’t for Mr. Wayne, we wouldn’t be able to pay the ladies who work here.”

“Yeah, Bruce is a good man.” Marinette nodded before following Harley into the office.

“There’s my little kitten.” Selina smiled at her as she entered and then caught sight of Jason. “Hello, Jason.”

“Hey, Selina. I decided to bring Sunshine here around for a visit.” He lazily slung his arm around the bluenette.

“I always welcome Marigold’s company.” Ivy stood up from the desk she was sitting at to walk over to the three who just entered. “How are you feeling today?” She asked the bluenette.

“I’m great.” She grinned. “This is a great place you got here by the way.”

“Thank you, Marigold. I’m happy to help the women who come here. They are good people.”

“Red!” Harley squeaked excitedly from where she was looking at her phone next to Marinette. “I just got an email from the landlord of that apartment we were looking at on 12th Street. She accepted our application. We got it, babe!”

“Really?” She smiled brightly at the blonde. “This is great!”

“You two got that apartment you were looking at?” Selina smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

“Now we will have room for Lucy to visit!” Harley jumped up and down excitedly.

“Who’s Lucy?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, well uhh… She’s my niece for all intents and purposes.” Harley smiled awkwardly. “But really, she’s my daughter.”

“I didn’t know you had a daughter, Harley.” Marinette smiled up at her. “What’s she like?”

“Oh, she’s just like Harls.” Ivy cut in. “She’s cute and funny and a little bit weird. She’s also very smart.”

“Yeah. Thankfully she takes after me and not her father.” Harley huffed.

“Her father?” Marinette looked confused for a second before slowly nodding. “Oh… I see.”

“Hey, at least there was something good that came out of that relationship.” Harley smiled brightly at the bluenette. “And now that we are moving into a bigger apartment, I get to see her more often.”

“I hope I get to meet her one day. She sounds great.”

“I’ll let you know when she’s in town. I’m sure she would love to meet you.” Harley encouraged.

“We’ll make a girls day out of it.” Selina said. “Sorry, Jason.”

“You couldn’t handle all of the fun I would bring anyways.” Jason laughed.  
\---------  
“I had a great day with you today.” Marinette said once she and Jason were inside the manor. “I feel like I found parts of the city that I really like. I guess Gotham isn’t all that bad.”

“I think that it’s you that’s really brightening up the place, Pixie-pop. I think you really are Gotham’s sunshine.”

“If you say so.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I just think that you and your family have some weird bias about me because I’ve softened Damian up.”

“You know, I wouldn’t doubt that.” Jason joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. Update's wont be as frequent as they once were. I've got a lot on my plate but I'm doing good. Hope everyone is doing well!


	110. People Watching

“How was your day today, Angel?” Damian asked as he got out of his car.

“It was great. Jason and I rode all around town and I met some of his friends and we also visited the woman’s shelter.” Marinette took ahold of his hand and started to walk inside. “You know, Jason isn’t as bad as you make him out to be.” She giggled.

“If you say so, Angel.” He smirked at her.

“Well what about you? How was your day?”

“Fairly average, all things considered.” Damian shrugged.

“There you are, Sunshine!” Jason ran up to them the moment they were inside the house. “I see you found de- I mean Damian.”

“What do you want, Todd?” Damian asked, a bit annoyed.

“Oh, come on, Damian. I know you are happy to see me.” Jason slung his arm around the two. “Sunshine and I have something to tell you… And maybe you can convince Bruce to say yes.”

“What is it?” He said a as he slapped his arm away. “You’re getting on my nerves.”

“Go ahead and tell him, Sunshine.” Jason smiled at the bluenette.

Damian looked over at the girl with a soft smile on his face as he patently waited for her to explain.

“Well like I was saying earlier, Jason and I went to go see one of his friends.” Marinette explained. “It was Mrs. Dunley. One of her cats, Sassy, is pregnant. She wanted to know if you would like one of her kittens when they are born.” 

“A kitten?” Damian smiled to himself. “I have been wanting a friend for Alfred the cat. I think he gets bored roaming the manor all day.”

“Well it’s up to you to convince Bruce. We still have a bit until the kittens are born.” Jason said. “Probably a month and a half till they are born and then a few extra weeks until they are ready for adoption.”

“Right.” Damian nodded. “I’ll need to find the best way to introduce this to father.”

“We knew you would say yes.” Marinette giggled.  
\---------  
“So, Marinette.” Tim smiled over at the bluenette after everyone was done eating dinner. “You didn’t forget that today you are training with me, right?”

“Of course, I didn’t. We were saving the best for last, right?” She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“You say that like you don’t mean it.” He smirked. “The best was saved for last.”

Marinette watched as Alfred took all the plates into the kitchen “So what exactly are we going to be doing that grants you the right of being the best?”

“I’m only going to be teaching you the most practical of all the skills. I’m going to see how well you do in social situations and we will work a little bit on your detective skills. Your body and mind needs to be sharp.”

“Are you calling me slow witted?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“N-no.” He shook his head with slight panic. “I just want to teach you how to read body language and also how to read a room.”

“Aw, I’m just messing with you, Timmy.” She reached over to lightly punch him on the shoulder. “I’m looking forward to our one on one time.”

“Which reminds me.” Bruce spoke up. “Everyone please meet up in the training room in about an hour.”

“You got it, Bruce.” Marinette stood up and grabbed Damian’s hand to head out of the dining room.  
\---------  
“So, you’re a creep on your free time?” Marinette giggled as she watched Tim pull up surveillance cameras from all over the city on the bat computer. “Or is this just an easy way to avoid the physical exercise?”

“Hey, Bruce thinks it’s a good idea that you learn all of this. Plus, one day off won’t hurt anything.” He turned to look at her. “And don’t you want to learn how to work the Bat Computer?” Tim patted the chair next to him.

“Isn’t that sort of Barbara’s job?” Marinette sat down next to him.

“Only when we are out on patrol. What if there was an emergency and it would take awhile for anyone to get down here? Barbara is by far the best at her job but we all need to know the basics just in case.” He grinned over at her. “Plus, it is a bit fun to people watch from afar.”

“People watching, huh?”

“Yep. I want to see how attentive you are. Body language and reading the room and whatnot.” Tim pulled up a live feed of the inside of the GCPD. “Now this is a place that is always hectic and crazy but I want to see what you notice besides that with just a quick glance.” He looked over at her and then back at the screen. “So, tell me what you notice.”

“This is the GCPD, right?” Tim nods as an answer. “Well, let’s see…”

Marinette looked at the multiple different camera angles of the police station for a short bit.

“Well for one, the commissioner looks very annoyed but my guess is that it just comes with the stress of the job.”

Tim nods again at the look on the commissioner’s face.

“Also, that cop right there.” Marinette points to a cop sitting at his desk intently staring at his computer. “He’s not doing his job. I can’t see his screen but I can tell that he has his hand over the ‘WASD’ keys, shift and the spacebar. He’s playing some sort of game.”

“Yes.” Tim chuckles. “He is.”

“The holding cells are way too full.” Marinette shakes her head in disapproval.

“Actually, today is a pretty light day in that regard. It can be worse.”

“Hey! That woman right there is trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin.” The bluenette pointed towards the woman closest to the cell door, who was reaching around the bars to subtly reach for the lock.

“I was hoping you would catch that one.” Tim grinned widely at her. “Do you want to alert the commissioner?”

“How do I do that?”

“We have a way of messaging him directly. Here, let me show you.”

Marinette followed his instructions and sent a message to the commissioner. Moments later, Jim came to poke his head around the corner towards the holding cells. It was quite a commotion as some other officers were ordered to take the bobby pin away from the woman. The officer playing his game even had to stop what he was doing to help. After it all calmed down, Jim sent a thank you message back.

“Wow.” Marinette giggled. “She put up a real fight. What would have happened if she succeeded?

“All hell would have broke loose. I don’t think the inmates would have gotten far though. That place goes on lockdown quick.”

“So, did I miss anything in my observation?”

“You did pretty well. Although the GCPD is like its own soap opera. You need to learn to pick up on the relationships of the people around you. But not all knowledge is good knowledge.” Tim shivers at some thought.

“What does that mean? Is there some dirty GCPD tea that was spilt that ended up being too much information?”

“More like I saw some things that are now forever burned into my memory.”

“The drawbacks of being a nosy detective.” Marinette giggled.

“Hey, my nosiness is what got me on this team in the first place. I figured out who Batman was.” He said proudly.

“Yeah. So did I.” She snorted.

“That’s different. Jason accidently spilled the beans with his pet nicknames for you. I did it all on my own.”

“True.”  
\---------  
“Wow, Tim. You really are very good at reading people.” Marinette sat back in her chair after a few hours of people reading lessons. “I can see now why you are so good at coming up with plans. I still think I’m better at reading emotions though. You are too clinical with your observations.”

“Well your whole superhero career was based off of the emotions of others up until recently. We all have our strengths and weaknesses.”

“Some more than others.” Damian spoke up from behind them.

“Hey, Dami!” Marinette smiled widely at her boyfriend.

“Hello, Angel.” He smiled softly in return. “Father told me to tell you two that training is over. We are free to clean up and go to bed.”

“Cool.” Tim stood up and stretched. “Don’t forget what I taught you, Marinette.” He waved before heading for the exit.

“So, how was people watching with Drake?” Damian held out his hand for her to take.

“Very informational, just as I expected.” She took ahold of his hand and began to walk with him back towards their rooms. “Your brothers are great. I think it’s cool that they all bring something unique to the table.”

“That’s a nice way of calling my brothers weird.”

“Damian, that’s not what I meant.” She chuckled. “And if anyone here is weird it would most likely be you, Mister ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’.”

“But do you really think that makes me weird?” He frowned at her.

“Of course not. But I like you just the way you are, weird or not.”

“You are always too kind to me, Angel.” He laughs.

“I don’t think so, silly.” She reaches up to boop him on the nose. “You need to realize how special you are, Dami.”

“So you keep telling me.” He brings their joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are getting so close to the end of this story. It's crazy to me how quickly this has all gone. I hope everyone has enjoyed it.


	111. Vee

“I’ll pick you up at the old antique shop after school then?” Damian asked as he was getting into his car shortly after breakfast.

“Yep.” Marinette smiled brightly at him. “Don’t forget about me.”

“I would never.” He reached out of the window to give her a brief kiss. “See you soon, Angel.”

“Bye, Damian. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Well then.” Alfred spoke up from behind Marinette shortly after Damian was gone. “When shall we be leaving so you can meet up with your class?”

“Chloe just said that the class will be getting on the bus in about five minutes so whenever you think is best.”

“We should be leaving now then.” Alfred gestured for her to follow. “Let us be off.”  
\---------  
“Wow. Showing up in style, huh?” Alya said as Marinette exited the limo.

“I would have ridden here with Jason but then he might have been inclined to stay with me.” The bluenette joked. “This is a girl’s day after all.” She turned around to wave at Alfred as he left. “Where are the boys anyways?” She asked when she turned back to her friends.

“They went to the arcade across the street.” Alix pointed towards the arcade. “My guess is that they will be there until lunch time.

“And they will be joining us for lunch too.” Rose spoke up. “That’s our meeting point so Madame Mendeleiev can do a head count. She’s not letting us run free completely.”

“That makes sense.” Marinette nodded. “So, what do you gals want to do first?”

“I want to go in there.” Juleka pointed to a shop whose windows were filled to the brim with crystals and herbs and cauldrons of all shapes and sizes.

“Oh, cool!” Alix smiled at the shop window. “Are we going to practice witchcraft?”

“That’s just ridiculous.” Chloe shook her head but followed the girls inside anyways.

“Welcome, ladies.” A woman at the counter spoke up. She had long platinum blonde hair that went just past her waist and piercing grey/blue eyes that seemed to look directly into your soul. Other than that, her clothes were very nondescript. Black jeans, black boots and a black t-shirt. “What can I help you with today?”

“We are just looking around.” Marinette smiled brightly at the woman.

The woman’s eyes went wide when she looked at Marinette but only for a fraction of a second. Marinette wasn’t sure if she had just imagined it or not.

“I’m doing a free fortune reading with the purchase of any crystal if you are interested.” She pointed to the back of the room where there was a wall of crystals of all shapes, colors and sizes. “I have a pamphlet here of what each crystal is and what it does if you are interested.” She picks up a pamphlet off the stack on the counter.

“Awesome.” Juleka smiled as she takes the pamphlet from the woman.

“If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.” Her eyes dance around the room to every face before they land back onto Marinette. “I’m Violet by they way but you can just call me Vee.”

“Thanks.” Alya says as she begins to look around the shop.

“What even is all this stuff?” Chloe ask as she eyes the candles lit all around the room.

“I don’t know but the crystals are SOOO pretty!” Rose speaks up. “I wonder what the pink ones mean?”

“That’s Rose Quartz.” The Vee spoke up, clearly haring the question. “It promotes unconditional love, forgiveness, infinite peace and compassion.”

“Oh, wow. That’s totally perfect for you, Rose!” Alya says.

“If you would like, I could help you all find crystals that would help you along on your journey.” Vee offers.

“That actually sounds pretty fun.” Alix turns to her friends. “What do you think?”

“I guess we can do that.” Chloe shrugs.

“Follow me.” Vee steps out from behind the counter and over to the wall of crystals. She stares at Alya for a moment before picking up a small and smooth purple and green stone. “This is Fluorite.” She hands it to Alya. “It promotes focus, intuition and understanding. It helps bring chaos into order, promoting stability, free thinking and clear unbiased reasoning. Something tells me that this is what you need.”

“Yeah.” Alya nods blankly at the stone. “That is kind of perfect.”

“And Rose Quartz for you.” Vee hands the stone to Rose. “There is a reason this one caught your eye.” She winks the tiny blonde.

“Oh, do me next!” Alix says with excitement.

“Hmm.” Vee stares at her for a moment. “You are a strange one. It seems like time cannot contain you.” She grins. “Here.” She reaches behind her to grab a clear crystal that almost looks like a piece of ice. “This is a Leumarian Seeded Crystal. These hold a blessing of unconditional love as the earth enters into a new vibration. They show us how to move beyond boundaries and learn about ourselves from the past, reawakening the spirit and giving us self-belief so that we can reach our full potential.”

“Whoa… Cool!” She smiles as she turns the crystal over in her hand.

“Can I go next?” Juleka asks.

“Of course.” Vee doesn’t even look at the wall of crystals as she grabs a perfectly circular small golden stone. “This is a Golden Calcite. Its uplifting energy brings joy, optimism, light heartedness and self-confidence into your life.”

Juleka doesn’t say anything but only stares at the honey golden stone.

Vee looks at Chloe next. She grabs a stone off of the wall and places it in her hand.

Chloe looks at it with disgust before speaking up. “This is just a little shiny black pebble.”

“That’s one way of looking at it.” Vee nods. “But that is a black Tourmaline. It’s a very supportive stone that protects us from external influences, dispersing stress, tension and negative energy. It will help ground you to the light in your own body and promote wisdom, mastery, individuality, stability, courage and patience. Despite its ordinary look, it’s quite extraordinary.”

“Oh.” Chloe nods. “I guess black is a very flattering color. It can go with anything, really.”

“Yes… it is.” Vee nods along with her before turning her attention back to Marinette. She stares at her for only a second before walking over to the other end of the wall to pick up a beautiful clear stone with blackish/ grey clouds and specks peppered throughout. “Now this stone reminds me specifically of you but I do not think it would be specifically helpful to you.”

“I’m confused. What do you mean?” Marinette asks.

“You are far beyond needing any sort of help from a crystal. You are strong enough without them and do not need it. The aura around you is strong and bright.” She hands her the crystal anyways.

“Then why would I want this?”

“It’s not for you. It’s for your significant other. That is a Tibetan Quartz.”

“Why would I need to give this to my significant other?”

“You have found someone that either of you cannot live without. A soulmate perhaps?” Vee smiled when Marinette perks up at the word. “His aura must mirror your own, but in the opposite side of the spectrum. He will certainly become lost again without you. The Tibetan Quartz is among the most powerful stones. Carrying or wearing one of these creates a bubble of light around the body allowing only positive energy to penetrate your aura.”

“And we all know how much the ‘Ice Prince’ could use some positivity.” Chloe jokes.

“Ice Prince?” Vee raises her eyebrows in surprise for a moment. “That makes so much more sense now.” She nods in approval at the bluenette. “Well if you decide to buy those, I would be glad to do your readings in my back room.” She points to a doorway with a curtain of beads blocking the view.

“I’m totally buying this.” Alix says with excitement.

“Let me ring you up.” Vee walks back to the checkout counter.

After everyone buys their crystals, Vee calls them back one by one starting with Rose.

“I’m still not convinced that this all isn’t just one big scam.” Chloe says once Vee and Rose are out of the room.

“Then why did you buy that ‘shiny black pebble’ then?” Alix smirks.

“Curiosity?” Chloe shrugs.

“You have to admit that she was spot on with her assessments though.” Alya said. “Is that really a coincidence?”

“I guess we’ll see.” Juleka smiles.  
\---------  
Marinette watched as everyone else was called back. Rose had exited with a smile on her face whereas others like Chloe exited with no emotion whatsoever. She had no idea what Vee had told the others and they didn’t seem inclined to share. Eventually though, she was finally called back.

The back room was lit solely by a variety of candles all around the room. She was expecting a crystal ball or tarot cards but Vee just sat at a small circular table with only two chairs pushed up to it.

“Have a seat.” Vee pointed to the chair across from her.

Marinette wasted no time taking her seat. She looked back up at Vee only to see her staring intently at her in return.

“I’ve never seen anyone quite like you before.”

“What do you mean? Is that a good thing?” Marinette asked.

“It’s like you bend the will of the world around you. You don’t bend it in a malicious way… You make things better. You create and fix things. And I think you do it subconsciously sometimes.”

“I see.” Marinette nods.

“I believe you are inherently lucky and Gotham will continue to benefit from your presence. It’s ironic.” Vee snorted. “You were in such a dark place before coming to Gotham but in coming to one of the darkest places in the world, you are shining brighter than you ever have before and now Gotham too is beginning to brighten right along with you. Your fate is now forever intwined with Gotham and its people.”

“How can you know all of this?” Marinette questions.

“I was in central city when it happened to me.” Vee smiled. “I’m not really sure what it means but now I seem to know more about the people around me than I do about myself. I was never spiritual before that night but here I am. Now I know more and see more than I should. I still don’t understand it but it’s benefited me in some ways. I’d imagine actual witches wouldn’t like me very much.”

“You are a meta-human?” The bluenette looked at her in surprise.

“That’s my best guess. That’s the only thing that could have triggered the change.” Vee shrugged. “Do you have any questions you would like to know about yourself?”

“I guess not. Is there something I should know about myself before I leave?”

“You have uncanny instincts. Never second guess yourself.” Vee smiles before standing up. “Thank you for stopping by.” She led Marinette back out into the main room where all her friends are. “Have a good day everyone.” Vee waved as the group of teens left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy! <3


	112. Lunch with the Class

“So girl, what dress did you pack for the Gala tomorrow?” Alya asked as they all entered a thrift shop.

“Well I was going to wear an old pink dress I made a year ago but Damian took me to a fabric shop just down the road and I found this beautiful red sequin silk. Alfred let me borrow an old sewing machine he had so I could make a dress out of it.” Marinette spoke as she looked around the shop with everyone else.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see it!” Rose said excitedly. “Everything you make is always so pretty.”

“Who’s Alfred?” Alya asked.

“He’s the older gentleman who drove me here. He’s technically the family’s butler but he’s more of a member of the family. I mean he is the one who raised Bruce after his parents died.”

“Oh.” Alya nodded. “So, what is Bruce Wayne really like?”

“He’s cool.” Alix speaks up. “I’m surprised that that man hasn’t gone crazy with all those boys though. He was eerily calm amongst all the chaos.”

“You think that was chaos?” Marinette giggles. “The boys were being good because we had guests over.”

“But you were chasing Dick around and you ended up tackling him to the ground after he sent those photos to his brothers.” Alix raised her eyebrows at the bluenette.

“Yeah.” Marinette scoffs. “And Dick is the good one.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…” Alya looked at Marinette with shock. “You tackled one of Mr. Wayne’s sons?”

“Yeah, and with perfect form too.” Alix lightly punched the bluenette on the shoulder.

“And Mr. Wayne was okay with that?” Alya still looked surprised.

“Sure.” Marinette shrugged. “Trust me. If Bruce didn’t want me doing something, he would tell me. Dick deserved it.”

“Honestly, Mr. Wayne looked just as amused as the rest of us.” Alix added.

“Does he have a super nice house?” Juleka spoke just above a whisper.

“Nice doesn’t even begin to explain that place.” Chloe shook her head. “You would have thought we just stepped inside a castle.”

“Totally awesome, girl! And you’ve been living there?” Alya asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’m very grateful that Bruce opened up his home to me.”

“He must really like kids.” Rose said.

“Yeah.” Marinette chuckles. “Jason, Tim and Dick joke around and say that if I was an orphan, he would have adopted me already. Damian doesn’t like that idea very much though and for obvious reasons.”

“It seems like you get along with his family pretty well.” Alya smiles.

“Speaking of which.” Chloe pulls out her phone. “I was totally going to bombard you with texts when I saw you tagged in this photo on twitter but I knew you were busy with your dress and all. What is this about?” She showed the picture of Tim and Jason wearing the t-shirt of shame.

“Oh.” Marinette giggled when the rest of the girls looked at the picture too and started laughing. “It says right there on the sign I made for them. They were too nosy for their own good.”

“Yeah, we see that, girl.” Alya laughs. “What did they do?”

“Damian’s brothers have a bad habit of not minding their own business. They decided to snoop on a date Damian and I were having and we caught them red handed. That was part of the punishment.”

“Have you seen how many followers you have gained on twitter since then? You even passed Adrien’s follower count. It’s impressive.” Chloe said.

“I’ve been ignoring twitter.” Marinette shook her head. “I don’t even want to know what people have been saying about me.”

“It’s overwhelmingly supportive.” Chloe looks at he phone for a bit. “But why are they calling you the ‘Sunshine of Gotham’?”

“That’s what Damian’s family calls me.” The bluenette shrugged.

“Aww! Super cute.” Rose squeaks with joy.  
\---------  
“So, what exactly are we looking for?” Marinette asks when Alya makes a beeline towards a shoe store.

“Well the dress that I bought is super cute and all but I never had the time to pick out any shoes because I was stuck helping out Lila with her dress.” Alya looked over to Marinette with sorrow in her eyes. “I realize now that she was just using up my time.”

“It’s okay.” Marinette smiled. “What’s you dress look like? Maybe we can all help you look. Besides, the old pair of heels I was going to wear with my dress anyways isn’t the best fit for the style. I need to look for some shoes too.”

“Awesome!” Alya pulled out her phone to show all the girls the dress she was going to wear. It’s a floor length dress that was muted orange color and had a slight golden trim. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was simple but very much suited Alya. “What do you think?”

“This is very cute, Alya.” She smiled up at her old best friend. “You should also find a necklace to go with it. I’m thinking gold.”

“Maybe some pretty golden bracelets too!” Rose added.

“Let’s get to work.” Chloe actually looked excited about this.  
\---------  
“Hello, ladies.” Madame Mendeleiev greeted the girls when they arrived at the café. “You are right on time. Come take a seat with the rest of the class.” She gestured to where about four tables were pushed together that Adrien, Nino, Kim and Max sat at.

“It’s good to see you again.” Marinette said to the teacher as she sat down with the rest of the girls. “So, what have you all been up to this past week?” She asked her class.

“Well, we went to the park on Monday.” Kim said “And on Tuesday we all watched movies in Adrien’s room.”

“And on Wednesday we all went to the pier.” Chloe scoffed. “That place was utterly disgusting.”

“I thought it was cool.” Juleka whispered.

“And yesterday we had another hotel day.” Max said. “We mainly just video chatted with the rest of the class to update each other on our situations. Apparently, the school is a mess.”

“What do you mean by that?” Marinette asked.

“Sabrina was telling me all about it.” Chloe shook her head. “We are friends again now that she knows the truth.” She smiled. “Anyways, she said that they are scrambling to find someone to step up and claim the role as principal. Nobody wants that job after he screwed up so badly. They are also struggling to find new teachers so late in the year. They think we are going to have a permanent substitute. Sabrina says that school is just a daycare right now. They aren’t learning anything.”

“That reminds me, students.” Madame Mendeleiev smiled at them all. “I offered to take the role of principal. The school board hasn’t said yes yet but they have agreed to interview me once we get back to Paris. They think it’s pretty much guaranteed though because no one else has stepped up.”

“That’s awesome.” Marinette beamed at the teacher. “I think you will do great.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” She smiled back at the bluenette.

“Are you guys ready for me to take your order?” A waiter asked as he approached the table. He clearly looked like he didn’t want to deal with such a large party.

“Oh, yes.” Marinette picked up the menu. “I’ll have a…”  
\---------  
“Why is it that American foods have such large portions?” Kim asked as everyone was paying for their meals.

“Are you complaining?” Marinette asked as she picked up her bag that held the new shoes she bought. “You ate it all.”

“He’s just mad I finished my food before him.” Alix chuckled.

“I had more food than you.” Kim defended.

“Did not.” Max and Alix said in unison.

“Just give it up, dude.” Nino shook his head. “You lost fair and square.”

“When are you going to be picked up?” Adrien asked.

“Damian will be picking me up at the old antique shop in about an hour. Do we all want to do something until then? I think all us girls got what we were looking for.”

“You want to come back to the arcade with us?” Nino asked. “That place is super cool, dudette.”

“I’m cool with that. How about the rest of you?” Marinette turned to the girls.

After everyone agreed, the whole class made their way back towards the old arcade.


	113. The Feeling of Family

Marinette looked at her phone to see that she had received a text from Damian. “Damian said that he will be here soon.” She looks to her class mates. “I’ll see you all tomorrow at the Gala?”

“Of course, girl.” Alya gives her a hug. “Thank you so much for hanging out with us today.”

“No problem.” The bluenette says as she gives the rest of her class a hug. “See you all soon.”

It was a short walk to the antique store. Marinette only had to wait for about a minute before Damian pulled up with his car. He was quick to hop out and open the door for her.

“Hello, Angel. Did you have a good day?” He eyeballed the bags she was carrying.

“I sure did.” She followed his line of sight. “My friends helped me pick out some shoes to go with my dress.”

“I see.” He smiled before shutting the door for her and going to the driver’s seat. “So, Alya was civil?”

“Of course she was.” The bluenette giggled. “I promise to tell you if she is anything but.” She paused for a moment. “How was school?”

“Pretty standard. Plagg started snoring in class though and I had to kick my bag to shut him up.” Damian glares towards the back seat where his bag was sitting.

“Plagg!” Marinette snapped.

“What?” Plagg hovered towards the front seat. “His teachers’ speech about ordering something called a ‘cap and gown’ was really boring. I didn’t mean to snore.”

“Oh. I forgot you Americans have such weird and formal graduation ceremonies.” Marinette laughs. “And you graduate a bit later than us.”

“If I had it my way, we would do it the way your country does it.” Damian shakes his head. “I get enough time in the spotlight.”

“I think it’s kind of fun. Plus, I can’t wait to see what you look like all dressed up for your graduation. I bet you’ll be cute.”

“And I’ll bet you will be the only one who thinks so.” He grinned back.  
\---------  
“Welcome home Master Damian, Miss Marinette.” Alfred greets the teens when they get home. “Miss Gordon has just arrived shortly before you. I though you might want to know that she and Master Jason are in the living room.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Marinette waves to the kwami’s as they leave. “We’ll go say ‘hi’.”

It only takes them a few moments to reach the living room.

“Hey, guys.” Marinette says as she and Damian enters the room hand in hand.

“Hey.” Barbara smiles at the two. “Welcome back.”

“What are you guys doing?” She sits down on the loveseat with Damian.

“I was just telling Babs here about our plans for the Gala tomorrow.” Jason informed. “She doesn’t really like them but she said she was going. She’s excited about the official announcement for you two.”

“And I haven’t been dressed up in quite some time.” Barbara adds. “I bought a new dress awhile back and I haven’t had an excuse to wear it.”

“It will be great to have you there.” Marinette smiles at the red head.

“Who’s doing your hair and makeup tomorrow?” Barbara asks.

“Me, I guess.” The bluenette shrugs.

“Is it okay if we help each other out? I was planning on staying the night anyways so we can all leave at the same time tomorrow.”

“That sounds like fun.” Marinette smiled brightly at Barbara. “I’d love to do that.”

“Don’t you just love girl talk?” Jason rolls his eye towards Damian.

“We can do your makeup too if you feel left out.” Barbara jokes.

“Uh, no thanks.” Jason looks at her unamused.

“I think you would pull off a cat eye really well, Jay.” Marinette snickers.

“Of course I would. I mean... Have you seen me?” He grins.

“Sadly, yes.” Damian says. “If that’s all, I would like to take Titus for a walk. He’s in need of more exercise.”

“Oh! I’m coming with.” Marinette gins.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Damian grins right back.

“Sickening, aren’t they?” Jason fake gags as they leave the room.

“You’re just jealous.” Barbara laughs. “You know they are cute.”

“Oh?” Jason raises his eyebrow at her. “Are you searching for something like that?” He teases.

“Let’s just say I have my eyes on someone.” She smirks.

“We all know who your crush is.” Jay laughs. “It’s too bad he’s too oblivious when he claims to know it all.”

“You and Dick promised not to spill the beans.” Barbara gave him a stern look.

“And we haven’t.” Jason put his hands up in surrender. “We would never do that to you.”  
\---------  
“You know, I always though I would be more of a cat person but I think Titus has changed my mind.” Marinette reaches down to pet the large dog. “Alfred that cat is great and all but Titus is much more of a lover. I like his sweetness.”

“He’s only really sweet for you and me. Most others are quite terrified of him.” Damian reached the bench and sits down with his soulmate. “And Alfred the cat really likes you. I think he likes you more than myself.”

“He must not like people very much.” Marinette laughs. “He only lets me pet him when he’s passing by.”

“That’s more than most.” Damian smiles down at the bluenette. “Although I can’t blame him for showing you such favoritism.”

“You’re my soulmate. I think you are a bit biased.” She giggles.

“Well, Titus isn’t much of a people person either.” He pats the large dogs head. “Yet he loves you.”

“I think that’s because you love me. He thinks I’m his human mom whereas you are his human dad.”

“Hmm.” Damian thinks about that for a moment. “So, Titus is our son?”

“Our doggie son, yes. Why? Were you hoping on being a single parent?” She playfully pokes him in the ribs.

“Well I guess that was the only way I saw my future playing out before I met you. Now I wouldn’t change a thing.” He took her hand in his.

“You think they are going to miss me when I go back to Paris?”

“I think we all will. You are a part of our family, Angel. We love you.”

“I’m glad you think so. Although I still find it weird that Bruce and Selina of all people would feel that way. I always saw my Papa and Maman as my only parental figures in my life. It’s strange how quickly they took up that role as well.”

“I’m quite pleased you feel that way, Angel.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Let’s just hope you feel the same way about my parents.” She leans up to kiss him on the mouth.

“Anybody who could raise such a beautiful and lovely girl such as yourself is by far more than okay in my books. I love them already.”

“How is it that you always know how to say just the right things?” Marinette giggles.

“I would say luck but I think you have more of that than I do.” Damian jokes.  
\---------  
“Your food is always the absolute best, Alfred.” Barbara said after everyone finished their dinner. 

“Thank you, Miss Gordon.” Alfred spoke as he collected everyone’s dishes.

“Damian, Marinette. I would like you two to follow me.” Bruce spoke up. “Everyone else can meet up in the cave in about an hour for patrol.”

“You got it.” Barbara nodded.

Marinette and Damian followed Bruce out of the dining room.

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked.

“To the cave.” Bruce answered.

The teens followed the billionaire through the old grandfather clock and down towards the cave. They stayed a few feet behind him as the followed him back towards where all of the suits are displayed.

“Lucius has finished your utility belts.” Bruce stopped at a small table where two belts were laying across it. “I want to double check to make sure they fit you two right.”

“Cool.” Marinette looked at them. “What’s in each pocket?” She asked.

“I want you to transform first and then try them on.”

Marinette looked around to see that Plagg and Tikki were already floating behind them like they were expecting this.

“Okay. Tikki, spots on.”

“Plagg, claws out.”

Their transformations were quick. Bruce swiftly handed each of them their utility belt shortly after.

“Damian, I told Lucius about your staff and he left a spot here just for it. Same goes for you and your yoyo.” Bruce looked at the bluenette.

Ladybird had to unhook her yoyo to put the utility belt on. After clipping the belt on, which looked like it belonged with the outfit, she found a pocket on her left hip that the yoyo perfectly fit into. Whoever this Lucius was, was really good at what he does. She looked over to see that Robin had done the same with his staff.

“Now, you are going to have to memorize what is in each compartment.” Bruce began to speak again. “Fumbling for what you need would be a bad thing. Let me show you what is in which compartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to 100k hits. Isn't that crazy? I never expected this. Thank you all for the support. I feel that my gratitude will never be enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you! <3


	114. Peaceful Morning

“Nice utility belt.” Nightwing said as he walked back towards the bat computer after suiting up. “It really completes the look.”

“Thanks.” Ladybird smiled. “Robin got one too for when he transforms. This Lucius guy really knows what he is doing.” She pulls out a red with black spotted Baterang. “And these are really cool.”

“And they are not toys.” Batman speaks up from behind her.

“Oh, I know.” She quickly puts it back away. “I was just admiring the craftsmanship.” She grins nervously at the towering man.

“Hmm.” Is all Batman says before turning his attention back to the computer. “Are we ready, Oracle?”

“Just waiting on everyone else.” Oracle nods.

It’s not too much longer before everyone else is suited up and ready.

“Today should be another fairly average sweep of the city.” Oracle informs. “And we are sticking to the same teams and locations as before. I have the live feed of Jokers cell so we shouldn’t have a problem with that today. Anybody have any questions before you set out?”

“Any news on any of the other inmates in Arkham?” Red Robin asks.

“Just your average scuffles but that’s a good thing. We should worry when they start working together.” She informed as she pulled out the comms. “We ready to link up?”  
\---------  
“You would think they would learn…” Ladybird shook her head at the three men she had just single handedly knocked out because they were trying to break into a building.

“I know these types.” Catwoman lightly kicked one on the shoulder. “They beat up those they think will be the easiest to take down. These are true cowards.”

“Idiots.” Robin huffs as he zip ties the men up.

“Maybe they will go and tell their other criminal friends that I’m not such an easy target.” Ladybird jokes as she hears the sirens off in the distance.

“They will probably just end up saying that they got taken down by Batman. You know how fragile their masculinity can be.” Catwoman shakes her head.

“That’s their own problem.” Robin watches as the police cruisers pull up.

“Hey, Ladybird.” Marinette sees a familiar cop walk up to them. “You remember me?” She smiles at the bluenette.

“Oh, yeah. From the warehouse on the northside?” She smiles back at the officer. “You apologized for your womanizing colleague.”

“That’s right.” She laughs before looking down at the men by her feet and ordering the other officers to take them to the cruisers. “So, who took down these scumbags this time?”

“That would be this fierce little kitten.” Catwoman gestured to the bluenette. “They didn’t put up much of a fight. Robin and I had nothing to do.”

“You mind telling me what happened?” The officer took out a pen and notepad. “I’m going to need to file a report.”

“No problem.” Ladybird began.  
\---------  
After another two and a half hours of patrolling and six other criminals were caught, the team made their way back to the cave. Oracles debriefing was quick and Marinette found that the other members of the team had about the same amount of action she did.

“Okay.” Batman took his cowl off. “Everyone get plenty of rest. We have to all look presentable tomorrow.” Bruce said. “We also have some guest that will be coming over in the morning.”

“Really. Who?” Marinette asked.

“Clark, Lois and their son Jon. They plan on leaving with us when we go to the Gala.” Bruce said before walking off.

“Jon? Like your best friend ‘Superboy’ Jon?” The bluenette looks at her boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Damian sighs. “He’s going to be a pain.”

“I’m going to meet Superman? How cool.” Marinette smiled to herself.

“We all though that the first time we met him.” Barbara laughs before she too left the room.

Marinette quickly took her new utility belt off and detransformed. “Go ahead and get some food, Tikki.” She told her kwami as she put the belt in its new designated spot.

“Wait for me!” Plagg yelled as he raced to catch up with her.

“I’ll meet you upstairs?” Damian asked as he took his mask off.

Marinette stared at him for a moment then smirked before reaching up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. “I’ll leave the shower door open for you.” She laughed at his red face before kissing him on the cheek and walking off.

“You guys are cute.” Dick snaps Damian out of his thoughts. “You better hurry up and change, baby bird. I’d be rude to leave the lady waiting.” He punches him in the arm before walking off.

Damian scoffs at him to hide his own embarrassment.  
\---------  
Damian wakes up and looks to his right at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It says its 6:48 in the morning. He looks back to his left to see Marinette sleeping soundly next to him with her head laying on his arm. This is always his favorite sight. She looks peaceful and happy while she sleeps and her hair is a wild mess around her face. He can’t help but to smile. He would paint this moment too, if not for the fear of someone else in the house seeing this. This was clearly a sight meant for his eyes only.

Damian knows it’s only a matter of time before Alfred would come knocking on the door for the 7 o’clock breakfast call. It makes him wish that he would have woken up a little bit sooner. He busies himself by using his finger to trace a line down her body starting from her shoulder and going all the way down to her hip before going back up again. His feather-light touch never disturbs her sleep. He sighs before gently brushing her hair out of her face. Damian doesn’t even care that his other arm has fallen asleep long ago. He wouldn’t dare disturb her.

All too soon, a knock comes at the door bringing the soft moment to an end. “Master Damian, Miss Marinette. Breakfast will be ready soon. We expect our guests to be arriving in about an hour.”

“We’ll be down soon.” Damian says to the door.

By the time he looks back to Marinette, her eyes are already open. “Mornin’ Damian.” She says sleepily.

“Good morning, Angel.” He smiles softly at her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” She yawns before sitting up and stretching. “How long have you been up?”

Blood begins to flow back into Damian’s arm the minute she is off of it. “A little over ten minutes. Not too long.” He shrugs as he sits up as well.

“Oh, that’s right.” Marinette’s face lights up with excitement. “The Gala is today. Are you excited?”

“Usually my answer would have been no but not today.” He can’t help but to match her enthusiasm. “I’m very happy to be going with you today.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” She hops out of bed. “Come on. Let’s get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100K hits! WOW! Thank you so much. You are all so amazing.


	115. The Kent’s

“Our guest should be here soon.” Alfred informed as he gathered up all the dishes after breakfast.

“Why are they showing up so early anyways?” Jason asked. “The Gala doesn’t start until 2.”

“We have some League things to discuss.” Bruce looks over to the bluenette. “Plus, they have seen the headlines about our newest member and are curious. Apparently, Damian is driving Jon insane.”

“What do you mean by that?” Marinette looks over to her boyfriend with confusion.

“I’ve been ignoring Jon’s calls and insistent texts.” Damian almost looked bored about it all. “I knew that if I answered him that he would only have more questions. He’s the kind of person you should explain things to in person or it will just be that much more annoying.”

“That’s not very nice.” Marinette looked at him sternly.

“Sorry, Angel.” He gives her a crooked smile. “But I think you will understand once you meet him.”

“Jon has a bit of an overbearing personality.” Barbara informs. “He’s nice and he means well though. He’s also a little bit excitable.”

“So, he’s the opposite of Damian?” Marinette joked.

“That’s a good way of looking at it.” Tim agreed.

“Yeah.” Dick chuckled. “Baby bird here is more of the serious type whereas Jon is much more carefree.”

“You mean childish.” Damian rolls his eyes.

“Careful. He might be able to hear you.” Barbara jokes.

“Good. Maybe he’ll grow up.”

“Dami!” Marinette scolds.

“I’m sorry, Angel. That was uncalled for.” He looks at her apologetically.

“Do you say things like that to his face?” She asks.

“Yes.” The rest of the family answers in unison.

“Jon doesn’t really care though. He thinks of it as a joke.” Dick informs. “Carefree, remember?” He laughs.

Just then, there is a ring at the doorbell.

“Come on.” Bruce gestures for everyone to follow. “Let’s introduce them to Marinette.”

It’s a short walk to the frond door and Bruce is the one to open the door for the guests.

“Hello, Clark. Hello, Lois. Hello, Jon.” Bruce nods to them all then steps aside and lets the door swing wide. “Come on in.”

Marinette was surprised when she recognized them. She had been around Alya enough to know all of the famous journalist out there, and Clark Kent and Lois Lane were among the most popular. Lois was a beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and perfectly styled dark hair that went just past her collar bones. Pictures of Clark on the other hand didn’t seem to do him any justice. He was much larger than she though he would be. He’s even a few inches taller than Bruce, who was one of the largest men she had ever seen. Clark has slicked back hair and thick rimmed glasses on his strong and angular face. He also carried garment bags, which confused her for a second before remembering that they were all going to the Gala too. And then there was Jon. He had an almost childish look of wonder on his face as he looked at the bluenette. Jon was clearly a few inched taller than Damian but she could tell that Jon was still a few years younger than him, but not by much. He looked a lot like his father only much younger. His face was still a bit babyish in comparison to his fathers but they both had the same dark hair and blue eyes. Jon’s smile, however, was a mirror of his mother’s beautiful smile.

“Hi, I’m Jon.” The tall teen walked up to Marinette and held his hand out for her to shake.

“Hello, Jon.” She smiled brightly at his excitement and shakes his hand. “I’m Marinette. It’s so nice to meet one of Damian’s friends.”

“More like Damian’s only friend.” Jon laughed.

“Give the girl some space, Jon.” Lois spoke up before looking over to the bluenette. “Sorry about my son. He’s been very excited to meet you. I’m Lois and this is my husband Clark.” She gestured to the large man beside her.

“Hello.” She waved and giggled a bit nervously at the two. It seemed to have just hit her that she was talking to Superman.

“Well she’s refreshing.” Clark looked over to Bruce. “Where did you find this little ray of sunshine?”

“See? I’m not the only one.” Jason laughed.

Clark looked at him with confusion before Jason spoke up to clarify.

“Sunshine is one of my nicknames for Marinette.” He reached over to pat the small girls head.

“Quit patting my head, Jay.” She smacked his hand away. “I’m not a dog.” She laughed.

“Why don’t we head to the living room to talk.” Alfred said. “I can take those for you if you would like.” He pointed to the garment bags Clark was holding.

“Sure. Thanks, Alfred.” Clark handed him the bags.

“So, have you been ignoring me on purpose?” Jon asked as they made their way to the living room.

“Yes.” Damian said without remorse. He absentmindedly took Marinette’s hand as they walked.

Jon laughed at Damian’s bluntness before catching sight of his best friends’ hand interwoven with Marinette’s and abruptly stopped. “Woah! You’re holding her hand?”

“Jon!” Clark snapped at his son and then shook his head.

“Sorry, Dad.” He smiled nervously.

“Anyways.” Bruce sat down on a large recliner and Selina sat gracefully on the arm of the chair with him. “Everyone have a seat. I’m sure you have some questions.”

Marinette found herself sat between Jon and Damian on one of the couches. Kori and Dick took the loveseat while Jason and Tim took the other couch. Clark and Lois mirrored Bruce and Selina on the recliner across from them. Barbara just parked her wheelchair next to the couch Marinette was sitting on.

“You know.” Clark smiled at Bruce. “I remember the days when you said you worked alone.” He looked around at everyone in the room before settling his gaze back on the billionaire. “You were quite a liar back then.”

“I suppose I was.” Bruce had a ghost of a smile on his face.

“You don’t sound like you are from Gotham, Marinette.” Lois looked at the bluenette. “Are you French?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “I’m from Paris.”

“Cool.” Jon grinned gown at her from where he sat beside her. “What’s Paris like?”

“It’s a beautiful city. Much calmer now that Hawkmoth is gone.”

“Hawkmoth?” Jon looked at her with confusion.

“That’s what I wanted to speak to you about.” Bruce looked at Clark.

“Okay.” Clark’s face immediately looked serious.

“I’m guessing that you had no idea what was happening to Paris up until a few months ago?”

“No. Should I be concerned?”

“Not anymore. Marinette took care of it.” He nodded his head in the direction of the girl. “Unfortunately, she had to deal with a supervillain terrorizing her city for years. We should be grateful for what she has done.”

“Paris had been terrorized for years?” Clark had a genuine look of confusion on his face. “How did we not know?”

“There was a multitude of reasons.” Bruce began. “For one, the Parisian government blocked any international media about it and two, Marinette’s powers prevented any permanent damage.”

“She has powers?” Both Clark and Jon said at the same time.

Clark took off his glasses to look at the girl while Jon just stared harder at her. “But… she’s just a girl, right?” Jon said.

“Yes. She’s just a girl. She’s not a meta or an alien.” Bruce informed. “And she is from this earth.”

“I’m confused.” Clark said before he stared to the girl’s ears then at the glasses resting on top of her head, then over at Damian’s hand. “What… What material is that?” He pointed at Damian’s hand where his ring was on his finger.

“We’ll get to that.” Bruce said. “I just wanted to inform you that the League will be updating its software. We can’t let another city fall though the cracks. We are lucky that Marinette stopped Hawkmoth.”

“What did this ‘Hawkmoth’ do? What did he want?” Lois asked.

“Marinette can explain it best.” Bruce looked at the bluenette.

“Oh. Well there are these magical jewelries called miraculous that can grant specific powers. Hawkmoth had the butterfly miraculous which granted him the gift of giving someone with a strong emotion any power. Hawkmoth chose to single out those with strong negative emotions and turned them into supervillains instead of heroes as the miraculous was meant for.”

“How does the miraculous work?” Lois asked.

“He uses what we call an Akuma. They are butterflies that he corrupted with his miraculous. Anyways, he sends the Akuma’s out to a person with a strong negative emotion and they fly into an object on that person. After that’s done and they have accepted Hawkmoths demands, they are transformed into a villain.”

“What are his demands? And why would anybody accept them?” Clark was the one to ask this time.

“There was a reason Hawkmoth chose people with negative emotions. They are easier to manipulate. He usually offered them easy revenge and in exchange they would agree to steal the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous for him.”

“Are those the most powerful or something?” Jon asked.

“Technically, yes. The Ladybug Miraculous grants you the power of creation whereas the Black Cat grants the power of destruction. But one was useless to him without the other. He wanted both.”

“Why?” A multitude of voices asked at once.

“When you have both you are granted a single wish. Hawkmoth wanted that wish.”

“That’s scary. I wonder what he would have wished for.” Lois looked at her with curious excitement.

“He wanted his wife back. You see, she fell into an irreversible coma.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Jon shrugged.

“That’s what I said.” Barbara laughed.

Marinette looked years wiser as she spoke. “Any wish you would make can be detrimental. In order to gain one thing, the universe would have to take something else away. Bringing her back could have meant the start of another black plague or catastrophic natural disasters all around the world. The universe is all about balance. We can’t tip too far towards one direction lest we bring about chaos.”

“Oh…” Jon nods. “I see.”

“How old are you?” Lois looked sadly at the girl. “And why do you know so much about this.”

“I’m 17.” She smiles brightly, her wise look leaving her quickly as it was replaced by her genuine smile. “I’ll be 18 soon. And I know so much because I’m the guardian of the miraculous.”

“And you beat this ‘Hawkmoth’ by yourself?” Clark asked.

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “I had a partner who helped. He’s retired now though.”

“Was he older?” Lois asked.

“No. He’s my age.”

“So, a couple of teenagers took down a supervillain with magical jewelry?” Clark laughed. “You think I would have heard about this.”

“No offence, but I’m sort of glad you didn’t. Could you imagine what would have happened if you or anyone else slightly super-powered was angry or sad enough to get akumatized? I’m not sure I would have won that fight.” Marinette shook her head at the thought.

“That makes sense.” Lois nodded. “I’m happy that it all worked out in the end.”

Clark was about to put his glasses back on when something caught his attention. “What is that?” He asks.

Marinette follows his line of sigh but he’s only staring at the wall. “What are you talking about?”

“Wow!” Jon hops up and looks in the same direction as his father. “Are those fairies?”

“Oh.” Damian shakes his head. “It’s probably just Tikki, Plagg and Kaalki.” He says to his girlfriend. “They have X-ray vision.”

“Oh.” Marinette giggles. “Come on in, guys!” She yells towards the direction they are looking.

It’s only a few seconds later when the kwami’s enter but when they do, it’s Lois’s turn to look at them in amazement. 

“Are we being put on display again?” Plagg says a bit bored.

“Don’t be rude, Plagg.” Tikki smacks him on the back of the head.

Kaalki just ignores them and waves to the newcomers. “Hello. I’m Kaalki. This is Plagg and Tikki.”

Plagg only nods and then sits on Damian’s head as Tikki waves to the others and sits on Marinette’s shoulder. Kaalki eventually finds herself a seat on Marinette’s other shoulder.

“Cool.” Jon looks down at the kwami’s. “What are they?” He asks.

“We’re kwami’s.” Tikki informs. “We are the magical creatures bound to the miraculous.”

“I have so many questions.” Jon said with excitement.

“Of course you do.” Damian shook his head.

And Jon begins a rapid fire of questions about all things kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know when to stop for this chapter so it's a little bit longer than my average. Hope you enjoy!


	116. Turn to Jelly

“Alright, Jon.” Lois laughed at her son. “I think that’s enough questions about Kwami’s.”

“Okay.” Jon agreed a bit reluctantly.

Marinette can’t help but to think that he must get his questioning side from his parents. They are journalists after all. She finds his curious nature refreshing.

“So, Marinette.” Lois smiles at the young girl. “I read an article about you that said you are here in Gotham because you won the Thomas and Martha Wayne scholarship.”

“That’s right.” Marinette nodded.

“And was that article right in saying that you and Damian are dating?” Jon asks.

“Getting right to the point, eh?” Marinette giggles. “Yes, Dami is my boyfriend.”

“They are soulmates actually.” Kori speaks up. “It’s very exciting.”

“Soulmates?” Jon raises his eyebrows in surprise. “I didn’t think you believed in that sort of thing, Damian.”

“I didn’t.” Damian shook his head. “I was happy to be proven wrong though.”

“So, you two believe you are soulmates?” Lois smiled at the young couple. “That is so incredibly sweet. I love young love.” She grinned over at her husband.

“Oh, no. It’s not a matter of what we believe. It’s a matter of fact.” Damian said nonchalantly.

“Baby bird is right. If I hadn’t of witnessed the instant connection and the miraculous bond myself, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Yes.” Tikki nodded. “Marinette is the true Ladybug miraculous holder and Damian is the true Black Cat holder. The universe made them for each other. They are literal soulmates. The third pair in all of my existence.”

“And they have this really cool mind link when they are both transformed.” Jason says. “It’s their little soulmate powers.”

“Jealous, Jay?” Marinette jokes.

“Are you kidding? Being inside Damian’s head sound like a nightmare.” Jason laughs.

“Well we really missed out on a lot, didn’t we?” Clark jokes.

“Indeed.” Bruce nods before standing up. “You mind following me down to the cave?”

“Sure.” Clark nods before kissing Lois on the cheek and following.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves so Jon turned his attention to the couple beside him. “So, how did you two meet?”

“I punched him in the face the first time we met.” Marinette laughed.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah. He snuck up behind me while I was all alone. It was a reflex, really.”

“You punched him? And he didn’t get mad?”

“No.” The bluenette smiled over at her soulmate and he smiled back. “He actually apologized for sneaking up on me and scaring me.”

“Why would you sneak up on her in the first place?”

“I was on patrol when I saw something moving on a rooftop.” As Damian spoke, his eyes never left Marinette’s. “When I got closer, I noticed that it was Marinette dancing all alone and with no music. I hadn’t really noticed how close I had gotten to her until she abruptly turned around to punch me in the face.”

“And she knocked some sense into him too.” Dick added.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you, Grayson?” Damian glared at him.

“Awe, don’t be mad little D. I think the story about how you two met is very cute. I especially love the part where you were all flustered after she walked away.” Dick laughs.

“Damian? Flustered?” Jon shook his head. “I can’t picture it.”

“Marinette is like his kryptonite. He turns to jelly.” Tim laughs.

“Oh, I want to see that.” Jon smiles at the couple.

Marinette glances over at her boyfriend with a mischievous smile. “Do I make you flustered?” She blinks innocently at him.

“Uhh.” Damian looks down at her nervously. “How exactly am I supposed to answer this, Angel?”

“It’s not a hard question.” She leans into his side and smiles up at him as she rests her chin in his shoulder. “Do I make you flustered?” She asks sweetly into his ear.

“Yes.” He looks at her with a red face. “Is that the answer you were looking for?” He can’t help but to smile at her triumphant face.

“I don’t know.” Marinette turns her attention back to Jon. “Is that the answer you were looking for?”

Jon looks at Damian with shock before laughing. “Wow. You do turn to jelly. Your heart beat doesn’t even race that fast when we are fighting bad guys.”

“Why do you do this to me, Angel?” Damian whines.

“Because you are just so adorable when you look like that.” She giggles before booping him on the nose.

“You guys are gross.” Jason fake gags. “Go get a room.”

“Please don’t.” Jon shakes his head. “I don’t want to hear that.” He laughs.  
\---------  
Shortly after lunch was served, Marinette, Barbara and Kori went their separate ways to go get ready. Kori didn’t need to get ready herself but she wanted to help out the other girls anyways.

“So, what’s you dress look like?” Marinette asked Barbara.

“Alfred is bringing it up here shortly.”

As if on que, Alfred knocks at the door. “Miss Gordon. I have your dress.”

“Come in.” Barbara says. “Just put it on the bed.”

Alfred is quick with his work and is out of the room without another word.

“Go ahead and look at it.” Barbara smiles.

Marinette picks up the garment bag and unzips it to reveal a silk off the shoulder deep green, knee length ball gown. It was simple, yet absolutely beautiful.

“I’m much more of a fan of full-length dresses but I didn’t want any fabric to get caught in my chair.” Barbara informs.

“This is beautiful.” Marinette says as she shows the dress to Kori.

“That color will look great with your hair.” Kori agrees.

“Speaking of which.” Barbara rolls over to the vanity. “How are we doing our hair?” She asks.

“How do you feel about half up half down curls?” Marinette asks. “And an updo for myself?”

“Sounds great. We can even do each other’s makeup. Let’s get started.”  
\---------  
“You two look perfect!” Kori claps excitedly. “You look like Christmas. Red and green.”

“Well we aren’t giving out any gifts.” Barbara laughs.

“Speak for yourself.” Marinette giggles as she fishes the ties out of the closet. “I still have to give Damian his gift. And I have a plan. Do you think Alfred will help me?”

“I’m sure he would.” Barbara nods.

“Would you like me to go get him?” Kori asks.

“Yes, please. And tell him to bring Titus to me without alerting Damian.”

“What are you going to do with the dog?” Kori looks at her with confusion.

“Let’s just say that I have found a use for the bowtie.” She smiles.


	117. Speechless

“Master Damian.” Alfred looks to the teen who had picked up his suit jacket. The look was almost complete and the only thing missing was the tie that he was searching for under his jacket. The only problem was that it wasn’t there. Alfred knew he wouldn’t find it. “Miss Marinette is calling for you.”

“Okay.” Damian nods as he looks around the room. “Have you seen my tie, Alfred?”

“I’m afraid I have not, Master Damian.” He smiles. “I would be happy to look for it while you go speak to the young Miss.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Damian says before leaving the room.

Damian made his way over to Marinette’s room and knocked just in case. “Can I come in?” He called through the door.

“Yep. Come in.” Marinette said cheerfully.

Damian opened the door and expected to see Marinette but instead, Titus greeted him at the door. That wasn’t the oddest thing though. What was really odd was the bright red bowtie the dog proudly wore.

“Angel?” He asked as he felt the fabric around the dog’s neck.

“Yes?” She asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Damian almost wanted to cry at her beauty. The striking red sequin dress looked like something right out of a fairytale and he had to admit that the dress hugged her body in just the right way. Her hair was in such a beautiful and intricate updo that framed her face perfectly and the neutral tones in her makeup made her bluebell eyes pop even more.

A million thoughts ran through Damian’s head at once. ‘Was this real?’ ‘What did I do to deserve her?’ ‘Why is she looking at me like I’m the best-looking person in the room?’ ‘How am I supposed to control myself all evening?’ Damian hadn’t even realized that he was just standing there gawking at her.

Marinette giggles, breaking his chain of thought. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? No. I love it.” He says breathlessly. “You look…” Damian was trying to find the right word to describe her but every word fell flat in his mind. “There isn’t a strong enough word to describe you. Beautiful or stunning or dazzling or breath taking… None of them are good enough words.” Marinette’s blush seemed to really complete the look in Damian’s mind.

“Well you are looking rather sharp yourself, Damian.” She smiles at him. “But you seem to be missing something.”

“Oh, right.” Damian looked down at where his tie should be but only for a second. "I was looking for the tie when you called me over here.”

“That’s okay.” She stepped up to him.

It was only then that he realized that Marinette was holding her hands behind her back suspiciously.

“I think it’s time for your gift anyways.” She holds out a red sequin tie that matches her dress perfectly and quickly begins to tie it for him.

“Is this what you meant when you said your gift needed some timing.” He smiled down at her as she worked with the tie to straighten it.

“Yep.” Marinette stepped back to admire her work. “Didn’t you see Titus when you walked in?” She asked.

“Oh, right.” He looked back at the dog wearing the red sequin bowtie.

“I think you both look handsome.” Marinette giggled. “Why don’t you put you suit jacket on?” She asked.

Damian had completely forgotten that he was still holding his jacket until she mentioned it but he quickly put it on for her.

“You look amazing.” She smiled as she stepped up to him and straightened out his jacket. “If the girls didn’t have a crush on you before, they sure are now.”

“Nobody will be looking at me when you’re around.” Damian shook his head. “The girls will be envious.”

“So, you really like the dress?” She smiled sweetly up at him.

“It’s a beautiful dress, Angel. Red is a stunning color on you.” Damian gently grabs her hand.

“Hey, guys.” Jon spoke up from the open doorway. “Alfred told me to…” Jon went quiet after catching a glimpse of the bluenette.

“Alfred told you to what?” Damian stepped in front of his girlfriend and gave Jon a dirty look.

“He… told me to gather you two up.” He smiled nervously at Damian. “We are leaving soon. You two look great by the way. Very matchy matchy.”

“Thanks.” Marinette stepped beside Damian and grabbed his hand. “I made the dress and the tie myself. And I made Titus’s too.” She points to the dog.”

Jon looks over at the dog for a second. “That’s awesome. You’re really talented Marinette.”

“Thanks.” She giggles before pulling Damian out of the room. “So, how do you feel about being dragged to a charity Gala?” Marinette asked as they walked down the hall.

“The ones I’ve been to are usually pretty boring. It’s a lot of media, which are people like my parents, and a lot of rich people, like Bruce. Only my Dad and Bruce are a whole lot more interesting than all the others.”

“Well this one should be a little bit more exciting than the previous ones.” Damian said. “It’s always like that when my family has some big announcement.”

“You guy are going public?” Jon grins.

“Well, more public.” Marinette laughs. “I swear that most of Gotham already knows.”

“There you are.” Bruce says at the bottom of the stairs where everyone else is already at and already dressed up with the exception of Kori. “You look great Marinette. The dress turned out beautifully.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” She smiled as she made her way down the stairs. “Are we ready to go?”

“You bet, Cupcake.” Dick nods. “Kori was right about that dress. You do literally sparkle.”

Alfred quickly clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. “We must be leaving if we want to make it on time.” He says as he opens up the front door and down to the limo to hold the door open for everyone.

“Alfred is nothing if not punctual.” Barbara smiled before looking up at Tim. “Are you sure you are okay with helping me out today?”

“I don’t mind, Babs.” Tim says. “It will give me an excuse to not talk to people.” He jokes.

“Oh, well then maybe I should ask Jason instead if you are using me as an excuse.” She jokes right back.

“You would really rather hang out with Jason?” Tim smirks.

“Hmm…” Barbara pretends to think. “No, I guess not.”

“I’m feeling personally attacked right now.” Jason shakes his head as he ducks into the limo.

“Good. Then it’s working.” Tim laughs as he scoops Barbara out of her chair and helps her into the limo.

“We better not have any fighting amongst each other.” Bruce shook his head.

Soon enough, everyone was settled into their seat in the limo and Alfred drove out of the manor gates towards the Gala as Kori waved goodbye to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because I felt like the first one was too short. Now I'm off to go write some more.


	118. Red Carpet

“Just a heads up, Cupcake” Dick spoke up from the other side of the limo as they were driving to the gala. “There will be a lot of media personnel just outside the venue. Try not to look too overwhelmed when we get there.”

“It won’t be so bad when we get inside though.” Tim added. “Only a select group of the media are allowed inside like Clark and Lois.”

“And we promise not to ask too many questions.” Lois laughed. “I do have a feeling that you and Damian will find yourself in the spotlight tonight whether you want to or not.”

“Yeah.” Marinette nods. “I’ve been expecting that.”

“I won’t let anyone bother you too much.” Damian gently squeezed her hand.

“What, you aren’t excited to be questioned by a bunch of strangers?” Marinette joked.

“We are pulling in now.” Alfred spoke up from the driver’s seat.

“Everyone, please behave and remember...” Bruce said.

“Eyes will be everywhere.” All of Bruce’s family spoke in lackluster unison like he has said it a million times before.

“We know, Bruce.” Dick laughed. “We’ll be on our best behavior.”

“As you should be.” Alfred said before putting the car in park and exiting the vehicle.

Marinette heard the trunk open and close and then a second later, Alfred opens up the door. She can just barely see out the door as everyone in front of her exits, starting with Clark and his family. The cacophony of sounds just outside reminded her of the times she would save the day back in Paris and she only had minutes to talk to the flashing cameras and crowds before she had to run off to go detransform. The only real difference this time was that she was Marinette and not Ladybug and instead of saving a city, she was dating the son of a billionaire. It was strange to her how quickly life had changed.

“Remember to smile.” Selina said to her before she and Bruce stepped out.

The crowd outside seemed to get even louder. She was hoping that was as loud as it gets because it was now her and Damian’s turn to get out of the limo. Marinette looked over to Damian who seemed completely unbothered by it all, but instead only smiled at her.

“You ready?” He asks.

“Yep.” Marinette takes a deep breath before smiling too.

Damian gets out first and quickly turns around to help his girlfriend out behind him. Marinette was wrong. The crowd got exponentially louder the minute she was free from the limo. She couldn’t even single out one question from the next. Everyone was trying their hardest to speak over each other. She kept smiling though, per Selina’s advice.

“They are quite loud today.” Damian whispered into her ear as they walked away from the limo to go stand next to his father and Selina on the long red carpet. The crowd seemed to move with them, not really caring about the rest of the group still in the limo.

“So, they are usually not like this?” She whispered back with a smile. Marinette catches a glimpse of the rest of Damian’s family heading their way with Tim pushing Barbara along.

“No. But you are new to most of them though.” He smirked back down at her. “You would catch my attention too if I were them.”

“You’ve got quite the fan club, Sunshine.” Jason said the minute he was close enough for her to hear.

Marinette smiled at Jason and then looked around at her surroundings. Anyone with any sort of stage fright would run away screaming at this situation. Nobody even seemed to care that the person who was running this gala was just a few feet away from her. Instead, all eyes were on her and maybe a few here and there were on Damian. She could tell people were screaming at her, asking her questions but nothing seemed to make sense so she turned her attention back to Damian.

“Do you have any idea what they are asking us?” She giggled to her boyfriend.

“No clue.” He laughs. “Just smile at the cameras. Maybe they will eventually quiet down enough so we can hear what they are saying.”

Marinette looked back to the crowd and she smiled even brighter. It was quiet for half a second before all she could hear was the constant loud hum of people screaming and all she could see were bright flashing lights that seemed to never end. They were all going to run out of room on their cameras at this rate. She decided to look away so she wouldn’t be seeing spots all night.

“I don’t think that will work, Damian.” She laughed.

“What?” He says, not able to hear her over the crowd.

She just laughs at their predicament and Damian can’t help but to smile back at her joy filled face.

Bruce decides to step forward and he points to a face in the crowd. This seems to quiet everyone down but the camera flashes never stop.

“Mr. Wayne.” The man he pointed to speaks up. “Who is this young lady in red?”

“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is the winner of this year’s Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship Foundation.” Bruce said matter of factly.

“Is she Dating your youngest, Damian Wayne?” A reporter on the other side of the crowed asked.

“We will have an announcement later tonight regarding Miss Dupain-Cheng. All questions about her will be answered then. Now we must be heading inside.” The billionaire looks over to a new limo that had just pulled up. “Have a good night.” He smiles before leading his group inside.

Marinette never really had the chance to get a good look at the building they were entering. She was too preoccupied by the media. The inside however, was a different story. The camera flashes inside were much more tolerable. She found that she could look around the lavish room with ease. There was a live band playing on a stage at the far end of the room and a sizable dance floor in the very center. There were many large circular tables on the outskirts of the dance floor with name tags on each seat. Waiters and waitresses were walking around with platters of drinks and finger foods that were offered to anyone in passing. 

Marinette looked around the room at the people already here and was surprised to see that her classmates and teacher were already seated at a table, but then she realized that the guests of honor usually showed up last so it would make sense they would be here first. They were a high school class, after all.

“You want to go say hi to them?” Damian asks. “We are free to walk around and ‘mingle’.” He smiles at her.

“Uh, sure.” She nods when she sees everyone walk off to do their own thing.

“You mind if I tag along?” Jon asks.

“Sure. You want to meet my friends? They are just over there.” Marinette points to a table filled with teens.

“Absolutely. It’s got to be better than talking with the ‘socially elite’.” He jokes.

“You are probably right, Jon.” She laughs. “Let me introduce you.”

“Wow, Mari. That dress is stunning.” Chloe says when she sees the bluenette approach.

“Thanks, Chlo.” Marinette smiles before looking to the rest of the class. “Hey, guys. You all look great.”

“You say that but you have clearly upstaged us.” Alix gestures to her dress.

Marinette rolls her eyes and laughs at her friends. “Anyways. I want you all to meet Jonathan Kent. This is Damian’s best friend.”

“I’m his only friend.” Jon laughs. “You can call me Jon.”

“Hey, Jon. I’m Chloe.” She waves. “This is Alix, Kim, Max, Nino, Alya, Adrien, Rose and Juleka.” She points each of them out. “But I’m sure you will forget. There are way too many of us.”

“No, I think I got it.” Jon smiles. “I have a good memory.”

“You said you last name is Kent?” Alya asked and Jon quickly nods. “Your father wouldn’t happen to be Clark Kent, would he?”

“Yep.” Jon pointed towards his father and mother talking with an important couple who plan on donating. “That’s my Mom and Dad over there.”

“No way!” Alya said excitedly. “They are like, my role models.”

“Oh, here we go…” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“What?” Jon looks at Chloe questioningly. “Is she a mega fan or something?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a journalist.” Alya says. “What are they like? Do they ever take their work home with them?”

“Unfortunately.” Jon shakes his head. “I guarantee that any questions you want to ask them, their answer will be to ‘Always ask questions and never stop until you find the truth.’ And ‘Don’t take everything for face value. Always dig deeper’. I’ve heard it all.”

“That’s it?” Alya asks. “I’m sure they would have so much more to say.”

“What else could they say?” Jon shrugs. “Those are the qualities that make a good journalist. I’ve heard them say it all my life.”

“I… guess that’s true.” Alya sat back down to think about that.

“So, how was it out there?” Adrien asked Marinette. “When we arrived, there weren’t many people out there and they were mainly setting up. We heard the screaming from in here though when you arrived.”

“Uh, it was overwhelming.” Marinette giggled. “I think I almost went blind and deaf; the lights were so bright and they were so loud.”

“They loved you.” Damian grinned at the bluenette.

“Hey, I saw some eyes on you too.”

“Yeah.” Jon laughs. “That’s only because you two are practically joined at the hip.”


	119. Valerie Vale

Marinette was walking around the Gala with Damian when Tim came strolling up to them with Barbara. “All the guests have arrived. Bruce wants us up on stage.”

“It’s showtime.” Barbara smiles up at them. “Are you ready?”

“You bet.” Marinette squeezes Damian’s hand.  
\---------  
She should have felt out of place up there with that billion-dollar family, but she didn’t. It was strange to her. This was not how she though her life would go but she was happy to be standing up on this stage, hand in hand with Damian Wayne of all people. The crowd of people were quiet as Bruce walked to the podium. The only sound was the clicking of a camera here and there.

“Thank you all for coming.” Bruce began. “It is thanks to events like this that keep Gotham running. Your donations tonight will be going to a multitude of charities that benefit the people all over this city, from the homeless to those in need of an education. Just as every year before this, I will be matching each donation dollar for dollar. I was just informed that before I got up here, we have already raised over $946,000 without any input from myself.” Bruce waited for the applause to die down. “That’s impressive and the night is still young. We hope to beat last year’s record of 2.6 million and at this pace, I’m sure we can do it. Now,” He smiles at the crowd. “we had quite the commotion outside and I believe we promised to answer your questions about someone who arrived with my family tonight.”

Marinette watched as the camera flashes quickened. She knows that this is what a lot of people are waiting for.

“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Bruce smiled at the girl and motioned for her to come forward. “Come on up. I’m sure they have some questions for you.”

Marinette smiled before reluctantly letting go of Damian’s hand to step up next to Bruce. Hands shot up from the people in the crowd, most of them wearing press badges but some looked to be some the elite guests.

“Yes.” Bruce pointed to someone in the crowd.

“Is it true you are dating Damian Wayne?” They asked.

Bruce nodded at the girl to answer.

“Yes, I’m dating Damian.” Marinette answered confidently. She saw a person off to her left raise their hand excitedly and she pointed to them.

“How long has this been going on?”

“It’s relatively new.” Marinette smiled. “But we all agreed that keeping our relationship a secret wasn’t something that we wanted. We are happy to let the world know.”

Damian grabber her hand and she looked over to see that Bruce had left her side so Damian could take his place. She smiled softly at him before pointing to the next person.

“How did you two meet?”

Damian was the one to answer this time. “My brother Dick was touring her class when he introduced me to her.” It wasn’t technically the first time they met, but it would be their public story. “Her mere presence practically punched me in the face. I was smitten and it’s been history ever since.”

Marinette smiled when she heard Damian’s brothers chuckle behind them and she pointed to the next person to try to cover up the fact that they were all laughing at an inside joke.

“Where are you originally from?”

“Paris.” She points to the next person.

“Was Dick Grayson the first member of the Wayne family you met?”

“No. That would be Jason. I accidentally bumped into him on the street.” She giggles. “Literally.”

These simple questions about her and the Wayne family go on for a bit before Marinette finally points to Lois, who had just raised her hand.

“I heard you will be going to GU in the fall for fashion and design. Care to tell us where you got that spectacular dress?”

Marinette smiled at Lois, knowing that she already knew the answer to that question. “I made it myself along with Damian’s tie.” She smiles brightly.

This brings on another onslaught of questions, this time about her and fashion. Eventually though, Bruce says that they have taken up enough time and they make their way back to their table. As soon as they are off the stage, the band begins to play again.

“You did wonderful, kitten.” Selina says as they are all seated. “You’ll be making headlines by morning.”

“Thanks, Selina.”

Before anything else could be said, dinner was brought out to every table.

“Angel?” Damian asked as they were eating.

“Yes?” She smiled up at him.

“Is it okay if after we are done eating, we go and dance?” He said sweetly as he gestured to the dance floor, where only a few people occupied it.

“Dancing?” Marinette grinned. “Of course, Damian. I would love to.”  
\---------  
Valerie Vale wasn’t much of a fan of these events. Her aunt, Vicki, always got the better stories for the Gotham Gazette but things were starting to look up for her. She found herself lucky that she was one of the first on scene of the attempted robbery at the Gotham Museum a few weeks ago. Her boss was proud of the article she wrote on the new hero of the city, Ladybird.

That still didn’t change the fact that she was still reporting on the Gala. She felt that the article she wrote every year for this event was the same old fluff piece. She almost wanted to jump with joy when she found out that this would be anything but. She had a different hero today and her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The small girl probably didn’t have a clue what she was really doing for Valerie just by being here. This will be a story that her boss will want published ASAP.

Valerie knew that she needed a better scoop than the rest of the people that would no doubt be reporting on her as well so she watched the girl closely, hoping to find a good opportunity to ask her or the youngest Wayne some questions.

She had just finished eating her dinner (which was usually her favorite part of these evenings) when she caught sight of the young couple walking to the dance floor. She was quick to move amongst the crowd to watch them but was smart enough to stay far enough back as to not alert them. Valerie took out her camera to capture the two as they danced.

She almost forgot to start filming, they were so graceful. Valerie held the camera steady as she videotaped them and was happy that she had such a great angle of the two. You would have though these two were putting on a show for everyone there. The only thing that seemed to prove that they weren’t was the fact that they didn’t even seem to notice anybody around them. It was almost like she was witnessing a private and tender moment. She knew this little fact would drive the donations up. This is something people would pay to see. Hell, she wouldn’t blame them.

The dance went on for nearly ten minutes. It was clear the band didn’t want to change the song because they new it would mean an end to the sight before them. Eventually though, the song came to an end. The moment it was over and the young couple made their way off the dance floor, those ready to donate stood up and did just that.

Valerie took this opportunity to break away from the crowd who would be questioning the elite guests to go find the couple. She hoped she would be the first to find them and yet again, she felt lucky to find the two all alone at their table. The other members of the Wayne family must be socializing. She didn’t really care about them at the moment though.

“Hi. I’m Valerie Vale with the Gotham Gazette. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” She smiled brightly at the couple.

Damian looked like he would rather not but the young woman was happy to help. “Sure.” Marinette said. “I don’t mind.”

“Thank you.” Valerie sighed in relief. “I won’t take up too much of your time.” She took out her phone and set it on the table to start recording their voices. “First of all, I would like to say that watching you two dance was such a treat.”

“Angel is graceful, isn’t she?” Damian smiled fondly at the bluenette.

“Angel?” Valerie questioned.

“That’s his nickname for me.” Marinette giggled.

“That’s so sweet.” She grinned. “Do you mind telling me how you came up with it?”

It was quiet for a moment before Damian spoke up. “When I first met Marinette, I could have sworn that she was an Angel that was miraculously sent down to save me. Before I met her, I hadn’t realized that I was seeing the world in black and white. Everything was dull shades of grey. But then there she was and all of a sudden, I saw blue and red and pink. This veil that I hadn’t realized was covering my eyes was lifted and I could see the sunshine for the first time. It was almost blinding… But then she smiled at me and the rest of the world came into focus. All my life I was blindly searching for something and I didn’t know what that something was. It wasn’t until I met Marinette that I realized that I found it. I found her. So, yes. I believe that ‘Angel’ is a name that is befitting of her.”

Valerie hadn’t realized that she was crying right along with Marinette at his words until she felt her tear fall. She quickly wiped it away before smiling at him. “That was beautiful.” She whispered.

“Damian.” Marinette reached up to cup his cheek and he smiled down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you.” He said more audibly.

“Well I think I have bothered you two enough.” Valerie picked up her phone from the table. “Thank you for your time.”

“Oh, right.” Marinette looked over to Valerie like she just realized she was there. “Have a good night, Valerie.”

“You too.” She smiled before leaving.

Valerie knew that Marinette didn’t realize this, but she had just become her lucky charm. She was getting that good story tonight and her boss would have to send her out for better stuff after this. Her days as a journalist was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit different than the ones I usually write. I hope you enjoyed it!


	120. Remembering

“Marinette.” Bruce got the young girls’ attention as he walked up to their table. “There is someone I would like you to meet. You mind coming with me?”

“Sure, Bruce.” She smiled as she got up.

Marinette followed the billionaire through a crowd of people before stopping in front of a darker skinned, older gentleman who looked at her with a smile.

“Marinette, this is Lucius Fox. He’s my business manager for Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce said.

Marinette lit up at the name. “Oh, Lucius! I’ve heard so much about you. It nice to finally meet you.” She shakes his hand.

“Same to you.” He smiles brighter at the girl. “Bruce talks about you a lot.”

“Does he?” The bluenette grins up at the billionaire.

“Yes. And surprisingly it’s not always business related.” He looked down at the girls’ dress for a moment. “You have quite the eye for detail.” He leaned down to whisper to her. “It was quite a shock to me that I didn’t have to make Bruce another suit.” He straitened back up and smiled again. “I’d love to talk more about that some time.”

“Me too.” Marinette agreed. “But sadly, I’ll be going back to Paris for a bit.”

“Yes, I’ve been told.” Lucius nodded. “But I’m sure we will be in touch. Bruce has great plans for you.” He paused for a moment. “And therefore, so do I. I’m excited to be working with you. I believe you’ll bring great things to Bruce’s family.”

“Thank you, Lucius.” She beamed up at the man.

Lucius admired her smile for a moment before looking back behind her at the youngest member of the Wayne family who seemed to be dying to get her back. “I’ll let you get back to mingling. We’ll have plenty of time to chat in the future. I’ll be seeing you again, Marinette.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ll see you soon.” She waved before walking off to meet up with her boyfriend again.

“I see what you mean, Bruce.” Lucius turned back to the billionaire.

“Yes.” Bruce smiled over at the young couple. “Gotham has been waiting for someone like her to come along.”  
\---------  
“I’ll meet you guys at the airport tomorrow?” Marinette said to her class as the Gala was wrapping up.

“You bet.” Adrien nodded. “I’m so ready to see Kagami again.” He chuckled. “She’s got a million questions for you when we get back.”

“Luka too.” Juleka spoke up.

“I’m sure the rest of the class will as well.” Alya said.

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that.” Chloe scoffed. “I’ve already had enough of Sebrina texting me all her questions.”

“Well, a lot did happen while they were gone.” Max added. “I would have questions too.”

“We must be going, class.” Madame Mendeleiev spoke up. “Say your goodbyes quickly.”

One by one, everyone went up to the bluenette to give the girl a hug.

“Bye, everyone.” She waved as the class left.

“We have to say goodbye to the rest of the guests.” Damian informed as he grabbed her hand.

“Okay.” She smiled up at him.  
\---------  
Leaving the venue was almost as hectic as entering but Bruce moved quickly towards the limo parked out front.

“Did you have a good time at the Gala?” Alfred asked as everyone entered the limo.

“I did.” She nodded.

“Everybody loved Sunshine.” Jason said as he let Marinette and Damian get in first. “Any questions we had were all about her.”

“That’s as to be expected.” Alfred smiled as Tim helped Barbara into the car.

The butler shut the door after everyone was inside the vehicle and he took Barbara’s wheelchair to the trunk before getting into the drivers’ seat.

Clark waited until the limo pulled away from the building before he spoke up. “I hope you are ready to make international headlines, Marinette. Almost everyone there tonight was talking about you.”

“And I should be thanking you for that, Marinette.” Bruce nodded. “You probably don’t know it but you single handedly drove up the donations. I think we will have a hard time beating todays record next year.”

“Oh.” Marinette looked at him with surprise. “How did I do that? I didn’t even talk to the majority of the guests.”

“You didn’t have to, Cupcake.” Dick said. “They practically fell in love with you and baby birds dancing. That was something the more esteemed guests would pay to see.”

“So, I take it the event went well?” Alfred asked from the driver’s seat.

“Oh, yeah.” Jason nodded. “Sunshine really livened up the whole thing.”  
\---------  
“I know it’s late. You guys are more than welcome to stay until morning.” Bruce was saying to Clark.

“Thanks for the offer Bruce, but we need to be getting back to Metropolis.”

“I understand.” Bruce held his hand out for him to shake. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Clark.”

“And I hope to be seeing you more often.” Jon smiled to the bluenette. “I’m happy that Damian found you.” Jon turned to Damian. “And you better quit ignoring me.” He laughed before throwing his arm around the young billionaire in a casual hug.

“No promises.” Damian said with annoyance as he tried to shake him off but to no avail.

“Alright.” Lois said with a smile. “Let’s get going.”

Jon finally let go of Damian and gave Marinette a brief hug. “See you later.” He waved to everyone before walking out with his family.

“Well.” Bruce said as he finally loosened his tie. “Thank you everyone, for being on your best behavior tonight.” He walked off with Selina. “See you all in the morning.”

“Did you have fun?” Kori asked.

“We sure did.” Dick smiled as he threw his arm around her. “It would have been a whole lot better if you were there.” He said as the two walked off.

“Will you take me to the kitchen?” Barbara looked up to Tim.

“What? You can’t roll yourself there?” He joked as he pushed her towards the kitchen anyways.

“You ready to go upstairs?” Damian asked Marinette the moment they were alone.

“I guess.” Marinette smiled up at him. “I’m a little sad that today is my last night here.”

Damian smiled down at her before gently grabbing her chin and tilting her face up towards him. “Well then we better make the best of tonight.” He whispered.  
\---------  
Damian knew he should be asleep. In fact, he was very tired. The only problem was that this would be the last night he would be sleeping with his Angel next to him for a while. He wanted to saver this moment.

He thought back on everything that had happened since she arrived. He remembered the first night he saw her dancing on the rooftop and found himself lucky that he had finally got to dance with her tonight. He remembered the first night she had dinner with his family and how she had completely thrown everyone for a loop when Alfred mentioned Duusu. He even found himself happy that Plagg pushed him into confessing how he felt about her. He should probably thank him for that. 

Damian didn’t realize he was crying until the first tear fell. It shocked him. Was he sad? He didn’t think so. Maybe it was the fact that she would be leaving soon. But he was just having happy thoughts, was he not? It caught him off guard when Marinette whipped his tears away. He hadn’t realized she was awake.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He whispered back. “I think… these are happy tears?”

“Oh.” She smiled up at him. “You know… you make me happy too.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted” He said softly. “was to make you happy. To see that smile. To witness the sunshine you bring and to be in the presence of your gracefulness. I think that this has all been worth you punching me in the face that night.” He laughs before saying. “That should be the title of your autobiography. ‘She’s Sunshine, She’s Grace, She’ll Punch You in the Face’.”

“That’s kind of catchy.” She giggles “Maybe I’ll think about it.”


	121. Epilogue

Saying goodbye was hard for Marinette. She knew she would be seeing them again but she also knew she would miss them all. On the bright side, the flight back to Paris was a whole lot less stressful than the flight to Gotham. She had the Wayne’s to thank for that.

She wasn’t saying goodbye to her new family in Gotham for as long as the public thinks though. After all, Ladybird still had to be seen in Gotham so the dots aren’t easy to connect. She would use Kaalki every now and then so her alter ego can be seen by the public.

Marinette was awakened by the sudden jolt of the plane landing. She looked out the window to see that it was dark outside. This wasn’t a surprise, what with the time difference and the over seven-hour flight.

The closer she got to exiting the plane, the more excited she felt to see her parents again. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen them face to face but it was really only three weeks.

“Oh, it feels so good to be home.” Adrien said next to her.

“You’ve missed Kagami, haven’t you?” Marinette chuckled.

“Of course. Her and her mother should be picking me up at the gate.” He said as they finally exited the plane to make their way to the inside of the airport.

It wasn’t too long after that her and her class were greeted by their family and friends. Marinette smiled at all the reunions around her before catching sight of her parents. She quickly ran up to meet them and give them both a large hug.

“Marinette, dear. I’m so happy you’re back. I feel like you have gone forever.” Her mother smiled at her.

“You have been quite the talk of the town.” Her father boomed. “My daughter has become famous.”

“I think you mean acquainted to the famous.” Marinette giggled.

“Oh, no. You are famous.” Her mother laughed. “They had to kick the paparazzi out because they were causing such a scene. I’m sure we will see them outside. We should hurry to the subway.”

“Okay.” Marinette grinned at her mother. “I’d like to go home anyways. I miss my bedroom.”

Marinette and her family had to full on sprint to out maneuver the crowd of people with cameras, but eventually they snuck their way into the back door of the bakery.

“Well.” Tom laughed. “I see this as free promotion for the bakery.”

“I’m sure they will leave eventually.” Marinette said.

“So,” Sabine grabbed her daughters’ hand and led her to the couch. “Tell us about your trip. Tell us all about him.”

Marinette smiled widely before retelling her story, with a few details omitted of course. She had a feeling that she would be telling this story to a lot of people around Paris. That was okay though because this story had a happy ending. A happy ending that granted a fun new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little wrap up for the end of my story. I plan on making another story in the future that aligns with this one but for now, I will take a break from writing... but only for a short time. I really do enjoy writing and with this being my first ever fic, I think I did pretty well. Don't get me wrong, I still very much need some improvement.  
> Thank you to everyone who made it this far and to all of those who left such encouraging comments. You all really motivated me.  
> If you want (and I'm not really sure why you would want to because I don't post anything there) you can follow me on Tumblr @brinxiethebear or tag me in any fan art if you have any. I got my first fan art today and that was exciting. Never thought something like the would ever happen and I'm screaming with joy.  
> Anyways, thank you again.  
> Sincerely your friendly neighborhood Daminette writer,  
> Brinxiethebear ❤


End file.
